Who knew
by Raf14
Summary: This story follows Ichigo, a troubled young man famous for his literature who's recovering from alcoholism, and Rukia a young lady aspiring to be a actress who leaves the nest to achieve her dreams. Who knew that two people from two different walks of life could be movin in sync? (Ichiruki slowwwwww burn Uryu and Orihime, and Nel Grimmjow in the later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy Ichiruki fans :)

Dun...dun, dun...dun

His heart continued to beat in the same pattern on repeat as he stood at the edge of the two story building. The sun was about to set as nightfall approached, as the sky turned a musky red with a tinted shadow of purple creeping in. It was the season of summer but there was a cold feeling in the air. It was as if a million rain drops were about to appear at any second.

The tall young orange haired man inhaled the crisp air around him deeply, closing his eyes tight as if he were in excruciating pain. The young man was wearing an indigo coloured suit, but his blazer was missing, only leaving him with a white shirt and pants. The man's face was covered with stress taking away from his handsome features. His ember eyes looked dull lacking a certain shine to it, and his light peach skin looked rather pale. Audible noise of car engines from traffic and chatter could be heard all around, but all he could hear was nothing. Nothing at all. All he felt was sorrow. It was like his senses had died and he was losing control.

What was he doing?

"Why?" the young man whispered in a confused tone as he stared down onto the highway below him. Beneath his feet were a collection roads, streets and people who looked like ants. That's how high above ground he was.

A vibration came from the young man's pocket before a ringtone played out. However his mind was not there for him to even notice.

"Ugh where is he?" A frightened pale man screamed as he pushed his sliver coated glasses up in place on the bridge of his nose, holding a slick black coloured I phone in his other hand to his ear whilst running up a pile of stairs. His perfectly slick shot dark hair was out of place matching the worriedness on his face. The man looked down at his phone defeated as he got no answer, deciding to call again. The screen of the phone showed the name "Ichigo (The sloucher)".

Beep...beep...beep

"Sorry the person you are calling is unable to answer right now. Press 1 to go to voice mall..." came out from the IPhone

Cut

"He isn't picking up his phone. This isn't good at all. I know he's about to do something stupid and we have no idea WHAT HE'S THINKING" The pale man yelled, rushing even harder up the stairs. A tall toned brown skinned man placed a hand on the pale man's shoulder.

"Uryu you've got to calm down Ichigo will be ok. He has to be" he said in a monotone voice which held some worry to it.

"I know. It's just that she was his whole world. It just doesn't make any sense. His family is torn apart and they can't lose him too. Chad, you saw the way he acted before after finding out? There's no doubt that he is going to do something stupid" Uryu cried out clenching through his teeth thinking up every possible bad scenario that could occur.

Chad didn't reply but his face told volumes. Ichigo was the best friends of Chad and Uryu, and to see that he had been hurt in the worst way possible killed them both inside.

Chad and Uryu finally made it to the top building come across a fire exit door. Uryu quickly pushed the door open running onto the top of the building, with Chad behind him. It was pouring with heavy rain that each drop stung a little. The sky had turned dark but bleak with no stars in sight. Chad and Uryu stopped running as they saw their friend Ichigo bent on the ground crying, but stopped to see another person.

The petite young lady was standing far from Ichigo with a hand on her mouth. Her face wore a look of shock as if she was trying to understand what had happened. Her short raven hair stuck to her face in wetness, and her white flower dress had turned a little grey from the harsh rain.

Who was she Uryu and Chad thought?

Did she save him?

/

4 years passed since that tragic day.

It was in the month of June, but more importantly it was a catastrophic day for Ichigo Kurosaki. Graduation day finally approached for Ichigo after 3 long stressful years of college. He graduated at 21 years old, with honours at the top of all the students in English Literature at Karakura University, and was supposed to receive his degree in front of his loving family cheering him on in the audience. However his beloved family were not there. A few moments later that's when the terrible news hit. Ichigo had lost his mom, Masaki Kurosaki, in a car accident. The tragic incident happened on way to the graduation ceremony, as the Kurosaki family were in a rush to see Ichigo receive his diploma. Masaki left early to reach the venue without her husband Isshin and twin daughters Yuzu and Karin. She wanted to make up with Ichigo after the fall out they had. He hadn't been on good terms with his mother which was extremely rare based on how close he was with her. He took out his stress on school out on his family out of frustration, but he specifically did this to on his mother.

Masaki was Ichigo's ray of sunshine. He never meant to hurt her but he was never good at dealing with his emotions. He felt as if he took her love and forgiveness for granted and he never forgave himself.

Within those 4 years after Masaki's passing, Ichigo's behaviour changed. Ichigo had always been a punk in his own right, carrying his trademark scrawl on his face whenever trouble found him. His orange spiky hair just invited attention. However Ichigo had a sense of integrity about the decisions he made and never let others dictate him. But after that day Ichigo changed.

Ichigo became reckless. He started drinking heavily, ending up in fights, and hanging around the wrong people. Though he had his best friends Uryu and Chad, and friends like Tatski, Keigo and Mizuiro, Ichigo got caught up with gang members specially those within the Arrancars. Rumour has it that the Arrancars are the most lethal gang on the streets of Tokyo.

The loss of Masaki caused Ichigo to sprawl into a state of depression where the only way to express his grief was to hurt himself in any way possible. Ichigo's only escape from the hurt was alcohol as it helped him to forget his troubles. Day after day he would drown himself with its taste to the point he would black out. In his view it was his fault his mother passed. If he had never treated her so badly because of the stresses of school, she may have escaped death.

Now at the age of 25 Ichigo Kurosaki was a famous writer and alcoholic in recovery who lives alone in a luxury apartment. He loved writing with a passion and his work was critically acclaimed receiving great feedback, but he could never write a piece that he was fully proud due to his depressive state. He wrote everything: from fictional stories that represented the issues in his life, screen writing plays and movies, sonnets that represented his experiences on love and relationships with women, to even writing songs for artists. But with all the success, his life in the past 4 years was a blur and he was desperately trying to recover from it with no success at all.

He was still fighting the fog of depression

/

''Please sit down I need to speak with you.'' a tall man with black long hair muttered in a strict tone as he sat down at a long white glass dinner table. The man was wearing an expensive black crisp suit with shiny indigo shoes and a gold watch. At the opposite end of the dinner table was a raven haired little woman. She too had on fancy clothing as she was sporting a yellow flower dress and white kitten heels. The young women looked unsure as she sat down on her gold chair. She made sure to appear presentable by adjusting her posture and dress as she knew her brother hated anything less than perfect.

''Yes Byakuya'' said the raven haired women.

Rukia Kuchiki was her name and she belonged to one of the richest families in Tokyo. The Kuchiki family came from old money and because of this each generation had to uphold the family's legacy in the best way possible. Each member of the prestigious family drowned in wealth, power and status. The only other families out there that could compare in comparison where the Shiba clan and Arrancars. As a Kuchiki your life was not your own, the Kuchiki name came first and for most as this was the Kuchiki way. This imperative came from a history of betray and pain the Kuchiki's faced from malicious people praying on their riches, which only grew more over time. However to Rukia being a Kuchiki felt like being in a cage. Anyone in the world would wish to be in Rukia's position, but in reality it was controlling. Rukia could never make her own decisions, her life was always monitored and she knew soon she would be sent off for marriage. At 23 Rukia was past the age of marriage which was 18.

'' I have decided to arranged for you to meet one of the sons of the Shiba clan. I have met the man myself and he seems to have himself together. '' Byakuya went on

Rukia breathed feeling her anxiety rising up slowly

''T…That's great, it just that I'm not ready to be married.'' Rukia muttered looking down at her tea cup dreading his response

''I'm not forcing you to marry him right away. You will get to know him over time but the end result will be marriage. And if he turns out to be wrong for you I will pick another.'' Byakuya said calmly but sternly as he got up from his chair now turning his back to Rukia.

'' End of discussion, we will speak of this later on.''

Rukia was left in the dining hall all alone in her thoughts. Her heart began to break.

It was 3.00 am at midnight as Rukia lay on her pearl silk bed; her eyes were wide open, red and blotchy from her dried tears she let loose from recalling the conversation she had with her brother the previous day. Rukia felt as if her life was tearing apart, her dreams were crumbling before her eyes before she even got to achieve them. Deep down inside Rukia dreamt of being an actress. It was an art that she was passionate about ever since she saw her favourite play: The Winter Rose. The play was about a heroine who fought against the views of an archaic society. The play spoke to Rukia as it showed her that she could have the courage, and she wanted to use acting as a medium to show others like her that they should be strong enough to make choices in their own lives. Acting was an art form that deprives off of real life experiences, feelings and emotions, and Rukia believed she was wasting her life staying under Byakuya's thumb. She needed to see the world and meet new people, and go after her dream.

But how could she go after her dream if she was to be forced into a marriage with someone she didn't love?

Rukia closed her eyes in deep thought as she recalled a memory of a man on the edge of the building a few years ago. The memory often pop up when she thought about what she wanted for her life, and Rukia was always grateful she was there at that time to help him.

Rukia recalled walking outside of an auditorium with her brother and sister Hisana to congratulate Renji Abarai (her best friend) who had just graduated from Karakura University. The Abarai family were close friends of the Kuchiki's and went way back with each other.

Rukia then remembered walking off to find the bathroom and then she saw _him. _He was one of the graduates that day and she remembered how stiff and worried his face was, as he kept looking out at the audience. He was on the phone with someone and it looked like he had heard some sad new to where he threw his phone down and started running frantically.

He hit into Rukia hard causing her to fall down but all she could focus on is how he was screaming. His voice sounded like a roar of an animal, Rukia compared it to a beast that had lost control over itself. Images of him pushing past bystanders confused mumbling from bystanders and him running past the fire exist door were coming back to her.

Why did she decide to after him? What pushed her to go?

Rukia barely knew him but yet she found herself wanting to help the poor young man. The fact that Rukia had the courage to help him always gave her hope. It made her know that she is in control but only if she decides to be. Seeing him broken was something she found herself in and she never wanted to end up in that position.

A position where she would take her own life…

Now she had seen him on TV famous for his work as a writer, he had so much fans and fame but from hearing how he got checked into rehab, Rukia wondered if he was still grieving over whatever happened that day.

It was in that moment Rukia opened her eyes and sat up in her bed as a jolt of electricity sparked inside of her. From there she got up off her bed, walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a suitcase. Rukia started throwing in clothes into it. The time was now 4 am, the sky was pitched black in the depts of winter and Rukia was ready to go. Rukia stood tall at her front door with a long burgundy trench coat, black jean and black kitten heels with a purple bag pack and a suitcase. She was scared out of her mind to run away on a whim but she got sick and tired of her life being written out for her. With a deep breath Rukia pushed the copper lavish doors open and walked out to start her a new journey in her life.

''Bye Byakuya''

/

Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks for the comments and follows on this story. Whoever is reading this, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you stay around. Also please be free to tell me any areas I could work on.

Enjoy!

Ichigo sat comfortably typing away on his I Mac laptop. He sat in an office in his apartment in Tokyo Grand City, which was bland to say the least. Everything was either grey or metallic from the colours to the walls, the chairs, the table etc. Even his clothes were dull. He wore a dark slim shirt and grey jeans that fitted his slim muscular built perfectly. The colour scheme of his office and clothes represented Ichigo's mindscape perfectly. The fogs of depressed feelings were still present lingering over him like a cloud. Ichigo was pretty used to this feeling so it never bothered him much; he lived with it pretty much since that day.

Knock, Knock

Sigh

''You can come in Uryu'' Ichigo muttered loudly as he scratched the back of his head, closing his eyes to muster up whatever annoying thing Uryu had come to say to him.

Uryu opened up the metallic door stepping into the office with a bewildered look.

''How did you know it was me? It's really scary how you do that'' Uryu mumbled as he pushed up his squared lensed glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

''It's a secret. So what do you want?'' Ichigo stretched in his chair waiting for a reply from Uryu

Uryu looked at his friend closely, eyeing him to see if he was ok. Ichigo had just got out of rehab 1 week ago to recover from his drinking problem, and although Ichigo said he was fine to go back to work Uryu was rather suspicious.

Rehab came into the picture when Yuzu and Karin found Ichigo unconscious in his living room after they came for a visit. His eyes were open, bloodshot to the core and he had vomit at the side of his left mouth, as his body laid next to bottles and cans of alcohol, from the expensive lavish kind to the cheapest. Ichigo's skin was a sickly yellowish colour that he barely looked human. The incident happened 6 months ago and from then everything changed. Ichigo was no longer on good terms with his sisters and his dad's caring/loving attitude shifted to a stern one. The whole incident had spread to his friends and extended family (the Shiba's) causing Ichigo to feel rather annoyed, slightly embarrassed and judged for his actions. Right after the incident Ichigo was forced into rehab to get recover from alcoholism.

But to him he couldn't help it. He needed the drinks to help him stop thinking about his grief, his mom, and the past.

''Ichigo…are you sure you want to come back so soon? I think you may still need time to adjust. You've just got back. Plus as a writer you need to have a clean state of mind.'' Uryu said honestly

''I'm fine. I have enough time to rest at rehab. I'm ok you don't need to worry about me I have enough people doing that.'' Ichigo said as his eyes was glued to his screen.

Uryu came over to look at the screen and then a small smile came on his face.

''Is that a finished project? ''

''Yep. I wrote this when I was in rehab. I thought I kinda owe it to my fans and more importantly my family.'' Ichigo said lamely

Uryu then crossed his shoulders and gave Ichigo a hard stare. ''Are you really intending on staying clean this time? Uryu asked like a caring parent would to their child returning from rehab. ''I will try but honestly I'm not promising anything Uryu'' Ichigo said standing up as he started feeling angry about the whole situation, Uryu would never leave him alone about this.

''That's not enough Ichigo. Isn't the point of rehab to stay clean? You wrote a project in rehab for your fans and more importantly your sisters and dad, shouldn't that motivate you to work towards stopping alcohol?'' Uryu went on.

''It should and if it did don't you think I would stop? You know it's not easy.'' Ichigo said firmly as he clenched his teeth.

''Ok then what do you want me to do then to help?'' Uryu pleaded

'' Uryu you've did enough, I'm in a great debt to you. You, Chad, my family and everyone, I just don't want you to keep thinking it's your job to help me all the time. I'm not helpless.''

Ichigo hated people protecting him all the time regarding his issue. When he was young it was the other way around. Ichigo would protect everyone from his sisters when they got bullied, to his friends and even anyone he saw being treated unfairly. He loved to protect his mother so much that she would call him her little protector.

It sucked that he couldn't do that now.

''If you don't mind Uryu I would like to be alone for a while.''

''Oh ok. I will leave you then but know I'm only asking questions because I care. Enjoy your time alone.'' Uryu said sadly before leaving Ichigo's office.

Ichigo was all alone again with his thoughts thinking about everything. Rehab wasn't the best experience truthfully as he felt his counsellors were too pushy and the tactics used to overcome drinking weren't helpful. Writing kept him sane through his time in rehab.

At the start of the experience Ichigo was frantic, beating up 5 security guards in an attempt to escape the hellhole. He lashed out and screamed at everyone in the facility, even going as far as to threaten his counsellors for a drink of alcohol.

There were days when Ichigo would yell all day in his room, out of his mind just for a drink. He had flashbacks of his mother and his graduation day vivid in his mind, and his years with the Arrancars were he did the unthinkable.

The cloud only got bigger and when it did Ichigo got up with one intention in mind: to get a drink.

Rukia stepped out of a black shiny taxi waving to the driver as thanks for the lift before he drove away, as she looked up at the televised adverts displayed on skyscrapers reading out loud the words ''Tokyo Grand City''. Rukia decided to come to Tokyo Grand City as that was the last place Byakuya would look for her, it was a loud and crazy metropolitan city which wasn't Byakuya style. He believed the city had bad influences as sex, fame, alcohol, money, gangs and drugs were romanticized so he never allowed Rukia to go there. With a set of cash she took out prior to coming to the city (to prevent her brother from tracking her), Rukia brought an apartment to stay in. She even entered a fake name ''Rue Ketchum'' to cover her tracks. Rukia entered the apartment building which was grand deluxe but far away from what she was used too (she had been to the best hotels across the world), but she couldn't deny that it was fancy.

Rukia checked in and got the key card to her apartment with a smile on her face, she truly felt like a women in the first time in her life. Butterflies flew in her stomach as she entered her empty apartment packing away her things, and the first thing she wanted to do after packing was find an acting agency and book some acting workshop classes to improve her craft.

Rukia sat on the ground, pulled out her laptop and started searching away.

''Yuzu…Yuzu? Yuzu! Stop calling him you know how he is, he's just going to say everything is ok but not let us in like he always does. Anyway he should be the one calling us, we aren't on good terms with him for that stunt he pulled 6 months ago remember that?'' Karin complained

Yuzu looked annoyed at her twin sister as she tapped her finger on the each of her pink iPhone, waiting for her big brother to pick up. Yuzu and Karin had yet to see their big brother ever since he got out of rehab, and the last time they saw him 6 months ago things were hectic. It was traumatizing for them to see Ichigo rushed to the family hospital by their father and his co-workers.

The twins sat in their living room on a cream couch as the sound of the Sliver TV was playing in the background. Yuzu sat waiting for her brother to pick up but cut the phone after some minutes looking defeated. A clip of media news played on the TV broadcasting that famous writer Ichigo Kurozaki had left rehab, after being placed in there for a disastrous attack of alcoholism.

''If the eyes of the media broadcasting his problem doesn't embarrass him enough to quit then I don't know what will.'' Karin said before grabbing the remote to switch off the TV.

''I just hope that everything is okay at the family gathering next week, Kaien, Ganiu and Kukaku and extended family friends will be there. It's going to be awkward when Ichigo comes.'' Yuzu said turning to Karin.

'' We just have to hope he doesn't drink that's my priority. I can't deal with seeing him like that again.'' Karin said in a low voice which caused Yuzu to give her a hug

''Me too.''

Ichigo was driving the streets of Tokyo Grand City with a black hoodie covering his orange spiky hair to avoid any attention from the media; he also had black sun glasses, black sneakers and black sweat trousers on. The sun was setting and he wanted a drink so he went looking for a bar hoping his disguise would cover up who is. He parked his sliver Mercedes car and walked into the Rush.

Rush was the bar Ichigo could go in to get a drink on the go, but he knew that his cover could be blown if he went in without some sort of disguise.

Ichigo knew he shouldn't be at the bar but he couldn't help it.

He just wanted the thoughts to stop.

The bar had a hue of light to set a relaxing tone; it was filled with a bunch of people in their 20's having a good old grand time. Ichigo walked past a group of young male adults enjoying a round of drinks which gave him a flashback of him hanging around Uryu, Chad, Keigo and the rest of his friends.

He missed those times.

Ichigo walked up to the bartender taking a seat next to a young raven haired woman, taking a small breath before he ordered. He just need some bottles of alcohol to take home and drinks to shut off his thoughts.

''Aye can I get a two bottles of your finest vodka.'' Ichigo said to the bartender who nodded in return before placing a huge glass of strawberry scotch on the bar table yelling ''order up''.

Ichigo was tempted to swipe and drink the scotch for himself. He hadn't been around alcohol for 6 months and was really itching to have the burning sensation drown down his throat. Was Strawberry Scotch even a thing Ichigo thought to himself, before a familiar young women came into his vision.

From his sun glasses Ichigo eyes opened up in realisation of who was before him, her bright pink eyes that matched her long pink hair that was tied in two ponytails was jet black in a shot bob hairstyle that suited her. The young lady was wearing a black long sleeve dress and gothic style boots. Ichigo caught a whiff of her trademark scent when she adjusted her arms to flip her pink long locks; she smelt like cherry blossoms.

''Thank you'' said the pink haired lady smirking as the bar tender walked away to serve another customer

All the time Ichigo was staring at her she had yet to touch her drink.

'' If you didn't come here to drink why order something just to mock me Riruka?'' Ichigo casually said

Riruka was her name and she had a deep history with Ichigo.

They were friends with benefits, and acquaintances all rapped into one. They both first met when Ichigo was 23 years old. At the time he was rolling with the Arrancars that are affiliated with the Fulbringers which is another gang Riruka belonged to. Although the Arrancars were one of the notorious gangs in Tokyo, the gang got founded by Sosuke Aizen who belongs to one of the richest families in Tokyo. Aizen adopted estranged kids to create his family called the Arrancars. Each kid had a name and number attached to the strength they possess.

Riruka almost died at Aizen's hand and Ichigo too. This added onto Ichigo's drinking problem in addition to the guilt he held over his mother's death.

Riruka slowly turned her head to Ichigo a vein now popped out of the left side of her head.

''I'm not mocking you at all!'' she yelled slamming her hands on the bar table

''You still haven't changed at all, you're still as bratty as ever.'' Ichigo deadpanned scratching his head with his eyes closed.

''Well I wouldn't have to be bratty if you'd call me after you came out of rehab!'' Riruka practically yelled causing Ichigo to grab her in a calm deadly manner into the bar passage way. It was often quiet in this area and less people were around so no one would hear the conversation that would pan out next.

''Riruka what the hell was that?'' Ichigo screeched deeply now taking off his black sunglasses and hood, staring at Riruka with dark eyes

''You heard me. I was one of your main supporters before you got into rehab. When your whole family and friends were hassling you're ass and keeping taps on you to keep you away from alcohol, I was the one sneaking you some. And you didn't even call me when you got out? If not for the media outlets and news I wouldn't even know you were out.'' Riruka complained now pointing a finger at Ichigo.

Ichigo pushed her finger away from him breathing in deeply.

'' How could I call you? I have the paparazzi, reporters, the media, public, plus my friends and family on my tail. I'm on thin ice with my sisters and dad as it is, and I'm trying to think of a way to continue on my career as a writer after the disaster I've hit.'' Ichigo lashed out walking back and forth with his hands in the air

''Well you had time to come to Rush and get some vodka so don't give me that.'' Riruka pressed on

Ichigo stopped pacing around breathing in again before staring at an angry Riruka. He wondered when the last time they spent time together and felt rather frisky.

He hadn't engaged in any sexual activity since he was in rehab for a whole six months so he decided he had to fix that problem.

Ichigo walked over to Riruka placing his face extremely close to hers.

''Fine, I will make it up to you at midnight. Come over after 12am alright.'' Ichigo whispered

''F'fine.'' Riruka whimpered with a now blush covering her face

Snap

A camera flash shined bright for a few seconds before fading before a voice cried out ''Ichigo Kurozaki who is this young lady and are you too together?''

Crap

Ichigo threw on his hood, put on his black sun glasses , running outside the passage area with Riruka behind him, and as soon as they entered back into the main bar area the whole bar was flooded with paparazzi and reporters chanting Ichigo's name.

All he wanted was a damn drink but instead he was swamped

''Hey isn't that Ichigo Kurozaki?'' a young lady shouted smiling while fanning herself

''Yeah it is! He's back from rehab now.''

'' Ichigo we love you!''

''Who is that under him? Are they together'' another person yelled pointing to Riruka

'' He can't be in here, he is an alcoholic'' shouted an angry reporter.

Ichigo could see video cameras him and more paparazzi coming into the Rush bar.

How the hell did they find me Ichigo thought? This is too odd to be a coincidence.

Lights started flashing, people were shouting and coming closer to Ichigo and Riruka for attention, the paparazzi were narrating the scene,

Ichigo got pissed.

''Ichigo are you back on the heavy drinking?''

''Are you happy with the outcome of paying that huge lawsuit 8 months ago?''

''Hey little lady are you Ichigo's new lover. Tell us who you are.''

'' We've got our story: Kurozaki back on the sake!

''Leave me the hell alone!'' Ichigo yelled brushing past the crowd; Riruka followed his trial and stuck onto like glue as they both managed to escape the bar.

Ichigo ran towards his Mercedes Benz convertible that was parked at the side of the road.

The paparazzi were on their tails as they surrounded Ichigo's convertible still prying on Ichigo and Rukia for questions.

Ichigo went to open the car door yelling ''hurry!'' to Riruka to enter his car. As soon as they got in Ichigo drove away speeding on the road, but he couldn't care he just had to get out of there. After sometime Ichigo managed to lose them and had planned to go Uryu's house to hide knowing the paparazzi will go his apartment. They always managed to go there when Ichigo was sported in the city and particularly if he had been drinking heavily. Once they stayed over 5 hours pestering him to no end. Normally it took up to or under 5 hours on a good day for them to go.

Ichigo knew he and Riruka would end all over the news for this incident, and how he wouldn't be able to go into his apartment for the time being. He dreaded this and had hell to pay hell for later.

Crap.

Uryu was sat at home inside his living on a red velvet couch kissing his wife Orihime. It had been date night for them and they both worked hectic jobs (Uryu was a designer for Vogue Japan and Orihime modelled at Vogue Japan whilst doing a master's degree in food science) so whenever they did have time for each other they made sure it was well spent.

Today date night took place at home with a fancy dinner Uryu cooked.

The lights were dim; Champagne was on the table, with scented candle, strawberries and dark chocolate. The whole vibe was soothing, warm and romantic.

Just as things started to escalate between the two Uryu's phone started ringing.

''Uryu…your phone is ringing.'' Orihime said breathlessly as her lips dangled over Uryu's.

''Hmmm'' Uryu moaned not acknowledging what his wife had just said. You see whenever Uryu spent 'time' with his wife he became less aware of things because of her effect on him.

He was downright crazy about her.

Orihime giggled putting her hands inside Uryu's pocket to get his phone out as she looked at the screen

''It's Ichigo. He never calls you unless it's really important'' Orihime pushed on

Uryu's eyes snapped out of his romantic daze taking his phone from Orihime's hand to pick up the call.

''Hello Ichigo is everything ok?''

''Nope! My ass was being chased by the paparazzi and I know for sure they will go on a rampage outside my apartment.'' Ichigo deadpanned

''What? Why are they all after you all a sudden?'' Uryu questioned ''did you do anything stupid? Be straight with me Ichigo did you drink?'' Uryu pushed on

'' I didn't.'' Ichigo yelled

''Calm down I'm only asking. Soon then what's the problem?'' Uryu yelled back

Riruka stared at Ichigo as he went back and forth on the phone with whomever he was talking to. She had a sly, calculated look on her face that turned into a look of shook after Ichigo hanged up the phone.

Ichigo however didn't notice as he kept on driving without making a sound.

'' I can't believe this happened.'' Riruka gasped

''Type my name on your phone on Google and read out the headlines.'' Ichigo commanded harshly, his eyes were still on the road driving, he would be at Uryu's in another 40 minutes.

Riruka gave him a rude look. ''You know you don't have to be so impolite'' she said but Ichigo didn't answer her.

Riruka pulled out her pink IPhone smart phone and checked Google reading the following:

'Ichigo Kurozaki and his mystery women spotted at Rush'

'Is Kurosaki back on the alcohol?'

'Is Ichigo being influenced by a vixen to drink?''

''I can't believe this.'' Riruka muttered to herself. The whole world thought she was with Ichigo.

A sudden realisation came in shock to Riruka.

''This is worse than I thought'' wallowed Ichigo however he saw Riruka was staring off to space.

''Aye are you even there?''

''What? I'm fine just forget it'' Riruka changing the conversation to something different

''Where are we going? I'm pretty I will be safe if you dropped me off. They are after you not me.''

''Listen I don't need any of your tantrums right now I will drop you off ok. I'm driving to a close friend of mines house to hide until the commotion goes down since I can't go home. I'll see you off along the way but we have to make it quick.'' Ichigo answered back

''Fine.'' Riruka said crossing her arms in her seat looking defeated.

''Fine''

The rest of the drive was silent

Ichigo parked outside a two story house with white bricked walls and a front porch. He admired the area looking at all the buildings that were new and stylish. The atmosphere felt serene which made Ichigo feel a tiny bit less anxious about everything. Uryu and Orihime walked out of their home looking disappointed.

Ichigo, stood in the living room of Uryu/Orihime's home waiting for the scolding that was about to come. He guessed that they saw the breaking news and couldn't stand to be judged about this right now.

''Did you drink any alcohol?'' Uryu seethed

''No! Uryu you are really starting to turn into an ass. I'm sober alright''

''How can I even believe you? You could just be lying to my face right now''

'' Don't you have any trust in me?'' Ichigo spat back agitated about this whole situation. He was done with being asked if he drank he's heard it a million times from Uryu and his family.

''Why should I? You've lied to me, your dad and your sisters.'' This comment stung at Ichigo's heart but he tried not to show it by looking away.

''Do you have any idea how stupid you look as of now?'' Uryu asked looking seriously done with Ichigo.

''You said you wrote something in rehab for your fans and wanted to get straight for your family a day ago only to end up in bar? And you're hanging out that good for nothing women again?'' Uryu continued on.

''Look I said I would try to get better but I didn't make any promises. Please stop bringing up my issues and just drop it. OK?'' Ichigo yelled walking past Uryu to sit on the coach. Ichigo noticed that there were candles lit, strawberries and campaign on the glass table in front of him.

Uryu must have been mad for ruining his time with Orihime Ichigo thought to himself.

''Fine if that's what you want. I will be in the kitchen honey.'' Uryu said kissing Orihime on the cheek before walking out of the living room.

Orihime turned to Ichigo making the angriest face she could make, but Ichigo laughed because she still looked so cheery.

''It's not funny. Uryu is really mad and I don't want him to be sad, I hate it. Please try to get better Ichigo. We are here for you but you have to help yourself. You're welcome to stay here until the paparazzi leave your home, but I don't want this to be a recurring thing.'' Orihime said nicely, turning to pack up the campaign bottles on the table (to ensure no alcohol was around her friend) before walking towards the kitchen to be with her husband.

Ichigo laid his head back onto the velvet couch slouching as his thoughts kept eating at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Note: I intend for this Ichiruki fanfic to be a slowwww burn so everything will progress slowly like a real romance does. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones but that is to push the progression of the story.**

**Anyway Enjoy and thanks for reading.**

A week had passed since Rukia moved into Tokyo Grand City and things were looking up for her. She loved being free to do whatever she wanted, and she had a bucket list to fill which consisted of:

Becoming an actress

Staying up as late (Byakuya made sure she slept before 12:am which sucked for Rukia)

Staying out after curfew (The same thing applied here but she had to be home by 10:pm even though she was an adult

Buy fancy stylist dresses that tailored to her chic style (Byakuya only approved on classy dress which were nice but Rukia wanted to expand on that) and,

Find true love (at this point of her life Rukia never had a relationship, a first kiss or been in love because boys were a distraction and education came first under Byakuya's rules. Rukia felt embarrassed about this and wanted to experience it herself without being forced in a marriage)

So far Rukia had only achieved b and d those things were the easiest thing on her list. Rukia didn't know anyone in the city yet so she wouldn't have anywhere to go to stay out late, she was working on step a, and she hadn't come across anyone she liked in the City. But nevertheless she was happy as she was able to get to audition for credible acting agent who goes by Yoruichi to book an acting audition to join her agency: Talent of Soul. Rukia found out the news 4 days ago and today was her audition.

Yoruichi made way for the best of stars in Japan who even make it in Hollywood like Rangiku Matsumoto who goes only by Rangiku, (the golden girl known for her work in romantic flicks), _Shūhei Hisagi_ (an actor known for making action/thriller movies) and _Momo Hinamori (she was a breakout star, starring on a TV sitcom about a young girl finding love). Aside from her acting agency Yoruichi also runs a modelling agency scouting out new modelling talent to bring to Vogue Japan._

Rukia was sent an email from Yoruchi's secretary informing her about what time and place the audition will take place, and how the audition would go. All Rukia knew is she would be assigned to play a character by Yoruchi and act that out to her on the spot.

Nerves crept up in Rukia's body on the taxi ride to the agency. Although Rukia considered herself to be a great actress she never acted in front of anyone before.

''Are you ok miss you look like somethings bothering you.'' Said the Taxi driver staring at Rukia through the mirror

''I'm fine you see I have an audition so I'm quite nervous.'' Rukia said honestly

''I'm sure you'd smash it. Have faith that it would be ok.''

''Thank you that's real nice of you.'' Rukia smiled and she spent the rest of the car ride calming her nerves.

/

A tall tan purple haired woman with yellow cat eyes was sitting down front seat in a huge auditorium. The lights illuminated and brought the stage to live. Red curtains were kept to the side of the stage to showcase each person's audition. She held piece of paper close to her face that read 'no.14 Rukia …' Beside her was a man dressed eccentrically with a white/black hat, sandals and green kimono.

''Text Ururu to usher our next guess Kisuke'' Said Yoruichi

''Of course my lovely'' Kisuke replied giving Yoruichi a cheeky grin before she slapped the back of his head

After a few seconds Rukia walked onto the stage scared out of her mind. Her heart beat was on overdrive and air was stuck in her throat. This was it, it was a chance to go after her dream and she had to take it.

Breathe Rukia just breathe she thought to herself.

Rukia was practically shaking in front of Yoruichi and Kisuke that she didn't even hear them talking to her.

''Hello, Miss Rukia are you alright?'' Yoruichi projected

Rukia snapped out of her daze quickly answering back that she was fine.

''Ok good. So Miss Rukia do you have a last name? I only have your first name on your application. Or is it a stage name, like Rangiku who dropped the last name?''

Rukia intended to drop her last name to cover up the fact that she was a Kuchiki. She didn't want people to think she only made it as an actress because of her family, and she did it to show her resolve. She could never be an actress as a Kuchiki under Byakuya's rules, but her running away shows she's no longer a Kuchiki.

''Yes miss, it's a stage name that I'd like to go by'' Rukia answered honestly

''Ok I understand. Let's get on with it shall we? I will assign your character and speak to you while you act to bring the audition along. Understood?''

''Yes I do. Thank you'' Rukia said quickly

''Alright! I want you to act like a…person struggling with an addiction'' Yoruchi said slowly

''Nod at any time to tell us your ready. Take all the time you need. Good luck.''

Rukia nodded quickly thinking of how she would convey the character given. It almost took her 2 minutes before she started her audition. Rukia started to walk closer towards the edge of the stage. She looked straight at Yoruichi and nodded.

''Where were you last night Rukia? I looked everywhere for you until day break just to come home and find you in this state?'' Yoruichi pressed on

''I...I was with a friend mom I told you I would be at Clarissa's house for a sleepover. I'm fine okay? I'm going to go to bed.'' Rukia voiced rose displaying agitation; waving her hands in frustration as she turned to walk away.

''Don't you walk away from me? Am I supposed to believe that?'' Yoruchi sat up eying the hell out of Rukia, ''you haven't given me one reason to think your clean Rukia, so why should I trust you?''

Rukia turned around as she lifted her left arm placing a hand on her head whilst shaking it in defeat

''Because I'm your daughter mom, I am your daughter. '' Rukia continued on prancing around the stage before stopping as she broke out in a frantic laugh.

'' Your lack of faith in me displays to me that you think you're a failure.''

''What are you talking about?'' Yoruichi questioned

''You raise me from the womb until today. You taught me everything I know. Right from wrong, good and bad, so why did I end up this way?'' Rukia cracked, she felt tears sting at the corner of her eye. Rukia started to think of her mother whom she never got the chance to meet. She took the hurt from that to put it into acting her piece for inspiration.

''Your right I did raise you, but you have the power behind your choices. I've supported you, given you all the resources and care you need but you never listen to me.'' Yoruchi's voiced rose and Kisuke noticed that.

If that happened in auditions it normally meant she _likes _the piece.

''I don't listen because it's not easy. It's not easy to cut the thing that's help you have a peace of mind when everything is going wrong. Sometimes it just gets too much that I can't breathe.'' Rukia choked as tears fell down her face.

She started to think about her life before running away and how she felt in a cage because she had no control over it. She only talked when spoken to, she studied business like her brother wanted, she could only associate herself with people her brother could trust, and how her opinions always got shot down. Like how she taught of her mother, Rukia drew inspiration from the sadness from her life.

''If I could be a better person I would.''

''Stop!'' Yoruichi said calmly

She rose up slowly standing up from her seat, starring at Rukia for a long time

Rukia's heart started beating faster as she thought whether she did anything wrong. She was confused waiting for a response before she heard applauding.

Yoruichi was clapping and Kisuke joined in with her. Rukia was shocked, she didn't think she would get a reaction out of them like that but she did.

The taxi driver was right. All Rukia had to do was have faith.

''Welcome to Talent of Soul Rukia, I'd love to have you in my agency. I haven't seen raw passion like yours in a long time. Great work! There are some areas that you can improve on but that are a part of the learning experience. I will make sure my secretary calls you when we find an audition for a role that suits you. Congratulations.'' Yoruichi said honestly.

Rukia beamed and shock with anxiety. Her dream was on the way of finally coming true.

Leaving Byakuya to run away was the best decision she ever made.

/

''Ok guys here is this week's task. Each person will come out into the front and say what they've learnt over the past 6 months. You each have 10 minutes to present yourself alright!'' said a gentle middle aged women with long jet black hair. She smiled with her eyes and mouth standing in a hall before 20 other people. The atmosphere was foggy and darkened with a hug of blue.

''Ok, first up to present will be Ichigo. Everyone give him a hand.'' the women said as everyone clapped. Ichigo stood up and walked sluggishly. His body felt weak and he could barely see. He stood before everyone nervous as he forgot why he was even up there.

''I...I don't understand what's happening.'' Ichigo said feeling sweat drip down his face. He started to feel hot, his memory was foggy and he could barely stand.''

''It's ok Ichigo. All you have to say is a recap of what you learned at your time here.'' The women said happily in a creepy manner.

''What I learned? I, I don't know, I can't do this I'm sorry.'' Ichigo tried to walk away before his legs gave in causing him to collapse onto the ground as the whole room span around.

''You're an alcoholic, you need help''

''Don't you care about anyone other than yourself?''

''Do you see the state your sisters are in. They've had it with you and so have I''

Voices continued to rush into Ichigo's ears, as he began screaming them back.

''LEAVE ME ALONE!'' Ichigo yelled but it was no use.

He could hear crying that was similar to him. It sounded like his sisters.

He could hear sadness and compassion. It sounded like it was from his friends.

He could hear disappointment and heartbreak. It sounded like it was from his dad.

He could hear rage, anger and frustration. But he couldn't explain who that was from.

The room was spinning out of control and Ichigo kept screaming in return until it stopped.

Ichigo eyes came back into focus as he looked before him to see himself. He was on the ground, pale and yellow surrounded by nothing but alcohol.

The Ichigo before him eyes shot opened as he jumped up before—

Ichigo woke up screaming the life out of him, he was drenched in sweat breathing heavily at the dream he just had. His wife beater top clenched onto his slender muscly built body, adding on weight onto Ichigo which was all in his mind. Ichigo felt boggled in thought as he felt guilt eat up at him.

His thoughts became wild. He thought about his terrible experience in rehab, the breaking news that just hit about him and Riruka and how he'd have to face the press, his friends and family, he thought about everything.

He had failed everyone, just like he failed his mother.

Ichigo's hands became to shake, the anxiety built up in him to the point that he could no longer control himself.

Ichigo got out of his bed and ran to get some alcohol. After the incident with Riruka he managed to use his disguise to buy a stash without being noticed. He kept the stash looked up in a vault so no one would be able to open it but him.

Ichigo opened the vault with a key, and rushed to open a bottle of vodka before drowning himself in it.

It burned his throat to the core but Ichigo couldn't care less. He drank the vodka under 1 minute chugging it down like a little kid drinking their favourite soda. He forgot all about rehab and all the things he learned there.

Ichigo tossed the empty bottle after the liquid was gone and continued drinking until he was drunk enough to stop thinking.

/

It was the day of Kurozaki family gathering. Each year the Kurozaki's and Shiba's plus extended family and friends meet up with to catch up with each other. This year's gathering was pushed forward because Ichigo had just got out of rehab, and the Shiba's wanted to give as much support as they could.

However Isshin was tired and wanted to get this over with. He hadn't seen or called his son after his release because he didn't know what else to do. He tried everything with Ichigo. He talked to him to reassure his son that he was _never_ the cause of his late wife's death. He tried to comfort Ichigo, stayed by his side to listen to him, Isshin is even the reason Ichigo became famous as a writer as he continued to courage his son even in the darkest times. But that wasn't enough.

Isshin placed soba on a white long table alongside beverages, non-alcoholic drinks and bunch of other food Yuzu made. It would be an hour before the guests arrived and Isshin wanted to make sure everything was ready. The living room was clean to the tee, the walls shined bright with light yellow, the door to the garden was open to bring in fresh air and for anyone to go outside and relax in, and there were white plastic chairs spaced around for guests to sit if they didn't want to be outside.

The Kurozaki home was a 2 story red brick house so there was enough space for them to hold a gathering.

Yuzu came to place a red velvet cake onto the table, next to some tuna and spicy rice balls.

''Dad, do you think Ichigo will show up today?'' Yuzu said looking downwards sadly. She knew that they were supposed to be giving him tough love, but she couldn't help but care for her brother. Isshin and Karin were fine with this approach since she believed it was their only option of saving Ichigo and preventing her family from tearing apart. Yuzu however couldn't do that. She felt like if she is betraying her brother to get better on his own without her support.

Isshin walked over to his daughter giving her a warm hug. He kissed her head and sighed. ''No honey, but don't be disappointed remember it's his choice if he wants to show up... He hasn't called me at all since he got out, and frankly I'm not going to call him, he will just shut me out most likely, or just not pick up. But you remember why we are doing this?'' Isshin asked

''Yeah I do, to help Ichigo we have to show tough love or he'll never change'' Yuzu said in a voice mocking her twin sister Karin.

Isshin's face turned into a huge grin just like the Cheshire cat in Alice and Wonderland.

''What's with the face dad?'' Yuzu laughed.

''Oh nothing…I was thinking about your birthday present gift I got for you and how happy you would be. But I can't tell you before you even try to ask.'' He giggled

''Dad! Don't do that now I want to know what it is now. I'm curious.'' Yuzu whined

''Then I will tell you if you give your big old dad a hug'' Isshin said before getting punched dead in the face by Karin who held her fists out.

'' Stop acting stupid dad are guests will be here any minute and I can't have you embarrass me.'' She said angrily walking away as Yuzu attended to her dad's injured face.

/

The family gathering had started and everyone was present from the Shiba's to close family friends such as agency executive Yoruichi and her director husband Kisuke. The atmosphere was nice and warm as everyone was in conversation with each other, but Ichigo remained the centre of topic which became lingering.

Yoruichi was talking with Isshin alongside Ichigo's aunt Kuraku and uncle Kaien. Kaien resembled Ichigo in looks strikingly but the only difference was his hair colour (which was indigo black) and eyes (that were light sea blue). Kuraku shared the same hair and eye colour as her brother and resembled her younger brother. The 4 of them were sat down around each other discussing Ichigo.

''Do you think he drank since he's came back? It's all over the news but it could easily be fabricated for the media to capitalize off him '' Yoruichi asked Isshin with some concern

''I have no idea actually, but I'm not going to hold my breath until I see some change. I have not been in contact with my son as of yet. I and my daughters are not on good terms with him'' Isshin said sadly

''You're really going through with this Isshin? Giving that boy the silent tough love treatment isn't going to work. My nephew needs a beating.'' Kuraku ruffed on

''That isn't going to work Kuraku. My son is at the deep end and I don't know how to get him back. We shouldn't even be doing this gathering, since we know he wouldn't come and only take it as a way to think we've forgiven him for what he put us through, and that what he's doing is ok, when that isn't the case. '' Isshin breathed tiredly

''Well he's contacted us.'' Yoruichi said casually gesturing to her and Kisuke as causing everyone's heads to turn to her. They were all confused.

''What did he say, is he ok?'' asked Kaien

''He didn't say anything about how he's doing, but he wrote us an email saying he got a deal to create a movie out of a piece he wrote in rehab. It's a fictional story inspired by his time in there. He wanted me to cast some actors and Kisuke to direct it.'' Yoruichi said taking a sip of iced tea

''What? Why would he decide to do that?' Just a few days ago he was found in a bar and the media caught it. If he wanted to do this movie to say he's changed, he wouldn't be in a bar in the first place '' Kaien questioned.

''When I asked him about the incident at the bar, he said it was a misunderstanding. I don't' know his motives, but he says rehab really changed him and that this project was for you, his sisters, friends and his fans. I hope that's true. Anyway I've found an excellent actress who I want to play the lead; she's a new and rising talent that will blow your breath away. She will really help bring the move to life and this will be a good way of cleaning up Ichigo's image. He scheduled a meeting with me to discuss the movie tomorrow.'' Yoruichi smiled

''Well that's all dandy but I'm still not buying this.'' Kaien said now standing up

''I think it's time for me to visit my nephew.''

Ichigo was driving within the brink of rush hour as he made his way to the Talent of Soul Agency to meet Yoruichi. He honestly wasn't going to go since he felt out of it, but he already signed the contract so he had to go through with it. Yoruichi had told him she found an actress spot on for the job that will blow him away, but Ichigo honestly didn't care. As long as she did her job well enough to convince everyone a false perception of his experience in rehab then he could fool everyone into thinking he was fine. Ichigo hadn't slept well for the past two nights based on the nightmares and anxiety eating up at him, he so he decided to drink it away. Though he planned on going to his family gathering he couldn't summon the courage to because he couldn't face them again knowing he had been drinking. He was tired of lying to them knowing they would see through him, so he decided it was best if he stayed away.

Rukia sat in Yoruchi's office in front of her black desk beaming with a smile on her face, waiting for her boss to get off the phone to whomever she was talking to. Rukia made sure to dress her best, wearing a purple armless slim fit dress, white high heels and pearl earrings. Now that she was an actress in the making she had to look the part. She couldn't stop smiling after she joined the agency, to then get a call from Yoruichi informing Rukia about a role she had in mind for her to act for a movie. Rukia didn't know what the movie was about but Yoruchi said she was perfect for the job, and that the movie would be a directed by her husband Kisuke. Any more Kisuke directed was a box office hit, so Rukia knew this opportunity will kick start her acting career.

Rukia couldn't be happier.

Rukia looked around the office to see all the movie posters with actors of the agency. One day she will be on a movie poster hanging on billboards, in magazines and buildings. Her acting will reach a million people and she will finally give Byakuya crow for not believing her dreams, and for suffocating her all those years.

Yoruchi got off her phone call and noticed Rukia was daydreaming. She found humour in this laughing as she went to her seat opposite Rukia at her desk straightening out her red blazer and pencil suit skirt. Rukia blushed asking what was funny but Yoruichi steered the conversation back to the main topic at hand.

'' The writer and producer of the movie is coming to my office to meet with us. I've told him that I had you in mind to play the main role in the movie. The movie is based off of his life and the issues he's facing. He wishes to share it with the world so they can understand his struggle and how far he's come.'' Yoruichi said as she continued on

'' I was just on the phone with him and he's in the building. He should be here at any moment. But before he comes I want to make sure that you are 100 percent on board with this? Remember you will be working closely with him and he is still recovering so he may be difficult to work with.''

As Yoruichi said that Rukia's mind started to think about why this all sounded familiar to her? A male writer who was recovering from issues who wanted to portray that in a movie?

It couldn't be _him_ could it?

She saw the entire buzz on him on the news and how they would follow up on his condition. What Yoruichi said fit that description, but that would be too much of a coincidence. Would it?

Though she was a shoe in to get the main role, Rukia couldn't help but think why Yoruichi wasn't telling her the full details. Like who was the writer? Also Yoruichi was acting cautious which was odd, since she's known her (which isn't so long) to be confident and cool.

Rukia however dismissed her thoughts and accepted the offer before the door knocked.

''That must be him. Come in Ichigo.'' Yoruichi said

Ichigo?

Rukia froze in her seat getting all the conformation she needed to know she was right. She never thought in a billion years she would meet him again after that _tragic_ day, and now here she is about to see him again.

Would he even remember her? He wasn't in the right state of mind on that day and it was raining heavily, so there's a chance he wouldn't remember how she looked, or that she saved him from ending his life. That commotion happened years ago so she hoped he forgot.

But she remembered him and if he remembered her he could very well be triggered to remember that day. Plus things would be awkward between them if he remembered, and Rukia dreaded that.

Ichigo entered the office door which was behind Yoruchi's desk area, so Rukia couldn't see him because her back was turned. She saw Yoruchi stand and walk over to give him greet him.

As Ichigo spoke Rukia's skin shivered as she got flashbacks of how his voice sounded years ago as he stood on the edge of a building. His deep voice was strained, tensed and filled with pain. Now it still sounded so deep, but it had a hue of gruffness to it. There was a huge contrast in his voice, to when she heard it years ago. Rukia thought to herself why she always kept the moment of that day with her for so many years when Ichigo was nothing but a stranger to her.

Why did such a moment hold a huge effect on her?

Rukia's heart started to beat quicker as she sat in her thoughts, until she heard Yoruchi call out for her, so she stood up nervously shaking a little turning around to look at Ichigo.

Amethysts met amber.

Her breath got caught in her throat.

His eyes widened slowly.

Everything stopped.

Byakuya stood near a huge window in the living room of the Kuchiki Mansion, staring at the landscape before him as his mind ate up at him. He stood in deep thought thinking about his dear sister. He never knew Rukia would have the courage to run away, he thought she was happy living with him as a family. He had read the letter she had left him a million times and it stung to the very core to see how depressed she was. But that didn't excuse the fact that her decision to run away is reckless. Byakuya couldn't sleep or do anything since he got consumed with worry about Rukia. She could be very well dead, hurt or taken advantage of by some older man, which made his blood boil. He needed to find her but he couldn't leave the family business behind without anyone in charge. And he didn't trust anyone enough to be in charge if he left.

He had one option. To call the person who knew Rukia inside and out. The only person who knew her well enough to know where she may have gone. The one person who he could trust to find her and bring her home, Renji.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 enjoy . Also happy belated birthday to our Tangerine boy Ichigo Kurozaki

It was _her._

The girl who saved his life _that day_ appeared before his very eyes.

Ichigo's mind went into an array of flashbacks, capturing pictures of each moment that passed between them on that roof. He remembered every word she said to him convincing him out of suicide. Her voice rang in his ear as he recalled the memories in his head.

/

**Flashback**

_Ichigo stood at the tip of the roof preparing to jump. He no longer cared about life. He didn't deserve to live on whilst his mother pays the price of death. All she did was travel early to see him graduate to reconcile after he blew up at her, and that costed her life. Why did he have to take his anger out on her? All she did was try to help him but Ichigo let himself take her for granted. _

_Now she's gone and it's his entire fault._

_Ichigo did not want to live on the Earth without his mother, without her love and care, so he believed the only way he could see her again was to join her._

_He felt rain pour down against his skin which helped to cool down his heated body. After hearing the news Ichigo's blood pressure grew so much that he's entire body was attacking itself. His mind and insides were not responding properly causing him to act drastically._

_Now agitated with his phone constantly ringing Ichigo furiously shoved his hand in his black suit pocket and tossed it to the ground. He knew Uryu or Chad would be looking for him since his old man and sisters weren't around but at the scene of the accident. However Ichigo just couldn't care. He was being selfish and knew it. Killing himself would only hurt his family and tear them inside, but he just wanted to get this over with without any distractions. _

_Ichigo's heart, mind and spirit were all over the place as he took a deep breath, tipping his body forward to push himself…._

''_Stop!'' a gentle feminine voice cried out in a tone of demand and care._

_Ichigo immediately stopped out of fear that one of his friends had caught him. Since his mind was fresh in shock from grieving on his mother's passing, he didn't register that a stranger had called out to him. So he instantly went into a defensive mode._

''_DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO STOP ME URYU AND CHAD, BECAUSE I WILL DO IT!'' roared Ichigo. His voice sounded distorted and animalistic, as if he had gone absolutely mad. He stood in a protective stance holding out his fists and bending his long legs a little, just in case Chad tried to grab him. He knew how incredibly strong Chad was so he had to prepare himself for anything._

_However after a few seconds Ichigo's eyes adjusted towards the person standing in front of him. He saw a small young lady standing in the rain, he saw white clung onto her as she covered her body with her arms out of fear, holding onto her white dress which had trails of grey at the bottom. The wind blew on her harshly, passing through her jet black short hair revealing her violet eyes._

_Her eyes shun like stars and were the only source of light in the dim grey atmosphere of murky rain and sky._

_What was she doing there, who is she?_

_Ichigo starred at the young lady dumbfounded not understanding how she even got up there. Was this girl a sign from Christ sent to get him to not jump?_

_/_

_Rukia shivered, her heart was beating in fear that the young man before her could jump at any second. She didn't want to see that happen before her eyes so she had to act fast, but what could she even do? Would he even listen to her?_

''_I...I...I don't know what you are talking about, but I think you should come inside. It's quite cold and rainy today, you don't want to catch a cold.'' Rukia said nicely_

_She thought by acting normal about the situation he would be likely to respond better. However he didn't respond at all._

_They both stood for 2 minutes just staring at each other as the sound of splash from rain drops played out audibly. The crisp wind kept on blowing and no words were said or exchanged. _

''_Who are you?'' Ichigo's voice broke._

_Was she even real?_

''_Never mind who I am. I'm just here to help you.'' Rukia said calmly holding out a hand as she shivered in the cold._

''_Why? You don't jack about me so just leave me the hell alone.'' Ichigo yelled turning back into the original spot he was in before._

_He was teething, biting his mouth as hard as he could as he clenched his nails into his hands to…_

''Ichigo? Are you there? Yoruchi said waving her hands in front of his face in a confused manner.

''You look like you were daydreaming or something you haven't responded to anything I've said. How rude is that? Especially when meeting someone for the first time, you'd want to give a good first impression.''

Oh how wrong Yoruichi was Ichigo thought. This wasn't the first time he met this young lady and he never knew he would get the chance to meet her again. He never meant to recall the past in his mind but he couldn't stop himself from remembering it.

He had thought about it for years and always appreciated her for saving his life. She was a testament that there are good people in the world. But the question was did she remember him? Who knows? But he didn't want to make anything tense between them by recalling that tough situation, so he decided to keep his mouth shut on it. But the question of whether she remembered or not lingered at the back of his mind.

''Sorry Yoruichi'' Ichigo mumbled clearing his throat as he turned his attention to Rukia who was just standing there awkwardly. She did however react to his stare but he didn't understand why. Ichigo walked forward towards Rukia to lend out his left hand for a handshake, standing tall as he kept his eyes focused on her.

Rukia was breathing slowly as she looked up at him. Close up he was tall, her towered over her making her realize how short she was. As she looked up she noticed how calm and indifferent his face looked, which was such a huge contrast from the miserable state he was in when she first met him.

They both never properly introduced themselves to each other. He never knew her name, and she only knew his from the media.

Rukia couldn't deny that Ichigo had something about him. She kicked herself as she thought how handsome he was. His face was defined with nice cheekbones, burning ember eyes, peachy kiss skin and a sharp jaw. His orange hair was extremely messy but in a way that just _worked_ for him. He wore a slim cut grey hoodie, and dark ripped jeans which fitted his slim muscular figure.

Why in the world was she analysing Ichigo so much in a way of attractiveness?

As Ichigo left out his hand for Rukia to shake, he took in the sight in front of him.

The first thing he noticed was her eyes.

He hated himself for staring at those darn things. They were like jewels, or stars sparkling in the night sky. He could even _write_ something about the way they shine.

Then he noticed how poised and innocent she looked. She wore a beautiful purple armless dress and stood with her arms together.

She was nothing like the girls of his age around him. She was unusual. But he was drawn to her and this feeling was separate from the incident that happened that day.

''Hi, My name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurozaki. It's nice to meet you.'' Ichigo said indifferently

Rukia took his hand and they shook hands. They both felt a tiny flicker in each other's hands.

''It's nice to meet you too. I go by Rukia.'' Rukia said reminding herself to keep her last name a secret.

''No surname?'' Ichigo questioned casually. His voice was so deep, and his eyes never left hers and it was causing Rukia to feel confused.

He spoke and looked like he didn't care less, but his eyes told a different story.

''Um nope. I just go by my first name Rukia. It's my stage name as an actress. I'm glad that I've been chosen for this opportunity. I will not let you down.'' Rukia said happily. She tried to give off the best impression she could, her brothers teaches rang in her ears to stand straight, smile and speak clearly.

''You haven't been chosen yet, I still need to see you act before I give the ok.'' Ichigo said turning to walk to Yoruchi.

''Isn't that what we agreed on?'' he pressed on

''Nope! You said you trusted my judgement. Remember?'' Yoruchi said. She felt sceptical of how Ichigo was acting. She knew him well and understood that he acted rather weird when he had interest in something. It was unexplainable but she always felt the gist of it whenever Ichigo acted that way. This was one of his moments so she decided to let him act on it.

Ichigo remained quiet and Rukia stood in shook. She thought she had the role in the bag.

''Ok sure whatever you say.'' Yoruchi said before her phone rang and stood out of the room to pick it up.

It was just _them_ in the office now.

Ichigo turned to Rukia with no expression on his face as he sat down on the chair before Yoruchi's office table. He put his hands together before his mouth with his elbows on the table.

Rukia continued to stare at Ichigo confused on what to do.

''Go on. You can start your audition now. I'd like to see what you are made off.''

/

It was around 9pm at night as Uryu, Chad and Ichigo were hanging out at Chad's condo. Chad lived alone and worked as a firefighter who owned his own fire station. He unlike his friends wasn't a creative so he decided to go after what he was good at, saving others with his strength.

The three men sat before each other in Chad's living room. The room had an old vintage look to it with a brown and dark yellow colour scheme, and decorations that celebrated his Mexican heritage. Ichigo wanted to meet with his dearest friends to talk to them about meeting the lady on the roof years ago, so they decided to meet at Chads condo.

''Are you sure it's really her? Not to say you are wrong but you weren't in the best position that day. You may very well think it's her but it may not be. Plus it was raining harsh that day, your vision may have not been so clear.'' Uryu questioned analysing the situation.

Ichigo closed his eyes scratching his head annoyed at Uryu's questions; his friend always had to overthink everything. He then opened them and looked serious.

''I'm sure it's her. I remember everything about that day Uryu.'' Ichigo said slowly

Uryu took Ichigo's que and understood that his friend was feeling uncomfortable with the topic at hand so he apologised.

''I believe you Ichigo, but to make sure do you have a photo of her? You did say Yoruichi sent you a picture and acting reel of her to get your approval.'' Chad said simply

Ichigo remembered that. He didn't even look at the picture or acting reel which could have made him know of her existence sooner. He made her act on the spot when he easily could have looked at the acting reel. Now he felt like an idiot.

Ichigo took out his iPhone and found the image Yoruchi sent and opened it.

The picture of her was a headshot, her bob hair cut was in a curly style and she had a huge smile on her face that a dimple perked out on her right cheek.

Ichigo was staring at his phone for some time looking at the photo, before Uryu chimed in for him and Chad to see. After they both saw the picture they both could confirm Ichigo was telling the truth.

''Have you thanked her for saving you?'' Chad said calmly with a small smile on his face.

''No I haven't. I didn't say anything about that, I wasn't sure if she remembered me and it will be too awkward.'' Ichigo mumbled now looking at Chad.

'' Why are you smiling Chad?'' Ichigo said

''Nothing.'' Chad said resuming to being quiet again. Chad wasn't much of a talker but when he did speak it was for a reason.

Uryu pushed back his glasses thinking about the whole situation. He never thought in a million years Ichigo would meet again with the young lady.

''What's her name?'' Uryu asked

Ichigo recalled Rukia telling him her name in his mind, and thought how unique the name was.

''Rukia'' Ichigo breathed staring down

''Rukia? I think that name sounds familiar. It sounds like a name of an heiress.'' Uryu mentioned

''What do you mean Uryu? I've never heard of that name before. And don't go doing research or anything crazy just to find out who she is, the last girlfriend I had you did that, and it was borderline creepy.'' Ichigo went on

''Who said anything about that? And why are you even comparing this Rukia girl to a girlfriend?'' Uryu said turning his head to side to Chad who was just smiling the whole time.

They both had a silent understanding.

''You know what never mind. I rest my case.'' Uryu said shrugging with a smirk.

''I know what you guys are thinking! I don't like her; she's not my type anyways. And why would I? I barely know her.'' Ichigo said quickly as he began to walk towards the front door.

'' Ok we were only teasing; don't leave so fast we haven't hung out in ages. It's nice being like this we haven't had this for a while.'' Uryu said

Rehab really messed everything up for Ichigo and this wasn't just with his family, but friends. As he spoke with Chad and Uryu things felt like old times. No mention of alcohol problems came up for the whole night and it was a bit refreshing. But that wasn't enough to kill Ichigo's demons.

''I know but I truly have to go. Yoruchi wants to start auditioning other actors for the movie her husband's directing based on the project I wrote in rehab. So I will be working on that. I also have to work closely with _her _as she'll be acting as the main character.'' Ichigo said

''Oh that's fine we can just come by then whenever we can to see you while you work, I can make some time after presenting my work at Tokyo fashion week, and I'm sure Chad will take time off his work too.'' Uryu said and Chad nodded.

''Sure that's fine. I gotta jet off I'll see you guys later''

/

As Ichigo drove home he thought about Rukia. Though he didn't want to his mind betrayed him, all his thoughts kept leading back to her and he didn't understand why. He was not into Rukia and he knew that, he only just met her. But he couldn't deny that there was tension which grew outside the time they met years ago. He didn't know what he felt.

He recalled her audition she did in the afternoon and how amazing she was at her craft. She was a natural and delivered on the spot even though she saw her nerves.

Though she was magnificent and blew him away he couldn't tell her that, all he said was that she officially got the part. He didn't want to show any emotion around her or get to close to her. He didn't want to confront her about their meeting years ago. She had a connection to that day and he wished she didn't. It only caused him anxiety which he hated. He felt the urge to drink as he parked his car outside his apartment, only to find Riruka outside his front door knocking.

What did she want now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the positive reviews I'm glad you all like the story. Also to everyone who followed and favorited the story thanks. It means a lot to me. (Writers note: thanks for checking me on how I was spelling Kurosaki. I didn't notice I was doing that. I guess I thought it looked better that way. I've now changed it so thanks for the heads up.). **

**This chapter is very Ichiruki centric!**

**Enjoy **

/

Rukia twisted the ends of her short raven hair with her right hand, as she stood waiting for Ichigo to arrive. Rukia wore a trendy loose grey suit and some white Nike sneakers; she didn't want to look too casual but not overdressed either since it was so early. It was 8:00 am and she was at Studio A with Kisuke (a white room with testing cameras facing towards) standing in front of a large film camera with Kisuke behind. Yoruchi was outside seeing if all actors auditioning for the movie were present. Rukia's dreams were slowly coming true. She'd star the movie ''_Elation'_' and from what Yoruchi told her it was description of a feeling Ichigo trying to find in rehab, which was nothing but that. Though he had a terrible time, he was struck with inspiration to write a story about his feelings. Each day he felt something different: sadness, anger, guilt, pain, and depression. But the focus of the story was how he longed to feel elation in his bad state. From there he made fictional characters with no names that represented these destructive feelings, whilst the main character was supposed to represent the feeling of elation that was unobtainable.

Rukia was cheerful she got the lead role, and never believed she would get her big break so fast, she was so happy she couldn't stop smiling. There were some nerves since she normally practiced acting for roles of people and never emotions, but the fact that Yoruchi believed in her acting ability made Rukia very happy, as it verified Rukia's talents in the art of acting. She was on cloud 9.

Rukia noticed Mr Kurosaki was absent and started to hold a bad perception of him. For starters, he made her audition again for no frickin reason other than he felt like it, and he barely gave any feedback about her acting. Nothing neither good nor bad, the only words that came out of his mouth were a dry ''See you on Monday'' and then he left. Secondly, he was extremely late to oversee the test auditions as he was supposed to arrive 2 hours ago, and that was straight up unprofessional for Rukia's standards. Thirdly, Rukia had a long day ahead of her which she was excited about but it now was out of schedule due to Ichigo's tardiness. After the test shootings, she had to spend some hours with him reading his project to understand his story (this was so she understood her role well), and then come back to Studio A to do a final test shooting.

In Rukia's mind she couldn't be happier to do it, but thought it would be difficult spending time with Ichigo since seemed as if he didn't her or something. But what really got her thinking was the fact that he never recognised her. Rukia noted that he did look at her intensely but she couldn't read him. How was she supposed to work with him to bring the move to life?

Yoruchi walked into the room sighing.

''Where's Mr Kurosaki?'' Rukia asked still playing with the ends of her hair

''He's on his way I just called him 2 minutes ago. I am really going to let him have it when he shows up. We are behind schedule.'' Yoruchi whined in anger

A few seconds later the door to the studio opened and Ichigo entered in. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, with a grey jeans jacket over it and some black track suit bottoms. He casually walked and sat in the observatory seats close to where Kisuke was sat with his camera. Rukia just observed him with a bewildered look on her face, turning to Yoruchi who walked up to Ichigo smacking him on the back of his head.

''Where have you been? Yoruchi asked angrily

''Sorry I had a little emergency. It's all fixed now. Let's proceed.'' Ichigo spoke. That was a lie as he spent the night drinking after Riruka came around offer a dangerous proposal which related back to his days with the Arrancars. He did a lot of bad things then, and Riruka wanted his help to take them down but he declined. Yoruchi rolled her eyes ignored him and decided to go and call the first actor in as she said ''you better pay for it later''. Since Rukia is to represent elation, the other actors auditioning had the choice to audition for other emotions that signified Ichigo's dark emotions in rehab.

The first person audition was the famous actor _Shūhei Hisagi_. Rukia knew of him through the action movies he did which were always a hit. She found it odd he would want to audition for a movie with a different genre. In person he looked even better than how he did on the big screen, he had dark grey eyes with a hint of blue in them and black spiky hair, but he walked in with an air of confidence. He was wearing a black t shirt and combat pants with sneakers on. The first thing Rukia noticed about him was his tattoo and his warm smile towards her. At least he was nice unlike Kurosaki.

_Shūhei greeted Yoruchi, Kisuke and Ichigo (who looked rather disinterested) and then came over to introduce himself to Rukia._

_''Hi! I'm Shūhei Hisagi_ and I'm glad to be working with you on this movie.'' He said smoothly

''Hi I'm Rukia, but this is just test shot auditions.'' Rukia questioned

''I know but I'm that good, just watch.'' He calmly said with a smile before Kisuke starting taping calling action.

The test shots went tremendously well as _Shūhei and Rukia really bounced off each other. He auditioned to portray the emotion of sadness craving to feel elation, and he really captured that emotion well. Rukia was surprised with Shūhei's performance _and was glad to have the chance to work with him. From the feedback given from Yoruchi and Kisuke she knew Shūhei got the part. However throughout the whole audition she did notice from the corner of her eye that Ichigo was emotionless, and he never really gave much opinion on how they did. What was his deal?

Rukia decided to put things in her own hands and try to ease the awkward tension between them. Ever since they met a few days ago Ichigo had been indifferent and though he's a recovering alcoholic Rukia never thought that would have an effect on his personality.

So Rukia went over to Ichigo to ask Ichigo about his opinion on the performance. As she walked over to him she saw his body tense a little in the chair he sat on.

''Mr Kurosaki? If you don't mind me asking what did you think of the performance? I'd really like to know your opinion on it. Was there anything we could have worked on'' Rukia asked kindly

Mr Kurosaki? Ichigo didn't like that she used his surname to address him. It made him sound like an old man, only old people got referred to by name. Also why the heck did she care about his opinion so much? She asked for his opinion on her audition she did for him the day they both met, and now she's asking him again. They both were amazing Ichigo thought but Rukia really blew him away. She really depicted the feeling of elation in an original way. She acted in delight and exhilaration but there was a creepy twist to it. It almost felt euphoric. She was really talented as hell but he hated the fact that she kept looking for his approval or something. Rukia didn't need that. Plus he didn't want to get close to her at all because of the huge tie she has to his past, she was just an actress working on a movie and that is that.

''It was good.'' Ichigo deadpanned with a cold glare

''Ok thanks but could you elaborate please? I'd really like to know what you thought.'' Rukia asked nicely but Ichigo wasn't budging.

''Like I said it was good. I'm not the director so I think Kisuke's opinion is better suited here.'' Ichigo said brushing Rukia off as he pulled out his IPhone to his face clearly blocking Rukia out. Kisuke who sat beside Ichigo was quietly observing the whole exchange as _Shūhei spoke to Yoruchi._

Rukia was fuming inside. She tried to be nice and polite because she was generally happy to be finally doing her dream. She wanted to do the best she could and take this opportunity not for granted. She knew how many people wanted her spot and was grateful to Christ for it, but Ichigo was really making her feel like this may be a challenge.

Aside from acting Rukia would have to read Elation and spent time with Ichigo getting to know more about how he was feeling to ensure the movie is a hit. She knew his career as a writer was on the line too because of his past admission to rehab so he needed this move to be successful too. He was acting like he didn't even care, and that made Rukia think if he really wanted to get better.

Without thinking Rukia carefully pushed Ichigo's hand down to his lap removing the iPhone from his face. Ichigo was stunned so he didn't push back only looking straight at Rukia with a scowl on his face. Why was she touching him? Rukia made sure to imitate Byakuya's cold sophisticated glare to show Ichigo that she wasn't a push over. She didn't like the way he was treating her so she had to stick up for herself.

''Mr Kurosaki is there a problem? Did I do anything to offend you? I'm not sure why but you've been rather cold towards me and I haven't done anything that I know of for you to act that way.'' Rukia inquired but Ichigo said nothing.

Now Rukia felt stupid. It was if a brick had just fallen on her head to knock the wind out of her. So she decided to turn and walk away to continue with the rest of the test shots. Altogether it took 6 hours for every person to audition and Rukia felt really tired having to stand up for a long majority of time, only having a two 30 minute breaks to eat and use the bathroom. But it was worth it as she kept pinching herself to see if it was real. Rukia also befriended an actress named Momo who auditioned to portray the emotion doubt. They hit it off as friends after finding a common interest: Chappy. Momo called Chappy merchandise too and had a lot of exclusive items that Rukia didn't have so they could trade. They even exchanged numbers and planned to go to the Chappy factory when they both were free.

It was now 2:30 in the afternoon; at this time Rukia was in Studio A again but it was empty and she was alone with Ichigo. Between now and 4:30 she would spend time going over reading ''Elation'', as they discuss the story so Rukia can portray the piece in the best way. The room had been quiet for 10 minutes as neither one of them spoke. Rukia didn't know what to say and still felt embarrassed about being blanked by Ichigo, whilst Ichigo was on his IPhone. He was pissed off with the stunt she pulled by pushing his hand down. She invaded his personal space and couldn't take no for an answer. Couldn't she take a hint that he didn't want to talk to her. Yeah he was being rude but talking to her would bring up the past of that day and he couldn't handle that.

Rukia sat on the floor and Ichigo sat away from her in a black chair just scrolling through his phone. Rukia decided to take another chance to ease the awkward tension.

''So…I read up the first 100 pages and I have to say your writing is astounding. You really turned your time in rehab into something useful by writing.'' Rukia said and it was true. Ichigo was a master at his craft and she didn't understand how someone so talented could be so cold. She'd absolutely love to discuss work and go into further detail but he wasn't budging. When he met Rukia he couldn't stop staring at her but now his eyes were anywhere but hers. But Ichigo like before just continued to ignore her.

That was it.

Rukia had it that was the last straw that broke the camel's back so she decided to leave. Rukia packed her handbag and walked towards the door to exit before she heard Ichigo speak.

''And where do you think you're going?'' he asked solemnly

Rukia turned back around and looked at him with a glare.

''So now you speak? I'm going home. It's clear you don't want to be here since you don't want to talk to me for whatever reason. So I'm leaving.'' Rukia turned to open the door but Ichigo closed it from behind her. How did he even get behind her so fast?

''What are you doing?'' Rukia questioned. She was extremely pissed off now moving away from Ichigo since they were so close in proximity. She caught a whiff of his scent as she moved which smelt like zesty cologne. It kinda caught her off guard.

''You can't leave. I was about to give you a note on all things we will discuss. You read it and then write down your response to it.'' Ichigo clarified

Rukia laughed in anger shoving the note away from her.

''I already took notes the purpose of this is for us to talk not exchange notes. Look whatever I did to offend you I apologise. However I deserve to be spoken to and respected. I know you are a recovering alcoholic and have had a hard time doesn't make it ok to take it out on me or anyone else.'' Rukia said firmly

Rukia went into her handbag and handed her notes into Ichigo's hands. For a split moment they looked at each other and felt a bit of tension between them. They looked into each other's eyes then contact broke after Rukia looked away quickly leaving the room.

Ichigo watched Rukia go feeling angry at the whole situation. She didn't need to address his alcoholism and he hated when people challenged him. He was technically Rukia's boss so she had to do what he said but she didn't. But what shocked him the most was her honesty. From what he saw Rukia was a nice person, but she was not afraid to stick up for herself and she did so in a way that was respectful.

Even when he distanced himself from her she still tried to be nice and help him out. She really is as kind as she was that day. She didn't need to help him but she did. This just made Ichigo's plan to keep her away from him harder than it needed to be. His head remembered that she had placed notes in his hands so he went to sit down to read it. Rukia interpreted his work in such a distinctive way seeing things from a raw perspective. It was like she had felt the pain he did and understood it. His heart was stunned as he read through her notes but particularly to the words

'_Pain is a double edge sword: the outcome of it can be growth or delay. Some embrace pain and become renewed as a person, while others allow it to become their identity'_

Ichigo felt struck by those words especially the last part.

Had he really let his pain become his identity?

/

After a long day of test shooting Rukia could finally rest. The actors who had gotten the roles would be announced in 5 days, but between then Rukia would have to spend her time reading the script for the movie for the first table read coming up next week. She also was supposed to meet up with Ichigo too but from how he acted today she knew that wasn't going to go well.

It was 10:55 pm at night; Rukia just got home 10 minutes ago and decided to get something to eat so she put some rice and black bean stew she cooked early on that week into the Microwave. She changed into pink chappy brand PJ's and tied up her hair in a bun before she heard the doorbell ring.

Ding…Dong

Who could that be at this hour Rukia thought as she slowly went to check the peep hole only to see Ichigo at the other side of the door.

What was he doing here? He hated her guts and she didn't really like him either so was he trying to make peace or something. Why did he come so late?

He rang the bell again while Rukia contemplated on what to do next. Should she open the door or let him rot outside without a care in the world? She caved in at the last moment deciding to see why he had come, opening the door to see Ichigo standing before her with a neutral expression on his face. Firstly she noticed that he was holding her notes in his hands, and secondly she saw that his body language looked rather nervous.

''Um hi…sorry to bother you so late this night I will be quick.'' Ichigo mumbled

''Hi. How may I help you, and could I ask how you know where I live Mr Kurosaki?'' Rukia interrogated

Ichigo huffed in annoyance in response to her calling him by his surname.

''You don't have to address me as Mr Kurosaki alright? No needs to be formal just call me Ichigo. And to answer your question I asked Yoruchi for your address. I'm not a stalker if that's what you're thinking. '' Ichigo lectured with his eyes closed scratching the back of his orange mane.

''Well I don't feel comfortable calling you by your first name since you displayed nothing but a horrible first impression to me. Anyways what can I help you with?'' Rukia firmly said holding the door as if she were about to shut it. He really was getting on her last nerve showing up dead late at night and she would be damned if he thought she let him in her apartment at all.

''I came to say….well I just wanted you to know…what I'm trying to do is…'' Ichigo tussled looking anywhere else but Rukia as he fiddled with her notes in his hand.

''Are you trying to apologise, because if you are you are doing a terrible job at it.'' Rukia teased only riling Ichigo up.

''Alright yes I am ok. Look I read your notes, they were very detailed and it seems that you caught the concept of my feelings. Good job.'' Ichigo handed her back her notes and she saw that he added on his own insight. This would really help her portray her role but she was upset they wasted time today so she decided to speak her mind.

''Thank you I appreciate that but I will say that what happened today can't happen again. I need to know are you are willing to work with me?'' she asked and he nodded in reply.

Ichigo was about to head off before Rukia asked him why he was cold towards her but he didn't really give an honest reply. He just blamed he's behaviour on him not being able to drink because of his recovery but Rukia knew there was something more. A questioned burned at the back of her mind and it just slipped out.

''Do you remember me?''

/

Renji came off a first class plane to Tokyo heading to find Rukia. After getting a phone call from Byakuya informing him that she ran away from home, he quickly purchased a plane ticket to Japan. Renji worked as a professional football player representing Japan, and had travelled to America to play against Texas in the grand finals. Texas won in the end and Renji was now on break so he thanked Christ he had the time and opportunity to find Rukia while he could. Though Rukia was his best friend he cared for her deeply in a way of love and affection, but knew she didn't see him the same way after she kindly let him down in high school. Though he knew she wasn't allowed to date or be in a relationship (due to Byakuya's strict rules) he still tried his chance but got shot down. Now he accepted his place as her best friend and was even coming to terms with moving on from her after many years. But when he found out the news that she'd ran away from home, after being proposed the idea of an arranged marriage he became worried. He knew Rukia hated being set up for a marriage without love and wished to be an actress. She even told him about her plan to travel to Tokyo Grand City to live alone and start her independent life, so he knew the first place she would be is there.

So off to Tokyo Grand he goes.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy and leave a review on how you are finding the story

''Do you remember me?''

Ichigo froze at those words. Was he hearing correctly or did she say what he thought she said? He had hoped she wouldn't have remembered him, but she may have. However he needed to know exactly what she meant, for all he knew Rukia could have been talking about something else.

''What do you mean? We only met a few days ago.'' Ichigo squint his eyes, lying through his teeth hoping Rukia wouldn't see through him. Rukia now felt crazy; did he really not remember her? She hadn't hallucinated meeting him all those years ago did she? With nothing else to lose she just came out straight with the truth.

''We met a couple of years ago Mr Kurosaki. I first saw you on a roof.'' Rukia started slowly and Ichigo tensed up to that. She really did remember him. Crap!

'' You…tried to jump off it and I stopped you. Something happened that day didn't it? I know this may be odd to bring up out of nowhere, but I was hoping to bring it up as soon as we met, I thought it may be took awkward.'' Rukia said quietly waiting for Ichigo to respond.

''I don't seem to recall.'' Ichigo continued to lie; he didn't want to talk about that with her. He could see her eyes filled with pity, compassion and worry. Ichigo was already a burden and sad case to everyone he knew, he didn't want to have another person see him that way. And what made things worse was that the girl who saved him years ago is there right before him and the situation is still the same. Ichigo knew he should be thanking her with all he had but he couldn't find it in himself to. Even though she saved him from death, and she stopped his rain for such a short amount of time Ichigo just couldn't let go of the fears he had. He didn't want to be reminded of that day and just wished he had never met Rukia.

Embarrassment, frustration, confusion, guilty and fear ate up at Ichigo causing him to cut their conversation short. ''Look it's very late I should get going. Bye.'' Ichigo said quickly with no emotion as he walked away quickly with his long legs.

Before Rukia knew it Ichigo was gone.

Rukia sighed closing the door and went to her bedroom, she fell down on her bed drastically groaning at what just happened. Analysing what had just happened Rukia noticed Ichigo's eyes didn't match what he said. Just like how when they first met each other, she noticed he acted indifferent but his eyes said more. Rukia was confused, would Ichigo lie to her and if he did why? Something seemed off but she decided not to look into it. Her relationship with Ichigo was already complicated, he hated her for no real reason and she wasn't too fond of him either because of his disrespect. Plus now Rukia looked crazy bringing up the past when he flat out shut her down. Rukia wondered if they could ever be friends, after today it would be 10x harder for them to work together when there's so much awkward tension.

/

Ichigo woke up from a deep slumber in his king-size bed covered with black silk sheets. His eyes felt loopy, his head felt like it had its own heartbeat or something that felt oddly uncomfortable, his mouth tasted like dry sand making him crave water like the need to breath. He forced himself to sit up but felt drowsy looking at his digital clock to read the time. It was 2:00pm. He cursed loudly knowing he was late to meet up with Uryu. Vogue Japan requested a photoshoot with the stars of _Elation_ and Ichigo. This was requested due to the commotion with Ichigo's alcoholism and his fame as a writer. The shoot guaranteed an interview with the stars of the movie and Ichigo to help ensure his comeback.

He regretted drinking until the sun rose up but he couldn't help it. The whole scene with Rukia just brought out to many things for him to deal with. He wished he had never met her again so she could just stay in the past. How was he going to function today? And if Uryu kept pestering him about whether he had drank Ichigo would lose it.

The shot was a last minute thing but Vogue had been trying to get an interview and a photoshoot with Ichigo for years despite his objections, however it was only because of Uryu's suggestion of how this shoot would help keep his career in tact that he decided to change his mind. The shoot started in an hours' time so Ichigo was running late. Ichigo took his IPhone off the table stand near his bed to see 10 missed calls from Uryu. He was doomed. After 3 minutes he had enough strength to get up and to remove his white t shirt and boxers entering the show to get ready for the day. He felt hungover and drowsy but he had to make sure he showed up today.

Whilst showering Ichigo forced himself to stop thinking about Rukia to remember the conversation he had with Riruka a few days ago at midnight. That was another thing he was dwelling on.

/

_Riruka stood in the middle of Ichigo's living room with tugging at her dark red crop top as she stared at Ichigo. The room had an urban theme to it as it was covered in black, indigo and silver furniture. It showcased Ichigo's style which was urban and punkish. _

''_What do you want? You do know the paparazzi can come anytime right? You shouldn't be here.'' Ichigo said standing firmly. He didn't want to handle Riruka and her antics right now, especially since he had a lot on his mind regarding __**her**__…plus he didn't want the media to run with a new story about him and Riruka. They were doing anything they could to dig at Ichigo._

_Riruka laughed simply before she answered him back_

''_I only came to propose an agreement. You see Ginjo would like to take down Aizen and the Arrancars.''_

''_Nope not going to happen. I'm done with that life. You can see yourself out.'' Ichigo cut in ushering Riruka to the door before she placed a hand on his chest to stop him._

''_Wait I'm not done'' Ichigo stopped and groaned deeply._

''_Listen Aizen played us all. He used me, Ginjo, the Fullbringers and you to do his dirty work. He made bad money off of us. Don't you want to get back at him for what he did? Even Grimmjow left the Arrancars, Aizen used him too.''_

_Ichigo grunted and opened the door._

''_I said I'm done with that. Aizen is trash and he does deserve to go down, but I want nothing to do with him or the Arrancars. I've got too much to deal with already as it is. Go home before anyone spots you, you know how the paparazzi is they can be anywhere.'' Ichigo pushed._

''_Fine! But think over it.'' She said now coming close to his ear _

''_Maybe I can help you to change your mind'' Riruka whispered however Ichigo just felt even more annoyed. She was using her feminine charm to bait him. The tiny flame he had with her certainly blew out now. Before he would have taken the offer just to blow off steam, but he was he was put off for good._

_Ichigo moved himself away from her and stood near the door gesturing his head in a way to tell her to leave._

_Riruka just laughed and walked on saying ''you'll change your mind sooner or later'' before she left._

_Ichigo closed the door as his mind raced with flashbacks at the time he was in the Arrancars. He had done horrible things to so many people under the guidance of Aizen, and he felt guilty about associating himself with that family. His mind started to run wild and he felt his anxiety eating at him, as his breath started to hitch in his throat. He hated being on a brink of a panic attack and he knew it was coming whenever his breathing got out of control. If his mother hadn't passed on he would have never joined the Arrancars._

_He needed a drink…_

/

Ding dong! Ding dong!

Ichigo broke out of his mental daze, the hot water from the shower hose was hitting his body so fast that it felt like little needle jabs. Steam filled the bathroom creating a fog making it impossible for Ichigo to see. Ichigo was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot he was in the shower and didn't register that the door was ringing.

He wondered who was at the door. No visitors were expected to show up unless he did something to upset Yoruchi, to make her come over and beat the pulp out of him.

Ichigo walked slowly out of the bathroom breathing in short breaths. He went into his dresser to get out an old yellow T shirt and some dark blue shorts, putting them on as fast as he could whilst the doorbell kept on ringing. He had no time to dry his orange spiky hair or his skin so he was a musky mess.

''Alright! I'm coming!'' Ichigo yelled towards the door taking his time whilst fighting his hungover state to reach it. The person continued to knock which only ripped at Ichigo's ears.

Ichigo finally got to the door and opened it to see his uncle Kaien standing in front of him. Kaien was wearing a grey business suit and held a black polished suitcase. His face had an angry look as his blue eyes looked cold and his mouth displayed a small frown.

''Aye, what brings you here Kaien?'' Ichigo said slowly

Kaien walked passed Ichigo and went to his living room sitting down on a black leather chair. As he walked by Ichigo he could smell a little alcohol. Ichigo's living room connected to the passage door way and kitchen so it was easy to get around. Kaien inspected his nephew deeply looking at his pink-reddish eyes and sloppy movement whilst Ichigo went to get a huge glass of water to drink. Ichigo leaned near the sink to keep up his body.

Ichigo was still drinking Kaien thought sadly

''Why didn't you come to the family gathering? Yuzu hasn't been her cheery self; Karin is even more snarky to hide her feelings and you old man looks drained. They all miss you and were expecting to see you.'' Kaien said looking at Ichigo

''They are giving me the silent treatment because I am drinking. They'll probably know I'm still drinking if I came, and I wouldn't be able to deal with that so I spared them the hurt. I have to keep them in limbo as of now. They can't know I'm drinking'' Ichigo said lamely. His speech was slow but still sharp enough for the human ears. He sounded a little crazy.

'' So you're still drinking?'' Kaien said angrily now standing up

''Yep I am. No point in hiding it from you Kaien you can see through everything.'' Ichigo rolled his eyes.

''So why go onto do that movie? You are just lying to your family and fans that you've changed when you haven't. This is self-destructive because once the truth is out it will put you deeper in the hole than you already are.'' Kaien complained

''Look Kaien just drop it. I can't face my family as of now ok. I tried rehab but it didn't work so I'm just going to keep this to myself and protect everyone else from getting hurt.'' Ichigo yelled pushing himself up to walk towards his uncle.

Kaien started to walk forward too; he wanted to punch the crap out of Ichigo for how stupid he sounded.

'' Protecting everyone? You aren't doing that. I only came here to check up on you because even though your dad and sister aren't on good terms with you, they still care about you.'' Kaien yelled now pointing at Ichigo.

''If you keep drinking you will end up dead, there's only so much your body can take.'' Kaien continued.

''I can take it alright? I'm not going to die. Not everyone has a perfect life like you with no problems so don't lecture me.'' Ichigo screeched he was getting tired of Kaien pressing at him.

Kaien laughed to express his annoyance towards Ichigo. Was he really that self-centred?

''Everyone has problems Ichigo it's how you deal with it that counts. You think you have it hard? Try being forced into marriage by your father to keep up the honour of the Shiba name? Well you can't relate to that because your old man cut ties with the family to have a free life, so you and your sisters are actually lucky.''

Ichigo looked stunned at this new information he was learning. He didn't respond allowing Kaien to continue on.

'' You are free to do what you want in life Ichigo. Free to choose the dreams you want to pursue and marry the women you love. I can't marry Miyako because I'm being set up to marry Rukia Kuchiki of the Kuchiki family. But thank God she even ran away before it was set up because I wouldn't know what to do with myself.''

Ichigo eyes opened wide.

Did he hear correctly?

''Did you say Rukia?'' he said quickly

Her name rolled of his tongue swiftly; he felt a chill of eerie by saying her name.

''Yeah! What's it to you? Do you know her or something?'' Kaien questioned

That darn Uryu was right Ichigo thought, Uryu did suggest that Rukia was a name for an heiress. But that doesn't mean it's the Rukia he knows right? But she only went her first name which was quite suspicious. What had Ichigo really concerned was the fact that she was set up to marry his uncle. Though Ichigo was close to Kaien's age since his grandfather had Kaien a few years before Ichigo was born, it still felt weird that Rukia could become his aunt through marriage. Ichigo wanted nothing to do with Rukia since she has a huge connection to his past, and now there's a chance that she may be forever connected to him through marrying Kaien? That was too much for him.

''No I don't.'' Ichigo lied. Why was fate doing so much to get Rukia to be in his life?

''Look Kaien I will try my best to stop drinking, but it's going to take time. Just please don't tell my family I'm drinking. But if you don't mind I have to go, I have a photoshoot to do with the case of the movie, I'm already late.'' Ichigo said now going to his room to change.

''Fine.'' Kaien said heading towards the door before turning back.

''But if I don't see any kind of change soon Ichigo I will tell them.'' Kaien threatened darkly and then he left.

Ichigo now had a new objective: hiding his drinking from Kaien.

/

Rukia sat down in a professional makeup room surrounded by models, celebrities and her fellow co actress Momo. The room was chic, covered in rose gold walls and mirrors with shiny light bulbs. Each makeup station had a pile of makeup each sporting the best brands, from MAC, Fenty, and Estee Lauder. Rukia really didn't dabble in makeup much preferring to have a natural look, she was the lip-gloss-eyeliner kind of girl but that was it. Rukia was nervous to see how she'd look in a full face of makeup and to even model for Vogue Japan, all she wanted to do was act but it seemed that meant other doors would be opened too. Table readings for the first shoot of the movie were next week and all Rukia wanted to do was fast forward time so she could act.

Momo sat beside Rukia getting her jet black straight hair styled into a hair ponytail. Hair spray was applied to the edges of Momo's hair and bangs to complete the look; her makeup was done sporting red lipstick, cat eyeliner and a light hue of peach eye shadow. Rukia however had nothing done on her because she kept asking questions about the makeup products. You see Rukia is allergic to wax and any application of it would cause her skin to become irritated with huge red rashes.

'' Rukia stop asking questions and just be quiet, we have to be out soon for our photo shoots.'' Momo said whilst checking herself out in the mirror. Rukia gave Momo a friendly snarky look before rolling her eyes; the makeup artist cleared her voice to gain Rukia's attention

''Look I will make sure your skin is intact, I will not use any products with wax in them ok!'' Said the makeup artist and Rukia nodded for her to proceed. In the mirror Rukia could see Inoue Orihime, a famous model who worked particularly for Vogue Japan and she was a huge fan. Orihime wore a gold glittery armless gown; her auburn hair was straight to the bone with a parting at the middle bringing out the diamond earrings dangling down her ears. She wore gold heels that increased her tall frame taking her from 5 foot 8 to 6 feet.

Rukia was star struck as Orihime walked towards her and Momo.

''Hi Momo nice to see you again'' Orihime greeted giving Momo a hug. Orihime and Momo went back as they met a few years ago at a gala event and became friends afterwards. After hugging Momo, Orihime went to meet Rukia, giving her a warm smile. Rukia felt so tranquil that she knew Orihime had good energy around her, this invited Rukia in to want to befriend her too.

''And you must be Rukia! I'm Orihime Inoue-Ishida, but you call me Orihime. I'm an old friend of Ichigo's, and I learnt you are going to star in his movie and co-star with Momo..'' Orihime cheerfully said shaking Rukia's hands.

''It's an honour to meet Orihime! And yes I will be starring, I'm kind of nervous but excited about it.'' Rukia beamed on.

'' I'm sure you will do great the magazines are all talking about you, they label you the new up in coming actress.'' Orihime went on

''What?'' a confused Rukia asked.

Momo shook her head letting out a small laugh whilst Rukia and Orihime turned to her.

'' Don't you know how the industry works? Whenever actors and actresses get casted for huge movies magazines and blogs always announce it to the public. Also this is a comeback for Ichigo who's a hot topic in the media. Here look.'' Momo took out her Samsung touch screen phone and searched for magazine articles to display to Rukia what she was talking about.

Rukia read the screen seeing the headline: Elation- the next chapter for Kurosaki!

Under the headline there were pictures of all the actors & actress chosen to do the movie. Momo, Rangiku Matsumoto, _Shūhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, Tōshirō Hitsugaya and the winner of the golden youngest star award Senna. Besides Momo and Shūhei (who she worked with at the test shootings) _Rukia had no idea that who else would be working with her on the movie and felt like a novice knowing it was all announced in the media.

Then there she saw herself, her name, it was all there right before her. In her mind she read the words 'The newest acting sensation to debut: Rukia' and there was a photo of a headshot she took after being signed into Yoruchi's acting agency.

A huge shaky grin came onto Rukia's face, she knew she had already gotten the part but seeing this made it feel 10x times realer to her.

''I'm going to be working alongside such a bunch of talented people. I can't wait to meet them all today at the photoshoot.'' Rukia said

''You're about to be a superstar!'' Orihime calmly cheered patting Rukia's back then Rukia felt her phone ring taking it out to see who it was.

Big Brother where the words on the screen and Rukia heart froze for a second, it would be the 121st time he had called her since she had went missing, not counting the 84 voice mails and 52 text messages he had left her. Rukia now felt guilty about leaving him in the dark, she knew how much he worried and cared about her. Rukia was his only family left that's why he kept her so close to him with his crazy rules to protect her. Byakuya must be beside himself. But with sadness Rukia felt fear; the wrath he would endure would be dangerous. Byakuya was the silent & deadly type. He knew how to install fear into someone with just one cold glare. How would he be in when he's mad?

Had he even seen her face in the magazines and blogs? There was a very good chance he could have and if so Rukia was screwed. But that couldn't make him find her any easier her right?

''Rukia are you okay? You aren't picking up the call?'' Momo asked

''Oh I'm fine! I just felt a little weird I think I need some fresh air'' Rukia mumbled quickly apologising to the makeup artist for the disturbance before jetting off leaving Orihime and Momo confused.

Rukia rushed out of the makeup room and went towards the first elevator she could find. In her mind she was contemplating on whether to pick up Byakuya's call and face him.

Ding!

Rukia's thoughts broke at the sound as the elevator door opened up; Rukia's eyes firstly noticed a 69 tattoo on a face of a young man. It was Shūhei. He was wearing a white Lacoste t shirt and some ripped denim jeans.

''Hey Rukia.'' Shūhei smiled but then he noticed how unsteady Rukia looked as she stood outside of the elevator with a shocked look on her face.

Shūhei walked out of the elevator to hold Rukia's shoulders to comfort her. ''What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost or something.'' He asked

''It's nothing, I just felt queasy so I wanted to go get some fresh air.'' Rukia said looking down to ensure her eyes didn't give away her lie.

''Are you sure? Come on you can tell me. I don't bite.'' Shūhei said calmly kneeling down to reach her level. He was quite tall in comparison to Rukia.

''It's just family stuff nothing to major. But I'm ok, thanks for asking Shūhei.'' Rukia smiled. Shūhei was a nice person Rukia thought, as he did as much as he could to welcome her into this whole world of acting. In their test shoots he was so nice that it made things easier, and helped her calm down when Ichigo was giving her a darn hard time. Speaking of Ichigo where was he? He was so late for the shoot that it seemed things would be behind schedule at this point.

Shūhei stood back up and gave Rukia a soft pat to the back.

''Ok if you're sure. I'm glad to see you're smiling again and your eyes seem warmer than before. Plus there's no need for you to thank me Rukia, I can't stand to see a beautiful women like you be down.'' He said giving a sly grin whilst shoving his hands into his pockets.

Rukia blushed a little at what he said quickly brushing it off to thank him once again before going into the elevator to get some fresh air. Though Shūhei made her feel better she still had a lot to think about regarding Byakuya.

_/_

''Ichigo where are you? The cast is ready for the photoshoot Ichigo the only person not here is you.'' Uryu whined on the phone as he tapped his grey leather shoes against the ground. The cast were wearing his designs and were ready to go, but Uryu had yet to style Ichigo and Ichigo hadn't had his makeup done for the shooting as well.

''I've just entered the building Uryu I will be in the makeup room soon alright. Stop being such an ass for once alright?'' Ichigo complained cutting off the phone call. Uryu breathed in deeply turning towards the cast of Elation. They were all in the room for the photoshoot, and the theme of the shoot was an urban style with a punkish flare. The backgrounds of the shoot all had graffiti with each of the casts name in different colours, and brick walls with graffiti on it to bring out that urban city street style.

Rukia was styled in black high waist booty shorts, black fish net tights, a white puffy neckline shirt and some black leather boots. Her bob was straightened and style to the left side of her face exposing the right side of her neck. The makeup she had on was styled to give off a badass look as she had smoky cat eyes, glossy lipstick that matched the colour of her mouth that is pinkish-peach and creamy foundation, blush and highlighter to bring out her features such as her cheeks. Rukia felt uncomfortable wearing booty shorts but it was a part of the look she was assigned to wear by Uryu Ishida. He had yet to introduce himself to the cast because he was so busy trying to get a hold of Ichigo, and he was styling a shot with his wife Orihime at the same time.

The booty shorts weren't the only thing Rukia was uncomfortable about but it was meeting so many new people at once. Rukia wasn't a social butterfly and that particularly was because of Byakuya's harsh rules she had to follow. Besides Renji she didn't have much close friends, and as she thought about it she even felt that her friendship with Renji was distancing ever since he became a pro football player. The last time she spoke to him was 3 weeks ago and she hadn't seen him in a 4 months.

Befriending Momo and now Orihime was a good start, but those friendships were made without such a crowd of people. Shūhei too was a friend to Rukia but at the same time Rukia felt that he may like her so she didn't know what category to put him in.

From introducing herself to her other co-stars she got a small idea of their personalities. Rangiku was wild and hyperactive she basically was _the_ social butterfly, and not what Rukia thought she would be for such a famous actress. Toshiro was the complete opposite, he was calm, indifferent and poise but could often come off as cold due to his strict personality. Ikkaku like Rangiku has a wild personality but it came off a loud and rude in an unapologetically way, so it made others know that was just him. And lastly there was Senna who Rukia admired the most. She had been in the acting industry for only a year but had so many accolades, so Rukia wanted to learn from her about her experience in the industry. Senna was confident and a curious individual full of wonder, her personality gelled with Rukia and Momo. Though meeting so much people was a hard thing for Rukia she was glad to finally make some girlfriends.

Uryu walked up to the cast introducing himself to them to then explain that Ichigo had finally arrived but within the time he took to get ready for the shoot, giving the photographer the ok to start shooting the rest of the cast.

In a matter of minutes the photoshoot began.

/

Ichigo undressed in the male changing room to put on the outfit Uryu picked out for him for the shoot. All of the cast were sporting his fashion line wear 'Quincy' which sold for expensive prices. Ichigo always trusted Uryu when it came to styling so he didn't mind what he wore since he always came out looking good. However a problem was arising as Ichigo's downer left side of his stomach began to hurt. It didn't start until Uncle Kaien had stormed out of his apartment which was the reason he was even later to the shoot. Drinking plenty of water and doing every other remedy to help his hangover state was not work at all, and Ichigo was grateful for the makeup used for the shoot since his skin looked a little off.

The pain was throbbing harder than before and tried his best not to scream in pain. Ichigo didn't want anyone to know he was in pain especially Uryu who would just scold him to Neptune and back. Ichigo bared the sharp pains as he finished getting dressed, wearing a black skin tight hoodie left unbuttoned revealing his toned chest, and black stylish combat trousers that came down to his ankles, finishing off the look with white Jordans. Ichigo's hair was styled to look even messier than usual to fit the theme of the shoot, and Uryu decided to have Ichigo wear an small earring sporting the Quincy Zeichen (the logo of the Quincy brand).

The drinking he had done the past night was having a huge effect on him that he wondered how he would get through the photoshoot and interview He had to do this to ensure no one noticed especially Uryu and Orihime who were working on set today.

Ichigo made a silent prayer before we went onto set, scared that he may fall ill, but he didn't want anyone to yell at him or for anyone to know he still drank. In times like this he did what he always done: hide the pain and act happy so no one notices.

But would that work this time round?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This chapter is pretty long and there are a lot of moments with Ichigo and Rukia. I also want to say thank you all for your reviews. This chapter will really bring the two closer together in terms of their relationship. Enjoy!**

By the time Ichigo got out to take photographs the cast were pretty much done and Uryu was furious. Ichigo walked alongside Uryu into the photoshoot area whilst taking in Uryu's complaints.

''Ichigo you need to start coming in early. You're always late and that's unprofessional. I'm not going to ask why but I hope it's not because of that? You know you are supposed to be sober'' Uryu whispered simply trying his best to hide his anger and be professional.

''Uryu, please, I don't have time for your nagging ok. My uncle Kaien came over to visit me to catch up and I couldn't brush him off. Is that what you want to hear, or do you want to hear me say that I've been drinking?'' Ichigo joked at Uryu trying his best to mask the pain on the left side of his stomach as he walked towards the set.

''I wouldn't have to nag if you weren't late and adjust the earring. I will not have my work of art be slanted by the hands of you Kurosaki.'' Uryu badgered pushing up his glasses as he went off to the side to observe the shooting.

''Yeah, yeah keep on nagging me and I will mess up your 'art'' Ichigo chuckled out but Uryu could tell something was off about his friend but he didn't know what. He decided not to think about it too much and went to talk with the photographer to re load the camera.

As soon as Ichigo got Rukia immediately felt his presence. The first thing she noticed is how he also shared the same aesthetic as her in terms of colour scheme. They both wore black and white and were the only ones. The second thing she noticed is he seemed…off. Though she didn't know Ichigo for that long she knew he always acted indifferent around her. He had that couldn't care less attitude and she couldn't read what was on his mind. But today just by his walk Rukia could see that something was up and it scared her that she knew this.

Ichigo seemed to look cheery and happy but his eyes told another story. It's just like whenever he stares at her, his face says he doesn't give damn but his eyes just bore into hers with so much intensity.

How on earth did her intuition know something was up Ichigo within the short time she'd known him?

Other than that Rukia hated that she thought Ichigo looked rather…nice in his outfit. If he didn't have a rubbish personality Rukia wouldn't mind to be his friend. She read his previous work before she even met him and was in the middle of reading Elation. She admired his beautiful writing style that seemed to blur real life and fiction in the most naturalist way possible. She could relate to his work because it dealt with issues such a depression, grief and guilt. All things Rukia had experienced in life. There was no reason for her to dislike him aside from his attitude, but the longer she observed him the more she knew that it seemed he only acted weird with her.

He got along with the other cast members very well.

''Finally your ass shows up'' Ikkaku snickered before Ichigo gave him a playful punch on his arm.

''Hey I'm here aren't I? Also watch your language, I'm your boss I could fire you at any moment'' Ichigo said slyly.

''Really? Aren't Kisuke and Shinigami productions funding this movie? I'd say they are our real bosses.'' Rangiku butted in twisting her strawberry blond locks in her middle finger

''Ohhhh Rangiku good one, she got you good Ichigo.'' Shūhei joked high fiving Rangiku

'' Very funny Rangiku and I guess you all agree then?'' Ichigo replied turning towards everyone else

'' I'd say you're the boss because if so that means you have to pay us all a pay check so I'm not complaining.'' Momo joked causing everyone to laugh

'' Ditto to that Momo.'' Toshiro said with a small smile making Momo blush a little. Rukia noticed that thinking whether her friend had a crush on Toshiro.

''Well I don't really care who's the boss as long as I get paid so where's the money Ichigo.'' Senna chimed in as everyone continued to laugh.

Rukia felt the need to interject into the conversation since everyone was bouncing off each other in fun, but as soon as she tried to speak Ichigo saw and cut off the conversation noting that the photographer was ready to shoot.

What was his deal? Didn't he apologise to her the other day for his rudeness? So why was he acting the same again? Ichigo was such a puzzle to read, but at the same time she could read him if that made sense.

Rukia sighed as she, Ichigo and the rest of the cast went onto to continue with the photoshoot.

/

The shots came out nicely but Uryu thought something was missing and couldn't point his finger on it. Uryu, Ichigo and the photographer were looking over the pictures whilst the rest of the cast were waiting for the next instruction. The boys were hanging out, whilst the girls chatted together.

''Did anyone see Ichigo cut Rukia off back then? I feel like there's some unresolved tension between you two. Spill!'' Rangiku squealed causing Rukia to shush her. Senna and Momo's eyes lit up in interest.

'' Please keep your voice down Rangiku. There's no tension between us at all. He hates me and I'm not fond of him either. That's it.'' Rukia said quickly but none of the girls were buying it.

''Why do you both hate each other?'' Rangiku asked

'' Honestly, I don't know. Ever since I met him he's been distant and indifferent towards me.''

''Maybe you asked him why?'' Senna proposed as Momo nodded in agreement to her suggestion

''I have but he just there's no problem.'' Rukia replied

''Well he's just got out of rehab and is recovering so maybe he's dealing with that.'' Rangiku said

''That's true but it doesn't mean he should hate me for no reason.'' Rukia pouted

''Well…you know the saying: there's a fine line between love and hate.'' Senna smiled and Rukia gave her a glare causing Senna, Momo and Rangiku to laugh.

'' I did seem to notice that you were staring at him a lot as he came in. Also at the test shoots we all did together he kept staring at you too. And just then before he cuts you off in the group conversation. It's clear he's acting that way for a reason.'' Momo questioned but Rukia growned trying to change the subject.

Ichigo could hear the commotion and wondered what was going on there. He saw that Rukia was uncomfortable for some reason and wondered why. But why would he? He had to make sure to keep his distance from her, even though he apologised for his behaviour the other day he still didn't want for them to grow closer. He felt a draw to her and he hoped she didn't feel it too. He had no idea why he felt what he did, but the fact that Rukia just kept coming into his life was like a sign. With being set up to marry Kaien, to saving his life years ago, and now again with this movie. Plus it didn't help that Rukia was so nice and respectful even though he didn't treat her the nicely, or that she had such luminous purple gems that he could look away from. But one thing he did like about her is she stuck up for herself and knew how she deserved to be treated.

Not many girls he got involved with had that characteristic.

''Rukia come over here.'' Uryu called causing Ichigo to tense up.

''Why are you calling her?'' whispered Ichigo

''I have an idea that involves you both.'' Uryu replied as Rukia entered the scene.

Up close Rukia looked stunning and Ichigo noticed that. He couldn't deny the beauty before him. It was so rare. Her dark black hair, luscious pale cream skin, the small dimple dent on her cheek. He noticed that Rukia was so small compared to him and Uryu. So delicate and little. He hated himself for noticing her beauty when he was supposed to be keeping his distance from her. But there was no harm in doing so, as long as he kept up his plan.

Another sharp pain hit Ichigo like an electric shock. He wanted to grab his stomach but he fought the urge to show any pain. He breathed in slowly

''Ichigo? Are you there?'' Uryu asked snapping Ichigo out of his daze.

''Yeah, so what are you planning?''

''I just said that I and the photographer think you and Rukia should take some pictures together. Since she's the star of the movie, and you are star writer who wrote Elation, you both should take some photos together for a separate page cover.''

Rukia suddenly felt nervous. She was ok with taking photos with the whole cast and Ichigo, but not just them two alone. The focus will just be on them, and she would have to pose with him. Normally when Rukia read magazines the spread covers with a man and women were normally romantic or intimate in some way.

Would the same idea apply here?

And why was she even thinking about that, Ichigo was a jerk she disliked.

''Ok sure. Whatever.'' Ichigo said calmly looking away from Rukia.

''Fine let's get you both ready'' said Uryu

/

Ichigo and Rukia stood awkwardly in front of a brick background that had their names spray painted in graffiti. The photographer started taking pictures while the rest of the cast and Uryu were watching however each photo came out horrendously.

''You two both look clueless like you have a stick up your ass bring some life into the photos.'' Ikkaku laughed, as Rangiku slapped his bold head.

''Don't listen to him you guys just need to loosen up.'' Shūhei said giving Rukia a look of encouragement. Shūhei was too nice for his own good Rukia thought.

A vein popped out of Ichigo's head.

'' Ikkaku! Can it.'' Ichigo yelled. The pain still kept throbbing at him and he didn't have time of Ikkaku's jokes. His plan to act happy was slipping and now he just hoped to get through the shoot as fast as possible.

The photographer stopped shooting to direct Ichigo and Rukia. ''You both were shooting great before but now it seems like you are tense for some reason. I need you both to interact with each other through your body language.'' said the photographer.

Uryu adjusted his glasses before speaking up.

'' I agree. Ichigo you are a veteran at this. You've been taking photoshoots since you debuted as a writer. Can't you lead Rukia or give her some pointers, she's new to this whole thing.''

Stupid Uryu Ichigo thought.

''Just direct us on how you want us to pose.'' Ichigo requested as he still not looking Rukia in the eye at all. Rukia just stood there confused as she tried to give eye contact to Ichigo.

''You know what I'll do it.'' Uryu said to the photographer, requesting for him to resume shooting as Uryu give directions. He knew that there was something between them; Uryu saw the way Ichigo looked at Rukia and acted around her, and the way she always looked at him unknowingly. Though he had the tension with her regarding her saving his life all those years ago, this tension seemed different, Uryu wanted to test his theory.

''Ichigo move closer to Rukia, shift your body to the left and turn your head to look at the camera. Your chest should be close to her head. Rukia turn towards him and put your left hand softly on his chest. Whilst doing this Ichigo you make a strong but suave look, and Rukia give a calm but urbane look. These poses will bring out you're the star quality you already have.''

The photographer agreed with Uryu's idea and waited on Ichigo and Rukia to do the poses they were directed. For a few moments they both stood awkwardly until Ichigo finally took charge moving extremely close to Rukia, turning to his left side to leaving his chest exposed to her. Ichigo wore a black slim fitted hoodie that exposed his chest area, and as Rukia turned towards him she got a close up of that. Rukia could see the muscle peek through; it was fully defined and structured. Rukia could now smell Ichigo's scent, he smelt very fresh but with a tad mix of cologne that oozed a musky smell.

It smelt…nice.

Rukia's head felt a little woozy being so close to Ichigo and she hated herself for it. Why was she feeling this way? But it only continued as she looked up at him as he now was staring back at her. The first thing she caught was his earring. Had he always had his ears pierced? The look suited him like peanut butter and Jelly going together. It just worked. Then she got a look of his ember eyes that had that intense shine to them.

Ichigo could see Rukia wasn't doing the correct pose so he took her hand and placed it onto his chest like Uryu suggested. The feel of her hands were so smooth and warm, her skin was like a baby's bottom. He had the sudden urge to keep rubbing circles into her skin. As soon as he placed Rukia's name on his chest he felt a little spark. Just like the first day they met a spark was there when they shaked hands, there was a tiny flicker and this felt similar to that. Ichigo could see Rukia looked a little out of it so he took matters into his own hands.

''Rukia, I'm gonna need you to pose for the camera.'' he whispered slowly and that seemed to snap her out of her out of her daze and quickly followed instruction. The shoot went on marvellously after Ichigo took ignition leading Rukia through it though he felt pain be bared it. Each shot was powerful, strong, compelling and naturally sensual.

A small smile grew on Uryu's face. His theory had been proven correct.

All the other cast members looked in awe; however Shūhei felt rather jealous of Ichigo being so close to Rukia.

/

Once the photoshoot was done the photographer handed the photos onto the editor of Vogue Japan, and everyone was done for the day accept Ichigo who had to interview with Vogue to promote Elation and talk about his recovery from alcohol. After the shoot was done and all the cast members went back to change and remove makeup, Senna, Momo, and Rangiku all teased Rukia about her shoot with Ichigo whilst Rukia felt flustered about the whole thing.

Once that was done all the cast made their way home until Rukia noticed she lost her phone which she last had in the makeup room. Ikkaku and Shūhei had space in their cars to drive everyone home but Rukia declined knowing that it would take her sometime to find her phone.

''You guys go without me I will be fine.'' Rukia smiled.

''Are you sure? It's late we don't mind to wait. Also I can come with you to look for It.'' said Momo and Rangiku and Senna proposed to join as well so they all could go home together afterwards.

''I can wait and drive you home if you want.'' Shūhei asked a little desperately

''Its fine guys. You all got a busy schedule tomorrow; I know this movie isn't your only job right now, unlike me. I don't want you guys to get home so late and get 3 hours sleep. It's fine I'll call a cab or something.'' Rukia said. It took a little while but she convinced them she'll be ok so they all made their way home.

Rukia made her way back to the makeup room.

/

After looking for 30 minutes Rukia couldn't find her phone and was staring to get worried. If she did take one of the girls with her they could have called it for her. Now she was starting to regret turning down their offer. Rukia then decided to say a little prayer to Christ and whilst praying she heard her phone ringing.

''Thank God!''

Rukia ran to towards the area where the phone rang, which was under a pale of makeup on the stand near the makeup mirrors. As Rukia looked at the screen she saw it was Byakuya calling her again. Rukia breathed in deciding to pick up the call since she felt guilty and that she owed Byakuya an explanation. She was tired of avoiding him and she had to stick up for herself, it was her life and she was the star of it, she had the control. She reminded herself to keep her location closed so he wouldn't be able to find her and force her home.

It was crunch time.

''Hello brother.'' said Rukia in a tone of confidence, as an actress she had to act the part. The other line on the phone was dead quiet leaving Rukia confused.

''Hello?''

Rukia then heard a shaky breath taken in from the other line and then a long exhale.

''Rukia…''

''Yes big brother?''

''Are…are you okay?'' Byakuya's voice cracked a little and that made Rukia's heart sting with guilt.

''Yes, yes I am.''

A few minutes of silence passed before Byakuya resumed speaking.

''Do you have any idea what you've put me through Rukia?'' Byakuya thundered his voice was nothing Rukia had ever heard before. He sounded frightened but extremely mad and frustrated. The entire icy demeanour in his voice was gone.

Rukia's heart dropped.

''Big brother I apologise for that but you must know…''

''You must know WHAT! I frankly don't care at this point in time, you running away is extremely irresponsible and selfish.'' Byakuya's deadly cold tone was creeping back in.

''I've been out of my mind trying to get in touch with you; I haven't eaten or slept in days to the brink of insomnia. Where are you?'' He demanded

''I can't tell you that.'' Rukia forced out, she had to remain confident to fight for her dream she couldn't' appear weak no matter how sad she felt.

''Why?''

''So I can achieve my own dreams to become an actress. This is the first time I've ever taken a chance and made my own decisions. I'm 23 years old, an adult, and a woman. Big brother so far I haven't gotten the chance to be that. I don't want to marry someone I don't love to keep the family name upright, I should have a say.''

'' But you are a Kuchiki first! You have a family and legacy to uphold first.''

''I know but..''

''ENOUGH!''

Rukia felt tears stinging at the corners of her eyes trying hard to conceal them; she couldn't breakdown she had to appear strong.

''You either tell me where you are or I come and find you. Which one is it?''

An ultimatum.

Rukia was fed up; Byakuya was never going to listen to her and would just keep her locked up in a cage if she went home.

''You know what do what you want brother. But I'm not going home until you support my decisions, I'm going to become an actress and live my life whether you like it or not.'' And then Rukia cut the line off.

Tears streamed down Rukia's face she couldn't control it anymore Rukia hated fighting her brother because she loved him so much. She just wished he could listen to her. Rukia grab the sleeves of her red sweater to wipe her tears whilst more began to form. Whilst crying she heard a small movement behind her causing her to turn around quickly in fear.

Out of everybody in the world _he_ just had to be there out of all places.

''What are you doing here?'' Rukia cried trying her best to compose herself and wipe her tears, Ichigo on the other hand looked concerned. Rukia had never seen him have this look on his face before which shocked her a little.

'' Look I just came back her to change and remove off my stage makeup, I wasn't expecting you to be here. I didn't mean to hear you on the phone.''

''Oh great! How much did you hear?''

''Everything.''

Rukia growned turning away from Ichigo in embarrassment, she didn't want him to see her like this and now he knew she had family problems. Ichigo felt bad for Rukia based on what he heard so he decided to give her some words of encouragement. He knew she was supposed to marry his Uncle Kaien, based on what Kaien said and he found it admirable that she ran away to fight for her dreams. Ichigo decided to let down his guard and speak honestly instead of concealing himself away from her.

''Look I know you don't care for my opinion but I think you are brave for doing what you did. It takes guts and balls to go after your dreams and you did so with no support. You're a talented, great at your craft and you will kill this role. I'm happy you got this part and I see no one else playing the emotion of Elation but you. Don't ever feel guilty for the choice you've made because it was the right one. Your brother will come around.''

Rukia felt stunned by Ichigo's words of encouragement. It really made her feel a million times better about her choice and it made her happy to have support from him, more than she'd like to admit. But what made him change his tune? She turned around to face him with a confused look on her face.

''Why the look?'' Ichigo asked.

''Well you haven't been the nicest to me since we've met so it's strange that you'd support me Mr Kurosaki.'' Rukia said honestly wiping away the last of her tears.

Ichigo chuckled at her addressing him by his surname again. She really was so prim and proper with him and he hated it. But he was intrigued by her.

'' Like I've told you before you don't need to call me Mr Kurosaki alright.''

''And like I've said before I will only call you by your name when I feel like you are truly my friend.'' Rukia said with her hands on her hips.

'' Well I just gave you a pep talk friends do that don't they?'' Ichigo argued moving closer to her

'' Yeah but one act of kindness isn't enough to call you a friend. According to the dictionary a friend is a close association between two people marked by feelings of care, respect, admiration, concern, or even love.'' Rukia scowled causing Ichigo to chuckle again which made Rukia blush in embarrassment.

''What's funny?''

''You. What person can recite definitions from the dictionary from the top of their heads? You really amaze me.'' Ichigo laughed and it was true. Talking to Rukia like this felt so natural. It felt like he was talking to a long-time friend. He liked the banter they were engaging in. Why did he ever want to conceal himself from her?

''Well you are one to talk, you're a writer so your pretty much a certified nerd.'' Rukia smiled happy with the jab she took at him.

''True but I'm a rich famous nerd with a lot of fans. I'm tall and handsome. Everyone loves me. Also you could use a few feet I sometimes feel like I'm talking down to a kid.'' Ichigo egged her on liking the view of seeing her riled up. Ichigo now close to Rukia in proximity leaned down to mock Rukia's small height.

''Oh shut up Mr Kurosaki'' Rukia put emphasis on saying that to piss Ichigo off which she did.

''Anyway I wouldn't want to be tall and lanky.'' That was a lie Ichigo was nothing but lanky.

Ichigo was about to reply before he felt a huge amount of pain in the lower side of his stomach. It came unexpectedly and the pain was too sharp and intense that he couldn't conceal it. Ichigo grabbed the area where the pain was and bent down to the ground fast. He clenched his teeth and breathed in slowly. Rukia quickly bent down next to him scared of what was going on.

''Mr Kurosaki?! What's happening?'' she asked in concern.

''It's nothing.'' He said through clenched teeth.

The pain had gotten worse to the point that it hurt Ichigo to breath.

''Ok I'm going to help you onto one of the chairs to you can sit down alright. Hold onto me.''

Rukia slowly held Ichigo and they took their time making way to one of the closet chairs in the makeup room. Once they got there she placed him down slowly in the seat. Sweat began to form on his head whilst he breathed slowly.

Rukia took out her phone to call the ambulance but Ichigo stopped her.

''Don't its fine the pain will go soon.''

'' How can you be so sure? You are in pain I think its best if they help you before it gets worse.''

''I've dealt with this before. It normally goes after I have a lot of water, and if I go to the hospital they will just look to see if I'm drinking or whatever. I don't want to go through that annoyance when I'm in pain.'' He breathed out.

Ichigo pretty much told on himself but Rukia wanted to clarify if her intuition was right.

''Oh…so are you drinking?'' Rukia asked slowly with concern

Ichigo breathed in for the millionth time. He hoped she wouldn't scowled him like Uryu did if he told her the truth but he knew he couldn't lie to her since it was pretty obvious he was due to the pains he was having.

''Yeah I am.''

Ichigo waited to be told off he closed his eyes to take it in but he heard nothing. He looked at Rukia who had a soft concern look on her face. There was no trace of pity.

''Why aren't you saying anything?'' Ichigo asked

''What is there to say? Whatever I do say wouldn't matter it's what you decide to that does.''

Why did she have to be right?

''Ok but what do you think?'' Ichigo asked whilst trying to bear the pain.

''I'll tell you after I get water. I guess your kidney really needs that. I will be right back.''

/

The pain in Ichigo's side had gone miraculously. Before it would come and go but it seemed to vanish out of thin air and he was sure it was gone. After drinking plenty of water that Rukia had got for him and not moving from his seat based on her orders the pain went.

Yet again Rukia was there to save him just like she had done all those years ago.

''Thank God the pain is gone.'' Rukia said thankfully she was really scared that Ichigo could have died. Ichigo on the other hand though happy to be healed, was more concerned on what she thought about his drinking.

''Rukia what did you want to say before when I asked you about my condition?''

''it's like I said before my opinion doesn't matter it's what you do that counts.''

''Why do you think that?'' Ichigo asked his eyes locking onto hers

Why did he care so much about her opinion?

''I think that because whatever I say isn't going to change what you do. Only you can do that. It's something I recently learned by running away. Only I had the choice to do what was right for me, and only until I did it I felt so happy and free.'' said Rukia honestly

She was right though he hated to admit it. But it didn't feel like he had the right to choose to stop drinking when his demons kept eating at him. Sometimes he had no choice but to drink to stop them from driving him to the deep end.

'' But what about your true opinion?''

''I think that you should stop. Not because I or anyone else just wants to get at you but for your own benefit. Your friends and family want you to get better and so do I. I know how it is to feel hopeless and to deal with issues but we get through it by making choices. It's all up to you.''

Those words hit Ichigo to the core. How did she know what to say? Just like she did on the roof when she'd saved his life. How did she understand him so much? Rukia scared the hell out of him. She was making him think differently about his whole situation so much than his own liking. Her personality just seemed to gel and fit with him. Thoughts swirled in Ichigo's head like a bolt of lightning, it was too much for him to handle and he let out the first thing that came to mind.

'' I remembered you.'' He said lowly staring right at her intensely

Rukia stared at Ichigo with confusion until she understood the true meaning of his words. Her eyes opened up enlarged by her revelation. Did he mean what she'd thought he had? Was he lying all this time?

''You…remembered me?''

**Another cliff-hanger hahahahaha! See you next time and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A special thanks to the following who leave such nice reviews on my story:**

**RukiYuki **

**Mugetsulchigo**

**FataCute**

**and the Guest reviewers**

**It makes my day to see what you think after every chapter**

**Also thank you to all who are following and favoring the story. It's nice to know you are enjoying it.**

**Anyways there's a little going on in this chapter but I hope you enjoy it.**

**/**

Rukia and Ichigo entered a stare down for at least 2 minutes. In those 2 minutes was complete silence to the point that drove Ichigo insane. He had just told Rukia that he remembered her and she had yet to say anything, all she did was stare at him with an unexplainable look on her face. Ichigo couldn't read her but he had hoped she wasn't mad at him for lying and brushing her off when she told him she remembered him a couple of days ago.

''Aren't you going to say anything?'' Ichigo searched looking for an answer or any sort of reply.

Rukia was still quiet but in reality she was trying to think of what to say next. She was honestly surprised that he actually was lying to her and a huge part of her wanted to know why, but she knew she had to be respectful about what she said next because that day she found Ichigo on the roof was a dark one. Something must have happened that day to cause him to almost commit suicide, and Rukia wanted to know what it was. Rukia had a hunch that whatever tragic happened that day caused Ichigo to become an alcoholic. For whatever reason he ended up on the roof, Rukia knew it would be a sensitive topic so she made sure to speak wisely.

'' I want to ask you something but only answer me if you feel comfortable enough. Why did you feel the need to lie when I asked if you'd remembered me the first time around?'' Rukia said calmly.

Ichigo looked down to the ground twisting his trainers in a small circular motion. Speaking about this was hard for Ichigo and he cursed himself for bringing it up. What happened to the plan to keep her in the dark? If he'd kept his big mouth shut he wouldn't have to speak about that day.

''Its okay take your time, if you don't want to speak on it that fine.''

'' I didn't want to speak about that day…'' Ichigo cut Rukia off and continued on.

'' From the second I laid eyes on you I knew who you were and I got flashbacks on the roof. It's a hard memory that's stuck with me and having to talk about it is difficult.''

Rukia gave her undivided attention to Ichigo as he spoke listening attentively.

''So instead of telling the truth I panicked and lied. Seeing you reminds me of that day so I decided to keep myself distant from you, hoping you wouldn't remember me but you did.'' Ichigo said lowly staring right back at Rukia with his amber coloured eyes.

Rukia could see the pain behind his eyes and confirmed her intuition to be correct. He was dealing with the trauma from that day and now she knew why he brushed her off. Though it was rude she forgave him knowing that he didn't intentionally want to hurt her, but to protect himself from feeling any pain.

''I guess you want to know what was troubling me that day huh? I can see the curiosity written all over your face.'' Ichigo said looking sadly uncomfortable and in a little pain. Though his face was stern with his trademark scowl, his eyes told it all.

''No.''

Ichigo took a double take a Rukia making sure he had heard right.

''No?''

He could see she was curious so why was she saying no? He couldn't see a trace of pity on her like everyone else gave him. Instead she was calm and collected like she had knowledge of how to deal with this sort of thing.

Had she?

''No. Yes, you are right that I do want to know what happened to you that day. I thank Christ that I even saw you and decided to follow my gut to follow you. It was scary to see you like that and believe me I still have flashbacks back to that day.''

Ichigo heart started to beat a little faster based on the guilt he felt for allowing Rukia to have those flashbacks. He was such a mess that he hurt everyone around him somehow.

''But I can't ask for any more details without stepping all over your emotions and hurting you in the process. By the way your eyes sting I know you are in pain. With acting the face and the eyes are the most powerful tools an actor can use to convey emotion this is something I learned through studying the greats. However this technique is taken from real life based on how people emote and I can see it with you. So I decided that you should be in control. Whenever you feel comfortable to tell me I will be there. You need to take the time to heal and be ready to speak on this, and from your eyes I know you aren't yet ready. This is your truth and only yours to share.''

Why did it seem like Rukia always knew what to say to Ichigo to the point that it scared the living crap out of him? Every word she said hit him in such a soothing way. She was so wise for her age and he wondered what experience she faced that gave her this knowledge.

Ichigo never dwelled that he was in control regarding his feelings and the demons he faced, but with Rukia reminding him so it made him feel better.

''Thank you.''

''Your welcome'' Rukia replied

''No…I mean it. Thank you not only for that but for what you did that day. You were able to speak words that could reach my heart even in the state I was in. I apologise for not thanking you sooner and for letting my emotions cloud my actions. Just…Thank you Rukia.'' Ichigo said quickly in one breath, breathing hard as he started at her. Rukia stared back, her eyes rising upwards as a small smile appeared on her face.

Rukia knew from that day on Ichigo was no longer mean or nasty he was hurt and misunderstood. She knew how that felt.

''Apology accepted ''

/

Shūhei, Ikkaku and Toshiro were all together at a high end club for celebrities called Combo, it was the one of the top hot spots in Tokyo Grand City which everyone wanted to be. After a long day of table reads between the cast for the first 5 scenes of the movie and other jobs (such as advertisements, interviews, and guest appearances at events with fans) they all decided to go out for some stress relief.

The three men sat in the VIP area which consisted of lavish black leather chairs, a snooker table, an exclusive bar and loud crazy fan girls right outside of the area. Each actor had the fair of fan girls and to their surprise there were even fan girls asking for Ichigo, who's also hangout with them in the past after coming across them in the club. This was at a time where Ichigo's alcoholic problem was hidden from the public.

They sat around a crystal glass table which held glasses of Scotch, Champaign, and expensive Beer. Ikkaku took a long drink of his beer before slamming it down on the table and taking a long gasp of air.

''Be careful there Ikkaku you don't want to get too drunk, remember we've got table readings tomorrow at 8am.'' Toshiro said. Toshiro was always the buzz killer whenever they went out to clubs; it took a lot for him to actually get drunk because of how little he drank.

'' Oh can it Toshiro you know I can out drink all you three together and still be sober, unlike you.'' Ikkaku then rested his hand on Toshiro's hand before Toshiro moved it off of him causing Ikkaku to laugh.

Shūhei laughed but the two could see that he had something on his mind for a while.

''Hey 69 what's up? Ever since that damn photoshoot you've been out of it. So what's on the darn brain of yours'' Ikkaku barked loudly over the music currently playing by a band named Orange Range called Asterisk.

'' I agree even though he's a bold headed mutt.'' Toshiro said slyly with a small smirk before Ikkaku yelled out ''Hey!'' in response.

Shūhei just shook his head a little as a small chuckle came out of his mouth.

''Clearly I need to work on my poker face.'' Shūhei said calmly before taking a sip of his scotch to place it down on the table again.

'' It's nothing much but first I want to know something. What do you think of Rukia?'' he asked. Ikkaku and Toshiro looked confused.

''Not sure why you're asking but she's stellar at what she does with her acting, and I'm quite surprised she never booked any roles before staring in Elation.'' Toshiro said.

Shūhei knew Toshiro would give a straight forward answer like that without understanding the undertone of his question. But that showed him that Toshiro had no real interest in her.

'' Rukia's cool and nice plus I agree with snow hair over here, but she's not my type. I'm not a one girl kind of man if you know what I mean.'' Ikkaku said as he stood up and cheered to the fans outside of the VIP area who cheered back at him. He then sat down with a smirk on his face.

''So you like Rukia or what?'' Ikkaku asked grinning a little.

''Well yeah.'' He said honestly. Shūhei has a chilled personality so he never contemplated over hiding things to appear a certain way. That's what Ikkaku and Toshiro loved about him as a person.

'' She so sweet, kind and calm but she has a strong demeanour about her that no one can miss. Plus her beauty is unreal. So far we're friends but I can't read her to know whether she is getting the vibes I'm sending her.'' Shūhei said honestly

'' Well it seems as if she has some interest towards Ichigo.'' Toshiro said bluntly causing Shūhei to tense up a little.

''What do you mean? Those two hate each other did you not see how he's been brushing her off, or how he cut Rukia off when we were all throwing jokes together at the photoshoot?'' Ikkaku questioned as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

'' Yeah but did you also see the way she acted and posed with him when they were doing their shoot? Those shots weren't supposed to come out sensual. I may be wrong but we can't deny theirs something there. But that doesn't mean Rukia likes Ichigo, for all we know she could generally hate him and I could be 100 percent wrong.''

''Well you are.'' Ikkaku emphasized at Toshiro to push up Shūhei's spirit, he then turned to Shūhei.

''Look we've only been working on this movie for 4 weeks now and it's at the early stages. You still have a lot of time to woo and get to know Rukia. Soon enough she'll catch your drift.'' Ikkaku encouraged on which made Shūhei feel a lot better.

''Anyway what happened to pursuing Rangiku? Did you ever tell her your feelings at the end?'' Toshiro asked sceptically.

Shūhei then had flashbacks of Rangiku with that sliver haired slimy snake that she chose over him, but he quickly let go of the anger residing inside him after a slow breath.

'' She chose someone else…''

/

It was the 3rd meeting Rukia and Ichigo had to discuss Elation. After the disastrous first meeting the two turned that around and that was thanks to the moment they'd shared in the makeup room. Rukia noticed that things were a little different with Ichigo. Though he still had the indifferent persona he didn't flat out ignore her and was acting normal towards her. It felt nice.

They both decided to meet in the coffee room within the Studio compound. The coffee room looked like a real café but instead it had actors from different types of movies, and even celebrities who had come to film advertisements for endorsements.

The coffee room's environment was warm and cosy which could put Rukia to sleep if she was tired, the smell of crisp fresh coffee swirled around the room as soft music played in the background. The walls were cream and the furniture was wooden to create a natural earthly feel. Ichigo and Rukia sat from across each other with an oak wooden table in between them. On the table was a large black coffee for Ichigo and a hot chocolate for Rukia. Though it wasn't winter Rukia drank hot chocolate since it was one of her favourite beverages aside from Pink Chappy Lemonade. And Rukia wasn't a coffee person, to her it tasted bitter but she looked the smell.

Also on the table were two copies of Elation which belonged to the two which were opened on chapter 10. Rukia was asking Ichigo why he made the emotion of despair (that would be played by Shūhei) crave and long for elation of which she would play. She also wanted to know how that connected to Ichigo's time in rehab.

'' You see….'' Ichigo started off slowly ''… when I was in rehab all I longed for was to feel a quick wave of sudden delight take over me. I didn't care where the feeling came from as long as it helped me to forget my problems.''

''So when you wrote about how despair clings onto elation in a lethal way it's to convey your desire to forget? Lovely! And with the adjectives you've used to display this like venomous, malignant and baleful really drive your point home.'' Rukia said with such interest and enthusiasm that Ichigo found her to be a little endearing. He found it nice that she really enjoyed his work and that she could interpret it in many ways others couldn't. He even found himself shocked at the things she thought of that he didn't about his own work.

''Exactly that Rukia, so how do you plan to convey that through your acting? From what I saw, you emote elation in a euphoric type of way that's airy, dark but chilling. It's amazing.'' Ichigo complimented her whilst looking to the side. Rukia thought he was probably trying to keep up his cool persona.

''Well I guess I will mull over what we've discussed so far and really dig inside myself to find something that connects to those emotions when I act the part.''

Ichigo turned back to Rukia as his eyes sparked with interest.

''Is it hard reaching deep inside you to convey an emotion? I've heard that could be dangerous for your mental health considering the fact that you are bringing back bad emotions or memories into the present?'' Ichigo asked now taking a sip of his black coffee.

''Where did you hear that?'' Rukia inclined

''Well… when I was in rehab I met an actor who would talk about that method.''

''Oh I see what you mean but it's important that the actor separates themselves from the character they are playing. You have to remember it's only a role and not truly who you are. Yes people associate you with the character you play but you have to define the line. I always remind myself of that because I've seen how actors and actress fall into depression because they couldn't handle the stigma of only being known for a character they play. Alongside that fame and money is another thing to deal with.'' Rukia conveyed wisely

''Wow you've really thought deep into that. But are you ready for fame and fortune? Do you have a plan for that?'' Ichigo leaned forward a little not knowing what to expect or hear from her mouth next. He enjoyed her unpredictability.

Rukia picked at her cream sweater before giving her answer.

''As of now no…I mean I could say what I would do but I've seen fame turn the nicest stars into a shadow of themselves. How do you deal with that, and how are you coping? I've seen what the paparazzi do to you exploiting your condition. It's not nice.

He certainly wasn't expecting for her to ask his advice.

''It's a struggle I won't lie but I'm not really the best person to ask about that.'' Ichigo said indifferently and Rukia took that as a sign that he felt uncomfortable.

Rukia didn't know what so say sitting there in silence until her phone rang. Rukia went into her handbag and picked out her iPhone to see the name Renji on the screen. Rukia was shocked that he was calling since they haven't spoken for a while but was happy to speak since she missed her best friend.

Ichigo saw the smile that rose on her face and he analysed it. The dimple on her left cheek that formed, her teeth that shined like white pearls, the way her mouth curved upwards. Why all of a sudden was she so happy?

''Ichigo sorry but please excuse me for a moment I need to take this call.'' Rukia smiled staring at her phone leaving the coffee room before Ichigo could say anything.

Ichigo wanted to know who it was behind that made her smile so hard. He started to feel a little annoyed at himself for even thinking that and forced himself to not dwell on it.

/

''Hello Renji it's so nice to hear from you again I've missed you.'' Rukia happily said

''Me too Rukia it's been such a long time. Sorry I haven't been active but you know I've been super busy with the football championships and my coach will literally kill me if I took anytime off to meet up with a friend.'' Renji joked which caused Rukia to laugh.

''That's okay Renji I know you are working hard, and sorry about losing the championship but know second place is still good even though it's not first place.'' Rukia said failing at pep speech.

'' Yep, still lousy at pep speeches as I remembered.'' He chuckled

''Oh shut up! So anyway how have you been what's happening? Rukia smiled

''Well I thought I should come down and visit you since the Championships are over. I'm back in Japan.'' Renji said. He knew Rukia had run away from home but he had to play it like he was in the dark. Then she would tell him exactly where she is in Tokyo Grand City.

''Oh..um Renji I'm not at home anymore…you see me...I..I ran away.'' Rukia whispered lowly so no one could hear, she didn't want anyone to overhear her thinking that they could be a spy or bodyguard in disguise sent by Byakuya to bring her home. He did say he would bring her home by force the last time they spoke so she had to keep her guard up, but it was ironic to say the person she trusted the most was the one she was not careful of.

''What do you mean you ran away? Come Rukia stop playing.'' Renji lied.

''It's true. Look I don't want to go into detail but I ran away to act, and I managed to book a role for a huge movie Renji. Thank Christ I did. I'm feeling doing my dreams and living the life I wanted.'' Rukia said happily. Renji could hear the confidence in her voice and he felt somewhat guilty of the motives he had. Though he loved Rukia he swore allegiance to Byakuya for all he had done for him and his family. So he had to follow that.

''So where are you living then if you've left home?''

''I moved to Tokyo Grand City Renji. I will give you the address I live at by message just to be safe.''

''Oh really well I happen to be around. I came to visit for some endorsement deal my team has.'' Renji lied saying whatever from the top of his head to ensure he wasn't there by purpose.

'' Ok great well you can come visit me today oh whenever you get time to.'' Rukia chimed before Renji agreed to come over her apartment around 7pm. That gave Rukia a good 2 hours to tidy up her already clean apartment to the point of perfection. Being precise was something the Kuchiki family prided in.

After ending the phone call Rukia quickly cut her meeting with Ichigo short, telling him her best friend was visiting. Ichigo felt a little pissed not knowing why she was such in a quick rush. He wanted to spend more time discussing his work with her as doing so rather took his mind off the problems he had.

/

Renji sat in a black Range Rover car driving his way to Rukia's apartment but whilst he did so he called Byakuya placing the phone on loud speak mode. He felt guilt eating up at him but he had no choice but to side with Byakuya, he knew best for Rukia all he wanted was to protect her. It was unfair that Rukia ran away without considering Byakuya's feelings and he hoped that she didn't resent him for siding with Byakuya.

''Hello…Renji? Have you located where Rukia is?'' Byakuya voice cut through sharply.

''Yes I have. She is staying in Tokyo Grand City at Nepopyne Street. Her apartment is number 13 within the Crystalline District building.'' Renji said keeping his attention on the road.

''I trust that she told you this address?''

''Yes sir I will send you a snapshot of a message of her sending me the address if you want proof.'' Renji started to sweat a little he hated being questioned by Byakuya especially on the spot.

''Make sure to do that right away.'' And then the line cut.

Had I made the right decision Renji thought. He saw how becoming an actress was everything to Rukia. It brought life into her eyes when she was numb due to her dark past. Was it selfish of him to side with Byakuya when all Rukia wants to do is decide her own fate?

/

A smiled flashed on Ichigo and Chad's face after the good news they heard from Uryu and Orihime. The two met up at Uryu and Orihime's home for the news. They stood outside on the patio enjoying the sunshine gleaming down on them.

''Congratulations! How long have you guys kept this surprise for?'' Ichigo smiled slapping a hand onto Uryu's shoulder as a sign of respect.

''Well for 3 weeks, we wanted to make sure everything was ok and we wanted time to process all of this.'' Uryu grinned pushing back his glasses as he looked to his wife with warm affection.

''I was so shocked when I found out. We had been trying for such a long time and thank Christ it's finally happened.'' Orihime gleamed now touching her stomach softly. Chad went in to give Orihime a hug feeling happily overwhelmed by the situation. Chad saw how much trouble his friends had trying to conceive a child, the pain Orihime went through and the sadness Uryu faced seeing his wife hurt. He was grateful to see them so happy.

''It's going to be so funny seeing Uryu as a strict primp and proper dad, whilst Orihime is the fun loving mom.'' Ichigo joked as Uryu rolled his eyes.

''So how far along are you Orihime?'' Chad asked calmly in a quiet tone.

''I will be 3 months next week. Oh that reminds me I have to thank your dad for the gift he gave for the baby.'' Orihime said looking at Ichigo.

''What? My dad knew about it?''

''Yeah! He was the one who actually confirmed the pregnancy at your family's hospital. He also asked how you are and wants so see you. He asked me to pass that message onto you and I'd forgotten to.'' Orihime went on.

Sooner or later he would have to face his family. Even though he was not on good terms with them he knew they still loved him a lot and that he really put them through it. But the fact is Ichigo is still drinking and if he did go over to meet with his family he would only be burning the bridges more.

Yuzu's tears, Karin's despair and his father's sorrow were all things he had caused that he regretted. He hated the guilt but he couldn't get away from the depression he faced and drinking was the only way to ease his mind and make it stop thinking.

Sometimes all Ichigo wanted to do was that.

To not think anymore…about anything.

It was selfish and vain to think about himself but sometimes it just got too much.

Him causing his mother's death, joining the Arrancars and hurting so much innocent people, working with Aizen, all of that just kept eating at him.

Ichigo turned away from the group scratching his head hoping to calm down his anxiety eating up at him.

''Thanks for informing me Orihime, however, I'm not sure I'm gonna see them now to be honest.'' He mumbled lowly.

''I think you should visit. Your dad misses you.'' Orihime looked down sadly.

''Look, I understand you don't want to keep your family in the dark regarding your condition, you've even kept us in the dark as I am not 100 percent sure your even drinking again. But you need to see your family soon, it's not fair on them Ichigo.'' Uryu said seriously and Chad spoke up to defend him.

'' We only urge you to visit your family because we care for you both. Just think about it, it doesn't have to be today or tomorrow but you should visit them.'' Chad whispered

Ichigo breathed in contemplating on what he should do.

/

''I am assigning you with the important task of bringing my sister back to me. Is that clear?'' Byakuya said with no trace of emotion in his voice. He almost sounded as if he was dead inside.

Byakuya stood in front of the man who wore a black crisp suit. He had on a black eye patch, had long spiky hair with bells attached to them, and a crazy grin on his face.

''Of course, Kuchiki.''

**See you next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I want to give Jobananasan a shout out for their in-depth reviews. I like that they are giving critiques in certain areas whilst also stating what they liked about each chapter. It's funny seeing how much they hate Ichigo lol. Also because of Jobananasan I noticed a huge error I made in chapter 7, which I thank them for saying in their review. To anyone else who saw it I accidently made Rukia call Ichigo by his name (by error) when she's supposed to say Mr Kurosaki. If you caught onto that sorry for the mistake, I've changed it now. But just so you all know she still calls Ichigo by his surname.**

**To all who are reading don't be afraid to critique my story. I would like to know you honest opinions whether good or bad it will help me improve. Plus I'm interested in what you truly think.**

**Anyways enjoy (And sorry for any mistakes like spelling etc)**

Riruka entered into a lavish warehouse in the middle of the night, she had to make sure no one saw her or knew she had any business at this facility. She clutched onto her handbag which held detailed photos. If news got out of her walking around at midnight in this area it would ruin and expose the plans she had. Riruka entered the elevator admiring the red carpet floor before she pressed the bottom, looked up and saw herself in the mirror. Riruka's face looked tired with a sense of conflict. Though Ichigo didn't want to be in a relationship with Riruka, she wanted that. She'd never admitted it to Ichigo but she had feelings for him ever he helped her regain her self. She'd met Ichigo through the Arrancars who used to be associated with the Fullbringers which was the gang she belonged to, and he helped her learn to have self-value and self-esteem. Before she had the toxic mindset to let anyone use and abuse her without earning her love, respect and gratitude.

This varied from friends, to relationships, to even her gang members. This behaviour came from the lack of love she'd received in life from her parents causing her to hold these destructive tendencies. However Ichigo taught her that she's more than that, as she reminded him of his dear friend Orihime who used to let people override her due to being too passive until Uryu and him helped her gain her self-confidence. Though they were different in character Ichigo could see the issue that behaviour and helped Riruka. This was in a time when his alcoholism wasn't to the point of extreme like it was now.

Though Riruka had these feelings she felt betrayed by Ichigo. Overtime she felt like he became the very thing she had worked to overcome. He began to use and oppress her. Even though she'd agreed to be in a situation of friends with benefits, he no longer cared for her as a friend. This hurt her deep down. When Ichigo left the Arrancars and cut all his ties to the gang life he didn't bother to acknowledge Riruka at all and even after that Riruka stood at Ichigo's side when his family cut him off. She tried to support him but all he did was push Riruka away so now she wanted to hurt him as much as he did to her.

Before Riruka was planning to ruin Aizen with Ichigo's help, but now she knew Ichigo didn't care about anyone but himself. She knew coming here was a mistake; however Riruka didn't give a crap anymore. She had given Ichigo so much for him to treat her less than and she wanted to ruin him no matter the cost, and she was willing to work with the devil to achieve that.

Riruka knew Ichigo was still drinking so rehab didn't help meaning he was too far off the deep end to stop, she saw how he reacted about his past with Arrancars and how it drove him to drink so she decided to air all of his dirty laundry to the press.

The elevator opened and Riruka continued to walk until she entered a dark office. The lights were very dim but enough for her to see the man before her. He sat on a large black chair with his legs crossed, as his hands rested on his lap. The man wore silver glasses which covered his eyes from being exposed within the dim lighting. The man had a small icy smirk on his mouth and his body language looked extremely calculated. Riruka couldn't read him at all and she hated that. Before him was a circled table with piles of paper (possibly other stories Riruka thought) before him and another black chair opposite to where the man was sitting.

'Hello!'' the man said in a calm manner but something about the way he spoke seemed premeditated. The tone in his voice sounded reassuring but she could tell he was nothing but that.

Riruka stayed quiet trying her best to not be opposed by him; she tried to focus on her plan for coming there and nothing else.

''Take a seat.'' the man ordered and Riruka agreed reluctantly, walking slowly until she sat down on the black chair.

''So…You say you have a story on Kurosaki right? '' He inquired now crossing his arms

Riruka breathed in and focused on her objective at hand.

''Yes I have a lot on him. I have evidence to show he's still drinking and all the criminal activity he's done in the past with the Arrancars.'' Riruka said

The man uncrossed his legs leaning forward towards Riruka with interest. Riruka knew that would get him attentive as Ichigo's alcoholism was a huge topic in the media these days. Riruka saw the man thinking over what he'd just heard as his green eyes focused on her.

''Hmm…Well I want to say I believe you but I need some evidence. Also aren't you and Kurosaki supposedly together? You seem awfully close to him regarding what the paparazzi are saying. But most of what they say can be fabricated just to make a quick buck. And this is what I mean regarding the story you have now.'' said the man now tapping the table with his pale inky fingers.

Riruka went into her bag and brought out all the photos before the man, the photos were of Ichigo drinking heavily and then she brought out reports showcasing all the legal criminal activity he'd done in the past.

The man's smile grew as he shifted his glasses upwards.

/

It had been a week since Renji had come to visit Rukia and the two had decided to do every activity together to catch up on old times whenever Rukia had free time. Today Rukia had a free day off so she decided to go bowling with Renji before meeting up with the rest of the girl cast members to hang at Momo's apartment.

Rukia threw a green bowling ball missing all the bowling pins as the ball rolled to the side, before walking in defeated to complain to Renji. This was her 5th miss.

Renji sat near the area were all the bowling balls were placed, forgetting it was now his turn to bowl. His mind kept feeling guilty for what he did and he hated himself for it, but he believed he did the right thing by honouring Byakuya. He knew best for Rukia, adopted her into his family and looked out for her more than anyone else did. Without Byakuya Rukia's life would have been a lot worse than it was she could of literally been on the streets after her dearly beloved sister's passing.

''Hey meat head what's wrong? You love to take jabs at me every time I miss why you aren't taking the opportunity?'' Rukia asked setting herself up for whatever jab Renji would give, however he didn't respond as he only looked up at her then looked back down.

Rukia went to sit by him seeing that he was upset.

''Renji what's up you seem a little down today? Is it because I took the last mint chocolate ice cream sandwich from that store? If it is I'm sorry I know you like that flavour too and it's rare to come by, you know what I'll make sure to find another pack and buy it for you.'' Rukia said

Renji shock his head quickly putting up his hands in defence, ''No, no that's not it at all. I'm over that even though I was a little sad.'' He chuckled then Rukia slapped him lightly on the arm and pushed for him to tell her what was wrong with him.

''I don't like that you and your brother aren't in a good place right now. Please Rukia why don't you just reconcile with him.''

Renji thought that if he convinced Rukia to make up with her brother maybe Byakuya will call off his bodyguard Kenpachi Zaraki from taking her home.

''Renji let's just not talk about him. I've already made my stance and he knows that.'' Rukia said placing a red bowling ball in Renji's hand now. ''Now bowl.''

Renji quickly threw the bowling ball without even trying shooting a strike. Rukia glared in jealousy thinking how he was soo good at everything all the time. She kinda hated that but admired it to in the same thought.

''But you can't not talk to your brother forever. You both need to come to an understanding.'' Renji pressed on now sitting down next to Rukia again.

''I have tried to talk with him but he didn't listen. He only cares about carrying on the family legacy by me being married and having children. Apparently the man I am supposed to marry agreed for the future children to have my last name to keep the Kuchiki bloodline alive.'' Rukia muttered angrily. She hated how her brother only saw her as a barer for the next generation of Kuchiki's. She wasn't a factory but a human, an individual, she was Rukia first before anything else and she wanted to act.

''I get not wanting to marry a stranger or being a child barer, but what about if you married someone you knew? I'm sure Byakuya would let you pick a man of a high status who generally loves or cares for you.'' Renji offered. In his mind he thought all of this problem would go away if he could marry her. As someone who comes from a rich family status Byakuya would deem him worthy. He has also known Rukia his whole life and Byakuya so there was a good choice he would approve, they all hold a strong bond with each other. He would do anything for Rukia even if she didn't agree with it, that's how much he loved her.

'' He did say if the man wasn't suitable for me in terms of abuse or something he would reconsider it. But at the end of the day he never gave me a choice of who I marry, and honestly I am not looking to be married right now.'' Rukia said worriedly she could see that Renji was thinking something as he had the concentrated look on his face.

''Spit it out! What are you thinking.'' Rukia hit Renji again.

''Ow stop!'' Renji rubbed his arm pouting.

''Look I was thinking…see…um, I…'' Renji struggled to speak and Rukia just smacked his arm again until he let it out.

''Why don't I marry you?'' Renji asked causing Rukia to freeze in confusion. Renji now looked so determined than before as his brown eyes stared straight at her.

''What do you mean marry you? Are you proposing to me? What?'' Rukia raised her voice sounding really confused as she fidgeted like crazy with her fingers. Her heart began to race a little at what he'd just said. Had Renji liked her all this time? Rukia felt flustered.

''Look if we both promised to get married in the future whenever you're ready for it maybe Byakuya would agree if we persuade him that I and my family are good enough to carry the Kuchiki name. Then you wouldn't have to marry a stranger you don't know by a forced arranged marriage.'' Renji suggested.

Rukia breathed slowly to compose herself from feeling flustered before answering Renji.

'' I do admit that would be better but there's two things missing. Marriage is supposed to be for love, not just as a way to bare babies to keep the family name going. I feel like you are only suggesting marrying me to help me out as a favor and I myself don't see us being married. We're family, long time best friends, not scratch that your my brother too Renji.''

As Rukia said that Renji's heart sunk like a balloon losing air, hearing those words like a brother killed his spirit. Deep down Renji always thought that Rukia may have liked him a little even though she never showed any romantic feelings for him. It stung like hell to be rejected.

Renji did his best not to look hurt so he just looked down.

''Don't be sad. I know you want to help me as much as you can but it isn't going to be easy. Also your family wouldn't want to give up their family name if we ever had a child, remember you are the only born child of your family so you are in the same predicament.'' Rukia said whilst Renji nodded calmly.

She was right about that but Rukia didn't know Renji would give up his family name for her and it killed her that she didn't feel the same way back for him.

'' Then you have no other option than to just make up with Byakuya.'' Renji said tiredly but this made Rukia angry. Why was he so persistent on her giving up her dreams to make her brother happy?

''No Renji I told you he isn't going to listen, I am becoming an actress and living my life whether he likes it or not.''

'' What's with it with acting Rukia? I know dreams are meant to be followed but not at the expense of your family. Family comes first.'' Renji now started to yell.

''If family comes first Byakuya wouldn't be marrying me off in an arranged marriage to someone I don't love. I would come first as I'm his family. He comes first with going after his dreams of working with Companies and owning his own business. He came first by deciding not to remarry again, which if he did I wouldn't be in this problem of carrying on the family name and legacy. If he can come first, why can't I?'' Rukia yelled back now standing on her feet. Other people started looking at the two as they were drawing attention to themselves.

''You don't understand. He's only doing this for you; everything he does is for you because he loves you. It isn't far for you to run away from him disobey him and cut ties with him over a dream Rukia. He's hurting too you haven't spoken to him for hours on end for weeks concealing him over all this but I have.''

Renji now stood over her angry about all of this; of course he would be dragged into this since he is super close to her brother and her. It hurt to hear Byakuya was hurt over this but she couldn't let that change her stance. She closed her eyes and sighed.

'' It isn't just a dream; it's more than acting Renji. Yes I love to act and it's my passion but this choice also empowers me. I have lived for 23 years on this earth and I've never gotten a chance to be in control of my life. I don't want the years to go by for me to regret not taking a chance.'' Rukia murmured lowly.

Renji saw how hurt Rukia was but he couldn't understand how she'd thought she had no control over her life, when Byakuya provided her with everything she'd ever needed.

''I'm afraid I don't understand. But I want to Rukia.'' Renji said sadly but Rukia walked away. He tried to grab her calmly to talk it out but she shoved him off.

'' How could you not understand me? You know what? I guess your head is shoved up Byakuya's ass so much that you can't even think for yourself.'' Rukia yelled and stormed off.

Renji just looked onward at her small figure until she was gone.

He prayed that their friendship wasn't over considering that he had already given Byakuya her address. He did it because he saw how distort Byakuya was, but now he sees that her running away was for reasons he didn't understand. He hoped she'd never find out it was him

/

Rukia sat in silence as the rest of her female co-stars and Orihime were conversing with each other in the living room of Momo's apartment. The apartment was very girly as the furniture was pink and purple, and the colour schemes for the walls were peach. Rangiku, Momo and Senna sat on the ground, as Rangiku was painting Momo's nails and Senna was playing with Rangiku's hair, whilst Rukia sat next to Orihime on the lavender coloured couch that was eating a tuna jelly sandwich happily.

Rukia eyed the sandwich in disgust thinking how jelly and tuna were a good mix. Orihime caught her stare offering Rukia a bit but she denied.

''You sure? It's really nice the cold mayonnaise coated tuna complements the sweetness of the jelly, and the textures just work together wonderfully.'' Orihime pressed on taking another bite into her sandwich, but Rukia quickly declined again using the excuse that she doesn't like tuna.

The topic of discussion was on Momo as apparently she was super confused on if he'd asked her out on a date or not. Rukia was baffled about this so she just let Rangiku, Orihime and Senna take the wheels on this one, but in entire seriousness Rukia's mind was on her fight with Renji as her mind kept dwelling on that.

''So what did he say exactly! I mean Toshiro can be rather cold and blunt about things so it's super hard to read him.'' Rangiku asked looking down as she added on red nail polish onto Momo's fingers slowly.

''He just said we should spend time rehearsing on our lines this Thursday for the movie since we sat acting next week. I asked if he meant like a group rehearsal but he just said the two of us.'' Momo said unsure of what Toshiro meant.

Senna began to braid Rangiku's hair before she spoke up. ''I'm not sure it's a date but it's very odd that he'd ask you to rehearse with him alone, when you both barely have a lot of scenes together in the movie. So I think he wants to spend more time with you.'' Senna smiled and Rangiku squealed in pain.

''Senna don't braid my hair too hard it hurts.'' Rangiku whined like a baby and Senna laughed. Momo's eyes opened up towards Senna.

''You really think that Senna, that he wants to spend time with me?'' Momo smiled nervously and Senna nodded

''That's it exactly. When Shūhei used to like me he did the same thing.'' Rangiku chimed in. This caught Rukia's attention a little as she never would have thought that, and she now wondered if he still liked Rangiku regarding the fact that he'd shown some signs in liking her. However Rukia wasn't so experienced in detecting if someone liked her so she thought she could be wrong.

'He's always nice to you and stern towards everyone else, that shows he likes you.'' Orihime reassured Momo now looking at Rukia noticing she'd been quiet for so long.

''Rukia is everything alright?'' Orihime asked in concern, she knew Rukia wasn't a quiet person but not the most talkative one at that however she always made sure her presence was there. Rukia shook her head covering up what was on her mind by saying she was ok but everyone could see she was down.

Rukia didn't want to talk about her issues with Byakuya and Renji since none of the girls knew about her rich family background, or the fact that she'd ran away. Only Mr Kurosaki did and he only found out by accident after he saw her crying the other day at the photoshoot after her talk with Byakuya. And even then he had no idea she was a Kuchiki.

''It's nothing I'm fine.'' Rukia lied.

''And I'm the tooth fairy what's wrong? Is Ichigo still being a jerk towards you? You know I was only teasing when we said that he liked you at the shoot? I just wanted you to feel better because I could see you looked a bit sad.'' Rangiku said

''No it's not that at all. We both managed to come to some understanding and he's stopped being a jerk, I'd say we are colleagues now. Anyway Mr Kurosaki isn't a problem anymore.''

''Oh I wasn't aware that he was a problem.'' said a confused Orihime

'' Then what is Rukia? You clearly have something on your mind.'' Momo asked now standing up to sit next to Rukia, as Rukia contemplated on what to say. Should she tell them about what was going on? Though she had only known all these girls in a short time she was happy to have them as friends, but she had to think on the safer side and know that she had to form a stronger bond with each of them before telling them about her life. Plus Rukia didn't want to put all her problems onto them and she couldn't without revealing her rich family status so she decided to speak her truth indirectly without revealing too much information.

''What would you guys do if you had a dream but your family members weren't so supportive of it?'' Rukia said honestly

Each girl said their family were always supportive of their dreams, but Orihime was the first to answer differently.

''Well I can't answer that question…you see my relationship with my parents isn't the most positive.'' Orihime looked down to her tuna and jelly sandwich with a sad smile.

''You don't have to go into detail about that Orihime I know that's hard for you to talk about.'' Rangiku said and Senna reached out a hand to hold Orihime's as a way of comfort, whilst Momo gave her a sad smile.

''It's okay, it's a part of my truth and I can't be ashamed of it.'' Orihime now put on a brave smile.

''I'm sorry about that and thank you for being truthful.'' Rukia said sincerely

Orihime explained her situation to Rukia about how her parents abandoned her. Her dad was a drunken mess and her mother a prostitute, and how her elder brother Sora looked after her all her life until he died 4 years ago from sudden death. Orihime told Rukia how her father didn't approve of her brother's dreams to become a culinary chef and how he would physically abuse him and her to keep them both under him. However it was only until Sora decided to leave with his sister that he could live his own life and make his own decisions.

''Are you having the same problem my brother Sora did too?'' Orihime asked and Rukia nodded.

''Well I say you should do what he did and follow your dreams no matter what. I don't know the whole situation but if my brother wasn't strong enough to leave with me, us both would still be under out abusive household.''

''I admire your brother's strength.'' Rukia said with a smile as she recalled the first day she'd met Orihime and how warm she felt around her, and now she'd knew why. Orihime was just a nice and gentle person all together. Rukia went in to hug Orihime as Momo, Senna and Rangiku joined in at once squishing her which caused them all to laugh. However after a few seconds Rukia felt a small bump on Orihime's belly causing her face to become confused and Orihime caught onto it.

They all came out of their embrace but Rukia's face was still stunned in confusion.

''Ok what is it now Rukia you look constipated or something?'' Momo joked and Senna laughed.

Orihime now looked a little nervous as she knew what Rukia was probably thinking, she had been planning to tell her friends over lunch when she felt more prepared but she'd been exposed so she might as well let it all out now.

''I'm pregnant!'' Orihime yelled and all the girls went in to hug her again for the second time.

/

Ichigo waited in Studio A for Rukia to come in so they could discuss chapter 13 of Elation right before she and the cast started filming next week. He waited for 30 minutes for her killing time by playing with the camera equipment

Where was she he thought? He didn't like waiting around for so long for her as it would mean doing overtime afterwards to make up for the time lost. Also he had planned on seeing his family afterwards after his friends persuaded him to do so; Chad was supposed to go with him for support. Ichigo had a flashback of all the times he was late to any meeting or test shoot and how Rukia possibly had to wait for him, but he had a reason to be late, he couldn't let anyone see him hangover without him concealing himself first. It's not like he could show up like that because it would let everyone know he's still drinking.

Ichigo left the camera equipment alone and sat on the white floors of the studio, sighing before Rukia came in. Finally he thought and the first thing he saw is how she looked rather panicked.

Rukia dropped her chappy bag pack onto the ground and then quickly fanned her face with her hand. It was quite a hot day so he understood why she looked a bit dishevelled. Ichigo even put on the AC the studio would remain cool. Rukia wore a jeans dungaree, black knee high socks and white tennis shoes. Her hair was tied back in a messy top bun with a few strains sticking out. Ichigo noted how different she looked in comparison to how neat and tidy she always was.

''Sorry I'm late.'' Rukia said honestly to Ichigo before she bent down to get her copy of Elation out of her chappy bag.

''its fine.'' Ichigo said not bothering to ask what was up but instead took out his copy of the book now waiting for Rukia.

Rukia continued to look through her bag but she couldn't find the book.

''Darn it.'' Rukia muttered as she now turned her bag upside down. Ichigo saw lip-gloss, Rukia's IPhone, baby wipes, chewing gum, some rabbit character type jewellery and a book on the art of acting.

''What, you can't find your copy or something?'' Ichigo asked lowly

Rukia sighed feeling even more upset than she already was. Rukia was not in a good mood since she had another argument with Renji regarding her choice to run away, it also didn't help that Byakuya had phoned her again which she didn't pick up due to not having enough strength to fight him over this issue. Rukia started to feel the pressure of this all.

Though she had no reason to be angry at Ichigo she just snapped at him, especially due to the fact that he didn't offer to help or share his book but just asked an obvious question.

''No you don't say.'' Rukia mocked and Ichigo just didn't say anything letting it slide as he watched Rukia put all her belongings back in her bag.

''Can we share your book and just talk about the chapter instead of analysing it? I don't have my notes on me either.'' Rukia said tiredly and Ichigo just nodded wanting to start the session as fast as he could so he could meet with Chad on time later on.

Rukia sat next to Ichigo as he opened the book to chapter 13 and they both began to discuss the chapter. Though Ichigo was speaking a lot Rukia was only dejecting small pieces into the conversation. Clearly something was up with her as she normally was so professional and happy to discuss his work, now she seemed like she wasn't even there.

''Do you want to reschedule our meeting to another day or something? You aren't even listening to me at all.'' Ichigo complained.

''What? Yes I have I'm fine lets continue.'' Rukia said now looking a little focused than before

Ichigo rolled his eyes before asking Rukia what was the last thing he said, to which Rukia looked like a fish out of water.

''See what I mean? Look I sense you have something going on with you so why don't we take today off and reschedule? We've been over a lot and I know you will incorporate it into your acting so it wouldn't kill us to reschedule.'' Ichigo motioned on but Rukia shook her head. Rukia prided in professionalism, she wasn't the person to take a day off even though she needed it, and it was the ways in which her brother prided her in. But then she remembered that she had to live her life now; she'd left Byakuya and ran away for a reason so she shouldn't be conformed to thinking that way anymore.

Though Rukia was breaking away from that way of thinking it was still an internal struggle.

Ichigo could see she wasn't responding and became a little worried.

''Rukia…are you feeling ok? You're acting kind of strange.'' Ichigo asked concerned

Rukia tried to shrug it off by acting fine but Ichigo could see through it. He then remembered how she was crying the other time on the phone to her brother about something to do with her running away.

'' Um if this is to do with your brother I thought you were ok about that now.'' Ichigo struggled to say. He really didn't want to step his boundaries but he couldn't just up and leave her there feeling down and out.

Rukia flinched at the mention of her brother.

''Look Mr Kurosaki just drop it I don't want to talk about that. Just leave it and let's continue our meeting.'' Rukia sneered on in a rude manner and now Ichigo was pissed off.

''What's with you? I'm trying to be nice here and all you keep doing is being rude.'' Ichigo now yelled

''Oh so Mr angry doesn't like when people are rude to him, but he can be rude to whoever he wants to?'' Rukia blew back, and a vein popped out of Ichigo's head a little. Now he was pissed.

''I thought we were past that now.'' Ichigo teethed now closing his eyes and crossing his build long arms together.

'' Yeah we are but it doesn't mean it didn't happen did it not? I guess you can't stand when people treat you indifferently and rudely.'' Rukia argued back.

''It's not that I can't stand it; it's that you keep thinking you need to be professional all the time when you're clearly not in it right now. It's okay to take a break you know.'' Ichigo calmed his tone down now looking straight at her so she'd understand that he wasn't here to fight with her.

''Well if you take the advice I've been giving you then maybe I would listen to you.'' Rukia said back truly and saw she hit a nerve with him. Ichigo withdrew back now keeping quiet not knowing what to say. Rukia didn't want to be rude but she didn't like how Ichigo kept telling her what to do when he never took her advice or anyone's regarding the fact he was still drinking.

Ichigo remained silent for some time until he spoke up.

''Whatever…Look I'm not trying to act better than you in anyway or anything alright? You clearly know I have my own issues I'm dealing with too. I'm tired of you thinking that I hate you or something, fair enough you think that because of how I acted before but I apologised for that.''

Ichigo stood up now still with his hands crossed.

''Clearly something is bothering you and I know it's about that brother of yours. All I'm saying is you should take some time alone yourself since I know it's bothering you. I don't want to force you here if you aren't in it. You've made the choice to act right so it must be important to you.'' Rukia just nodded listening to him attentively.

''Acting must be the world to you if it means running away and disobeying your brother. What is with acting that gets you happy?'' he asked curiously in wonder.

Rukia took no time at all to think and just let out her honest feelings. No one had asked her about why she wanted to act for a long time besides Yoruichi but that was just for her audition. It seemed Ichigo was genuinely interested and that made her a little happy. Who would have thought Ichigo out of everyone would care about that over Renji and Byakuya who were supposed to care?

''Well…when I was a kid I went with my brother to see a play called the Winter Rose. I knew that it wasn't real or anything but the story really resonated with me. It was about a heroine who had the objective of fighting against archaic views in her society. I related to that because I saw her in me. A lot of my life I've just been following orders but I never really fought for anything. I then noticed that the actors and actresses looked so happy on stage, they got to become characters and portray stories to others which made them happy. I found passion in that and ever since then I began to learn all about acting. I watched so many movies one day that I lost consciousness.'' Rukia began to laugh softly and Ichigo stared at her.

She seemed freer than before as she recalled those memories and learning about why she loved acting made her passion for it so valid. He saw how happy she got over reading lines at and doing the test shots. It reminded him of why he fell in love with writing. It was a safe haven for him. He could travel in his writing into fantasy, fiction or any world he wanted. Real life to Ichigo was always boring and dull, but he had his mother and writing that kept him going. After she passed he lost a lot of his passion but only kept going because she was proud of his talents. He also thought about how his writing made his mother, sisters and old man happy.

''Sounds like it means a lot to you.'' Ichigo said

'' It does.'' Rukia replied softly

''Then know I support you, and I know the cast members do too. We all support you even though your brother doesn't. I hope that's enough to make you feel better.'' Ichigo said with a tiny smile on his face despite his scowling face.

Rukia could see Ichigo was really trying to be nice despite how they first stood off with each other so she appreciated it.

Rukia smiled back happily and now noticed that Ichigo was pushing her towards the door.

''Hey what are you doing?'' Rukia screamed not understanding what was going on.

'' You're going to take a day off, we've already wasted enough time here to start now and I have somewhere I need to be soon anyway.'' Ichigo murmured quickly

''Oh so that's why you wanted me to leave? I should have known.'' Rukia tried to argue and get out of his grip but it was too late as she was already out the Studio.

The two left the building and parted always promising to reschedule another time next week. As Rukia walked down the street she felt a lot better about the whole situation regarding Byakuya and Renji and was thankful to Ichigo thought she'd never admit it.

**Whoop there it is folks.**

**I'm happy with how this chapter turned out especially with showcasing the bonds between each character. I hope you all enjoyed it lol and I'll see you next time.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads my work and comes back each time I update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A lot happens in this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

Ichigo fidgeted nervously with low eyes in the back seat of Chad's russet truck car as Chad drove towards the destination of Karakura Town. The two met up at after Chad had finished his shift at the fire station, he had worked a double today stopping fires as a fireman so he was extremely tired. However he knew he had to be there for Ichigo as he knew they were not on good terms with Ichigo because of his drinking and as of now they were in the dark with how he was actually doing. Chad too was also in the dark about Ichigo's condition as well as Uryu since he never gave a straight answer about whether he continued to drink or not. In order to make sure Ichigo wasn't drinking Chad stayed with him for the last two nights against Ichigo's wishes to monitor his best friend. Those nights were hell for Chad reminding him of those dark nights in the past where he stayed with Ichigo in his lowest time.

The two nights were pure hell; Ichigo was all over the place from stable to depressive to static. There were times where he would lash out for no reason to then break down about the past but he would never go into it as much as Chad wanted him to. He only hit the surface when muttering about missing his mother but when Chad tried to get his friend to elaborate Ichigo would refuse. There were even times when Chad had to hold Ichigo down to stop him from drinking some alcohol. Right now in this moment Ichigo seemed ok like his normal self and Chad prayed that things would stay that way for as long as they could. Chad had made sure to call Ichigo's father to notify that his son would visit him behind Ichigo's back so his visit wouldn't be out of place for them.

In 10 minutes Chad would reach Ichigo's home and before then Chad wanted to ensure Ichigo was doing ok.

''Hey how you feeling? If you wish to wait a bit before we go in that is ok. There's no need to rush.'' Chad said in a low voice. Ichigo looked down with his head shifting downwards allowing his orange spiky locks to cover his eyes he played with his hands picking at his skin which was a habit he had when he felt tension and nausea.

''I'm good. Let's just go straight in.'' Ichigo said quickly not wanting to think about it.

Chad knew Ichigo wouldn't budge any further now so he decided to let it drop just like Ichigo wanted. Chad drove into the small parking area in Ichigo's home turning off his truck to park. Amber eyes scanned the home before him as nostalgic memories crept in his mind. Flashes of good times with his mother, sisters and old man flooded in, like homemade dinners around the table, picnics at the park and trips to the seaside. A small sad smile formed on Ichigo's face before the darkness came in with memories of his mother's passing and blood clouded his mind causing Ichigo to breathe in hard.

Chad noticed this and got out of the driver's seat to enter the back seat where Ichigo was and began to rub his back in a form of comfort before Ichigo gave him a meaningful look of thanks.

It had begun.

/

Rukia made her way home after spending the rest of the afternoon at Tokyo Grand Park, she decided to go there to rewind after taking Ichigo's advice to take a break. Her time at the park felt tranquil allowing her to collect her thoughts about her time at Tokyo Grand City. There were a lot of good things for her to be happy about as she finally made a bunch of girlfriends to hang out with that she never had. Rukia had learned to become more sociable than she did before and doing that made her see what she had been missing out on for years.

Rukia also thought about how by next week she will finally be acting on set and that brought butterflies to her stomach. Her dream was coming true and she felt proud of herself. Finally she would be living that as her reality and she thanked God that this opportunity even came her way.

Rukia walked on the busy side walk in thought as her mind went conjured up the visual of orange spiky hair. At this moment in time Rukia didn't know what she'd thought of him. Her first impression of him as indifferent and disrespectful was what she thought he was, but based on the couple of moments they shared she saw that he is complexed than she thought he was.

He could be nice, cordial and supportive when he wanted to be, but at other times he would be closed up, withdrawn and cold. But Rukia could see that there was more to him but he kept holding himself back due to his past.

Rukia thought that Ichigo could be a better person if he wasn't dealing with whatever he was facing and that caused her to think about _that dark day_ he attempted to jump the roof. She wondered what had happened and wished she knew somehow then maybe she could help him out.

Though he was going through his own issues he did try to help her out with hers in his odd way of doing so, showing her he could be compassionate when he wanted to. She kept thinking about how she'd only known Ichigo for a short time but he'd been way supportive over her own best friend and brother who are her family. Likewise Momo, Rangiku, Senna and Orihime also supported Rukia, but with Ichigo it seemed like he could understand her. Though she thought she'd never see him as a friend she now felt differently. Ichigo wasn't as bad as she thought.

Still in her thoughts Rukia didn't notice that she had run into someone hitting the stranger dead in the face causing her to fall down to the ground. Rukia fell hard onto the concrete fall as her buttocks broke her fall whilst the stranger stumbled backwards but stopped their fall.

The stranger was a young teenaged girl with green short curly hair, tanned skin, crystal eyes who wore black school girl uniform.

As the girl locked eyes with Rukia it seemed as if she noticed who she was which was bazaar.

''I know you! You are Rukia!'' the girl squealed in excitement

A confused Rukia looked up at the girl. What was she talking about? And how did she know who she was?

''You are going to star in Kurosaki Ichigo's new movie Elation; I saw that you got casted in the movie in a magazine. I'm such a big fan of him. Also you look beautiful in person I can't wait to see your acting.''

Rukia then remembered when Momo and Senna showed her that magazine's had displayed the cast of the movie when she did the photoshoot for it. However Rukia wanted to know what magazine the girl knew her from.

'Hello and Thank you. May I ask what magazine you saw me in?''

''Vogue Japan and Splash magazine, it's so nice to finally met a celebrity or in fact a celeb in the making. From the magazine it say this is your first acting gig am I right? Do you have any pointers for me? I wanna act someday too.'' The girl cheered in happiness.

Rukia felt admired but a little out of her element. The only time people knew of her was when she went to gatherings with Byakuya to discuss business with other clans and family heirs and heiresses. But she was just that an heiress and Kuchiki, but nothing else. Now she is known to this girl as a Rukia the actress. And now she was getting asked for advice to another novice actress. Times surely had changed and Rukia felt amazed at it. Rukia now stood up and spoke animatedly as she gave advice.

''I'd be happy to give you advice. I'd say keep on studying actress and actors you look up to who have made their mark in the industry. Study how they act, what roles they go for, and how their performances make you feel. Also go to any workshops you can find to help develop your skills and so you learn in what areas you need to develop. Plus since you are still in school based on the uniform I'd say do drama or study it at college if you wish, I always wanted to study drama but I didn't have the chance due to my family. If that's the case for you still go onto study it, but I know your family will be supportive. And when you are ready to audition for agencies but make sure they are legit and helpful.''

The girl looked in awe as Rukia spoke taking in every word. She then went to give Rukia a hug before releasing her.

''Thank you so much! My name is Emerald! I am a fan of you know and I hope you make it huge on day.'' said Emerald.

''You too Emerald! You are my first official fan and to treasure the experience I will give you a souvenir.''

Rukia went into her bag and took out a chappy necklace and a pen to then sign the necklace with her signature Rukia.

''Have this to remember me by.'' Rukia smiled putting the necklace in Emerald's hands.

''Oh chappy jewellery! Thank you so much for signing it I will treasure it always.''

A couple was calling out Emeralds name from behind her and Rukia suspected that they were her parents based on the green hair they had.

''Oh I better go my parents are calling me.'' Emerald sadly said

''its ok we will meet again someday! Take my email so we can keep in touch.'' And Rukia passed on her email before the girl quickly rushed to her parents waving at Rukia before she disappeared.

Rukia thought this was the beginning to fame and hoped she would never let it change her as a person or her passion for acting.

Rukia began to make her way home wondering if anyone else would recognise her now from the magazines, but what she didn't notice was a tall figure in black sporting a eye patch and bells in his spiky hair who was shadowing her from a distance…

/

Ichigo and Chad stood outside the door to Ichigo's childhood home. It was a small cottage type house with a yellow roof and white chipped bricks. Beside the home was a small clinic spotting the name ''Kurosaki clinic''. Though Isshin owned and worked at his own Hospital he still had a clinic close to home if anyone in the area was ill, hurt or injured.

The door was brown spotting the number 15 on it and from the inside Ichigo could hear his sister Karin yelling at his old man, Ichigo thought he was probably doing something dumb like he usually did to get his sisters to laugh.

''You ready or do you want more time?'' Chad asked

''I'm ready.'' Ichigo said and knocked the door taking a deep breath in to calm his nerves.

How would this go?

Would they hate me if I told them I was still drinking?

Should I hide the truth?

Has Kaien even told them yet or did he keep his promise?

Would they hate me for messing up and ruining the family dynamic?

Would they ever forgive me for all the pain, hurt and suffering I've caused them?

The door opened and Ichigo was taken out of his thoughts when he saw Yuzu stand in front of him. She looked more mature than the last time he had seen her, as she stood with a wooden spoon in her hand and a pink apron on. The front of hair had grown a bit longer as she now had a full side fringe and she swore a white dress with sunflowers on it.

Yuzu's eyes rose as she saw he big brother in front of her and noticed how drained and worried he looked but she couldn't stop herself from giving him a huge hug. She squeezed him tight and did her best to keep her tears from falling out. Yuzu missed him dearly and that made Ichigo feel guiltier.

Chad stood in silence as his heart swelled at the embrace before him, he was happy he, Orihime and Uryu convinced Ichigo to come home. Though Uryu and Orihime couldn't make time to accompany Ichigo Chad knew they fully supported this and were there in spirit.

Yuzu let go of her embrace looking at Ichigo with a sad smile. Even though his sisters weren't on good terms with him Yuzu couldn't deny that she missed him but she had to show how hurt she'd been by all of this.

Karin stood at the kitchen table and looked nothing less than a tomboy in her black shorts and t shirt of merch from a famous brand asterisk, she waved at Chad as Yuzu greeted him ushering her brother and Chad to the Kitchen table for meal she'd made. Ichigo looked around his home seeing how not much changed. The furniture was still cream, the walls were white, the poser of his mother hung on the wall near the sitting room area but Ichigo couldn't bear to look at it. It hurt too much to give one single glance and he was trying to keep himself together.

The three siblings had yet to speak to each other so there was nothing but silence. He felt too afraid to speak in any way. Ichigo then noticed this old man wasn't around but didn't know how to ask where he was? He had heard him arguing with Karin at the door but now he was nowhere to be seen. Was he mad at him?

''Ichigo, Chad I hope you like roast beef, rice and steamed vegetables. I told Karin to go shopping for a list I had in mind but this is all she brought back so I had to make due.'' Yuzu said as she set up the food onto the yellow table cloth on top of the wooden dinner table. It seemed Yuzu was trying to keep eye contact to a minimum and Ichigo guessed she was nervous about this as he was. Before Ichigo found it easy to communicate with his sister but now they all struggled to even converse.

''That's ok Yuzu I'm sure the food will be nice wouldn't it Ichigo?'' Chad said trying to invite his friend into the conversation but all Ichigo did was nod in agreement.

The four of them then sat down to eat but Ichigo could still feel the tension between him and his sisters. Though they hugged him it seemed they were being forced to keep themselves mute or at distance with him just to keep they protected somehow. This was eating Ichigo up so he decided to talk.

''Karin, Yuzu…I'm sorry I haven't visited around much…or kept in contact at all…I have no excuse of why I haven't but I apologise.''

Karin kept eating her rice with her eyes closed as she counted Ichigo's apology to be his 105th one, she had been counting ever since he slowly became an alcoholic. First it started with him apologising for taking his anger out of his sisters, then dad, then he started to apologise for the fights he had with dad in front of them from arguments to physical altercations, and then the heavy drinking and gang violence started.

There were days Karin would see Ichigo come home with small traces of blood on his clothes, and this was right before dad kicked him out of the home for him to find solace with that group.

Karin decided his apology was nothing but words and stood by this conclusion based on the past.

Yuzu however always decided to accept Ichigo's apologises which Karin saw as naïve but Yuzu had always worn her heart on her sleeve.

''It's ok Ichigo. Thank you for coming.'' is all Yuzu said but she kept eye contact to a halt.

Ichigo now felt a little angry at how they were acting so he decided to speak up but he felt chad look at him sternly to get him to quiet down, but Ichigo refused to listen.

'' Look I know I haven't been around long because of rehab and I haven't been the best big brother but I came today to fix things and at least try to get us out of the bad place we are in.'' Ichigo pleaded

Karin placed her folk down and put the cold shoulder act on hold.

''It's not so easy to do that, it takes time to fix a situation not one day.'' Karin put emphasis on the world time closing her eyes to not display anger. Ichigo looked at Karin sensing the anger residing in her not knowing what to say. Karin then opened her eyes and looked straight at her older brother.

''You keep saying the same rehearsed thing over and over again. It's always I'm sorry or I want to fix this but then you keep on doing the same old actions.'' Karin continued on.

Yuzu tried to calm her down but Karin didn't dear to listen.

'' You want to fix things? Fine so answer my question are you still drinking Ichigo?'' Karin asked now standing up from her seat.

Ichigo knew he'd have to answer that question sooner or later and wanted to avoid by not visiting his family and was now angry that he'd been proven right. Ichigo failed to give an answer as he stayed silent basically confirming her suspicions but Karin just walked away.

''Karin wait don't go!'' Yuzu now stood to hold her sisters arm but she brushed her off.

''No Yuzu, he's never going to change. Why even go to rehab in the first place if he didn't intend to stay clean? This is why dad says for us to keep distance.''

''Then why even agree to this dinner then? There's no point in inviting him here if we don't at least give him a chance.'' Yuzu cried and then Chad spoke up.

''Please don't argue. Uryu, Orihime and I actually wanted Ichigo to come over it was us that pushed him to visit you because we know you are all worried about him. Ichigo today wasn't for you to say you can make things better, it was just for you to visit your family again.'' Chad said honestly now looking at his friend

Ichigo now stood up angrily ''I know that Chad but I at least have to say something! They don't even want to walk to me, I can feel it so how can I visit them with this huge wall between us?'' Ichigo yelled.

''Break down the wall Ichigo with your actions.'' said a gruff old voice

Those words led Ichigo's mind to remember Rukia's advice she'd given him in the makeup room after the photoshoot. Rukia said that his choices would be the only thing to save him from his issues and that they had to be made for him above anyone else. If he wanted to change he had to want it most and that would display through his actions.

Ichigo wondered why he thought of Rukia at that moment in time as he turned to see the voice belong to his father now walking into the kitchen, he looked stressed and there were no traces of his light-hearted face at all. He stood tall but fierce as he went to stand by his daughters nodding in agreement with Karin.

'' I'm happy you came here today son but if you are going to say you are sorry you better mean it.'' Isshin started off lowly looking Ichigo dead in the eye. ''

I and my girls have been too much to accept anything you say. If you truly meant it you would have come home as soon as you left rehab with the plan of overcoming this issue, you would have not been spotted by the paparazzi in a bar with that gang member getting a drink, and you would absolutely not be so careless drinking all over place or be still affiliated doing crimes with that abomination of a gang! Have you even seen the tabloids'' Isshin yelled.

Ichigo couldn't remember the last time he had saw his father's happy face. He knew he concealed it whenever Ichigo was in the picture because of his alcoholic problems. Now he was furious and was wrath itself. But Ichigo didn't understand what he meant by the tabloids and his crimes. What was going on?

'' Dad…What are you talking about?'' Ichigo looked frazzled staring at his dad in fear.

Isshin walked over to the sitting room in a flash and Ichigo followed him along with Chad and the twins. Isshin then put on the TV showing a news correspondent reporting about Ichigo's alcoholism. There were photos of Ichigo drinking alcohol heavily and him looking wasted. Alongside that the reporting was talking about crime reports of Ichigo committing armed shootings totalling to 15 injuries, gang violence and theft. The news reporter also mentioned how Aizen was linked to all of the crimes based on the photos shown.

Ichigo's heart fell as he felt anxiety eat up at him, his breath quicken in a flash and he started to fill cold sweat forming on him. What was happening? Ichigo's ears stopped listening to what was going on after the news report had finished, as he began to look around dazed. He couldn't focus on his surroundings as he felt overwhelmed, his dark past was coming back to eat him.

The demons he tried to hide were taking over.

Now his family had confirmation that he was still drinking and thought he was still associated with the Arrancars when that wasn't the case. The documental evidence of the reports put the nail in the coffin.

Who even had all this information and how did it leak out? Ichigo had done his best to keep his dark past behind him in raps but now it was coming out.

How would Aizen respond to this now that his name is linked to this?

Chad noticed Ichigo started to breathe heavily and tried to calm him down but Ichigo just moved away frantically.

''Ichigo, son it's okay calm down just breath. It's going to be okay. Even if you drink you just need to be truthful about it and not lie. All we want to do is support you but you have to want to change I'm sorry for my temper but I have to be stern with you, this is all for your own good.'' Isshin said comforting his son.

Isshin could see Ichigo's panic attack got out of control so he ran to his son but like he did to Chad Ichigo just backed away.

Ichigo could see all of the faces of his family and dearest friends, their faces were filled with pity something he hated to see.

Ichigo then ran anxiously out of the house in a state of agony looking like a mad man. Chad quickly ran after him but at the time he got outside of the house he saw that Ichigo had driven away in his russet truck. Isshin and the twins were behind Chad looking extremely afraid at what had occurred.

Flashbacks came into Isshin's mind of Ichigo acting out to the point of instability.

Whenever that happened nothing good came of it.

/

Ichigo drove breaking the speed limit but he didn't care he just wanted to get away. The roads were completely free from traffic so he was lucky he could even do such a thing. He didn't think about his actions as all he wanted to do was go home and drink his sorrows away. He just wanted everything to stop, it just got too much. No one was supposed to know about the details of his past crimes but it was all coming to the light. Ichigo felt dirty like a disgrace to everyone who loves and supports him. He thought about how he failed to be a role model to his sisters, how he was a failure as a son to his dad and especially his mother. He is the reason she died he thought thinking about how she left extra early to his graduation to surprise him and make it up to him after their quarrel. But instead she ends up tragically dead.

Heat rose in Ichigo's throat, his heart beat was beating out of sync; he was full of anxiety like a bottle overflowing. He started to roar like an animal not knowing how else to get his feelings out of him. No one understood him at all.

Why were all the choices he made bad? Why did he never have control over them? Why couldn't he just listen to the advice Rukia gave him? Why did her advice keep ringing in his mind?

As he drove many pedestrians complained about his awful driving, he was like a bull on the loose not being able to contain itself. It took Chad an hour to get to Karakura town but with Ichigo's fast driving he would be back in Tokyo Grand City in a mere 30 minutes.

/

Rukia walked on the pavements of 34th street of Tokyo Grand City, staring at the stores and bars at her right hand side. She'd had just finished meeting up with Renji at a café before he travelled to Rukongai for a commissioners trip to help the less fortunate. Though she hadn't planned on meeting him it was a last minute thing and she decided to put her anger on pause. Even when she was mad at Renji Rukia loved him too much to not say goodbye, however she noticed that he had something on his mind, like he was struggling with telling her something but she didn't want to force it out of him.

It was dark and late as it was now evening so not much people were around outside, so Rukia made sure to be vigilant but she couldn't shake off the feeling of being followed. Rukia turned to see if anyone was behind her but she saw no one, so she cleared her head and kept on walking now deciding to call a cab home.

Rukia took out her phone dialling the saved number of the cab company she regularly used to get around to then see a huge shadow form on the ground. She then heard the sound of bells jingling and her violet orbs opened up after 3 seconds now realising just who was behind her.

It was him.

Brother had sent him to bring her back.

By instinct Rukia ran as fast as she could but the man behind her was too fast, he ran and got in front of her grabbing her arm to get her to halt.

Rukia looked up and saw the face of the personal family bodyguard of the Kuchiki family: Kenpachi Zaraki.

/

Ichigo continued to drive Chad's truck but the episode he was going through still continued on. Ichigo now felt desperate to get his mind to shut down so he decided to park at the side of the pavements of 34 streets to get a drink. He no longer cared if anyone saw him since the whole world knew he was an alcoholic.

His mind only focused on drinking himself to a state of blackout.

The car doors of the truck slammed hard as Ichigo ran towards the nearest bar he could see. He felt a huge amount of adrenaline running through his body as he began to make his way to the bar, but he could hear the sounds of screaming.

Ichigo now stopped looking confused as he looked around.

Right before him was a scene of a women being dragged off by a tall man with the attempt to take her into a black Mercedes bens car. Ichigo could see the women resisting with all her might and the man covered her mouth to suppress her screams.

Now the screaming sounded muffled.

With no trace of thought or time to think Ichigo rushed in to stop the man until his eyes met the eyes of the women. He saw the colour of purple; her eyes were opened in fear with tears and red blotches.

The image of Rukia flashed his mind until his eyes validated his suspicions.

''Rukia!?''


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Sorry for the late update**

**Anyway enjoy to whoever is reading!**

_Rukia's POV (some minutes before Ichigo enters the scene)_

A strike of sharp pain entered the sides of my arms as I was being dragged away forcefully by the personal bodyguard of the Kuchiki family: Kenpachi Zaraki. His huge hands clamped onto my small arms keeping me trapped in his grip like an Eagle catching a fish in the water, he pulled me away forcefully with the attempt to throw me into a black car. Many questions rose to my mind as I tried my hardest to get free, I jumped, wiggled and lounged myself but nothing worked. How did he find me? Who figured out where I was, and lastly were did Kenpachi learn of my stay?

Did big brother monitor me all this time?

He couldn't possibly have done that could he?

My head started to feel heavy with so many thoughts, but at the same time all I could do was shout l at the fear of being taken away back home. I couldn't go back home, not like this, not with everything I had already accomplished in such a short time. Next week I would finally start shooting for my first ever role as an actress, I couldn't lose that now, not when I am so close.

I am lucky and fortunate that my talent brought me success so quickly, however it was hard work defying my big brother and his ways to go my own way and achieve my dreams. I finally have friends aside from only Renji and a life worth living where I am in control. Momo, Rangiku, Senna and Orihime are the first bunch of girls to be my friends, who support me dearly. Ichigo also is supportive of me despite his attitude, much more than anyone actually, and he has faith in my acting abilities. He told me not to care what big brother thinks and knows how important acting is to me. Ichigo and the girls support, alongside my passion for acting should be the motivation I have to break free out of this situation.

I wonder if I had met Ichigo and my new friends before and gotten support would I have defied Byakuya years ago. Would I have been free all this time?

As these positive thoughts entered my mind I started to do everything in my power to break free by biting Kenpachi left hand, I quickly stopped resisting, drew myself closer to his hands and bit the hand as hard as I could.

Kenpachi quickly drew his left hand away to stop the bite leaving my arm loose but this wasn't enough to set me free. In retaliation he lifted me up and threw me onto his right shoulder, securing me tight by holding onto back.

''I tried to pull you back nicely but you just couldn't take a hint.'' Kenpachi growled low in his terrorizing tone to me.

With nothing else to lose I began to plead.

''Zaraki! Please let me go! I will give you anything you want in return! I have millions in my bank account; say your price and I will request a transfer to your account. Just don't let me go home. Please!'' I cried with my voice full of distress. I started to feel nausea as I processed the whole situation; I couldn't comprehend how fast everything was happening. I was so confused.

'' No thanks girl! My duty is to your brother and he pays me well enough. Now get into the car.'' Kenpachi then opened the black car door and tossed me in slamming the door shut.

A flash of Byakuya's face entered my mind; his grey icy cold eyes pieced through my heart like a bullet to the head. I felt numb as my eyes opened in fear whilst my face went pale and blank. I felt so weak now and not in control of anything. Everything I had achieved in my time in Tokyo Grand City was coming to an end.

Was brother going to win?

I now sat in the back seat of the car in silence but I noticed that Kenpachi had yet to return back to the front seat to drive me back home. What was going on? I then heard the sounds of grunting so I turned to look out the car window to see what was going on and my eyes shocked me.

It was _him. _

It was Ichigo fighting Kenpachi.

How did he even show up? Nevertheless I thanked God for his arrival sending a quick prayer of thanks before I began to panic.

I could see blood all over Ichigo's face and Kenpachi sporting a bloody eye, and the two were now huddled in an embrace like rugby players before Kenpachi slammed Ichigo to the ground and got on top of him.

I didn't know what to do. Ichigo was fighting Kenpachi so he obviously saw what was going on, but I had to help him out to someway, he was getting beaten to a pulp outside because of me.

I decided to get out of the car to go and help to then see Renji running onto the scene making me feel confused than I already was, but I didn't care all I wanted to do was help Ichigo.

''Rukia! Dear God you're safe! I never should have done this….Look come with me you need to get away from here.'' Renji said sadly with urgency in his tone of voice grabbing me by the right arm away from the scene. From staring at Renji's face I could see a look of some sort of regret to change to a look of fear after observing Ichigo and Kenpachi fighting. Ichigo now had Kenpachi in a head lock punching his head, while Kenpachi was punching Ichigo's belly. Renji now began to run dragging Rukia along.

What did he mean by ''never should have done this?''

''I've parked not too far from here look I will explain everything.'' Renji started off but I then pulled back pushing Renji away in disbelief. Did he not see the young orange haired man getting beat from her bodyguard? Didn't he want to help?

'' Renji you have to help him, we can't just leave him there! He's fighting Kenpachi to save me.'' I yelled at Renji but he just closed his eyes ignoring my request.

''I can't do that. If we go back Kenpachi will get you, I'm not strong enough to fight him Kenpachi is deadly.'' Renji argued

''Mr Kurosaki is still fighting though. If he can do that so can you! Come on. I don't how you got down here all of a sudden but you've got the help him.'' I argued back but Renji wouldn't listen so I decided to run back.

As I ran I saw that the paparazzi were on the scene capturing the fight and random strangers were observing the whole incident. A police car had now arrived making me believe someone had called the police to stop the fight.

In a mere of seconds I now saw white flashes in my vision from cameras, I had reporters around me asking me questions of the incident, I just couldn't understand what was going on. I started to feel dizzy and my heart beat was out of control due to my internal state. I had so many questions I couldn't understand: how Kenpachi found me? How Renji did come onto the scene? Why Ichigo would fight for me?

My vision started to blur from the white lights, the sound around me started to muffle out, a cold sweat feel down my skin and all I saw was black.

/

(Normal POV)

Rukia slowly opened her eyes to a grey ceiling wall above her. She found herself laid under a warm white cover hearing a beep beside her. A bed Rukia thought now releasing she was laying down on one, a sharp throb hit the left side of Rukia's head causing her to feel a little dizzy. How did she end up here in a hospital Rukia thought to herself in a state of confusion, was until she got small flashbacks of the events that occurred before. The last thing she remembered was arguing with Renji and escaping from Zaraki because of Ichigo. Rukia started to wonder if Ichigo was ok, the last time she saw him he had blood all over him and the paparazzi were all over him. Guilt crept up on Rukia as she felt responsible for Ichigo getting hurt. The power Zaraki held was hazardous and nothing less of the bodyguard of the Kuchiki family. The fact that Ichigo could hold his own was spectacular, who knew he had such strength. But Ichigo's reputation was on thin ice with the media and this fight he had with Zaraki would just add it.

Though the situation was over Rukia couldn't shake the feeling that her identity as a Kuchiki would be revealed. She knew someday it would be after Elation was done filming and premiered, and somehow Byakuya would later on learn where she was, but she'd never thought he would find her so soon. If brother could figure out she was in Tokyo Grand, he probably knew where she lived. And sooner or later he would probably find sometime out of his demanding schedule to take her home by force if the situation gets too worse.

How would she be able to live her dream then?

Before Rukia continued to dwell on her thoughts a nurse came into the room along with Renji behind her. Anger rose in Rukia's veins as she remembered how weak and cowardly Renji acted regarding the situation and she had questions to ask. Her suspicions rose after hearing how resentful Renji sounded and she needed to know why. However firstly Rukia needed to know how she ended up in a hospital bed.

''Miss Rukia! I'm glad to see you are awake you seem to look ok.'' The nurse said before Rukia spoke up.

''Thank you for taking care of me but my head still hurts a little, may I ask how long I was out for and what exactly happened. I'm a bit confused on how I got here.'' Rukia said honestly completely ignoring Renji was even there. He seemed to be fidgeting a lot like he was desperate to talk to her, his eyes near left Rukia's face.

The nurse then began to check Rukia's condition as she asked further questions about the pain in her head before asking her question.

''Miss Rukia you fainted and hit your head on concrete, Mr Abarai checked you into the hospital to ensure everything was okay .You've been unconscious for an day. Actually Mr Abarai requested to speak to you when you woke up. I will go and tell the doctor about you head pains and get some antibiotic.'' the nurse bowed down and Rukia and Renji bowed in return before she left.

Rukia then laid back into the cosy white bed closing her eyes to take a nap for Renji to finally snap.

''Rukia! Why are you mad at me? I know you wanted to me help Ichigo Kurozaki but my priority was to get you out of there.''

Rukia was silent not muttering a single word her eyes stayed closed showing no care in the world. She looked peaceful despite the fact she was nothing but that. Renji just signed and continued on ignoring her silent treatment.

'' Look that isn't what I want to focus on I need to be straight with you.'' Renji muttered tiredly in fear of how Rukia might respond before Rukia sat up in a flash. Her purple gems started at him in a cold glare as Renji felt hoarfrost in his blood and at that moment Renji knew he messed up.

''What are you talking about Renji?'' Rukia scowled now looking suspicious. Rukia thought back to how Renji acted before when the situation was going on, now eager to know what was going on.

''That's what I'm about to explain but please just hear me out, and don't be too pissed off or anything. Know I did this because I thought it was best for you.'' Renji started weakly but Rukia demanded to know what he would say.

''It was me…I told Byakuya where you were….Look I now know I was wrong to do that after we spoke at the Bowling Alley. I did it because I thought Byakuya knew best for you and I have allegiance to him for all he's done for me and my family. He loves you and wants the best for you, and who am I to judge that? But after hearing what you had to say about living your life and making decisions I thought it over. I don't completely understand it but I never got put in that decision you have, but now I know it wasn't helping you. I'm sorry…'' Renji's head now laid low in defeat getting ready for whatever wrath Rukia had for him.

Rukia's eyes went dim; they no longer shined in purple brightness, Rukia looked heartbroken her childhood friend had betrayed her trust and confidence. She spoke to him in confidence about how she felt and all Renji did was breaking that. Never in a million years did Rukia believe Renji would do this, yes she understood he looked up to her brother and was grateful for all he'd done for him, but Rukia was his friend.

Did she have any importance to him?

All Rukia could do was lay down back into the hospital bed with zero response. She had no idea what to say do or think. Her mind then went to Ichigo who was someone she'd known for a short time but had shown much more resolve and care towards her dream that Renji and Byakuya did.

How can the people you love so much betray you?

''Rukia please I know your mad but...'' Renji was then interrupted by another man who had come into the hospital room. Renji looked in anger at the black haired man with the 69 tattoo on his face, both men noticed each other from their famous professions but did not make any regard to that, as the man just simply just ignored it with a small smile and bow before checking on Rukia. Shūhei wondered if that guy was Rukia's boyfriend and hoped not or it would ruin his chances with her. But first he had to check if Rukia was okay.

''Rukia are you alright? I saw what happened on the gossip tabloids, and I thought I would visit. '' Shūhei said calmly now at Rukia's hospital bed, Rukia sat up in disbelief thinking how kind it was for Shūhei to visit her. He like Ichigo was supportive than Renji was and too nice for his own good.

''Who's this Rukia.'' Renji said rudely (he knew of Shūhei from his movies but he just wanted to know what he was to Rukia) Shūhei turned back around and looked him square in the face, Shūhei was getting tired of this guy's antics but he had to make sure he acted civilized not sinking to his level.

''I'm Hisagi Shūhei you may know me from my movies; I'm a friend of Rukia's we are working on a movie right now. Oh aren't you Renji Abarai! The football player!? Congratulations on scoring second place at the championships with your team.'' Shūhei jabbed nicely with a small smile on his face.

''Thanks Shūhei.'' Renji said sarcastically

Rukia now asked for Renji to leave putting on her acting shoes to cover any anger she had towards him so Shūhei wouldn't notice. Renji then left with a look of frustration on his face leaving Rukia and Shūhei alone.

''Oh everyone else knows about what happened. Senna, Momo and Rangiku are all outside to see you but we can only come in one person at a time.'' Shūhei said

''Really? You guys are so nice for coming you really didn't have to. Thank you Shūhei I didn't expect to see you here I know you have other jobs to do.'' Rukia smiled

''It's no biggie I only had a perfume commercial to shoot and I postponed it. They understood after seeing what happened on the news.''

Rukia then thought about Ichigo again.

How was he doing?

''May I ask what happened? It was reported that someone was trying to kidnap you or something but you know how the tabloids lie.'' Shūhei asked now sitting on Rukia's hospital bed

''It's true. I was walking on my home and someone tried to take me away. Then out of nowhere Ichigo is there and fights off the guy. I have no idea where he came from but I truly thank God that he placed Ichigo there I don't know what would of happened.'' Rukia sighed now clutching onto the white duvet cover, her face looked paler than its usually pinkish pale shade. Shūhei noticed this.

''What's wrong you look sad and a little tired than before. Do you want me to go get someone'' Shūhei asked

''It's just my head it's throbbing a bit. Apparently I fainted and hit my head on the ground hard. The nurse went to get some antibiotics she should be back soon. Anyway have you heard anything regarding Mr Kurosaki?'' Rukia asked eagerly but Shūhei only knew that he got arrested for physical assault and battery, but he should be bailed out sooner or later. It was reported all over the news, media, and tabloids.

Ichigo just couldn't seem to catch a break Rukia thought and the hurt her heart. She truly felt bad for him and couldn't stop thinking about him. Rukia couldn't understand why, but now she was considering him to be a friend more than before. His action to help her out in a time of need, his openness to listen to why she wanted to act and her passion behind it, his support towards her, all of these things felt selfless with nothing in return.

It seemed like he truly cared about her.

If Ichigo didn't have the issues he faced people would actually see he's a great guy. A warm feeling oozed in her chest which Rukia didn't understand.

The nurse then came back into the room with a prescription of drugs to give to Rukia to help with her headache, and Shūhei's visiting time now came to an end.

Rukia made it a mission to get in touch with Ichigo as soon as he got out of jail.

She had to see him.

/

Ichigo sat on the ground behind a jail cell feeling the cold wind surrounding him, his whole clothes were drenched in blood and his mouth tasted of it too as the cooper taste sat on his tongue. His left check was bruised and swollen coating the colour purple. His clothes were torn and ripped making Ichigo look ruffled up. He had been wearing the same clothes he fought in for a day and Ichigo felt nothing but clean.

As he sat on the dusty floors of the jail cell Ichigo's mind was in shambles, his situation was 10 times worse than ever. He was reported to be still drinking heavily, all his past crimes were looted out in the open and now he was in jail for assault. His whole life was on display for everyone to pick at and he hated it, plus now his family would even be angrier with him. This wasn't good at all. How will he repair the broken bonds between him and his family now?

Aizen loomed at the back of his mind. Would he come for Ichigo now that the crimes came to light? Was any of this affecting Aizen at all?

Who even got their hands on this information? Who ratted him out?

Elation was supposed to be his comeback as a writer and a new start from becoming clean. Even though he was still drinking the project was supposed to help him. Now will the film be seen in the same light? Would his fans still support him regarding all these incidents? The entire cast put themselves on the line for him just to help his career.

Rukia ran away from home and defiled her brother to achieve her dream. How would it be for the film to be tainted because of him? He didn't want Rukia's dream to be ruined because of him or her career. She didn't need any stories of her in the paparazzi that were false. She didn't want that spotlight.

Not only is his family affected but Rukia too Ichigo thought. Now he brother knew where she was. It was his entire fault.

Ichigo taught about how much acting was Rukia's passion, how she talked about the Winter Rose being her favourite play and how it was a way of allowing her to escape the harsh reality she was facing. He saw how unbearable her brother was and how in pain she felt about going against him. He saw the talent she oozed when she acted, how effortless she possessed the art it was like breathing to her. Her talent was needed for this movie and it could not go on without her.

From that moment on Ichigo made sure to do whatever it took to help Rukia achieve her dream, he was not going to let her be taken away.

Maybe he should take Rukia's advice to stop but he would not be doing it for himself. He would do it for her so his actions wouldn't taint her career and for his family so they wouldn't hate him anymore.

But how would he be able to block his depression and demons without a drink?

Ichigo's thoughts were broken as he saw 3 figures at the corner of his eyes. He turned to look and saw his friends Uryu, Chad, and Orihime but what caught him was Chad.

He had never seen his quiet, calm and warm friend look so livid. Uryu and Orihime looked indifferent which was usual for him to see.

Ichigo knew he would have to explain himself sooner or later but he was not ready for it.

He took a breath before facing the music.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A lot goes on in this chapter so enjoy! And again thank you to all the readers who keep on following this story. More interesting turns will happen very soon.**

Riruka sat down on a small red sofa in her living room fidgeting with her hands desperately; her bright pink eyes were locked on the screen of the TV breathing loudly at the news reports she saw. She had done it; she was on the path of ruining Ichigo's life and so far it was working wonders .However this celebration was short lived due to the fact that the dirt she gave on Ichigo includes Aizen due to Ichigo's involvement with the Arrancars. At the time Riruka didn't stop to think about the consequences of that, though she was a part of the Fulbringers it was trivial for gangs not to reveal dirt on others gangs, and in this case it was worse since Aizen comes from a prestige family.

In the public eye Aizen was known as the heir to the Arrancars, a rich man in his prime and the last but in the gang world he is known as a gangster. Most of his crimes and illegal activity are kept under low profile due to paying people off to keep their mouths shut (Riruka being one of those people), however only a huge selection of people knew about his dealings. Along with Ichigo and a young light cerulean haired man named Grimmjow was also tangled in this mess, the news reports kept reciting his name over and over again.

Riruka now laid backwords into the couch placing her hands on her face whist cursing under her breath in fear.

''How could I be so stupid.'' She whispered her hands now placed hard on her head pulling away at her pink long locs of hair.

She hoped that Aizen would never figure out that she was behind the leak of information, and she did everything to cover her trails so she prayed her tracks would never be caught.

Aizen paid her 1 million pounds to keep her mouth shut a couple of years ago prior to her end of working with him, and in that time she spend all that money recklessly. Vacations, weed, expensive clothes, shoes and bags, parties, alcohol is what that money was wasted on, and now Riruka had to sell her expensive items just to get by. Being revolved in the gang life at such a young age prevented her from getting any education making in terribly tough for Riruka to be financially stable. Airing Ichigo's dirt not only quenched Riruka's desire to get revenge on him for using and abusing her feelings, but she got paid a huge amount for it.

Riruka continued to think endlessly on the consequences of her actions as she heard her phone ringing inside the pocket of her red leather skirt. Her hand reached into the pocket pulling out the phone to see 'No Caller ID' so a curious Riruka picked up the phone not thinking before she did so…

''Hello? Who's speaking?'' Riruka said eagerly wanting to know who it is before a she felt as sensation like a pin to the heart digging inside of her. The pin pushed harder and harder as she heard the voice at the other end of the phone. Riruka's worse nightmare was coming true, how would she escape this?

''It seems you've broken the contract agreement we made…remember I remunerated you in return to keep…quiet…'' the voice had a low smooth tone but was dark, airy and deadly.

Riruka didn't know what to say, how did he even have her number in the first place? She'd made sure to break every contact she had with him.

''Riruka? Are you there? You know what never mind you don't have to say anything at all…but I know you shared that information on Ichigo. I don't really care about his crimes being dragged in the mud, but my association with him is being brought to the light. And you see that isn't good for me as a public figure at all.'' The man continued on

''What? I would never do that how could you accuse me of doing so? You've told me to keep quiet and I have.'' Riruka lied desperately but her shaky voice gave her away. He caught onto that and Riruka was fish food.

''Then why the outcry, you sound as if you've seen a soul reaper.'' The man then chuckled in amusement whilst Riruka contemplated on what to say next. At this rate things were worse than before.

The man stopped laughing and returned to his dark tone.

''You can't hide the truth from me. I know it was you…I have my sources. I advise you to look after you…the repercussions of you breaking our deal will come in full force. Oh and tell Ichigo we still have unsettled business.''

The phone then cut abruptly

/

It had been a day since Ichigo got bailed out of jail by his 3 dearest friends. He felt grateful for them for what they did and was glad the charges got dropped by the guy he fought against. From what Uryu said the police officers told him that the guy who tried to kidnap Rukia is named Kenpachi Zaraki, who is affiliated with the Kuchiki family as their bodyguard. Zaraki apparently had a broken chin and rib, plus a damaged bruised eye, got detained in jail and bailed out under a few hours.

It all made sense to Ichigo now, Rukia's older brother sent Zaraki and it didn't help that Rukia's identity as a Kuchiki was out there in the media. She planned for that to happen after the movie was rapped with the promo press but not like this, Byakuya probably knew where she was and filming would start in 2 days. How would Rukia be able to film under soo much distress? Ichigo's mind kept wondering to Rukia a lot of the time when he wasn't thinking about how he'll deal with the mess he was in. Though he should have thought of how to fix this mess his mind always came back to Rukia. He needed to see if she was okay, and honestly he just wanted to talk to her because whenever he did he felt like they understood each other. He knew his friends and family would be disappointed with him, but Rukia would be logical and actually look at things from a different perspective.

Ichigo couldn't stand to be yelled at again for all his problems, especially since it wasn't his fault this time, he didn't leak that information on himself and he was contemplating to stop drinking. But that wouldn't help him now as he was in hospital getting his wounds checked, he too had a broken rib but also pain in his left leg. The doctors reported that it would take 6 weeks for Ichigo's rib to heal and advised him to not do any physical activities that could further the pain. The pain in his leg was bearable and surprisingly nothing was broken.

Ichigo laid in pain on the hospital bed, Uryu, Orihime and Chad stood in the room with anger still traced on their faces.

They wanted to know the truth.

''Ichigo…I think you owe us an explanation about all of this…especially with that stunt you pulled at your family home. I was stranded and your father wanted to drive me home but couldn't leave Yuzu and Karin alone. Your family are torn apart right now you know, not that you care. I took a cab home and it took me 3 hours to get home due to the rush hour. Plus to add on to it you are still drinking even after rehab and wanting to get better? And now apparently you're associated with that gang again? I can't!'' Chad was stumping around the room looking extremely frustrated, Ichigo had never seen him so angry or pissed except for the time a group of guys tried to steal his gold necklace his late grandfather gave him.

That wasn't a pretty scene.

Uryu had to hold Chad in one spot to calm him down, while Orihime stood in the same stance looking disappointedly at Ichigo.

'' Ichigo what's going on?'' Orihime asked in confusion now holding onto Uryu for comfort. Uryu starred hardly expressing the same thought.

Ichigo breathed in before letting it all out.

'' Ok…the truth is I'm still drinking but I'm sure you guys knew I wasn't 100 percent straight. About the media reports I'm no longer associated or working with Aizen or the Arrancars, those criminal reports where things I did in the past which I worked damn hard to cover. I am telling the truth honestly. I don't know how this all got out and I never wanted my family and you guys to be hurt by this.'' Ichigo now banged his hand down onto his bed now trying to keep his cool.

He hated being a disappointment, how many times would he put his friends and family through this? It's not like he wanted to but whatever he done just caused more problems. His demons wouldn't leave him be.

''I'm sorry Chad for what I did…I never meant to run out in a panic like that or steal your car.''

'' The reports say you've committed armed shootings totalling to 15 injuries? What exactly did you do Ichigo? This isn't good at all!'' Uryu interrupted in haste as Ichigo breathed in loudly.

He didn't want to talk about this.

''I didn't kill anyone if THAT is what you are asking. I only did what had to get by, I had nowhere to live, my father wouldn't allow you guys to help me, I was basically on my own. If I didn't join the Arrancars I would have been on the streets.'' Ichigo yelled

''Well you father wouldn't have kicked you out if you STOPPED drinking Ichigo! You are the reason you got kicked out, you joined the Arrancars yourself no one made you, and you had the choice to stop drinking. We all tried to get you to stop. Your dad kicked you out to straighten you out but all you did is join that gang and let the alcoholism get worse. You made it seem like you only joined that gang to have somewhere to live and that you only drank, I never would have thought you would be stupid enough to commit 15 crimes.'' Uryu voice rose to the top of his throat coming out to a form of a screech.

Chad now began to walk away, he hated when there was conflict between the four of them since they were best friends, but now he seemed beyond done with Ichigo. He supported Ichigo soo much tried to be as comforting and understanding to him, but he now felt he was reaching his boiling point.

Why waste his breath on Ichigo if he would never listen or change?

Chad was tired and needed sometime to be alone to think.

Orihime now ran to Chad to stop him from leaving but he quietly rejected before exiting the room.

A flash of sadness came over Ichigo's face before he turned to the left side to resume his trademark indifferent face. Uryu now kept staring at Ichigo motioning him to go after Chad but Ichigo said nothing.

''Ichigo let me ask you a question. Do you actually think of anybody but yourself?'' Uryu said honestly trying to desperately understand what was going on with Ichigo.

''Uryu stop I'm not doing this with you. Chad is already angry and I don't want to fight you guys. I'm not doing all this on purpose you know it's hard. If it wasn't I wouldn't keep drinking to hurt you guys or my family. Do you think I enjoy this.'' Ichigo laid down on the hospital bed facing away from Uryu and Orihime.

Uryu took that from Ichigo as a cue for him and his wife to leave.

''Well do you want us to leave then? Fine by me! I'm not going to be disrespected by you nor my wife and Chad after we bailed you out and got the charges dropped. Orihime hasn't gotten any sleep or I in the past 24 hours, she's been feeling ill lately and you very well know that she's pregnant. Honey lets go'' Uryu now went to kiss Orihime on the cheek before she declined.

''No Uryu! You don't need to nag Ichigo right now he's been through a lot in the last few days, but Ichigo you need to be appreciative more. It seems you don't really care about our feelings at all. I've never seen Chad so angry so you really must have hurt his feelings. You know that we do what we do because we care.'' Orihime said to Uryu and Ichigo now holding her husband's left hand.

There was that line again 'you don't seem to care', and 'we only do this because we care' Ichigo was tired of hearing this and knew talking to his friends in this state right now wasn't good for him. He felt like he was going to lash out and knew they didn't deserve so he decided to get up and leave the hospital to go home.

Ichigo began to remove his green fluffy hospital slippers to wear his black Nike trainers and black leather jacket. It took him sometime to do so because of his broken rib but he managed.

''Where are you going Ichigo you are not fully healed yet?'' Orihime asked whilst Uryu rolled his eyes as Ichigo didn't answer giving her a tired look before leaving the hospital room. They both knew he wasn't going to come back. Uryu sat down on the hospital bed looking defeated, it seemed like nothing he, Orihime and Chad did seemed to help. The more they checked up on him and showed support the more he pushed back from them. What was they supposed to do?

To add onto that his family wasn't even a motivational reason for him to change.

Orihime now sat next to Uryu before they entered an embrace; she too was at a loss of what to do.

They both sat in the room in a silent embrace 10 minutes before small footsteps could be heard, Uryu and Orihime became alerted looking up to see who it was and to their dismay it wasn't a nurse or doctor.

It was Rukia. She looked well recovered and was holding a bag of Chappy treats in her right hand.

She looked surprised to see Orihime and Uryu alone in a hospital room, but she could see Ichigo at all? Where was he?

''Rukia! It's nice to see you've gotten better after visiting you.'' Orihime got up to greet Rukia with a hug and Uryu gave a gentle nod towards Rukia which she returned back.

''Thank you for visiting me Orihime if I do you know where Mr Kurosaki is? I wanted to thank him for saving me.'' Rukia asked politely and Orihime informed her that he'd just left probably to go home.

''What? Has he even healed yet he looked very injured to me when I last saw him. This can't be good.'' Rukia now got up to leave before Uryu stopped her.

''Ichigo isn't in the best mood right now due to the media out lash; I don't think it's wise for you to see him. He wouldn't want anyone to nag at him, he said to us''

'' I can't let that stop me. I don't want to nag him or anything I just want to talk to him. I don't care about the crime he committed that's not a reflection of Ichigo. I know this because he was selfless enough to save me in my time of need, and has supported me a lot for the personal issues I'm facing. It's because of me that all this happened. I have to be there for my friend.'' Rukia declared with her head held high standing tall to give gravity to all the words she said.

''But you have to be careful yourself Rukia. I don't want anyone trying to kidnap you again. Rangiku, Senna and Momo are also worried about you, and why didn't you tell us you were a Kuchiki? Was it so you wouldn't be taken away?'' Orihime rushed out in one breath.

Rukia wanted to answer her questions but she didn't have the time to explain it all but promised to do so while the other girls were present. Before she left she asked for the directions to his home, and then shared some of her Chappy treats with Orihime and Uryu to show her gratitude.

Then she was off to see Ichigo.

/

A silver key turned 180 degrees into the steel keyhole opening up a grey large door. Ichigo pulled the key out of the keyhole entering into his home sluggishly. His broken rib felt like it was burning, every time he breathed in the pain would sharpen. Ichigo was extremely lucky to have gotten out of the hospital by discharge, but yet again he was good at concealing his pain. All he was given was anti-biotics to help with pain. But the same sensation of the stabbing pain he felt in the lower area of his belly was back. He thought that pain had left after Rukia had helped him at the photoshoot, but now it was back.

Before Ichigo could close the door he heard loud footsteps turning around to see his uncle Kaien behind him, Kaien look disappointedly at him just like everyone else in his life did.

It seemed Kaien was going to visit him at the hospital based on the fact that he wasn't wearing a usual black suit and tie. Kaien wore causal clothing sporting a white t shirt, denim jeans and tennis shoes. Kaien must have come to be the spoke person for his family, Ichigo knew his dad and his sisters wouldn't visit him at all due to how he acted a few days ago in the family meeting, and he couldn't blame them.

/

Kaien stood silently in Ichigo living room whilst Ichigo sat on his black couch holding onto the bandages where his broken rib was. Ichigo was tired and just wanted this lecture to be over with.

''Lay it all on me Kaien I'm all ears.'' Ichigo muttered lowly as his spiky orange bangs hid his eyes.

'' I'm not here to fight you Ichigo if that's what you're thinking. I'm not going to comment on those reports but just know that you old man and sisters are beside themselves. You can't keep hurting them like that.''

Ichigo's spiky bangs covered his eyes as a sadness and guilt ghosted over his features.

'' I do have I have questions for you. Firstly…Why didn't you inform me that you knew Rukia Kuchiki? All this time she's starring in the movie based on your book Elation? I and her brother have been looking for her not knowing she was under your nose?'' Kaien muttered in confusion now placing his hand on his head.

''I didn't say anything because Rukia doesn't want to marry you.''

''How do you know that?'' Kaien clapped back quickly

'' The fact that Rukia ran away speaks for itself.'' Ichigo deadpanned staring his Uncle Kaien down.

''You know what I mean Ichigo! Yes she ran away but you have no allegiance to her. Why keep her whereabouts quiet. Why didn't you say anything? '' Kaien asked wanting an answer.

'' From the time I've gotten to know her I've learnt that she just wants to be free and make her own life decisions. Acting is her passion and her life. She told me she didn't want to marry unless it was for love.'' as Ichigo continued Kaien could see the change of his nephew's spirit as he spoke about Rukia, Kaien continued to listen to Ichigo in complete focus taking in the sight before him.

''Rukia ran away as a cry for help, who am I to snitch on her and not help her out? I know how it is to be at odds with family like she is so I sympathized with her. She's the only one who tries to see things from a different point of view regarding my issues. Besides that, you yourself don't want to go through with this Kaien; I don't know why you don't just stand up to great-grandpa and the rest of the Shiba family for what you want. Miyako is who you want to be with fight for her.'' Ichigo finished now sounding a heated in passion.

Kaien had never seen Ichigo like this in a long time. Was Rukia the reason behind this? Just how close had he gotten towards her?

''You know it's not that simple. Family comes first not what I want. I've agreed to that. I can't continue with Miyako even if I want to. I don't want to discuss her right now. I need to meet with Rukia please let me know where she is.'' Kaien was testing the waters to see how Ichigo would react, though he was going to go through with the arranged marriage despite his wishes he wanted to see what Ichigo would say.

'' I can't Kaien I'm sorry. I don't want to betray her or break her trust; she's trusted me a lot by opening up to me and I value that. You can report me to the Shiba's if you want but I'm not going to change my stance.'' Ichigo now stood up slowly in pain before he walked over to the front door now opening it gesturing for his Uncle Kaien to leave.

Kaien decided to leave as he didn't want things to escalate. He didn't know what to do now since Ichigo wouldn't reveal were Rukia was, and the thought of defying his family like Ichigo said kept ringing in his ears. Kaien had a lot to think about.

/

It was now 7:00 pm in the evening the sun had set and the sky turned dark. A small gust of wind brushed past Rukia as she walked towards Ichigo's home. To ensure her identity was protected from the paparazzi Rukia wore a black huge beanie, black sunglasses and a ruby trench coat. Ever since Kenpachi had come for her the paparazzi wouldn't leave her alone wherever she went, and she sure didn't want them to have another story of her meeting Ichigo to turn into a secret relationship or something.

Rukia finally got to the front door of Ichigo's house to then press the doorbell. She still had her Chappy treats in a bag which she planned to give to Ichigo to show her appreciation. Everyone loved Chappy treats so she hoped Ichigo did.

There was no response at the door so Rukia decided to knock again, a few moments passed before Rukia heard some rustling. The door then opened and before her was Ichigo in grey silk PJ's, his hand was holding his stomach and he was hunched over a little.

''Hello may I help you?''' Ichigo said politely before Rukia brushed in quickly closing the door behind her.

''Um excuse me what are you doing? If you want an autograph or picture you could have said so, this is the 5th time this has happened in the past two weeks. I'm surprised I even have fans after all the commotion.'' Ichigo muttered to himself but Rukia cough onto it.

She then removed her beanie and glasses to reveal herself.

''Rukia! What…What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?'' Ichigo quickly went to close the window curtains to make sure no one saw Rukia was with him. The paparazzi, Rukia's brother, Kenpachi and now Kaien were after Rukia and he had to make sure she was okay.

''What are you doing?'' Rukia looked confused.

''I'm making sure no one can see us. I don't want anything to happen to you. Not after all this uproar.'' Ichigo said whilst closing all the curtains. Rukia's eyes opened up at that.

Did he just hear himself?

Does he care that much about me?

After Ichigo was done he walked over to Rukia who had a look of awe on her face. She then looked up to see Ichigo in front of her looking concerned.

''Are you okay you looked spaced out? Did anyone follow you here'' he asked nicely

''No, no one did. I'm fine, I'm good, I'm doing okay.'' Rukia rushed out quickly.

Why did she feel nervous all of a sudden?

The two stood in silence for a few minutes as Rukia avoided eye contact and Ichigo just didn't know what to say next. After sometime he forced himself to break the silence by gesturing for Rukia to come to his living room by tilting his head to the side. She took his cue and followed him.

Ichigo seemed very different in his home. He looked a little relaxed and that was a surprise to her because he just got injured by Kenpachi. Rukia noticed he was moving slowly and that his hand never left the side of his stomach, plus the bruise on his left eye had seen better days but Ichigo looked much better than she anticipated.

She was grateful for that.

As they walked to the living room Rukia took in the sight of Ichigo's home. There was a colour scheme of black, white and metallic grey that all seemed to fit together. The apartment seemed to fit Ichigo's style and personality to a tee. They both then sat on the black sofa next to each other father awkwardly.

''So…what brought you over here?'' Ichigo asked now looking down towards the grey carpet beneath his feet.

''I…needed to see if you were okay. The last time I saw you, you and Kenpachi were fighting and you had blood all over you. That happened because of me and I felt bad. But know I am grateful for what you did. That and your support towards me is much than I ever dreamed I would receive from a person.'' Rukia said fidgeting with the bag in her hand with Chappy treats.

Ichigo looked at Rukia as she continued on.

'' Before I only saw you as someone I had to work with regarding the movie, but your actions provided to me that you are someone worthy of respect, now I see you as a friend as you've one to me more than the people closest to me. Thank you…Ichigo.''

Did she just say his name, Ichigo thought to himself?

Rukia had said it so smoothly with warmth in her tone of voice.

It sounded nice.

''You don't need to thank me at all; I should be thanking you for what you've done for me in the past. '' Ichigo said quickly now scratching his orange mane with his eyes squint closed. He didn't want to show how Rukia's words made him feel.

It made him feel like he wasn't just the bad guy, a failure, screw up or mess up. He felt like he was Ichigo again in the sense that he could support and protect others. He had that feeling when his mother was alive, but that all left when she passed….

Rukia laughed at Ichigo's response before presenting her bag of Chappy treats to him. He eyed the bag in confusion as he had no idea what it contained.

''What's this Rukia is that for me?'' Ichigo asked now taking the bag from her hands.

''Yes it is for you, its treats you see I hope you like them. I got them to show my appreciation.''

Ichigo then reached into the bag and pulled out a Rabbit faced Lollypop.

His eyes cracked and a vain pop out of his head.

''Chappy?'' Ichigo yelled and Rukia's eyes gleamed

''You know of Chappy? I'm surprised most guys your age don't know about Chappy Are you a fan?''

''Heck no! My little sister is a Chappy fangirl that's how I know. And why would I be a fan of Chappy? I'm a grown man.'' Ichigo complained.

''Well even if you are a 'grown man' Chappy is cool. It's not only for little girls anyone can like it.'' Rukia argued passionately her fists now in a small ball.

''Ok whatever you say Rukia. Anyway are these even nice.''

''Yeah they are you should try the Chappy Peppy Cola with the Lollypop.'' Rukia suggested in a huge delight. Ichigo never saw this side to her, normally she was organised, structured and an over achiever but now she was acting like an over the top fangirl.

''I will sometime but right now I can't have any treats it's the doctor orders. But as soon as I can I will try them. Thanks Rukia.'' Ichigo said with a ghost of a small smile up his lips.

Ichigo rarely smiled at Rukia so it was nice to see it when he did Rukia thought.

/

The next 30 minutes consisted of the two speaking about how filming was about to happen in a few days. Ichigo gave Rukia advice on how it would all go and eased out any nerves she had. Rukia also assured Ichigo that the whole cast were okay with staying on the project regardless of the media reports, which Ichigo was grateful for. Ichigo did wonder why Rukia didn't ask about the criminal reports but he was thankful that she didn't, he would of found it difficult to tell her about that and frankly he didn't have enough energy in him to.

His mind shifted to Chad wondering how he was doing and made a mental note to apologise to him. The same with Uryu, Orihime and his family, but he wondered how he would do so without stepping on their feelings again.

Rukia decided to make her way home to prepare for the first day of filming and Ichigo greeted her a goodbye. After she left he felt alone. He felt a void without her presence somehow and his thoughts seemed to ram at him. All his issues came hitting down at him so fast for him to comprehend what he should do. A flash of his mother's face came in his mind and normally when this happened it meant a depressive episode for Ichigo.

He stood up and went to take a bottle of expensive brown Scotch from his secret alcoholic stash. He did this without thinking about it as if he was on autopilot.

Ichigo opened the bottle and began to drink slowly. The alcohol went down swiftly, the burning sensation coated his throat, and the taste of the scotch lingered on his tongue. Ichigo closed his eyes waiting for the alcohol to render his mind blank so he could stop thinking.

That's all he wanted to do so damn much.

But instead Rukia came into his head. The warm feeling she had given him a few hours ago came back. It made him feel like he was valuable and worth something.

Rukia saw something in him something that his friends and family didn't see.

She saw him as an Ichigo the person, she saw beyond the alcoholism or issues.

At that thought Ichigo flung the alcohol away from him in a reaction to what he just felt. The Scotch was now all over his PJ's and the floor along with a splash of glass pieces. Ichigo was breathing hard not knowing how to process what he had done.

What was happening?

**See you next time **


	13. Interlude

**Interlude**

3:00 am. On. The. Dot.

His breath hitched as he breathed in. Sweat formed on the centre of his peach tan skin, as a chill brushed by in his spine. He sat on the wooden bedroom floor, curled up into himself, his chin resting on his knees. A white sheet of paper was placed on the floor, hand written writing was found on it. The writing was neat, the penmanship was swift, clear and cut.

The paper read the following...

**" ****_Warmth. _**  
**_Will this feeling last forever? _**

**_Its like a swirl of comfort that flows through me, a nostalgic thought, a sunrise. _**

**_Warmth _**

**_What must I do to keep this emotion with me at bay like a tether? _**

**_The bitter sharp taste of the miracle juice has now failed me. _**

**_A miraculous disaster. _**  
**_A loss of a placebo, a plaster. _**

**_Warmth _**

**_From my mother's womb to the day she passed on, now I've feel that feeling from a young hon. _**  
**_Dark as night, her eyes shine in the luminous sky _**

**_The ooze of respect, will power, strength and care. These are words to describe her. _**

**_A fighter is what she is. _**

**_But she's also someone I can genuinely talk to and protect. _**

**_Warmth _**  
**_I now have this feeling, I long for it evermore. _**  
**_But one question... _**  
**_Where do I go on from here?" _**

Ichigo could not sleep. His mind filled with confusion and anxiety at what he had done some hours before hand. He had drank again after that but after sometime the warm feeling would come back. A whirl of vomit gushed at the back of Ichigo's throat, it was like he couldn't digest the scotch when he tried.

His thoughts and anxiety ate at him and without alcohol it felt like complete hell.  
He picked and scabbed at his hands to get out his pain and frustration. However Rukia's word came back into his mind, the warm feeling came back.

It was at that moment he decided to write his feelings.  
Ichigo now heard the sound of rain outside his window. He hated rain it gave him bad memories, but for some reason he felt tranquil. He re read the poem he wrote over and over sitting in his curled position, the warm feeling never left him.

In the eye of the storm Ichigo was managing to hold through...until a strike of thoughts rushed into his mind.

He saw his mother, the scene of her death, the family car broken down from her car crash, the tears of his sisters and the sorrow of his dad.  
Oh it was too much to bear...if only it wasn't his fault.  
If his mother had never rushed to his graduation to make it up to him she wouldn't have died.

/

A young 10 year old orange hair boy laid down on a small bed, the covers were covered with space ships and aliens fitting the theme of his room of space. The boy smiled towards a women with hazel orange hair, as she tucked her son into bed.

The women gave a small kiss on the boys head before she opened a book to read to her son.  
"Can you do the funny voices again mommy?" the young boy said in delight with a twinkle in his amber eyes.

"Of course." The women replied and began to read the story.  
It was about a prince who was destined to be the protector of his land. It focused on the princes struggles to accept his destiny, and the bonds he had to shape him into the person will become.

"Mommy I want to protect others too like the prince." Ichigo muttered happily  
"Then you can Ichigo! Let me tell you what, you can protect me what do you say?" said Ichigos mother.

A feeling of warmth struck Ichigo in his stomach. It was the first memory he ever felt of warmth.  
Misaki then wished Ichigo a good night and he slept the best sleep he ever had.

Warmth  
Will that be the cure to this tragedy?

/

Rukia stood outside of her balcony watching the rain drip down. She couldnt sleep at with all the excitment anxiety in her, today was finally the day she would be filming her first movie.

The first of many to come.

Warmth covered her body as Rukia grinned in excitment. It was all worth it to run away, had she never did so she would still be a slave to Byakuya.

Nothing was going to ruin this for her, nothing at all.

Rukia stood tall awaiting whatever challenge she would face next.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Sorry for the late upload.**

**Enjoy **

Rukia buttoned up the last few buttons on her long black trench coat before she put on her brown leather heeled boots. It was now 5am and she had to be at Studio A for filming in an hours' time. After putting on her shoes Rukia placed her script into her pink chappy bag-pack, she had made sure to memorize the script from head to toe, even going far to remember the lines of her other cast mates. It film was set up like this:

-Rukia is the lead star playing the emotion of **Elation**, whilst Shūhei would be the second main star who'd be portraying the emotion of **Sadness**. The story will revolve around these two emotions, as sadness will fall for elation and latch onto it to ease it sorrows, whilst elation uses **false pleasure** to help sadness to overcome its distresses.

from elation helping sadness to release its sorrows, it will help it overcome other emotions that it emits. The co-stars will play these emotions. Toshiro will be **Melancholy**, Momo will be **Dread**, Rangiku will be **Loss**, Senna will be **Depression** and Ikkaku will be **Sombre**.

-The story will end with sadness overcoming its feeling but at the cost of **giving up** elation, this is in order for it to learn how to **live in balance** without the need to be on a high to get by.

Rukia sometimes thought about the irony of it all: Ichigo could write such a good story about overcoming **hardship and dealing with emotions**, but it seemed like he **didn't learn** a lesson from it as he still struggled with his alcoholism.

She hoped deep down that one day Ichigo will decide to change, but she wondered what would be the breaking point.

A small knock came from the door of Rukia's apartment breaking her out of her thoughts. Who could this be at 5 am in the morning, a burglar?

Rukia quickly went into her room to look for a weapon she could use to attack just in case it was an intruder; she saw her baseball bat placed at the side of her bed that she used when she played competitively from the 6th to 9th grade. A small knock came from the door again repeatively causing Rukia to feel anxious about the situation. What if the bat was enough to injure the intruder? Maybe she should just call the police? Rukia decided that was the best option so she put down her bat, closed and locked her room door to then take out her I phone.

The first thing Rukia saw on her phone was Byakuya's name.

He was calling her.

Why did he come so early without calling? Was it because he thought she would have her guard down? Did he come to take her home by force? Byakuya would never lay a hand on her but he would be fine letting Kenpachi kidnap her by force.

Was Kenpachi with him?

Fear tried to creep into Rukia's heart but then she remembered that she has support from her co-stars, Orihime and most importantly Ichigo. His support was healthy and true, Rukia learned that she didn't need her brother's support (even though she wished she had it) because she had support from those who cared for her. She had to remind herself of her resolve and this helped her to calm down. Her heart beat resumed its normal beat, the anxiety left her like the wind brushing away the leaves on the ground.

Rukia was tired of this. She knew where she stood and was not going to change her mind.

This ends now!

''Hello?'' Rukia said calmly

''I am at your front door…I've come to talk with you. I don't want to fight or argue, I think we need to discuss this as civilized adults'' Byakuya said straight up, there was no emotion to his voice so Rukia knew he meant business. However she almost wanted to yell at him for what he had done by sending Kenpachi after her for kidnapping. Now he wanted to speak civilly after putting her through that Rukia thought to herself.

''Is Kenpachi with you? If so I will not open the door brother. I only wish to talk with you.''

''I give you my word. Now will you let me in?'' he said quickly without a trace. Rukia knew whenever he brother gave her his word he meant it; he wasn't a man to lie as that was not a part of the Kuchiki way. Rukia was different though, she often told white lies to avoid hurting others feelings, or to save her own skin if she was in trouble with her brother, this was one of the many reasons why she didn't fit as a Kuchiki.

Rukia cut the phone, unlocked her bedroom door and took a deep breath before opening the apartment door.

As her eyes landed on Byakuya she saw how tired his faced looked, not like tiredness when you don't sleep, but the kind that happens after going through a lot of issues. He also looked drained as his skin was paler than usual, he normally had pale skin with a healthy grey undertone to his skin, but now he looked pale with a hint of green.

Byakuya walked passed Rukia after she opened the door and sat down on her red living room settee. Her brother wasn't sporting a black suit, or any formal clothing. He wore a dark long sleeved shirt and cream brown trousers with black leather shoes. It almost looked like he was wearing casual clothes.

Confusion came over Rukia as she walked to sit opposite her brother.

Was he ok?

The room was silent for 3 minutes, Rukia gave eye contact but her brother wasn't looking at her, now she grew impatient because she had to get going to film she couldn't be late for her first day on her dream job.

''Brother you've been quiet, and you look down. Are you feeling okay? Do you want anything to drink or eat'' Rukia asked but Byakuya shook his head declining her offer.

''Ok. What is it you wanted to discuss?''

Byakuya now looked at his little sister, his grey eyes had a bit of sadness to them.

''I honestly want to say that my actions of sending Zaraki was a huge err. I should have come on my own to find you from the beginning, but my work kept me at bay. Anyway I have one question to ask you and I will go on my merry way.''

Byakuya took a long pregnant pause before speaking.

''Do you want to renounce your name as a Kuchiki?''

Rukia's eyes opened up, what did he mean?

''I don't understand brother, what brought this up? Is it because I ran away and refused to marry Kaien, bringing negativity onto the family name? You don't have to care what the other prestigious families say or think of us...''

''It's not that.'' Byakuya cut in causing Rukia to go quiet.

''Remember the last time you spoke to me on the phone? You said you wanted to live your own life. You want to act and live your dream that you ran away to do it. But you can't do that and be a member of the family.'' Byakuya went on as Rukia now looked down sadly.

''The family line ends with you, I cannot re marry again after losing _her_ and you don't want to marry into a noble family so the bloodline of this family strengthens on. There are no other ultimatums left. You have the freedom to choose this path, but you will no longer be a Kuchiki or my sister. These are the ways those before us followed, and we are the last of our kind. So you choose.''

That is all he said before he left her to decide.

But Rukia had already made her choice and was sad to have to cut her brother off, despite his ways she still loved him but the wedge between them was too big to spare.

One day Byakuya would understand…

''I chose…me. I chose myself for the first time since forever. I can't keep living how I did before; if I do I will live a life of regrets. Plus I will be doing that Shiba a favor by not marrying him, now he can find the woman he really loves. Though you may be mad, angry and upset with me, know I still love you and I am not mad at you for what you've put me through. You have much more on your plate to keep this family together, and I applaud you for being so strong to handle it. I however can't. I will no longer be a Kuchiki, but I will always be your sister no matter if you reject me or not.''

Tears fell down as Rukia talked, her voice cracked but she still smiled. It was bittersweet but she felt joy because she finally had the courage to speak her truth.

She wasn't a Kuchiki anymore…she was just Rukia.

And she was happy.

/

Riruka banged on the door of a small apartment complex. The area she was in was very urban, dirty and crowded. What in the world was she thinking coming to him for help? But what could she do? Aizen knew what she had done exposing Ichigo's past crimes to put Aizen's dirt out there. She couldn't go to anyone else for help.

She continued to bang on the door over and over until he opened it.

''Grimmjow I need your help! I need some money to get up and leave this place, I will repay you back one day but right now I need to go.'' Riruka cried now pushing herself into the apartment.

Grimmjow stood in front of Riruka with his arms closed; he had many cuts and bruises on his muscular arms .Blue cerulean eyes glared at Riruka, as Grimmjow growned now scratching his light blow hair. The apartment was torn up, messy and basic. There were only two black chairs, a small TV and a table in the sitting room, which connected to the main passage near the front door.

Grimmjow used this apartment to hide the fact that he was in fact well off. After leaving the Arrancars (around the same time Ichigo did), he stole a bunch of Aizen's money and laid low. Aizen had used Grimmjow like a puppet; he manipulated him to do dirt until Ichigo convinced him to leave that life. The lifestyle he lived was to cover up his tracks from Aizen who was out to get him and Ichigo. Both men left the Arrancars over Aizen's wishes, and they both gave him a lot of havoc when they did. Now he was out to get them, and he wanted to gain control over them again.

Control is what Aizen loved. It was twisted and dark.

''Riruka, why the hell will I give you any money? I know you aired out Ichigo's crimes to the paparazzi. Only you would be such a dingbat to do that. Now Aizen is after you isn't it? Grimmjow sneered in anger, but all Riruka could do was nod in despair.

Grimmjow laughed walking away to get a beer from his small fridge, opening the bottle with his teeth, he spat out the bottle cap and drank the beer with no care for Riruka's situation. Riruka wailed on but Grimmjow ignored her.

''Did it satisfy you? I hope it did because I aint dealing with that bastard again. You are own your own. Now get out.'' Grimmjow motioned with his eyes for Riruka to leave, but she wasn't having it.

'' Look all I need is 1000 more. I have enough to buy a ticket to fly out of Japan, I just need that much to have somewhere to stay, food to eat to get myself together. Please!''

''So what! Was the money you got from the paparazzi so little. Or did you spend on stupid stuff? You idiot.'' Grimmjow yelled but Riruka was giving up. She made every excuse in the book but Grimmjow wasn't taking it.

''I already said no. The yen I have are old versions. It takes a lot of time to get it exchanged for new yen notes .I have to go to money exchange stores where they don't have so much procedures about the Yen they take in. I only have 2500 yen that is cleaned; it's taken me a long time to do that. The 2 million I have left is still in old yen notes, and I plan on using that money to start a new life with Nel. You can only use old yen notes to buy certain things, but something like flight tickets don't count. Sorry Riruka but I am tired of cleaning up your mess, now wonder Ichigo cut you off. I was too much of an idiot to do that earlier.''

Riruka breathed in sadly and left looking defeated.

The only help she possibly had now was from the person she ratted out…but the question is would he even help her? Ichigo had a good heart, so all Riruka had to do was leave out the major details, but if he declined she would resort to stealing one of his credit cards.

At least then she would be getting revenge and saving her own skin at the same time.

/

Rangiku walked onto set for filming and saw her other co-stars, Momo, Senna, Ikkaku, Toshiro and Shūhei were standing on set which was made out to look like a psychiatric home. This reason for this was so mirror Ichigo's experience in rehab which looked close to a psychiatric home. Each person was wearing a light green hospital suit (for the girls it was just a long hospital gown, but the guys it was a top and bottom suit).

''You finally got dressed up were waiting forever! Also where is Rukia? Why did you two take so long, it doesn't take 20 minutes to put on a hospital suit.'' Ikkaku complained as he rubbed on his bald head.

''Well I have big boobs so it's going to take time for them to be fitted into the hospital suit! I have to look right.'' Rangiku whined as Toshiro rolled his eyes, and Momo and Senna laughed.

''Well Rukia doesn't have those so what the hell is taking her long?'' Ikkaku yelled which Ichigo overheard. He had been standing with Kisuke who would be filming/directing the film, Ichigo had the job of overlooking the filming for the movie, and Kisuke wanted him to have the chance to add anything in to the direction to ensure Ichigo's vision came through.

Ichigo hadn't slept a wink at all last night which resulted in him wearing black Gucci sunglasses to hide his tired eyes. It's like his mind went on a repeat from dwelling over his trauma/grief over his mom, to then feeling warmth whenever he thought of Rukia. And the weirdest thing is he couldn't drink, whenever he did take a sip it was small but he just couldn't drown himself in it.

He also kept thinking about Uryu, Orihime, Chad and his family. He wasn't on good terms at all with any of them and he didn't know how to fix it without stepping on their feelings.

Uryu and Orihime were expecting and now starting a family, his sisters were growing up without him being there to support them, his old man was looking after his sisters all by himself and probably missed him, and Chad put a lot of his life on the line just to be there for Ichigo.

This made Ichigo feel guilty.

To survive the night Ichigo picked at his wrists, there were bruises on them but he covered it with indigo hand bands to match his clothes. He wore a large indigo coloured hoodie, and black Nike sweat pants. Ichigo felt all over the place trying to hide it what was going on inside, but Ikkaku mentioning Rukia's…chest made Ichigo instantly tick.

Without thinking he snapped.

''Ikkaku! Watch your tongue. Rukia will be out soon be patient, she came a little late okay.'' Ichigo yelled out so loud it caused everyone to look at him in confusion. Even Kisuke as Ichigo cut off their conversation to yell at Ikkaku. Ichigo stared at Ikkaku small glare, and Ikkaku just rolled his eyes muttering curses at Ichigo under his tongue. He thought Ichigo was probably acting out due to his alcoholism so he let it slide.

Shūhei could see something was off with Ichigo so he stepped in

''You doing okay Ichigo? You seem upset.'' Shūhei asked nicely but Ichigo nodded silently so Shūhei felt uncomfortable to speak further.

Rukia then stepped in on set with a huge smile on her face, she did shed some tears but she wasn't going to let what happened with Byakuya ruin her big day.

''Hey Rukia how are you feeling about today!?'' Momo asked in excitement embracing Rukia into a hug. Senna and Rangiku did the same, all 3 knew what Rukia had been through as she told them, so they wanted to comfort her the best way they could.

''Yes I am! I can't wait to start.'' Rukia replied. She then looked and saw Ichigo with Kisuke but he looked distant, and why was he wearing sunglasses inside?

Kisuke now stepped forward to tell the cast what the plan was. The first scene would be filmed in 30 takes; it would focus on Shūhei (sadness) drifting off into its thoughts before meeting Rukia (elation). The other actors will portray their emotions whilst Sadness thinks. This scene takes place 25 minutes into the movie, but Kisuke decided to film it today since Shūhei, Senna, Rangiku and Ikkaku had other acting related jobs on different days.

Shūhei sat down on the floor as Kisuke directed whilst the other co-stars stood outside of the camera view waiting for their cue to come on screen, they were directed to repeat their lines for a few minutes before each person leaves the scene slowly, leaving Shūhei on his own for Rukia to come in.

''Ok it's go time.'' Kisuke said before taking his seat behind the Arriflex D-2 camera, Ichigo sat beside Kisuke supervising the scene. Each actor took their place waiting for the scene to shoot.

''And…in 1...2...3...Action!''

/

**Scene**

Sadness sat on the cold cream ground wallowing away in its thoughts; it then stares up to the ceiling as the thoughts it holds manifests before it. Dread came onto the scene, walking in a slowed tiredness motion before it fell next to sadness.

Dread: (in a quick soft voice) ''don't you ever feel drained feeling me? The uneasiness, fear, shock? It's always tiring for me to visit you when you get down like this.''

Sadness then turns to Dread with a dejected look on its face.

Sadness: ''It's not something I control. You are a part of me, just like the others are.''

Sadness then turns to see the other emotions surround him, clutching onto it before they spoke.

Melancholy (in a low monotone): That's true we are a part of you, but there is a way for you to feel better.''

Each emotion now surrounded Sadness in a circle; Sadness stands up abruptly and holds the shoulders of Dread...

Sadness: ''How?! I am desperate to know, I've done everything to remove this feeling.''

Melancholy then chuckles and starts to speak with a face void of sentiment

Melancholy: We are emotions that come from your core being. You created us. Don't tell me you don't know how to feel better whilst we do? Have you forgotten?

Melancholy then disappears slowly from the scene, whilst Sadness tries to run after it but is stopped by Depression to be pulled back into the circle. Sadness swiftly removes itself from Depression now looking confused.

Sadness :(in a quick haste) ''Why are you pulling me in? I need to figure out what Melancholy means.''

Loss: ''Just look inside you and you will remember. 'You don't need to figure out anything ''

Sombre: ''Keep calm! Breathe in! Look within! What emotion are you trying to achieve? That's how you made us

Each emotion starts to speak over each other whilst Sadness closes its eyes to look within. Overtime each of the emotions leaves the scene.

Sadness now sits back on the ground with its eyes closed trying to figure out what the other emotions meant.

Now Elation skips onto the scene in an enraptured state just like an overjoyed child, it then stops to observe Sadness for a while by tapping a finger on its left hand on its cheek. After a few seconds it goes to sit next to Sadness.

Sadness eyes open up in shock. Who is this it thinks to itself. Did it create another emotion out of feeling sad again?

Sadness: May I ask who you are? Are you another emotion?

Elation laughs euphorically now clasping its hands into Sadness's hands.

Elation: Yes I am an emotion…you called for my help just now. You want to feel a joy on high and that's why I came, I am the emotion of Elation.

/

The scene carried on for a few minutes until Rukia forgot her line by freezing up. Though she was happy with her performance, she felt a bit disappointed that she froze up. But her co-stars said she did a good job, and Kisuke was happy with the direction she was taking her character in. Rukia acted very child-like and innocent but in a creepy ecstatic thrilled way. After 10 takes the footage was captured from many angles, but Kisuke shoot 2 more takes just for extra footage.

Rukia was so happy getting to shoot on the job that it got everyone else smiling, but Ichigo.

Throughout the takes Rukia noticed Ichigo was quitter than usual, only speaking if Kisuke asked him for input. He just observed the shooting, but for the most part she could feel his eyes on her even when she was acting.

However she could still feel that something was off with him. When she went to visit him to thank him for rescuing her he seemed ok and fine, now he seemed a bit absent.

Filming was done for the day starting from 5:15 am-8:00 am. The actors were given a 1 hour and 30 minute break to eat and relax. Ikkaku and Toshiro already rushed to the food vans to get something to eat, and the girls plus Shūhei were going to do the same.

''Rukia aren't you coming some food from the food van. Let's go!'' Rangiku now pulled Rukia along but she declined.

''I will meet with you guys later, I want to talk to Kisuke and see what else I can do to improve.'' Rukia smiled now waving at the others as she began to walk away.

''This is break time Rukia! You've got to relax. And if you want any pointers just ask of '' Senna laughed but Rukia had already caught up to Kisuke and Ichigo by then.

''You know Rukia even if we give her tips she'll just keep wanting to learn more. It's nice that she's so passionate about acting.'' Momo smiled and Shūhei nodded now looking at Rukia. He had wanted to talk alone with Rukia for some time now but he never got the chance to, so he decided to go and ask questions from Kisuke too. This way he would be able to speak to Rukia on their way to the Food van. There was one thing on his mind he had to ask Rukia.

Rangiku noticed Shūhei's stare and her face tensed up a little.

''You know what girls? I think I am going to do the same, it's doesn't hurts to ask Kisuke questions.'' Shūhei said now walking off.

''You're a veteran Shūhei what sort of advice would you need?'' Senna jabbed with a playful smile, but Momo reminded her that Shūhei didn't normally act in these sorts of movies so he wasn't in his element.

As Shūhei walked on Rangiku turned silently as she walked to the Food van, Momo and Senna caught her drift and quickly followed in a hush.

/

Rukia got many tips from Kisuke on how to avoid freezing up whilst acting, but he was pretty much happy with her acting abilities. After Shūhei came over Kisuke advised him to let go more to make his portrayal of Sadness look authentic, Ichigo on the other hand was talking with the production crew so Rukia didn't have much time to speak with him.

That bothered her a little more than she wanted to admit.

Rukia didn't know where she stood with Ichigo. Their relationship had grown so much since they met, she now saw him as a friend, but it felt different. The way she sees Ichigo is different to how she views Renji, who was her best friend.

This confused her.

After he spoke with production Ichigo quickly left Studio A.

Kisuke too had to leave for his break leaving Rukia and Shūhei together walking towards the Food van.

''You really are doing well on your first day Rukia, you are a natural.'' Shūhei complemented

Rukia smiled accepting the compliment as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

Like Ichigo Rukia couldn't detect where she stood with Shūhei, but it was not as strong as it was with Ichigo.

She had a feeling that he liked her by the way he acted around her, but she didn't know if she was right or not. Rukia had zero experience in this area so she just brushed off her thoughts and began to focus on food. Hunger had gotten to her.

Shūhei stopped walking which caused Rukia to stop as well,

''Is everything ok?'' Rukia asked and all Shūhei did was nod and smile with his eyes closed before he opened them up to speak.

''I've been meaning to ask you something and I think now is the best time.'' Shūhei said but all Rukia could do is look in confusion.

''Rukia…would you like to go on a date with me?''


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I want to thank everyone again who takes their time to read this fanfic, and also write a review. It means a lot to me that you enjoy my work. In this chapter, a lot happens between the characters. **

**Enjoy :)**

''Rukia…would you like to go on a date with me?''

Shūhei's blood-red eyes invited Rukia in showing off his relaxed demeanour; a chuckle escaped his mouth which calmed down the anxiety that rose up in Rukia. Just by a little. Rukia couldn't believe what he said, this was the first time a guy had ever asked her out (besides Renji's proposal), plus her intuition was correct he, in fact, did like her if he didn't he wouldn't have asked her out.

A stunned Rukia stood in a place frozen and had yet to give Shūhei an answer, she had cut eye contact with him and looked towards the ground. Shūhei was confused but tried to ease the awkwardness of the situation by keeping a smile, anyway Shūhei had told himself that whatever answer Rukia gave he would be okay with it, he had gotten used to rejection by now specifically with Rangiku. The two did have feelings for each other but Rangiku chose to be with _another guy, _in the end, however, the two were able to keep a friendship with each other to the point of their past romance being almost non-existent.

Rukia had to think about whether she actually wanted to go on this date so she decided to express this. She had read romance novels in her spare time to learn about love, and one of the things she learned is that not every person who likes you is compatible with you. Also, she had an acting career to focus on, she had to make that her main priority even if she decided to go on this date with Shuhei.

''Shūhei before I answer I need to ask you a question and think this over. Is that okay?'' Rukia asked shyly not knowing why she even felt so shy.

''Absolutely! Shoot'' Shūhei smiled

Is he always so nice and relaxed Rukia thought to herself?

''Well…I want to know why you asked me out? I had a gut feeling that you liked me but I just want to know why?'' Rukia asked in a small voice.

Shūhei chuckled again for the 5th time leaving Rukia blushing in a ray of embarrassment. Rukia then noticed how relaxed Shūhei was when he laughed. In all honesty, he was handsome, his facial features fit him and he was tall.

But Ichigo was supportive, caring, loyal, strong, strikingly handsome and a freaking giant in comparison to Shuhei who too was tall.

The difference was Shuhei freer with fewer issues and baggage on him.

But why the hell was she comparing him to Ichigo?

When she thought of Ichigo she felt a warm heartfelt feeling swirling inside of her which she quickly pushed aside.

Out of all moments, why was Ichigo lingering at the back of her head?

Anyway, at this moment of time, Ichigo needs help and support, he had bigger issues to face with overcoming his alcoholism. There was no reason for her to think that way about him, and she wasn't even sure of what she was thinking.

All these emotions made her confused, but Rukia believed just because she had thought about Ichigo in that way didn't mean she had feelings for him.

''I asked you out because I wanted to get to know you more, from what I see you are a very passionate person, especially with acting. Seeing that is a rare sight. You come off across as innocent but it's engaging. From when we met I had an interest in you because of how you stood up to Ichigo, it showed me that you respect yourself. You were very nice and friendly to me too, that made me happy for some reason. In addition to that I am a sucker for your eyes; each time I look at them they become a different shade of purple. You are indeed beautiful Rukia.'' Shūhei's voice changed from its friendly tone to one of maturity with a hint of husk behind it.

Rukia loved his answer, from what he said she saw he had no bad intentions with her and that he wished to understand her more. He didn't only like her for her looks, but for her character. Like Shūhei wanted to know about Rukia, Rukia now felt the same.

Rukia smiled and Shūhei and he did the same back, a small hue of pink was on Rukia's cheeks.

Maybe she did like him? A date would help her understand how she felt about him better.

''Thank you Shūhei. I have my answer, but before I actually say it I have one more tiny question.'' Rukia giggled and Shūhei's eyes brightened up. This was a good sign by how sweet she was acting Shūhei thought.

''Sure! What is it?''

''Why do you have a 69 tattoo on your face?'' Rukia asked curiously as her eyes now focused on the tattoo under Shūhei's left eye. Shūhei blinked quickly in response to Rukia's boldness, but Rukia took this as a sign of uncomfortably to which he brushed off.

''It's fine I was just shocked, to be honest. But anyway why don't you guess? Shūhei now had a mischievous look on his face, as Rukia began to think.

Rukia's eyes sparked up after coming up with an answer.

''You have that 69 tattoo because you were dared to by a group of friends? Or you got drunk and ended up getting a tattoo? Or 69 is actually you're favourite number? That can't be right, no one would like a number so much to tattoo it on your face.'' Rukia kept on guessing like a child in wonder until Shūhei stopped her in laughter.

''All of those guesses were wrong Rukia. But good job on trying I give you an A for effort.'' Shūhei continued to laugh.

''Then what? I am curious to tell me?'' Rukia huffed as a toddler would.

Shūhei took his eyes off of Rukia; he had a sentimental look on his face as he answered.

''Let's just say it's in honour of someone…Now Rukia let's get back to you. What is your answer?'' Shuhei said smoothly.

Rukia smiled before saying ''yes'' and the two stood before each other in wonder.

/

The rest of the shoot went smoothly, each actor did an amazing job and Kisuke kept complimenting Rukia's talent, as a rookie actress Rukia was able to adapt to the environment so fast. Throughout shooting everyone seemed present and happy accept Ichigo who was just there…this bothered Rukia even though she was happy with doing so well on her first day and getting asked out by Shuhei.

Shooting wrapped around 5 pm in the evening and the girls had planned to hang out at Rangiku's house for some time since this was the only free time on Rangiku and Senna's schedule for the whole week. Rangiku had also invited Orihime over, who had now taken a break from modelling due to being 5 months pregnant now. Shuhei had to leave to shoot a perfume commercial; Ikkaku and Toshiro were also filming to guest star on a TV game show, Kisuke went to work with production to overlook the scenes he got, and Ichigo left to go and do magazine/interview shoot with Bazzar to promote his book Elation and clear the air about his issues.

Before the girls were about to leave, Rangiku went to talk to Shuhei before he left to shoot his commercial.

''Hey I am having a beach party to celebrate my birthday in a couple of weeks, make sure your schedule is clear for that day.'' Rangiku smiled and Shuhei smiled back.

''Sure I will.'' Shūhei's eyes then locked onto Rukia who was talking with Senna and Momo, Rangiku noticed this.

''Oh so it seems someone has a crush.'' Rangiku teased

''I don't do crushes, I am a man Ran if I like someone I know'' Shuhei answered back.

''Well I am happy you finally moved on from me. I was afraid you missed me all of a sudden.'' Rangiku then tapped Shūhei's nose before walking off to her friends.

What was that about Shuhei thought to himself?

/

The girls sat in Rangiku's luxury pool area to relax as the conversed with each other. Rukia was splashing around in the pool with Momo, whilst Senna, Rangiku and Orihime sat on the edge of the pool with their legs inside it. Each girl had a nice swimsuit on Rukia had a purple chappy themed one-piece suit on that complimented her petite curvy body, Rangiku wore a lime green two-piece bikini, Momo had on a pink crop top swimsuit, whilst Senna wore a red piece swimsuit, and Orihime tangerine coloured two-piece swimsuit.

''Ugh it's so nice to just relax now, but it sucks that I have a hectic week ahead of me'' Rangiku whined and she leaned her head onto Orihime's head.

''You are so lucky Orihime! Since you are preggos you have all the time to just rest, and Uryu looks after you doing above and beyond. Maybe I should get pregnant!'' Rangiku yelled and Senna smacked Rangiku on the head.

''Stop being an idiot! You wouldn't last a day pregnant.'' Senna laughed and Orihime touched her belly with a sweet smile on her face.

''I so can!'' Rangiku whined

'' Can you manage motion sickness, morning sickness, unbalanced hormones, swelled up feet, back pain, food cravings, skin breakouts, and peeing every second?.'' Orihime said with a hand pointing up in thought.

''What! Is that what you went through? Oh, poor baby.'' Rangiku now grabbed Orihime pulling her into a hug with her big boobs squishing Orihime's face.

Momo and Rukia could hear the commotion so they swam over to the girls.

''Let go of her Rangiku,'' Momo shouted

''Stop she can't breathe idiot.'' Senna pulled Rangiku off from Orihime who was now breathing heavy.

''Yeah I go through that but I am happy to because we've been trying for this baby for a long while. Which leads me to ask…are you going to settle down with Gin?'' Orihime asked and Rangiku had a serious look on her face.

''Who's Gin? Is he your boyfriend?'' Rukia asked with interest and the rest of the girls nodded, but she could detect the uneasiness in the room.

What was that about Rukia thought?

''How sweet.'' Rukia smiled trying to lighten up the damp mood.

Rangiku had been with Gin Ichimaru for 2 and a half years and he was ready to go steady with her, but she wasn't too sure. You see Gin was also affiliated with the Arrancars and Aizen, this put Rangiku through a lot. Senna, Momo and Orihime have expressed their concerns and wishes for her to leave him, but because she was in love this made the situation complicated.

Shuhei was there for her as a friend, but her first and actually cared about her well-being. He took his time with Rangiku and gave her the space she needed. What she felt for him was organic and true. But with Gin her heart was on fire, he knew every part of her and their love ran deep. The only issue was that he was criminal.

At the time she was in love with Gin Rangiku fell for Shuhei, he showed her what a healthy relationship was like, but she decided to go for Gin in the end. However, Rangiku still has unresolved feelings for Shuhei which she had yet to get over. Even if they were friends it was mostly Rangiku acting like that around him, whilst with Shuhei it was neutral.

''I don't know what to do…I want to but I can't be wrapped up in all that. You see what it did with Ichigo right? Look at what the tabloids keep saying, the crimes he apparently did if Gin keeps staying it will not end well.'' Rangiku said sadly

Rukia now thought about Ichigo.

Was he still with the Arrancars or was that a rumour?

At that moment she really wanted to speak with him, but it felt like he wanted space from her by how he acted today.

She never really asked him about it since he had just got out of the hospital the last time she spoke to him.

''I truly think he wants to change, the last time we saw him with you he actually looked happy and not eerie,'' Senna said and Momo nodded.

''I agree! It's not easy to just get out of gang life. Some people who just up and leave get killed if they do anything to expose the former gang they were in. Ichigo hasn't addressed any of these allegations probably to cover his tail.'' Momo figured now blowing bubbles in the pool with her mouth.

'' Orihime you are childhood friends with Ichigo, has he told you if he's still affiliated with the gang? In all honesty, I don't think he is if he was he would have told me.'' Rukia asked in concern.

'' I don't think so either. Uryu, Chad and I asked him and he denied. The things he's done in the past with that gang honestly haunts him, it's one of the reasons why he's struggling with alcohol.'' Orihime lowered her head down in a state of despair.

''You said Ichigo would have told you if he was still with the Arrancars, I didn't know you two where close? Something you aren't sharing with us?'' Rangiku teased trying to divert the conversation off of her and Gin.

Rukia bit her tongue.

''What? We are just friends; I do have to spend time with him to study his book for the movie. That's all to it'' Rukia rushed out to defend herself but the others laughed.

'' A friend would fight and protect their friend from being kidnapped. He really put himself in danger for you. Plus you've talked about how supportive he has been through this tough time. He didn't need to be.'' Senna protested.

''That doesn't mean anything. Friends can fight for you like that. He knew I was in danger because of my situation with my brother guys. It means nothing.'' Rukia complained and she now felt a flush of hotness behind her ears.

''Chill Rukia, have a Snickers bar. We were just teasing you. Calm down.'' Momo laughed and Rukia began to smile whilst shaking her head.

Having a bunch of girlfriends was nice and Rukia was happy to finally experience it. Talking to them did get her mind off of Byakuya. She wondered how he was doing, and actually missed talking to him despite his cold demeanour. But she had to get used to not talking to her big brother anymore.

''Anyways I got asked on a date today by someone who was not Ichigo, I'm just saying,'' Rukia said with a huge smile. Now the girls would stop teasing her about her dating life.

''Really who is it? Though I prefer you with Ichigo I am happy someone else asked you out.'' Orihime cheered and Rukia cringed inside by the way she said that. She and Ichigo was not a thing, and even if the girls were teasing it still bothered Rukia for some reason.

She didn't know why but it just did.

All the girls were now smiling waiting to get the details.

''Thanks Orihime but no…just no….anyway Shuhei asked me out today and I said yes.''

Orihime smiled and cheered, but Senna, Momo and Rangiku all froze for a second with a look of surprise and indecision of what to say.

Rangiku felt a little covetous but pushed that feeling aside. She thought it was best not to mention her history with Shuhei since Shuhei deserves to move on from her, and Rukia would be the right person for him to do so with.

Therefore Rangiku forced a smile.

''That's great Rukia! He's a good one. If you need any tips on what to do for your date I am here, I have plenty of experience in this area.'' Said Rangiku

Rukia smiled and looked at her waterproof watch for the time. It was now fifteen minutes past eight o clock, and the cast had an early morning for shooting so Rukia decided to call a taxi to leave. Orihime went with Rukia too as she needed to get home to make Dinner for Uryu, so they shared a taxi home together.

Momo, Senna and Rangiku were still at the pool discussing the elephant in the room.

''Why didn't you tell Rukia about Shuhei? Now you will be hiding it from her like some secret. So this leads me to ask do you still like Shuhei or not? I still feeling like you do by the way you keep looking at him when he speaks with Rukia when filming.'' Momo complained now stepping out of the pool.

''I didn't say anything to avoid drama. If I tell Rukia about me and Shuhei it would make her not want to go out with him. This is the girls first date and she should be allowed to enjoy it. Also, you know it's difficult, yes I went with Gin but sometimes I think about how my life would have been with Shuhei. I am confused okay! We never really dated it was just a situationship Momo so it's not like it's a big deal.'' Rangiku now stood up to Momo's level.

''What is a situationship Rangiku? Did you just make that word up.'' Senna asked

''Yes I did, it's a mix between relationship and situation. It's a period when you aren't officially dating someone but a romance is going on, get with the program Senna'' Rangiku said proudly and Senna stood up to smack Rangiku's head.

''Stop that Senna it hurts!''

''I don't care! I am with Momo on this. Situationship my ass something still happened between you two and you don't seem to be over it. That's an issue if Rukia ends up becoming Shūhei's girlfriend. I am gonna tell Rukia the truth if you don't.'' Senna resorted

''No that's not your place Senna,'' Rangiku yelled

''Then you will then. Neither I nor Senna will be kept in the middle of this, either you get over your feelings or you tell Rukia. Which one is it?'' Momo said crossing her arms in solidarity with Senna.

Rangiku was now at a crossroads.

/

Rukia took a shower as soon as she got home to wash off all the Chlorine, she didn't have time to do so at Rangiku's house as she was in a rush to get home. The ride home with Orihime was very relaxing, the two talked about how she met Uryu, how they fell for each other and how Ichigo was the person who brought them together.

Rukia was shocked by this information, who knew Orihime's first love wasn't a darling husband she married today?

_But that was the strange thing about love, sometimes people end up with the wrong person before they meet the right one._

Orihime used to have feelings for Ichigo, whilst Uryu was in love with Orihime and Ichigo was well…promiscuous with other women as he was heavily involved in the gang life. After years of gathering the courage to tell her feelings Ichigo rejected her in honesty, but Orihime's heart was still in love with him. She knew how it was to be in Rangiku's position but now she has learned how toxic that situation was since it was dangerous for her. It took Orihime sometime to move on to learn about who she is, and what she truly deserves.

In that time Uryu waited by patiently and was always supporting Orihime, he never intruded her space and gave her time to breathe when she needed it. This made Orihime appreciate him and slowly fall for his good heart, but she was too dense to see she had fallen in love so slowly. Uryu had told Orihime that Ichigo would prep him on how to confess his love for her, but Uryu was too shy and at the time was more concerned with getting Ichigo out of the gang life.

One day Ichigo looked both Orihime and Uryu in his family's basement so they could talk things out, and from that day the two have been together ever since.

Rukia sat in her peach silk nightgown whilst she dried her hair thinking over that story; it amazed her how Ichigo was the force behind Uryu and Orihime. It showed how much good was in him. But what tugged at her was that fact that he had many female partners.

Ichigo did not look like the guy who would give it away to just any girl, but then again he was a whole other person before she met him. One who was in a gang. At this stage, it seems like Ichigo is dealing with so many demons that he can't be himself. It's just that fact that he has been with many women that made Rukia feel some time of way. She grew up to believe _that _was only for marriage, and she believed that notion. Byakuya saved himself for her sister Hisana and Rukia wanted to be the same way.

To Rukia, you are only supposed to do that with your one true love after declaring your vows to each other in marriage. It just irked her for some reason to the point that she had the blow drier so close to her hair that it burned her a little.

Rukia turned off the hairdryer and sat on her bed looking at the time: it was now 9:50 pm. Though she wanted to sleep her mind kept drifting off to Ichigo.

She now laid down grunting out with annoyance when her phone rang. Rukia took her phone and saw who was calling ''Renji''. At this moment of time, she did not want to talk with him at all, not when he didn't have her back when she needed him. This was the 30th time he called her, it's like he was a stray dog who just couldn't quit howling for some food from strangers.

He had sent her text messages too which she read but ignored, and he now knew about her being banished from the Kuckhi name.

To hell with him Rukia thought and pressed the ''decline'' button on her phone.

For a few minutes, Rukia floated in her thoughts which all seemed to lead back to Ichigo before a thought came into her mind.

'Why don't you just call him?'

After being cast for Elation Rukia and Ichigo exchanged numbers if any one of them needed to discuss the literature of his book further, neither Rukia nor Ichigo had called each other as of yet, they only had the numbers saved on their phones.

''Call him? Why would I think of that?'' Rukia said to herself before she got her answer

'Because you want to and can't stop thinking about whether he's okay or not.'

That was true, the longer she kept thinking if Ichigo was fine, the longer she would be mulling in her mind thinking about him. If she was on the phone with him then at least she wouldn't be thinking about him.

/

It was 10:30 pm when Ichigo finally arrived home from his interview and photoshoot with Bazzar, in all honesty, he wishes he could just give up his famous life and be normal again. Those interviewers always wanted to get in touch with him, digging deep in his personal life which was already being torn apart in the media. When that happened he had to give vague answers. He also got a phone call from an old ex-gang mate who revealed some information that really pissed the daylights out of him.

The fell onto his leather couch in his living room with his face buried in the cushions for a moment until his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Ichigo took it out and saw the number of the caller on screen but he didn't recognise it.

''Who the heck could be calling so late? It better not be one of those creepy fangirls or undercover paparazzi'' Ichigo complained now sitting up to answer the phone. Ever since he became famous this had been happening to Ichigo, and it got worse after he became an alcoholic.

''Hello! What the heck do you want? Money? Dirt on my name? Private pictures? Or is this some request from a creepy stalker fangirl who wants to sleep with me? If that's what your requesting that answer is no!'' Ichigo roared lowly in a dark cold voice.

Rukia felt scared to the core, she had never heard his voice in that way at all, and it was deeper than usual, almost animalistic. Her voice wasn't coming out due to what she had heard.

Did he not know it was her calling?

Rukia forced herself to speak before he had the chance to cut the phone.

''It's me Rukia! I just called to see if you were doing okay that's all.'' Rukia rushed out in one small voice.

Rukia!? How did she get his number?

''Fuck..'' Ichigo muttered under his breath but Rukia didn't catch it.

''Excuse me? Did you say something?' Rukia asked politely but Ichigo brushed it off.

''It's nothing, forget it. Please excuse my rant before it's just that I get a lot of phone calls from people who request that and sometimes it can really make me lose it.'' Ichigo said, his voice now resumed its normal deep tone and he now remembered that he exchanged numbers with Rukia before filming started.

''it's okay you've probably had a long day,'' Rukia said and Ichigo agreed before the phone line went silent for a few seconds before Rukia spoke.

'' Are you sure you are doing okay? Today at filming you seemed absent like you wasn't really there. If anything is bothering you, you can tell me.'' Rukia said in all honesty in a shy manner.

Please open up Rukia thought

''I'm ok it's nothing I can't handle…sometimes I wish I could just not talk about the problems you know. I'd rather not go into it.'' Ichigo said tiredly

''Ok then you don't. Let's talk about something else.'' Rukia said as she thought of ways to cheer him up. He sounded rather down and Rukia thought this was a chance to get to know a different side to him rather than his past issues.

Ichigo felt nervous after Rukia request. Why did she want to talk to him for? All he would do is bring her spirit down. She didn't need that after being rejected by her brother for going after her dreams. Though she put on a brave face she too could be hurting.

But that didn't change the fact that Ichigo felt a little happy she called, the night before he felt warm inside because she and the fact that she called did surprise him.

Ichigo started to bite on his lower lip to release any anxiety he had before he spoke.

''What do you want to talk about then Rukia?'' Ichigo asked sincerely with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

''Um…What's your favourite colour? Let's start there.'' Rukia blanked out and that was the only thought she had come up with.

''Why are you doing this Rukia? You don't owe me any favours to cheer me up.'' Ichigo said hoping he was wrong.

''It's not a favour I just wanted to talk with you that's why I called,'' Rukia said back without thinking

Now a blush crept at her cheeks. Good job Rukia now you come off like a creepy loser. Why did she even care what she sounded like?

Ichigo didn't respond for some time, and Rukia feels her heart beating.

A slow breath came out of Rukia's end of the line.

''Indigo…my favourite colour is indigo.'' Ichigo breathed out

''Indigo!'' Rukia repeated

''Yeah Indigo'' Ichigo confirmed nervously

''Isn't that another word for purple?'' Rukia replied with her left eyebrow lifting up

''No it's not…it's a rich colour between blue and violet on the visible spectrum.'' Ichigo explained

''But violet is a form of purple so where does purple come under there?'' Rukia asked

''No purple is an entirely different colour to violet, there is a red/blueish undertone in the colour purple, with Indigo the undertone is between the colours blue and violet,'' Ichigo explained calmly that Rukia thought how she'd had never heard him like that. He sounded like he was a teacher or something Rukia thought to herself. He was dead wrong though as purple was Rukia's favourite colour and eye colour, she knew how purple looked like and Indigo was differently another fancy word for purple.

''Purple doesn't have a red blueish undertone to it; there are shades of dark purple that looks very much like the colour Indigo. It's basically a darker shade of purple.'' Rukia clarified but Ichigo just shook his head like she could see him over the phone.

Was she not listening?

''Why are you being persistent? Indigo isn't purple Rukia it's a between violet and blue. Violet is its own colour separate from purple. Indigo isn't a darker shade of purple, it's a colour of its own.'' Ichigo explained again slowly for the second time but Rukia just wasn't having it.

''Well how do you know? Are you some kind of artist Ichigo? I thought you were a writer.'' Rukia expressed her thoughts out loud. Rukia was 100 per cent sure she was right about this and wasn't ready to back down now. It was the Kuckhi way and even though she was no longer one she still wanted to keep some of the traditions at heart.

''Nope I am not but do I have to remind you that one of my dearest friends Uryu Ishida is a fashion designer, once you have a friend in that field a lot of it rubs off on you. Trust me Rukia I know what I am saying.'' A small smile grew on Ichigo's face; he never knew Rukia could be so stubborn; normally she's so prim, proper and professional.

For some reason, the way she was acting was somewhat funny.

''Yeah that's true and all but my favourite colour is purple and I know what counts as purple. Indigo is purple, it's the same colour as my eyes.'' Rukia said now rushing to the bathroom to look at her eyes in the mirror.

''Your eyes aren't purple or Indigo, it's violet, or rather amethyst I've stared at them long enough to know Rukia.'' Ichigo mouth leaked out sincerely before he even had the chance to notice what he said. His eyes were comfortably closed popping open when he noticed what he had said.

Rukia's eyes were gems and whenever Ichigo looked at them it did put him in a state of awe. When he first met her that was one of the things he noticed outside her beauty and innocence demeanour. He had stared into her eyes enough times to know her eye colour.

Rukia stopped talking to digest what she had heard.

''You stare at my eyes?'' Rukia asked softly not censoring herself before she did; only to slam her free hand in her face after realizing how stupid she sounded.

Idiot!

''Of course…when you speak to me I look into your eyes, isn't that expected? '' Ichigo said trying to save himself from a train wreck. He meant something deeper but he tried to cover that up with another false lie.

''Yeah'' Rukia said disorderly

''So that's what I meant. I thought you would understand that.'' Ichigo lied through his teeth and Rukia now felt angry.

What was his game here?

One minute he says something nice then the next minute he acts as if he didn't mean it that way at all?

Two could play at that game. Rukia was an actress so all she needed to do was copy Ichigo's couldn't care less/ I am always right demeanour, break him and give him a taste of his own medicine.

''Ok whatever you say Ichigo,'' Rukia said in the most non-caring way

The way she said that just got under Ichigo's skin for some reason. It got him to tick much more than he liked.

''Why are you acting like that? All I said was a fact, when I speak to you I have to look into your eyes. That's all there was to it. Why are you getting mad?'' Ichigo moaned he couldn't let Rukia see what he truly meant.

''Mad, did I say I was mad? That came out your mouth not mine. Sounds to me like you're the mad one I'm not complaining.'' Rukia said indifferently with a wicked smile on her face. Her plan was working and Ichigo was getting a little frustrated.

Ichigo now stood up from his leather couch and began to walk around his living room to calm himself down.

''Well by your logic you must be complaining too, I never said I was complaining did I Rukia.'' Ichigo put emphasis on her name for effect.

''You know what? Forget it, Indigo isn't purple and you are right. Do you want a medal? It would say I know everything and Rukia's wrong. Would that make you feel better? '' Rukia teased. Her voice sounded like she was putting on some act by the squeaky tone of it, the sounded felt different from her normal voice which was smooth and clear.

It almost sounded like she was being playful with him, for some odd reason that intrigued Ichigo than he would admit

''You know what yeah; a medal would make me feel better. You can add a list of things to that list like handsome, tall, talented writer, rich…'' Ichigo continued on

''Lanky'' Rukia added on to push Ichigo's buttons but he just kept coming up with more jabs.

''Lanky? Oh, I never thought you would resort to that Rukia, you're just so prim and proper I thought you had much more class.'' Ichigo mocked

Rukia stomped into her bedroom and sat on her bed in once motion now feeling irritated.

She never knew Ichigo could be so…so…so annoying.

''So what if I am prim and proper that doesn't mean I can't say lanky. It's not like I swore or anything. And it's true you are lanky it's a fact. You are over six feet''

''Six foot four to be exact, but I'd rather be than little like you. You are probably less than 5 feet tall. Did you forget to drink your milk today…midget?'' Ichigo chuckled.

It was a low deep chuckle that finished off lightly; when Rukia heard this sound it surprised her. She had never heard Ichigo laugh like that. When he first picked up the phone he sounded tired and drained, but now he sounded like a different person.

Rukia liked that.

/

The two kept on speaking into the 3 am in the morning. After picking jabs at each other they both resumed their conversation learning new things about each other.

Rukia learned that Ichigo likes rock/metal music, loves the urban-punkish style aesthetic, can play the guitar and is a black belt in martial arts.

Ichigo learned that Rukia is chappy obsessed, loves candy, can speak 4 languages (English, Japanese, Korean and Spanish), play the piano, and loves to roller-skate.

Talking to Rukia today allowed Ichigo to see a different side to her, and it was the same with Rukia. All Rukia wanted to do was see if he was doing okay but by the time they ended the call, Ichigo sounded better.

Ichigo eyes felt drowsy after he and Rukia cut the call and that was odd, his eyes never felt drowsy on its own. Not with drinking 8 bottles of alcohol before he became drunk and knocked out. Today however for the first time in years he somehow felt tired naturally.

He walked over to his bedroom opened the door, and fell onto his king-sized bed. His mind went back to the talk he had with Rukia and a small smile crept upon his face. He really enjoyed her company and that made him feel a flicker of balminess inside his tummy.

Ichigo had no negative thought in his mind, or past thoughts eating up at him like he usually did. His mind was just on Rukia, and his eyelids got heavier and heavier.

His breathing pattern got slower and slower until he fell into a blissful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**I've been waiting to write it for so long!**

**Also sorry I am late.**

For the next 4 weeks shooting went well everyone was super busy. There was no free time at all for Rukia and Shuhei to go on their date. Whenever the two tried to pick a day and time Shuhei's schedule just didn't scrap up anytime. Most of Rukia's time besides filming was spent with Ichigo studying his book Elation and when she did have a day off she was too exhausted to even go out from being soo tired. Filming for hours upon hours really took the wind out of Rukia, but she enjoyed every second of it. She was living the dream. Each session Rukia had with Ichigo, the more things had turned around for the better. Ichigo corporated more and was a tiny bit less standoffish, though he was indifferent. It got a little easier for Rukia to talk to him when he is in a good mood. But whenever he seemed to go into a dark place he didn't avoid Rukia as much or treat her in a bad manner, but she could tell he didn't want to open up to her about his past. In each session, Rukia learnt a lot about Ichigo and vice versa.

Rukia learned that Ichigo had insecurities. A lot of them. He didn't view himself in high regard in terms of self-esteem. Rukia noticed this whenever he talks about his friends, Uryu, Chad and Orihime. Though they weren't on good terms he talked highly about them but spoke low about himself, It seemed he wished to clear the air with them and his family but avoided talking about it to Rukia. Another insecurity was that he could be quite angry, it would slip out in the most awkward times. Rukia guested it is because of the problems he faced. There were also times Ichigo would just be down and out and Rukia would talk it out of him.

This got draining sometimes for Rukia.

She often felt like she had to walk on eggshells for Ichigo so he wouldn't have an emotional breakdown or something. It seemed like you never knew what Ichigo you would get. Would he be nice today, or distant? Mad, disengaged, tired, depressed? Rukia felt like she'd rather not have to fight with him sometimes to get him to get it together.

It was hard for Rukia to give Ichigo pep talks about how he has all the control to change his situation because she never knew if he was actually taking her advice, or if he tried to stopped drinking.

Rukia only knew the surface of Ichigo's problems but needed to go deep if she wanted to get to the root of the problem. Rukia had a theory something huge happened to cause Ichigo to become the mess he was.

But what?

However, there were moments where he would surprise her out of the blue. For instance, being a listening ear. Whenever Rukia needed to vent about how she missed her brother and her issues with Renji who ratted her out Ichigo would listen, and not only that he would give her good advice on how she needed to stay strong and always reaffirmed his support for her choice to be an actress whenever she doubted herself.

Sometimes he would be tender with her by asking to drop her home after a session ended late, and would look around whenever they were together in public to protect her from any kidnapping incident from happening again. Even if she assured Ichigo that her brother cut ties with her, he still believed that her brother could resort to that again.

To Rukia Ichigo's biggest flaw was that gave advice but never took it from others.

If he didn't have these issues it would be so much easier for Rukia to bond with him better which is something she wanted.

On Ichigo's end, Rukia posh and poised demeanour got on his nerves at times. Rukia would silently judge people if they didn't fit with her standards. Being a Kuchiki really left a huge mark on Rukia without her even knowing it. For instance, Ichigo overheard Rukia, Momo, Senna and Rangiku talking about his past crimes and such. Though Rukia defended him he could tell she wasn't fond of that lifestyle.

Rukia was also VERY stubborn too, she always thought she was right until she'd get proven wrong, and even after that she wouldn't apologise or accept she was wrong. The whole ''is indigo purple'' debate was enough for Ichigo to learn this. Though Ichigo felt this way he still respected Rukia for the way she carried herself, she respected herself to know what she deserves, and he could see that she was a good friend to him. She is very patient when he does have those bad days, she speaks to him like he's Ichigo the person, and not Ichigo the alcoholic, the problem, the mess, disgrace etc.

She sees beyond his problems and knows she wishes to know more about it to help, but deep down Ichigo does not want to be judged.

He couldn't let the warm feeling she gave him inside go. He didn't know if this warmth was affection but all he knew is he needed Rukia around him. For a while, he'd been drinking less than before and even could get 2 nights of peaceful sleep. Although there were things that irked the two about each other, they believed they needed one another for a reason.

/

The time was 7 pm in the cold evening as Ichigo and Rukia sat on the wooden floors of studio A. They had been in the studio for 3 hours now, they spent 2 hours studying the book and discussing ideas to help improve Rukia's acting, but for the last hour they started to ramble off in their own conversation. The two were dressed warmly as Ichigo wore a black puffy Nike coat and some denim jeans, while Rukia wore a cream Chappy hoodie with bunny ears and purple trousers.

''Rukia, I've been meaning to ask you, where do you shop to get your Chappy stuff from?'' Ichigo asked now pointing to Rukia's hoodie. Rukia now touched the bunny ears pointing out of her hoodie self consciously before a small smirk formed on her face.

''What do you mean Ichigo? I thought you weren't a fan of Chappy.'' Rukia mocked lightly placing a hand on her lips, Ichigo however just rolled his eyes in response to her jab.

''No I'm not. Look it's my sisters birthday on Friday and I wanted to get an exclusive Chappy gift for her. You are a Chappy fan so I asked you. I don't think she has that hoodie you've got, I've never seen it on her so it must be exclusive.'' Ichigo said now scooting close to Rukia to hold one of the bunny ears from her hoodie. Rukia fell in shock as he did this because he was very close to her, it had been the closest he'd ever been. Being so close to Rukia reminded her just how huge and tall he was even when sitting down, and she got a whiff of his masculine husky scent.

Rukia smacked Ichigo's hand away in a reflect to get him away. It annoyed her that Ichigo could have such an effect on her because she couldn't understand why.

''Hey! That hurt you didn't have to do that.'' Ichigo sneered

''Well you didn't ask permission to touch my bunny ears!'' Rukia yelled back quickly, a small hue of pink formed on her checks and Ichigo noticed.

''Okay. Sorry. Are you embarrassed or something? Your cheeks are pink. There's no need to feel embarrassed about Chappy I'm not bullying you or anything I just want to know where you got the hoodie.'' Ichigo said with his hands up in defence

''I am NOT embarrassed,'' Rukia yelled again and Ichigo still kept his hands up until Rukia calmed down.

''And anyway, do you think it's a good idea to visit your family when you aren't even on good terms with them?'' Rukia asked slowly, Ichigo eyes twitched what she'd said and his face turned cold.

''What do you mean? How do you know that?''

'' You never talk about them. And whenever I talk about my brother you seem to avoid talking about your family. I thought it would be a bit odd for you to buy gifts for your sisters when you don't even talk about them.'' Rukia said defending her stance, she knew she was right but she needed confirmation.

''Just because I don't speak about my family doesn't make what you say true Rukia'' Ichigo argued back his tone changed from its normal sound.

''It doesn't but I can't shake off the feeling I have. I know you've shut out your friends. Uryu that fashion designer who styled us for the Vogue photoshoot, I know he's your friend. He told that you two weren't on good terms when I went to visit you in the hospital after I got attacked by Kenpachi, and Orihime confirmed to me that she, Uryu and your another friend of yours named Chad haven't spoken to you in a while. If you can shut off your friends you could do the same to your family.'' Rukia pushed on and Ichigo stood up. Rukia looked confused as he began to walk away so she stood up and went to grab his left arm to stop him from leaving.

''Are conversation isn't over. I am tired of watching what to say around you, I am trying to help. It's nice you want to get a Chappy gift for your sister, but if I am right you have to make sure you reach out to your family and work on things first. Showing up with a gift isn't going to fix things. Your mom, dad and sisters deserve more'' Rukia said firmly holding tight onto Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo stopped and stood in the same place for a while before turned around sadly now looking into Rukia's eyes.

She had mentioned his mom as if she were _alive. _Rukia didn't know his mother had passed on so it wasn't her fault for mentioning her, but it still stung Ichigo in the heart. Rukia was right his mother did deserve more, she wouldn't be happy with the person Ichigo came out to be.

''You are right'' Ichigo muttered lowly and lowered his arm as Rukia let go.

''Things with my family are not great, I didn't want to burden you with my problems since you have a lot of your own to deal with'' Ichigo said but Rukia shook her head.

''It's fine that's what friends are for'' Rukia answered back as the two sat back down on the wooden floors.

Ichigo sighed before he began to speak and Rukia put a hand on his shoulder to show her support. Now she could finally see beneath the surface.

''The last time I visited them things got worse. I had gone to visit them with my friend Chad and things were stable...'' Ichigo started but stopped and Rukia waited silently to hear the rest giving Ichigo encouragement by smiling softly.

''...Until they saw a news report about my past criminal charges and those images of me drinking. You've probably seen them by now right?'' Rukia nodded to confirm she had but stayed silent to let Ichigo continue speaking.

''Well...those charges were from a long time ago I don't do that anymore, the images were old too. But my old man looked broken and my sisters heartbroken. The news made it look as if it were recent but it wasn't. I didn't know what to say or do because I thought they wouldn't believe me. So I just ran away leaving them without an answer. I haven't spoken to them since. Now my sisters birthdays are coming up. I thought I could make it up to them by sending them gifts, I wasn't sure whether to even go visit because I don't know how to face them. I also feel the same way about my friends. I hurt them too along with my family and I regret it. So there you have it Rukia.'' Ichigo said tiredly, his eyes were closed and his face looked drained.

Deep down Ichigo knew Rukia was curious about his past as a criminal, he hoped he didn't have to speak about it but now it seemed that she would ask.

''You can fix this Ichigo. Remember what I said to you before.''

''Yeah I remember that only I have the power to change my situation, no one will do it for me.'' Ichigo recited weakly

Rukia was angered by his response and decided to play hardball.

''So why don't you listen? You always call me stubborn but you are 10 times worse than me.'' Rukia yelled but Ichigo said nothing.

''You wouldn't let go that indigo wasn't purple for a few days straight so you are stubborn Rukia'' Ichigo argued back but Rukia let that go because she could see he was hurt.

''All you have to do is reach out to your family and friends again. Yes, they may have questions but you have to answer them. It's up to them whether they believe you or not but you need to show that you are trying to change. That's it. You have to want the change, that's when everything will actually change.''

Ichigo groaned as he laid down on the wooden floor putting his arms under his orange mane of hair.

''You say it like it's easy. It's hard to be scrutinized for your actions, especially when you regret them'' he said angrily

''What actions? A lot of what you are saying is vague.'' Rukia said now moving close to where he laid down.

'' I don't want to say it. Having to talk about it is just too hard for me.'' Ichigo said now turning his body onto his side. The lower side of his belly hadn't been hurting him for a while after the Vogue photoshoot, but for some time he could feel a little pain there. He didn't understand this as he drank less than before but for some reason, the pain was coming back.

''Fine then. Do whatever you want to do, keep drinking and shifting away from your family and see if that helps you.'' Rukia kept pushing on even if she could see Ichigo was very uncomfortable but she had to be the tough guy or he will never change into the true, nice, supportive and talented guy she knew he was.

''I haven't been drinking like before'' Ichigo said softly that Rukia wondered if she had even heard him. Now he sat back up with his face resting on his left leg as he stared at her hard.

It was like they were having a stare-off.

Rukia noticed how rich the colour of amber Ichigo's eyes was, it looked like liquid gold, so smooth and silky. She stared in awe as she saw no detection of a lie in his eyes or face. It truly looked as if he was telling the truth.

''Really?'' Rukia asked in shock

The fact that he was telling the truth means he is actually motivated to change, but what was the reason for the change? And was it strong enough to actually cause a permanent change?

Ichigo continued to stare hard at Rukia, her eyes opened wide in reaction to what she had heard. Her purple eyes glowed in the belief that what he had said was true and he was happy to know she believed him.

''Really!'' Ichigo answered backs strong

The staredown continued for another few minutes until Rukia looked away.

''So what motivated you to change?'' Rukia asked but Ichigo didn't say anything, he didn't want to tell her that she was the reason. He thought he would be burdening her with the task of being the one to help him and she didn't deserve that. Neither did his family and friends. None of them deserved that and Ichigo felt guilty.

He needed to fix his situation.

''I will tell you one day but not now'' Ichigo said simply in a serious tone before a sound of vibration rushed through the air. Rukia's face tensed up at the shook of her phone ringing away, she quickly reached into her pocket to pick up her I phone.

''Hello? Oh hi, Shuhei.'' Rukia said calmly as she now stood up from the wooden floor with her free hand on her hip.

Ichigo knew of Rukia's date with Shuhei after she casually told him at one of their sessions, but he didn't really care for it. It was annoying hearing Rukia and the girls always talk about it at lunch/break whenever they had the chance to, and honestly, Ichigo didn't think Shuhei and Rukia were a good pair.

Rukia seemed 100 per cent interested in filming and acting, Ichigo didn't think she was even looking to date. Also, Ichigo knew Shuhei and Rangiku used to be a thing and wondered if there were any feelings left between them? Though he wasn't super close to Shuhei as a friend, Ichigo had hung out with him at times along with Ikkaku and Toshiro, and from what he remembered Shuhei was crushed after Rangiku choose some other guy over him.

Also, Ichigo just felt annoyed about it for some reason but he didn't care enough look into it.

Ichigo sat in his thoughts not noticing Rukia was off the phone calling his name.

''Ichigo! Earth to Ichigo!'' Rukia waved her hands in Ichigo's face to get his attention before he moved them away.

''I can hear you, I was just thinking. Anyways...so when is your date with Shuhei?'' Ichigo said slowly as his amber coloured eyes looked to the ground. Rukia noticed Ichigo crossed his arms to stop fiddling with his fingers, he had no expression on his face so Rukia could not tell what he was thinking. It seemed like he was adjusted for some reason.

''Oh, it's this Saturday. It took us so long to go on the date since neither of us had any free time, but we finally found time this weekend. I never knew being an actress makes you so busy.'' Rukia joked and Ichigo said nothing.

A knock came from the door of Studio A causing Ichigo to stand up in response. From his knowledge Studio A was empty as most of the production crew were in Studio B if they were working and the other co-stars weren't on set today due to working on other jobs.

''Come in'' Ichigo called out

/

A tall young adult man came through the door, he had long locs of crimson hair tied in a high ponytail, black tribal tattoos and was wearing a blue t-shirt, black leather jacket and black sweat pants.

Rukia's face quickly turned from curiosity to anger in 2.5 seconds. Why did she ever tell Renji where Studio A was when they were friends? She planned for Renji to visit her when filming started but never did she think he wouldn't be her friend anymore by this time.

''What do you want Renji! I told you I don't want to talk to you, you betrayed me and you didn't help Ichigo when he needed your help. I don't care what you have to say'' Rukia yelled crossing her arms.

Ichigo stayed silent, his mind recalled when Kenpachi took Rukia away and he saved her. Throughout that whole situation besides the pain he felt from fighting Kenpachi, he could hear Rukia pleading with Renji for his help. Ichigo had no anger towards Renji because of that but he didn't respect how he ratted Rukia out.

Renji walked towards Ichigo and bowed down to him as a form of respect before he spoke. Ichigo stood confused but remained eye contact with Renji

''You are Ichigo right?'' Renji asked knowing the answer to his own question

''Yes I am, it's nice to meet you Renji'' Ichigo responded trying to be polite since Renji was acting respectfully.

''Nice to meet you too. Well, I want to thank you for helping Rukia. I was too much of a coward to do anything in that situation and without you, she would be gone.'' Renji now turned to Rukia staring at her with remorse for what he had done. He then bowed to her before he spoke.

''I apologise for not listening to you Rukia, I should have helped Ichigo but I was in shock. I came to stop the whole thing but then I started to feel guilty for even ratting you out. Since Ichigo was fighting Kenpachi I thought it was best to get you away. I am sorry for betraying you, I was wrong to break your trust Rukia and now I know that you were only doing what was right for you.'' Renji pleaded but Rukia looked away.

Renji sighed in defeat like he had lost all hope, and out of nowhere, a small chuckle escaped Ichigo's mouth without his control. The colour red washed all over Rukia's face as she hit Ichigo in the arm.

Renji stood confused at what was going on.

''Why are you laughing? What's funny?''

''You! You're so damn stubborn that you don't just forgive Renji.'' Ichigo said with another small chuckle.

''I am not stubborn stop saying that I will forgive Renji when I want to'' Rukia whined and Renji watched the commotion between them. To him, it seemed like Rukia was comfortable with Ichigo and that made him worried for his own special friendship with Rukia.

''Fine! You want my forgiveness, well I forgive you and I am sorry if I was rude to you in any way. I was just extremely sad that you would side with my brother over me and my happiness. That's what makes me sad.'' Rukia said truthfully as she clung onto her Chappy hoodie

''I know. I am sorry I made you feel that way. I know that your brother cut you from the Kuchiki line, my actions caused that so I am to make sure he will accept you back in. This is to prove that I truly am sorry.'' Renji said now opening his arms out for a hug. At first, Rukia was hesitant but she took a deep breath and decided to embraced Renji.

The hug didn't repair all the bad wounds between them but it helped Rukia to feel much better again.

As the two hugged Ichigo observed from afar with a small smile on his face. The feeling of being around his family and friends came at him. Renji looked at Ichigo with a smile mouthing the words 'thank you' at Ichigo, Ichigo nodded back warmly in respect.

/

After apologising to Rukia and Ichigo Renji told the two he was leaving Tokyo Grand to speak with Byakuya to try and accept Rukia back into the Kuchiki family. Rukia was happy to see the resolve he had, but deep down she believed it would be for nothing. Byakuya had made up his mind and when he did no person could change it.

It was now 9:00 pm at night. After working for so long in Studio A the two felt hungry, so Rukia and Ichigo decided to go to eat. To prevent the paparazzi or any fans from following him and Rukia, Ichigo called the owner of the food joint to close it down, so he and Rukia could eat in peace. Ichigo paid for both meals which got under Rukia's skin as she didn't mind to pay, but Ichigo just wouldn't let her.

The two ate in silence until Ichigo started to pick on Rukia for her fancy decor. Rukia also told Ichigo she would show him around the Chappy store to find his sister a gift. From dinner, she learned that he had twin sisters named Yuzu and Karin. They were Fraternal twins.

/

Now the two sat in Ichigo's black slick Range Rover car as Ichigo was driving Rukia home, she sat in the back seat to lay down since she felt tired leaving Ichigo alone at the front.

''You know you shouldn't lay down like that? You don't have any seat belts on.'' Ichigo said calmly

''I will be fine. Or are you doubting your driving skills by suggesting you'd get into a car crash?'' Rukia said tiredly and Ichigo just rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face.

As he continued to drive Ichigo thought about how Rukia had saved his life years ago. Without her, he would have likely jumped. How did she even get to him? As he and Rukia were friends he thought he could ask her this question, but he was afraid she would want to know why he was going to jump. But he decided to ask anyway.

''Rukia? Can I ask you something?'' Ichigo said seriously

''Hmm...Go ahead'' Rukia mumbled if anything Ichigo thought she may fall asleep so maybe she wouldn't be too curious to ask him any questions.

''You know we met each other years ago right on the balcony...well how did you find me?'' Ichigo asked keeping his eyes on the road whilst holding the steering wheel firmly to ease his anxiety.

Rukia's eyes opened up at the question but did her best to not show a reaction as she didn't want to make Ichigo feel any type of way.

''Well...I and my brother went to see Renji's graduation ceremony, apparently, you both went to the same university, Karakura University. I remember after the ceremony was over I was standing outside of the halls with my brother waiting for Renji, I needed to use the bathroom so I wondered off you bagged into me.''

Ichigo hadn't remembered that. For the most part, his mind blacked out until he got onto the balcony.

''I saw you scream, you ran off up an area that was closed off from anyone to go. A lot of people were concerned but didn't know what to do, I also remembered one person calling the police just in case something happened. I was scared of seeing that and I thought that you needed help so I followed you. When I saw you I just thought you were like me. I thought you were lonely, stuck under some issues you could change because of your family. I assumed that was the reason because I almost did the same thing once.'' Rukia admitted and Ichigo's eyes welled up in empathy. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

How could Rukia ever want to take away her own life?

''That's how I found you. But from actually getting to know you I guess you didn't go want to jump for the reasons I assumed?'' Rukia asked carefully and Ichigo shook his head in response knowing she what she was about to ask.

''Then why did you want to jump? And remember you don't have to answer if you aren't comfortable. It's up to you to share this with me if you want.'' Rukia asked biting down her bottom lip in suspense.

This would help her to put the pieces together of why and how Ichigo became the way he did.

The fact that Rukia was considerate of Ichigo's feelings made him feel 100 times better even though sorrow bit at his heart. Because of the way Rukia asked the question he decided to answer her.

''I..I...I'' Ichigo started before he took a shaky breath to calm himself down.

''I lost my mom on that day Rukia.''

/

Riruka sat in the back of a taxi on her way to the airport. Never in a million years would she have thought Ichigo would give her the money she needed to leave this place. Her mind recalled how the whole situation went.

**FLASHBACK**

_Riruka stood in Ichigo's living room whilst Ichigo sat on his black leather chair with his hands clamped together before his mouth. He looked unreadable. She had told Ichigo of her situation but did not reveal that she was the one who ratted out the information on him. Ichigo's good heart was something Riruka thought she could take advantage of, and so far it was working._

_''So you mean to tell me Aizen is somehow out to get you for some reason? Isn't he after all of us? You, me, Nel, Grimmjow? He did say he wants to get back at us when we least expect it because we left the Arrancars, but he hasn't made a move on us for years because we didn't expose anything about him or the gang. So why now would he want to get you? Is it because you planned on working with the Fullbringers to bring him down? Did you guys do anything stupid? Ichigo asked suspiciously no moving an itch._

_'' I haven't done anything Ichigo, not by myself or with the Fullbringers? I decided to change. You convinced me out of doing that.'' Riruka now sat next to Ichigo and held onto him. She resorted into using her feminine charm._

_''Ichigo, I stopped for you. I want things to be how they used to be between us.'' Riruka kissed Ichigo but he pushed her away._

_''How can things be the same between us after you ratted me out to the media?'' Ichigo seethed through his teeth. He glared fiercely like a lion about to kill its own prey. He was beyond mad but had to keep his composure, because if not he may have killed her where she sat._

_Riruka couldn't say anything to defend herself and just began to let it all out._

_''I told the media because you used me! I wanted to be with you but all you wanted was sex. Now in the media, you are everywhere with that small raven-haired girl looking the tiniest bit of happy than I've seen you in years. I was mad so I wanted you to suffer Ichigo.'' Riruka shouted now standing up._

_Ichigo followed Riruka's suit and stood up towering over her._

_''Ok, so why the fuck would I help you Riruka? I am sorry that I made you feel like that, but I told you what the deal was back then and you more than gladly accepted. You can't be mad at me for something you decided to do.'' Ichigo yelled furiously before he began to walk away to calm himself down. Riruka flinched but tried to keep herself together, Ichigo was her last option._

_''I came because you love to help people, to protect others, that's the kind of person you were back then but after you left you changed.''_

_''I changed because I figured out that all the crimes we were doing were wrong, I only joined the Arrancars because I had nowhere else to go after my old man kicked me out onto the streets due to my drinking. I was free to drink as much as I wanted to drown out the loss of my mother, and I got to protect others too, but it didn't come at a good cost Riruka. I am a depressive alcoholic grieving over my mom and the dirt I've done.'' Ichigo voice was strained now as if he lost all the rage he had before._

_''I don't know what to say Ichigo, but Aizen is going to kill me. He contacted me and knows what I did. I don't know how he knew or you. Who told you.'' Riruka pleaded_

_''Grimmjow'' Ichigo said tiredly._

_''He told me you came to visit him and gave me the heads up. I wouldn't have thought you would do that.''_

_''I know Ichigo. I don't deserve help at all, but I am desperate. Please.'' Riruka begged with tears in her eyes._

_Ichigo got up and went into his room for some minutes before he came back into the room._

_''I sent the money to your account''_

_Riruka wiped her eyes quickly as a small smile formed on her lips, she began to speak before Ichigo shut her down._

_''Listen I don't ever want to see you again, don't contact me in need of help or visit my home in the future. This is the last time ever that we speak do you understand.'' Ichigo said bleakly as a threat and all Riruka did was nod before she left his home._

_/_

Riruka blinked a few times before she noticed that she was not at the airport, but at an old abandoned warehouse. Riruka noticed this and spoke up to the cab driver.

''Sir, it seems you've made a mistake this isn't the Tokyo Grand Airport.'' Riruka said before the cab driver slowly turned around with a snake-like smile on his face. His face was pale and under his hat grey pieces of hair stuck out.

Riruka's eyes opened up and soon after the cab door opened, she looked to her right only to receive a fast punch to the face causing her to blackout. The last thing Riruka saw is a crash of white light.

/

Ropes were tied on Riruka's wrists, ankles, and neck. She slowly opened up her eyes as she struggled to keep them from closing. Her sight was blurred that she could only see colours, a huge throb of pain struck her in the right eye which was badly bruised. The colour of her eye was a blackish-purple colour, it swelled up like a balloon. It took Riruka some time to remember she was on her way to the Airport, and at that, she saw she was strapped onto a metal chair and could not move no matter how hard she tried.

What was happening?

The air smelled like petrol, the smell was soo strong that Riruka felt like throwing up.

Riruka's sight now came back to her and she noticed she was in her small apartment, but it looked like it was broken into. Glass was on the floor as if someone had broken in through a window. Fear stuck into Riruka's heart, her worst nightmare was coming true. If Aizen had gotten her it was all over.

''HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP! HELP!'' Riruka scram with tears down her eyes, her throat was burning with pain as she continued to shout for help but it didn't work.

Footsteps were heard and Riruka stopped screaming.

Two men walked in front of Riruka, one was the pretend cab driver.

The other was _him_, it was _Aizen_.

Riruka began to scream out of fear and reflex not knowing what else to do, but the other man came close forming a fist with his hand to threaten Riruka. At an instance, Riruka silenced herself but kept on mumbling out of self-control.

Aizen stood tall in an all-white suit, his brown chestnut hair was pressed back and his brown eyes had a cold icy tone to them that was also strangely lighthearted. Aizen smiled as if Riruka was an old good friend of his, which made her extremely nervous about what was to happen.

''Hello Riruka. Sorry, I took long to get you, I had a lot of work to do. I get busy running my own gang and I've been coming up with a plan to ruin Ichigo Kurosaki. He defied me by leaving against my wishes. Oh, am I going to love torching him by using that girl he's always within the media, rumour has it she's a Kuchiki. I've also been planing on getting Grimmjow too for the money he stole from me when I find out where he is hiding. Forgive me, I almost forgot about you.'' Aizen's voice was playful but behind every word was a cold harsh truth. If Riruka never knew who was Aizen she could be fooled into thinking he was a good man.

''Aizen I will be outside. The deed is done.'' said the grey-haired man, his eyes remained closed and he walked away in a snake-like manner.

''Thank you Gin.'' Aizen chuckled and it was just him and Riruka in the room, all alone.

''Don't kill me! You say you don't know where Grimmjows whereabouts are right? Well, I can tell you, I know where he is. Let me live and I will be a dog for you.'' Riruka tried to bargain.

''Didn't you try to leave the country? What excuse would you have if I let you live and you were my dog? You will have to stay in Tokyo Grand, you will have to manipulate Ichigo again after he gave you money to leave. And you will be betraying both Ichigo and Grimmjow, is that right?'' Aizen asked now close to Riruka as he squatted down to her level.

''Yes I would! If you let me live that is.'' Riruka said fast in a quick breath

Aizen started at Riruka hard as she shook in her place due to nerves. In the end, went forward and whispered into her left ear.

''No thanks, I will find him on my own'' he said simply before he stood up and took one last look at Riruka.

''I am not doing this because I can, I am doing this because I have to protect what is mine. The fact that you revealed that information can ruin me and my creation of the Arrancars. You are a loose end. Goodbye Riruka.''

And at that Aizen was gone.

/

Chad sat alongside his co-workers in a fire truck, he had been working long shifts, was very tired and couldn't wait to go home. He also thought about making up with Ichigo but he didn't know how since things were rough for him.

The scanner alarmed the rest of the firefighters about a fire which was huge, and at that Chad and his co-workers were off to the scene.

But would they get there in time?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys!**

**I just want to quickly inform you that this fanfic will be 30 chapters long. I thought I should let everyone know this because when I started this fanfic I didn't say how long it will last.**

**Anyways thank you to everyone who reads, follows, re-reads and leaves reviews on this fanfic.**

**Also, make sure to leave a review on how this chapter made you feel.**

**Anyways enjoy :) **

Rukia sat silently with wide eyes the whole ride home after Ichigo shared what had happened to his mother. She tried to give some words of comfort, but she could feel Ichigo's standoffish nature reel back in. It was hard to get through to him when he got like that, but she guessed this was hard to talk about. Thoughts rushed through her head as she tried her best to digest the new information she had learned. Ichigo's mother died on the day of his graduation on her way to see his ceremony, she left early to surprise her son since they weren't on good terms due to Ichigo lashing out on her as he was going through a stressful time in his life. Now Rukia understood why Ichigo became the mess he did, it was because of the guilt he felt behind her death. If he had been a better son at that moment in time to her she wouldn't have rushed for his graduation ceremony.

But Rukia could completely understand Ichigo as she too understands the grief of losing family, she too had been in that dark place Ichigo is in years ago and was only able to get out of it after forcing herself to see the brighter side of things. She also had Renji by her side who always kept her upright which is one of the things she was grateful for from him, even though his current actions have tainted their relationship somehow she would always be grateful for Renji's support by then.

Ichigo parked his car, turned off the engine and silently sat in the driver's seat, Rukia didn't want to leave yet without making sure if he was okay.

''I know nothing I can say or do will ever take away the loss of your mother, but I want you to know I understand how it feels to lose family. Now it makes sense. The media and tabloids always make you out to be this famous maverick and alcoholic who's tainting his talent as a writer, but in reality, you were just crying out for help.'' Rukia said sadly.

Ichigo opened his car door stepped out of it to then open the passenger seat door, Rukia sat quietly not understanding what was going on but kept her attentiveness up.

Ichigo crouched down towards Rukia before asking her if he could sit beside her to which she agreed and moved over to make some room before he closed the car door.

Ichigo then stared at Rukia tensely his sun-tanned colour eyes were glued onto Rukia's amethyst gems, Rukia saw Ichigo make a face she'd never seen before. He looked a little vulnerable. Ichigo's eyes began to look a little misty, his body language was similar to a child who had just been exposed, and his face displayed this.

''Are you okay Ichigo?'' Rukia asked as she turned closer to him, she hated to see him like this.

''You said you knew how it felt to lose family, what do you mean? Did you lose your mother as well? I am so sorry Rukia.'' Ichigo's voice became low with sorrow before he went in to hug her.

Rukia didn't get a chance to speak as before she knew it Ichigo's chest had collided with her face.

The first thing she noticed was how broad and firm his chest is. Rukia's head took some impact after Ichigo drew her in for a hug and because he was so long and tall, Rukia's head came down to his head whilst he towered over her.

The next thing she noticed is how warm she felt by his embrace and his reaction to comfort her. Whenever she shared that her parents had passed away to other people they often wouldn't know what to say, and a lot of the time they wouldn't know how to console her. They would give empty condolences that she had heard a million times, and afterwards they wouldn't deem to check up on her on how she was doing. Knowing that Ichigo reacted by hugging her to comfort her made Rukia know that he is sincere. She never knew Ichigo would have gone through the same thing she did, and that's what got him to react the way he did.

He knew what she went through and vice versa.

Maybe it was fate she had met him? Was this the reason?

Rukia was engulfed with Ichigo's manly husky scent, it was rich and pure and she started to feel a little woozy from the smell. It had some weird effect on her. But what caused her to sprawl was the fact that after glossing over her thoughts, her mind registered that Ichigo's arms were around her waist and back. They were long, large, and bulky and Rukia found her heartbeat rising up.

What was going on?

After their long embrace, Ichigo then let go of Rukia who stammered a little which Ichigo caught.

Before he could say anything Rukia cut him off.

''Thank you Ichigo. Yes, my mother has passed but also my father too.''

''And your father too? So all you have left is your brother!'' Ichigo asked earnestly

''Yeah...but remember I am no longer a Kuchiki so...I basically have no one...'' Rukia said looking downwards

Ichigo reached out for her left hand and Rukia blinked in shock before looking up towards him.

''That's not true. You have your friend Renji, and the girls Momo, Rangiku, Senna and Orihime as friends, and you have me too as your friend. You are very strong to endure what you have and not let it all affect you. You've been through more than I have but you still manage to smile and go after your dreams as an actress. You always seem to know what to say to help me, and you saved me all years ago at my lowest point. I commend you. And I am sure your parents are proud of you.'' Ichigo said firmly with a smile comforting smile.

Rukia didn't understand how Ichigo could see all of this in her but not look to see the good in himself?

''You are that too. You've been through a lot but you are still fighting. It's not easy Ichigo but the only way I make it through is by deciding for myself to take action. Remember you are in control, not your past or guilt.'' Rukia said returning the small Ichigo gave her and he nodded.

/

The two walked towards Rukia's apartment complex in silence after the little moment they just had.

''Text me what time you want to go shopping for your sisters Chappy present, I will make sure to help you find the best merch but I want to know will you be visiting your family on your sisters birthday?'' Rukia asked

''I decided not to so instead I will send them the gifts. The last time I saw them I ran out on them and caused a ruckus. I think it's best if I lay back. You were right when you said I shouldn't rush into things. I will write them a letter through to express how I am doing and I hope to visit them very soon after I get myself ready for it.'' Ichigo replied back as he spoke at a sudden pace which made it seem to Rukia that he was truly serious about this.

It seemed she was getting to him somehow and if that got him to overcome his issues she was glad to help.

''I am glad you finally came around. Indigo.'' Rukia says slyly with a small smirk on her face. After such a serious conversation and moment they shared, Rukia thought it would be nice to make him smile.

Ichigo sighs but chuckles at Rukia's joke whilst shaking his head.

It worked.

They both got to the front apartment and they stopped walking.

''You really need to get over our conversation about the colour indigo. I was right and that's the end of it okay Rukia?'' Ichigo mocked her and Rukia laughed and then stared at his spiky hair.

''Ok fine I will call you orange then. Your hair is obviously orange, or are you going to correct me and say it's tangerine and or blood orange?'' Rukia carried on cheekily

''I'd say coral'' Ichigo answered with his hands in his pockets

''Coral?'' Rukia repeated with her head clocked to the side.

Ichigo saw her face and shrugged ''Yeah I am a writer after all so I have all these words in my head.''

''Really? That's so cool. Could you write me something one day from the top of your head?'' Rukia smiled

_Only did she know he already had_

Rukia saw Ichigo tense up at her suggestion but he had told her he was fine, however, she didn't believe him but decided to let it go.

''Okay, okay. Well...I will see you soon? Rukia said kindly

''Yeah, see you later. Have a good night.'' Ichigo said before giving a small wave as he walked away and Rukia returned it before she went inside the apartment complex.

/

Rukia sat on her bed touching her purple silk bed sheets in deep thought. A lot had happened between her and Ichigo today and she didn't know what she was feeling.

She felt so at ease with him at times, but sometimes it was hard for him to let her in. Something about Ichigo just drew her in, and it seemed like for whatever reason she was supposed to be in his life, and vice versa. They had met years ago and she saved his life, and how fate brought them together again after all these years.

As Rukia continued to think her thoughts drew to how safe she felt in Ichigo embrace, how his amber dazzling eyes stared into her soul, how he fought Kenpachi to save her from getting taken home. How he somehow could connect with her.

A sudden thought rushed into Rukia's head like a tornado in the eye of a storm. She felt woozy at the thought and heat struck into her neck. Her mouth opened up in the form of an O.

Could it be...

Was there a possibility she could even like Ichigo?

/

Ichigo opened his front door and slammed it, he too was in thought about the moments he had shared with Rukia. All Ichigo wanted to do was write so he rushed to find some pen, pencil or paper to scribble down all his thoughts about Rukia.

He finally had some sort of plan now. After he wrote out all his feelings he will call Uryu, Orihime and Chad to reach out to them and apologise for his behaviour. He would arrange to meet up with them, but with his family, he will take his time to prepare to face them again and work for their forgiveness. He will do everything in his power to stop drinking, even though he had cut down he would still drink on his worse days. But now he decided to work against it with all his might.

Ichigo finally felt a little bit in control.

He didn't know how long this would last but he had to make the best of it.

Ichigo turned his house upside down trying to find something to write with and on, so he decided to turn on his laptop and type away on a blank word document.

A rush of the unknown was pressing at Ichigo but he was happy to indulge in it.

It was all thanks to Rukia.

Who knew that he would be falling for her so slowly?

Out of all the things he needed right to get better, he never knew love would be apart of his future.

And no less for the women who saved his life years ago...

But was he ready for that?

/

Uryu stood outside of the front of his bedroom balcony as his beautiful wife slept peacefully in their bedroom. He wore green silk PJ's and was on the phone to Chad in the late hours of the morning who was frantic which Chad NEVER was.

Chad laid down in on a white bed with the hospital phone on his ear, he was gravely injured.

''Chad, it's not your fault. You and the other firefighters did all you could. It's a shame that some of them are gone...but you and the rest of your team made it out in time. You did all you could.'' Uryu reassured to Chad but this didn't do anything as Chad still seemed anxious.

''Uryu...it was all so scary...I don't know what to do.'' Chad murmured scaredly

''You don't have to do anything Chad, just breathe, rest, and let the nurses and doctors take care of you. I will come to visit you right now, it's all going to be okay.''

''What about Orihime? She's heavily pregnant now and you said she wasn't feeling too well, I don't want to disturb her.'' Chad said sincerely but he still sounded anxious.

''It's fine. I will wake up one of the maids in our courthouse to look after Orihime, they will look after her. But how are you doing? How injured are you?'' Uryu asked

''I'm in pretty bad shape. My left leg and back got injured.'' Chad then started to cough and Uryu told him to rest as he would make his way over to him, but Chad was desperate to tell him something.

''Uryu I think this fire was orchestrated. The home that burned down was actually Riruka's.'' Chad whispered in a shaken voice.

''Riruka? But why? I thought Ichigo said she and he was done with the gang life? Wait! Was Riruka in the fire?'' Uryu started to pace around his balcony in confusion.

''Yes she was...she didn't make it...'' Chad signed and breathed in hard. This was traumatizing for him. He kept getting flashbacks of the red flames, the scorching hot air and black clouds of smoke. He could hear her screams and plea for help, he saw the fire burn her and he couldn't do anything to save her. Everyone else in the apartment building made it out, accept Riruka and some of Chad's co-workers.

It was horrible.

Uryu was silent not knowing what to even say.

How would the fire just happen and kill Riruka? A former gang member. It was so sad that she had died.

''You could be right Chad about the fire being set up, it's so sad that she's actually dead and Ichigo doesn't know. I know they had a rocky relationship but he still knew her to some degree, this could devastate him. Plus in my gut, I feel like Aizen may have something to do with this. But we need context as to why he would do this.''

''My co-workers got a report from the detectives and police officers who came onto the scene, apparently, they said that it looked like suicide. Before Riruka was a tank of petrol, matches and a knife. She had bruises on her arms and stuff which came from the same knife, and when they checked for DNA only hers was there. There was no trace of DNA in the apartment but Riruka's. But from what I and my co-workers saw she was screaming for help. So now they are investing this fire.'' Chad informed Uryu and Orihime came out onto the balcony in a sleepy state.

'' If someone tried to do suicide they wouldn't be screaming for help, they would go through with it even though they are afraid. You are right chad. Something is up and it could be to do with Aizen. Now I am afraid for Ichigo, imagine if Aizen comes after him? We can't let that happen.''

Orihime hugged her husband from behind lovingly as he settled into her embrace. Her belly had grown a lot as his back could feel the bump and it made his heart swell.

Orihime now stood next to her husband to see what was going on.

Uryu and Chad spoke for a little while before they cut the conversation off.

''What's going on? You were talking about Ichigo? Is he alright? Are you guys friends again? Orihime asked as she rubbed her eyes.

''No it's not that. Chad's in hospital, he and his co-workers stopped a fire but some of them lost their lives. The fire was in Riruka's home and she didn't make it.'' Uryu said sadly and Orihime covered her mouth as she gasped.

'' Does Ichigo know? I can't believe this. How could this happen?''

''Ichigo doesn't know. I don't know how I and Chad will tell him. But we feel like he may be in danger. I need to visit Chad, he's not doing ok and I hope they will let me in at this time of night. I will call the maids to take care of you. How are you feeling?''

''I'm okay honey, I still feel a bit dizzy but I am fine, I am so scared'' Orihime said before Uryu kissed her and held her tight.

''It's going to be okay.''

/

Rangiku stood furiously deep in the hours of the night tapping her feet to calm the wrath inside her. She paced around her huge bedroom which was decorated to fit her personality to a tee. The room was filled with bright neon colours like pink, orange, green etc, and she had soo many items around her room. From plushies to fairy lights to various pillows and more.

''Where is he?'' she whispered to herself in anger.

Rangiku shivered and decided to get her rose gold rob to remain warm, she was only wearing a red silk long nightgown.

Seconds later she heard the front door open and her heart started to beat fast.

She really hoped he hadn't done anything shady today, but it was clear he had since he came back at 3 am in the morning.

Now she was pissed.

Gin casually opened up her bedroom door with a sly smile on his face.

''I thought you said you were done with this gang life, so why the hell are you coming back at 3 am in the morning?'' Rangiku yelled furiously with her arms crossed but Gin just laughed.

Rangiku moved close to Gin and glared at him fiercely but Gin wasn't budging. He kept on laughing.

''Am I laughing?'' Rangiku deadpanned darkly

''Nope.'' Gin answered calmy and this just made Rangiku even madder so she pushed him by shoving her hands onto his chest in force.

Gin just continued to keep his calm composure but gently held onto Rangiku's hands to stop her from pushing him.

''Look Ran...I am going to quit soon I plan to. I can't just up and leave I am Aizen's best confident. It's going to take time.'' Gin whispered with a slimy smile as he drew Rangiku closer to him but she removed herself from his grasp.

''Bull! You've been repeating the same thing for months. You are never going to leave and I keep staying with you like an idiot. I can't be with a criminal Gin, you have dirt on your hands. Get out!'' Rangiku yelled and pointed to her door, but Gin only moved closer to her yet again.

''Ran you don't mean that. I know you don't. I am sorry, just don't leave me. You know I love you.'' Gin said passionately, he grabbed Rangiku's waist but she turned her face away from him with closed eyes.

''I love you too and that's why I want you to leave this life. You and I can live in harmony without being tied to Aizen.'' Rangiku pleaded

Gin then kissed her slowly which took away all the anger she had. After a few minutes, he pulled back and placed his forehead on hers.

''I am sorry for making you wait up so late, and for making you mad, I promise I will leave as soon as I can. I don't want to fight with you Ran.''

''Me too'' Rangiku said softly as she looked in awe when Gin opened his eyes. He normally would squint but today he opened up fully. She loved looking into his light blue coloured eyes, they look like the cool calming ocean. They always drew her in.

Gin leaned in again to kiss her but this time it was forceful and hot. The two clung onto each other as the kiss escalated and before she knew it Rangiku found herself laying on her bed with Gin.

Once again her heart was messing with her head.

/

Rukia applied eyeliner onto her eyes as she put the finishing touches to her makeup. Today was her date with Shuhei and he was going to pick her up in 15 minutes, they were going to have dinner at some fancy top-notch restaurant and Rukia felt very nervous.

Today she would be going on her first date, and it was with Shuhei a famous actor.

Who knew this would be in her future?

However, her mind drifted off to Ichigo and wondered whether she should be on a date with him?

Maybe it was just a small crush she thought? And she did happily accept Shunhei's invitation to go on this date so she decided not to let whatever this was with Ichigo be on the back burner. Shuhei was a great calm guy who she too connected with, he also was handsome and charming so she had to give him this date a chance. She wanted to enjoy every second of it.

A few days before the date she had asked Momo, Senna, Orihime and Rangiku for tips on how to act on a date and they all gave her different kinds of feedback. Momo and Orihime said to be herself and charming, Rangiku said to wear the sexiest outfit she had (that was a no-no), and Senna said to act flirty and feminine. Out of the advice given Rukia decided to follow Momo/Orihime's.

Rukia stared at herself in the mirror with a smile admiring her appearance.

She wore a white blouse with a cream cardigan, a brown skirt, black long kneed socks and black shiny kitten heels. Her hair was tied up in a high top bun. Rukia went with a natural makeup look with red lip gloss, eyeliner and a small hue of peach blush.

Before leaving Rukia went to spray on some Chanel N.04 perfume on her wrists and behind her ear and then her phone rang.

Rukia smiled as she saw it was Shuhei.

/

Uryu sat at the side of Chad's hospital bed, he had been there for hours trying to calm Chad down and had only seemed to just achieve that. Chad was fast asleep, the doctors just gave him some drugs to keep the pain to a minimal and right after he knocked out.

Ichigo had reached out to Uryu in the morning to apologise for his behaviour and amend their friendship, to Uryu he sounded a little different on the line like he was less down or something.

He wished to know why that was?

But after Uryu told him the news about Chad Ichigo sounded the same again but now scared out of his mind for Chad.

Now Uryu was waiting for Ichigo to come but he didn't know how to tell him about Riruka or the possibility that Aizen could be after him.

His friend was already facing enough issues as it is and this potential issue could make things 10 times worse.

He prayed to God that Aizen wasn't behind Riruka's death.

Uryu was afraid for Ichigo.

What was he going to do if the latter became true?

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this came out soo late. I planned to write this earlier but I just kept starting and stopping. **

**Anyways here you go, enjoy the chapter :)**

/

''You look really beautiful today Rukia.''

Rukia tucked a strand of her raven hair behind her ear, replying with a 'thank you' not really knowing how to respond to Shuhei's complement. The two were sat in a fancy upscale restaurant which only famous people or those with upper-class status could enter from famous actors and athletes to singers and reality stars. Rukia really felt out of place because she had yet to make a name for herself as an actress since she was still up and coming, but Shuhei just reminded her that she will soon be apart of this world once Elation premiers.

The restaurant's decor was black and red which gave off a romantic vibe, the rich sound of violins catered around the whole restaurant bring in a calm eerie kind of feeling, while the young women sang like a siren bringing in intensity and tension in the room which would bring any two people on a date in awe of each other. Rukia admired the talents of the band and really did feel the atmosphere they brought in, but she couldn't enjoy that due to the nerves the arose out of nowhere.

Rukia looked down at the food she ordered ( a medium-rare steak with crispy caesar salad) in nervousness, she didn't know what to say or do on this date and felt her anxiety eating up at her. She knew dates were for people to get to know each other but there also had to be chemistry for it to work, right now Rukia just felt awkward and she didn't have a clue how Shuhei perceived her right now. In romantic movies, dates looked so fun, intimate and interesting to Rukia, everything flowed so well for the characters but in reality, Rukia felt none of that right now.

Was she doing anything wrong?

It had to be her because how could any intimate conversation happen if she kept acting so weird and nervous?

If she had more dating experience would she have been fine right now?

''Is everything ok? You seem super tense Rukia. Am I troubling you?'' Shuhei leaned forward with a troubled voice as he swiftly held onto Rukia's left hand that was laid on the red velvet table.

A concerned look appeared on Shuhei's face which highlighted the handsome features of his face, his greyish blue eyes scanned Rukia's face as his sharp jaw tightened, his large ruff hands held onto Rukia's left hand softly which made Rukia feel even more nervous. He looked really good in his black Fendi shirt, pants and black Italian leather shoes, and the fact that his Fendi black shirt had a V neck meant Rukia had a clear view of his chest. This made things 100 times nerve-wracking but Shuhei just was trying his best for the date to go well.

''I am ok. Really.'' Rukia forced out with a shakey smile looking down towards her foot but Shuhei didn't buy it.

''Rukia you're barely looking at me. You seem rather nervous for some reason. Is there anything I can do to help? If it's me you don't gotta be nervous, remember I don't bite.'' he laughed slowly and Rukia cracked a little smile, Shuhei hand still held hers and Rukia tried her best to ignore that.

''I know. I am nervous but it's not because of you...I am...let's just say I am kinda new to this.'' Rukia mumbled and Shuhei's eyes opened up as he realised what she meant. He then made a serious face before a smile formed on his lips.

''What's your favourite ice cream Rukia and why?'' Shuhei asked out of nowhere, now removing his hand from Rukia's.

Rukia's eye twitched a little in confusion, what brought this on she asked herself before she had a little flashback of how she asked Ichigo of his favourite colour many weeks ago.

Her heart fluttered at the thought of that conversation she had with Ichigo.

Rukia felt her heartbeat go down, she felt less anxious than before. Just thinking about it made her feel something but she brushed it off to focus on her date.

''I'd have to say either Mint Chocolate or Strawberry. It's a tie between those two flavours but whenever I eat them together it tastes soo good.'' Rukia became a little animated as she talked

''Really? Mint chocolate is my favourite too, it's on the dessert menu you know? I can order it for you if you'd like?'' Shuhei asked and Rukia nodded uttering out thank you and Shuhei winked at her.

/

After eating their meals, the two shared a Mint chocolate sundae together whilst talking about acting on the Elation project.

''So how did you find out about this movie? I have to say it's really insane you got on this project as a newbie, and I am glad you did because you act so well.'' Shuhei slowly took a bite of the mint chocolate ice cream letting the spoon swirl slowly over his mouth, his eyes never left Rukia's face as he waited for her to speak.

"Well it wasn't so easy to do...to leave my brother behind was hard but I guess it was fate, I honestly just applied to the agency owned by Yoruichi. I auditioned and passed then she recommended me for the role. I am glad that I got it I've met so many good people from it, and I am actually getting to do me dream." Rukia eyes started to sparkle in delight

"I truly hope things get better between you and your brother, it sucks that he isn't supporting you its unfair. I wish there was something I could do."

"It's okay this isn't your fault. You've done more than enough Shuhei. Thank you for caring." Rukia smiled and went forward to take a spoon or mint ice cream before she noticed there was only room for one scoop left so she hesitated to take the last bite. Shuhei noticed Rukia hesitated as he saw her body twitch a little whilst she stared at the mint ice cream.

"How'd you liking the ice cream? You look like you were enjoying it so much" Rukia could hear a change in Shuhei's voice, it sounded deeper than his regular tone.

"I love it! It tastes soo good, I never would have thought you would like mint chocolate too?" Rukia chuckled a little with her eyes closed before her eyes sprung open in shock. Rukia felt a crisp sensation of ice on the tip of her nose as her eyes followed Shuhei who leaned back into his seat with a huge cheeky grin on his face, now her brain registered what was going on: Shuhei put ice cream on her nose.

A hue of red appeared on Rukia's cheeks as she stared at Shuhei who's smile had gotten bigger than before.

Now she felt embarrassed.

''Finally, you've blushed. I've been trying to get you to do so for the whole night.'' Shuhei then winked at Rukia which caused her to feel even more flustered.

Who knew Shuhei could be this smooth Rukia thought.

/

Ichigo cut through the roads in his black Mercedes Bens rushing to the hospital to see Chad, he had seen what had happened via the news and right after he did he got a call from Uryu explaining the situation. The news reporters explained that someone had died in the fire but their identity was kept a secret, the news reporters explained that the reason for this was because there was a hunch that there was gang activity linked to the fire.

Fear crept up in Ichigo's heart as he drove his mind never leaving Chad, he felt guilty about this because he wasn't on good terms with Chad and then this happens. Besides fear, anxiety rose up in Ichigo's body at the speculation that a gang was behind the fire. Aizen didn't come for Ichigo ever since he left the Arrancars but he did vow to get him back one day, therefore Ichigo believed maybe Aizen could be behind it. Ichigo prayed that his intuition was wrong as his mind drifted off to Riruka, she had begged him for money to leave Tokyo Grand so Aizen would get her and now a huge fire happens that is allegedly done by a gang? How would he know if Riruka was fine? It's not that he cared for her in any way but he did feel sorry for her and she did deserve to live a life without Aizen being down her throat.

Another thought that rose in Ichigo's mind was who died? And if Aizen was behind it who did he decide to kill? This was all so confusing.

Ichigo hoped he was wrong.

/

Uryu spoke to the doctor and nurse regarding Chad's condition whilst Orihime sat by Chad's bed worrying over him as he slept, Chad was still in a very bad state and had been sleeping pretty much the whole time to recover, at this point in time the doctor informed Uryu that it would take at least 2 months for Chad's body to fully recover and that's if he doesn't use his overexert himself. Uryu thanks the doctor and nurse before his eyes see a mop of orange spiky hair and a pair of amber eyes filled with worry, Ichigo looked like a huge ball of anxiety, he forcefully rushed passed the doctor and nurse in a huge commotion to join Orihime at Chad's side.

''Excuse me sir but if you are here to visit Mr Sado you need to act in an orderly fashion, if not you will have to leave.'' the doctor gave Ichigo a stern look but Ichigo just returned the favour by slowly nodding his head with a small glare. The doctor then nodded to the nurse as a cue for them to leave the room.

''How could this have happened?'' Ichigo whimpered lowly, his eyes laid on Chad as he strained them in pain. Uryu eyed Ichigo up and down taking in his appearance, it looked like Ichigo had jumped right out of bed as he still had on a loose velvet black shirt and pants. Uryu could see that his best friend was anxious and when that happened things weren't good. Orihime tried to calm Ichigo down by reassuring him with a supporting smile but nothing was working.

''I don't know Ichigo. Don't worry Chad will be okay he just needs to rest for a long while.'' Uryu now sat on the edge on the left side of Chad's hospital bed, while his wife and Ichigo were sat in front of Chad on the right side of the hospital bed. From what Ichigo could see Chad looked so beaten down, his face was bruised and red and his leg was wrapped in bandages. This was terrible.

Ichigo stood up and began to pace around in circles not knowing what to do with himself, Uryu started to feel anxious as he knew he would have to break the news to him about Riruka. At this moment of time Uryu didn't know how Ichigo was coping with his alcoholism, grief and depression since he hadn't talked to him, Chad or Orihime for a while ever since his co-star Rukia almost got kidnapped.

If Uryu were to tell Ichigo would it just make things worse?

But if not and he finds out later would that be better?

Ichigo stopped moving around and slumped onto the ground in a helpless state.

''Ichigo you can't beat yourself over this it's not your fault that Chad is in this condition, stop putting the weight on your shoulders you can't blame yourself for everything bad that happens.'' Orihime nudged looking quite annoyed and sad at Ichigo's reaction, him being worried wasn't going to help the situation just like the doctor said.

''I can't help but think that when it's been reported the fire was started by gangsters, there's a slim chance Aizen could be behind this the Arrancars move very secretly. It's in their style to do this and cover their tracks, I would know since I used to be one of them. What doesn't make sense is how he would target Chad? But then he could be doing that to get to me somehow...I.I need to know...''

''Ichigo calm down!'' Uryu cut off Ichigo in a rushed manner sighing in defeat about the news he would have to tell Ichigo.

Ichigo stood up slowly breathing in before he began to speak ''Uryu, Orihime...I am sorry for how I've acted. I know I haven't been a good friend and this apology is way overdue, but I am sorry. I want you to know that I am trying to fix myself, I may not be at the best per cent but I will try.'' Ichigo's voice was sincere and warm as he spoke, to Uryu he sounded a little bit like his old self before his mother passed. Inside Uryu could feel Ichigo was being honest, and after almost losing Chad all Uryu could do was hug his friend. They both held each other in a warm embrace before Orihime joined in the hug.

Ichigo finally felt a little lighter, now he just needed to work on being better towards his friends and fix things with his family.

''Honey I think it's best if you tell Ichigo the truth.'' Orihime started after the 3 came out of their embrace, Uryu could hear the sadness in her voice as he could tell she was worried about how Ichigo would react about hearing Riruka's death.

Ichigo looked startled and confused, he desperately asked the two what they were talking about. Had they knew something he didn't, and why were they hiding it from him. Was Aizen really behind this?

''I'm right ain't I? Aizen is behind this. Shit, shit, shit.'' Ichigo's voice cracked as if all the air got knocked out of him, he was about to let himself fall into a deeper state of despair, Uryu who grabbed him by the shoulders now looking Ichigo dead in the face. Uryu's cool icy dark blue eyes locked onto Ichigo's hot amber gems, it was like a battle between the two before Ichigo gave in and finally allowed himself to calm down a little, not that this changed anything much.

''Look. We don't know if Aizen is 100 per cent behind this fire but Chad has a hunch he is. Something later after being admitted into the hospital Chad called me and told me that he believed Aizen was behind it.'' Uryu then hesitated to speak as he saw the anxiety unravelling on Ichigo's face.

''You see...Riruka...Aizen...he set the place she was staying in on fire. Chad and the other firemen tried to save her...but, unfortunately, they couldn't...'' Uryu looked down and Ichigo now had his hands over Uryu's shoulders with a stone-cold face and open piercing eyes. Ichigo's mouth thinned into a straight line, his face now looked pale and green as if he was about to throw up, Uryu regretted doing this but if Ichigo didn't find out he would have to keep it a secret from him.

''Riruka's dead Ichigo..''

/

Rukia and Shuhei stood on a set inside a replica of a white padded cell with green underlighting on them, they both wore blue hospital gowns and stood in front of each other as they listened to Kisuke's directions while the other co-stars stood off the set to watch the scene. The crew had been shotting for 2 hours and Ichigo still hadn't shown up which by now wasn't surprising since he always came late so Kisuke decided to proceed without him. At this moment in time filming was a quarter done and the team were on a tight schedule to get the film done as soon and as well as possible and this was due to Ichigo's antics.

Besides this, some of the castmates were not in a good mood especially Rangiku who normally was a huge ray of sunshine. Momo and Senna could sense this and tried to understand what was bothering her but she would open up about it. Ikkaku and Toshiro were quite grumpy at Ichigo's absence because they had strict schedules for other projects, and the fact that Ichigo sometimes didn't show up or come in early meant their schedules would be affected.

''Ran are you sure everything is okay? You can speak to us you know.'' Momo budged but Rangiku just gave her a fake smile replying that she was okay. Momo then moved closer to Rangiku causing her to feel startled before she whispered in a rush ''Are you jealous about Rukia and Shuhei shooting together? You know you don't have to watch the scene it would be awkward to watch them kiss if you still have feelings for him.''

''Would you hush and leave that alone? I am okay with Shuhei and Rukia, I am not thinking about them at all. Now stop.'' Rangiku brushed momo away from her and held a finger to her lips to tell Momo to shut up. Deep down Rangiku did feel jealous a little but her mind was purely focused on Gin. Again she forgives and overlooks him staying in the Arrancars because her heart keeps getting in the way, and deep down she knows Gin has something to do with the huge fire that occurred a day ago. Rangiku had found matches in Gin's pocket in the morning after they spent the night together,

''Would you two stop whispering we are supposed to be observing or running over our lines for when we shoot'' Toshiro yelled before Kisuke hushed them to quiet down turning to Rukia and Shuhei to continue his directing.

''Okay. Now when you act this scene out I want you two to look vulnerable. Try to connect with each other too. Really try and think about something that will bring that emotion out, then the kiss will look authentic. Alright?'' Kisuke commanded and the two nodded in reply.

Rukia's heart started to beat faster, she knew she would have to kiss Shuhei for the film and tried to not think about it but now the time had come. It was just a stage kiss but Rukia had never kissed anyone before so she didn't know how it would go. Rukia did try to practice kissing on her pillow in preparation for the scene and even watched YouTube videos to help her learn how to kiss.

Yes, it was awkward and embarrassing but Rukia had to do what she could and she was too embarrassed to say she hadn't kissed anyone.

But on the bright side, Rukia and Shuhei did have chemistry. Their date went so well and Shuhei treated Rukia like such a sweet gentleman but was able to have fun and be a silly tease. Therefore maybe kissing him would be awkward Rukia thought to herself, plus Shuhei is extremely handsome, charm and cute. Who wouldn't want to kiss him?

However, for a split second, the colour orange flashed in Rukia's mind. At a time like this Ichigo was on her mind.

Why was she even thinking about him when she had to do a kiss scene with Shuhei?

Rukia muttered to herself as she tried to deny what she was feeling and Shuhei saw.

''Hey, are you okay you look a bit nervous?'' Shuhei asked but Rukia declined quickly for Kisuke to countdown from 5 before yelling ''ACTION!''

Now the time had come for her to put what she learned into action.

**Scene**

Sadness and Elation stood together with their hands intertwined, they both stared into the eyes of each other in a soft gaze. Elation tried to pull away but Sadness pulled Elation towards desperately.

Sadness: You can't leave me Elation, I need you to help me not feel these emotions. Without you I will lose control, I can't lose control. No! I won't lose control.

Elation: I can help you but if I stay I will only be hurting you Sadness. You will begin to use me as a crutch to get over your emotions. That's not healthy.

Elation slowly removed her hand from Sadness as it began to walk away with a defeated expression on its face, but Sadness wouldn't give up. Sadness ran swiftly and got in front of Elation to plead with it. Elation looked away in pain hoping for this to end but Sadness wouldn't budge.

Sadness: Please Elation. I would never use you it's not like that, I need you.

Elation: But it's not healthy though and if I stay around you will never overcome these dark emotions you have. I am only here to guide you through this.

Sadness: Okay...I understand but please...let me show you what you mean to me Elation.

Sadness then reaches its left hand out bringing it to Elations face to slowly tilt Elation's face upwards towards it. Elation stares with open eyes with a soft tinder expression on its face.

Sadness: May I?

Elation then nods slowly in a daze as Sadness moves closer

(Inside Rukia is a big blubbering mess not knowing how to feel. She always thought her first kiss would be romantic just like how her first date went and prayed to God that it was just that. Now she would finally understand how it was to kiss somebody. Rukia breathed in and did her best to relax as she waited for the kiss to happen. A flash of _his_ orange appeared in Rukia's mind again and her heartbeat rose. The visual of amber and chocolate swirled in Rukia's imagination as she remembered the colour of _his_ eyes. _His_ soft smile appeared as Rukia recalled the memory of him comforting her in his car.

That feeling of warmth and safety Ichigo gave her rushed into Rukia's veins

Why was she thinking about Ichigo in a kissing scene?)

Sadness moved closer and closer to Elation closing its eyes whilst Elation did the same. Their lips were seconds away from each other...

**CUT!**

/

Rukia gasped loudly in shock as she tried to stop her heartbeat from rising because if it rose anymore she would faint. Shuhei moved away from Rukia standing tall with a glare on his face, he became pissed that the scene was interrupted and it wasn't done by Kisuke. Everyone else looked at the person who stopped the scene: Ichigo. Ichigo walked in casually with no expression on his face, his orange mane was extremely messy and he looked like he had rolled out of bed with his outfit. Out of all the times to show up he does it now Rukia thought, and nevertheless, it had to happen when she was thinking about him in a kissing scene?

Rukia started to blush red and quickly turned around from everyone in embarrassment.

''Ichigo what do you think you're doing cutting the scene like that? I am the director here and that take was perfect you ruined it. Plus you are 2 hours late! You need to come earlier and do your job'' Kisuke mumbled looking exhausted, filming was already behind schedule and now they would have to do that take again.

''Sorry Kisuke, I just have a lot going on. I apologise to you and the rest of you.'' Ichigo said indifferently as he sat next to Kiskue who was in his director's chair

''You better be paying us for overtime Ichigo!'' Ikkaku yelled but Ichigo ignored him and began to speak with Kisuke about cutting out the kiss scene. Ichigo had thought about it for a couple of days and though he now knew he had feelings for Rukia, he wasn't comfortable seeing her kiss another guy in front of him. Especially since he knew Shuhei liked Rukia since they both went on a date together.

Ichigo didn't know whether his feelings were mutual with Rukia, but he felt like there was something between them.

It would just be too weird for him to see the kiss, so it wasn't like he was jealous (which is what Ichigo chose to believe). He had just heard bad news regarding Riruka and was trying his best to not let that affect him. He wanted to take Rukia's advice and not let everything negative affect him or his actions, but it was hard as hell because his mind was thinking a million things. How could Riruka be dead was the main thought rushing inside his mind, and right now he really wanted to drown himself in alcohol but the only reason he hadn't was for Rukia.

But he had to try and stop himself for _her_. He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him as she said.

And it felt like hell having to do so for Ichigo, he felt like a complete mess inside.

Shuhei was pissed as hell for Ichigo's rudeness and for the fact that he stopped his kiss with Rukia, so he decided to confront him so he walked over in front of Ichigo.

''What the heck was that? You show up late and just yell cut for no darn reason when there was nothing wrong with the scene?'' Shuhei yelled as he pointed into Ichigo's shoulder, Momo, Senna, Rangiku, Toshiro and Ikkaku looked alarmed and confused.

''Listen Shuhei I am not in the mood right now. I am overlooking the movie so I took and stop a scene even if I am not the director.'' Ichigo teethed slowly now removing Shuhei's finger away from him, but Shuhei didn't buy that and pushed Ichigo's hand away.

''Look Shuhei just forget it you know Ichigo is going through stuff, anyways Ichigo wants to remove the scene and add something else in. I kind of like his idea I will share it with you and Rukia and you can both do it on the spot. It will be authentic that way, and it will save us time.'' Kisuke explained but Shuhei ignored him.

''What was so bad about the scene before Ichigo? I don't understand? And it makes no sense to remove the scene after you just barge in without even looking at it first?'' Shuhei crossed in arms glaring at Ichigo, he was not about to give up this up.

Ichigo felt vexed and stood up to Shuhei's level now towering over him a few feet.

''I decided to cut the scene out because Rukia is inexperienced in doing kissing scenes, she's a first-time actress and though she's extremely talented as an actress she's still inexperienced.''

''Fine! Kiskue would you mind if we still keep the scene but I just practice it with Rukia.'' Shuhei suggested smoothly but kept his eyes on Ichigo when he said it.

Ichigo's mouth twitched hardly and he now looked mad which made Shuhei feel as if this had got more to do with the scene but with Rukia.

''Kisuke are we going to film our scenes or not? I've got to be out of here by 5 pm to shoot a perfume ad.'' Ikkaku yelled in frustration

'' I need to leave soon too, I have an episode to film for a tv series. We are supposed to be filming what's the hold-up? Just do the scene originally I think it's okay.'' Toshiro argued and Ikkaku nodded in agreement as he grunted loudly but Rangiku disagreed.

''No, I think Ichigo is right. It's his move remember and Kisuke agrees with the change. Kisuke just film.'' Rangiku interjected and Shuhei turned over to her.

''So what if it's his move? We are the ones staring in it and making him look good. Without us doing this movie his career would be down the toilet.'' Shuhei replied in anger, Rukia now snapped out of her daze as she turned around to see the crew arguing with each other, Shuhei and Ichigo looked as if they were about to fight, Rangiku looked super annoyed, Ikkaku and Toshiro looked 100 per cent done, while Momo and Senna were eating snacks they got from on set as they watched the commotion go down.

''What is going on?'' Rukia yelled but no one was listening to her.

What was going on?

''Rukia, come with me now! I want to speak with you in private.'' Ichigo demanded his voice was stern, deep, husky in one go, but surprisingly calm and Rukia noticed this but was confused about why Ichigo was been so tough with everyone? He had yelled cut for no reason, wanted to change the scene, and was now causing this commotion for nothing at all.

Rukia could tell Ichigo was acting up but was trying his best to cover it up, and deep inside something just nudged at her to listen to him so she did.

Shuhei had now walked off set and Kisuke, Ikkaku and Toshiro went after him.

/

Ichigo opened the door to Studio B open for Rukia, she kindly thanked him before she walked in and he followed behind her before closing the door. The room was also a replica of a padded room but it was not finished yet so there were boxes and materials all over the place. Ichigo walked ahead of Rukia and then stopped with his back turned from her, Rukia felt confused but did her best to not do anything that would tick him off even further. All she wanted to do was understand what was going on with him, but first, she needed to understand why he wanted to speak with her.

'' Ichigo...what would you like to speak about?'' Rukia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, she held onto her hospital gown outfit which she wore for the scene and began to fiddle with it in nervousness.

What did want to say?

''The kiss scene. Are you comfortable with kissing Shuhei? I know you aren't experienced with kissing scenes so I thought I should ask you.'' Ichigo spoke clearly without a trace of emotion in his voice, Rukia still couldn't read him but she knew this was more about a kissing scene, there had to be something else that would make Ichigo act like this.

Truthfully Rukia wouldn't have wanted a kissing scene since she hadn't kissed anyone, but she didn't mind it also since she knew it came with acting and since she was so passionate about it she would do whatever it took to perform.

''Honestly, I not too keen on it but I actually don't mind it either. If I felt any type of way I would have expressed it Ichigo. I am honestly ok. But I am getting the impression you aren't. Did something happen?'' Rukia asked hoping Ichigo would turn around to face her.

''Well...yes something did...I wish to tell you about that later...'' Ichigo spoke slowly as if he was trying to pick out his words carefully, but Rukia was still confused as to why he would cut the scene right there and then. He never showed concerns about Rukia doing a kiss scene with Shuhei until now. Something was off with him and the fact that he wouldn't face her made Rukia's institution spring forth.

Deep down Rukia believed Ichigo didn't want her to kiss Shuhei for some reason and she wanted to know why. Nothing he was doing made sense.

Rukia decided to test her theory. Now was the time for Rukia to put on her best acting despite how nervous she felt inside.

''Ok...so I decide to kiss Shuhei. I think we are done here so I am going to go back and shoot the scene..'' Rukia turned and walked a little before she felt Ichigo hold onto her arm softly.

Rukia turned and saw Ichigo's hazel coloured eyes stare tenderly at her, his left hand held Rukia's right arm and his fingers rubbed slowly against Rukia's soft pale skin, the way he rubbed her skin in circles felt hypnotising in someway to Rukia. She almost felt like she was in a trance. Rukia couldn't find her voice to speak and kept her eyes on Ichigo's hand around her arm. His hands were huge and almost big enough to surround her whole arm. He pulled Rukia a little closer to him, and Rukia did not protest against it.

Rukia didn't dare to and she didn't really want to either, Ichigo didn't hold her by force but he was extremely gentle and swift.

''I know you're acting Rukia. Any normal person would be deceived by your talents. But, spending so much time with you has made it easier for me to see how you truly act, against how you come across while acting.''

Damn

Was she really that easy to read?

''When you're acting your voice changes from a higher pitch to a neutral one, and you tend to make more eye contact when you act while you don't do that regularly.'' Ichigo went on but Rukia couldn't think straight. He kept rubbing on her arm and the fact that her hospital gown didn't have sleeves made it easier for him to explore the smooth skin on Rukia's arm.

''Why would you pretend to say that Rukia, if you didn't want to do the scene?''

Ichigo whispered and Rukia did her best not to make herself feel flustered. She almost imagined kissing Ichigo in that scene and the fact that he was very close to her almost made her fantasy come true.

But just because she had that fantasy didn't mean anything.

''Why do you care so much about me doing a kissing scene now when you never minded before?'' Rukia responds with a questions to detect him but Ichigo doesn't answer.

Both Ichigo and Rukia continue to stare each other down without saying a word, his hand is still on her arm rubbing circles against her skin and Rukia says nothing about it as she enjoys it much more than she likes to admit. They both are breathing slowly as their eyes never come off each other, the tension was growing and growing and soon Rukia felt hot inside. Ichigo felt sweat form on his forehead and he continued to breathe deeply.

He thought about how much chemistry he and Rukia were having right now and deep down felt like she could possibly like him too.

Was there a glimpse of hope here?

Only one way to find out.

''Why did you let me come so close to you, rub your skin really softly, and stare at you intensely Rukia? If you wanted me to stop you would have told me, I know you, you stick up for yourself and don't take crap from anyone. But you easily let me get so close to you? Answer me.'' Ichigo whispered again and Rukia could feel his breath hit her face, it felt cool it greeted her face with ease that she almost closed her eyes at the sensation she got from it.

What the hell was she doing?

She had to get out of there before she ended up doing anything inappropriate, so she quickly removed her arm from Ichigo and ran away blushing so hard like a teenaged girl with her first crush.

Rukia left Ichigo breathing extremely hard, he looked dumbfounded at what just happened. A moment ago he was feeling grief over Riruka, and now he was ready to risk it all with Rukia?

He had never been left this breathless by any other girl, and that includes the girls he had relations with.

What the hell was Rukia doing to him?


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy New Year to you all (and a belated Christmas)! I pray that 2020 is a year of growth, good change, happiness and prosperity for you all. Know that God has a good plan for your life.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)**

/

Rukia rushed in panic, it felt like if her heart was about to combust into little pieces inside her chest, each step she took her breathing became harsher, ruff and louder. Where was all the Oxygen going? The only thing replaying in Rukia's mind was the events that just took place, she kept envisioning how close Ichigo was to her, his sweet husky scent, his low sultry voice, the way the skin of his hand felt against hers. The feeling Ichigo gave her of safety & love was in the depths of Rukia's heart even in the midst of chaos she was feeling. A sudden hit of realisation hit Rukia in her frantic state, there was no way for her to deny it now and she felt silly she hadn't realised it sooner. All this time she had been oblivious to him, the way she acted around him and how close they got to each other.

Slowly over time, Rukia developed feelings for Ichigo and the funny thing about it is it happened so naturally. None of it was forced or intentional, it just happened. Who knew that it would?

And the funny thing about it all is that Rukia subconsciously felt that Ichigo felt something for her too, it wasn't like this was all in her head. That whole moment happened because of him, he was the one who called her to speak privately, he was the one who cut the scene for no darn reason at all, he was the one who avoided all her questions and got extremely close to her face as if he wanted to kiss her. The deep tense stare he gave her was enough to know how Ichigo felt.

But was it just in the spur of the moment?

How could he even think about her in that way, he's her boss and she is supposed to be an actress working on his project. There was no room for her to be feeling any type of way about Ichigo besides being his friend and work colleague. Also with all Ichigo has been through the last thing he would want is to be with her Rukia thought. She was supposed to be having feelings for Shuhei, not Ichigo.

Rukia's vision became blurry and shaken with anxiety however she could manage to see the sign of the women's bathroom, she quickly rushed into it, went into the first stall she could find and locked the doors. The bathroom was empty to Rukia's luck so she could be alone in peace, she couldn't manage to go back out there to reshoot the scene after the moment she had with Ichigo. She didn't care if she was wasting time all she wanted to do was go home lay under her comfy blanket and scream her lungs out.

She couldn't go out to film after this, not even Ichigo's around watching her doing a kissing scene with Shuhei when he almost kissed her. After 3 minutes Rukia decided she would just go home and call Kisuke to say she wasn't feeling well.

This was all too much for Rukia, she had never felt this way about any boy before (not even Shuhei who she went on a date with) all these feelings were new for her.

How would she even face Ichigo the next time she sees him?

/

Ichigo sat on the ground of Studio B in deep thought his face looked sullen over the fact that he scared Rukia off, he tried to make a move on her but it ended up backfiring (he wasn't exactly clear) he felt like Rukia felt something for him but now he was confused. Sweat slid down Ichigo's neck and forehead, his peach tanned skin now looked glossy and his hands were clammy with sweat. Whenever Ichigo became nervous he would sweat bullets, it was some sort of tick he couldn't control and sometimes he would have to change clothes if the sweat got too much. However, he also would sweat if it came to girls.

As a pre-teen and teenager, Ichigo would often sweat uncontrollably when a beautiful girl crossed his eye, or if he had a crush on a girl. He never had a real girlfriend though and got out of this sweaty phase once he turned 18 years old, as that was the time puberty struck him which meant he got good attention for the girls leaving him to date around and enjoy himself. But right now he felt like an awkward teenager again but with an intense feeling inside him. This wasn't normal as he hadn't sweated like this in 7 years, the way Rukia had him feelings was overbearing him. The feelings ran deep in him and the blood that ran through his veins was hot.

He already knew how he felt about her but he didn't know he would be affected this much. And nothing hadn't even happened between them, Ichigo hadn't acted like this with other girls since he was 18.

Ichigo wiped the sweat off his head and neck furiously for it to magically appear again like it hadn't left, he really needed to get it together. His black dark clothing now stuck onto his skin making him sticky and wet at the same time, Ichigo didn't know what to do because he couldn't change his outfit with no spare clothes to wear and he didn't want anyone else to see him like this.

Especially Rukia.

The door opened up in a rush causing Ichigo to turn around in a panic, his eyes were greeted with Kiskue's face which looked absolutely vexed. It took a lot to make Kisuke angry, normally he's a very mellow guy who likes to joke around. It was rare for him to be angry unless he got pushed to his limit.

''What are you doing Ichigo? We've been waiting for you to finish talking to Rukia for over 30 minutes. What were you two even doing because now Rukia says she isn't feeling good and went home. What is going on with you both? We have a tight schedule and we can't afford to be wasting time.'' Kisuke walked over to Ichigo analysing the view in front of him, his eyes squinted as he saw Ichigo drenched in sweat sitting on the ground.

''Rukia left?'' Before Ichigo could continue on Kisuke cut him off hastily.

''Why are you sweating so badly? Did you take a dip in Niagara falls and not bother to dry yourself off?''

Kisuke's eyes opened up in thought as his mouth did the same, Ichigo could tell what he was about to say and his neck began to turn a deep shade of red.

''No! Nothing like that happened here, I would never do that especially when I am working, that's disrespectful to the crew and you. Rukia and I's relationship are professional that's all there is to it. Since Rukia isn't well let's just focus on doing the scenes with the other actors. '' Ichigo stood whilst airing out his soggy blacktop in a failed attempt to dry himself off, Kisuke was still sceptical as to why Ichigo cut the scene and believed there was more to it. He and Shuhei were tensed around each other regarding the kiss scene and Rukia, this made Kisuke believe that they may both have feelings for Rukia, therefore, he now knew he had to do his best to prevent anymore incidence like this from happening.

'' Also I will cut out the kiss scene, I think I can add something more authentic,'' Ichigo mumbled but that didn't explain why Ichigo was sweating so badly.

''Ok...but that doesn't explain the sweat Ichigo it's not even hot this time of year are you okay? Do you need any help?'' Kisuke chuckled and Ichigo just awkwardly barged past Kisuke muttering something under his breath as Kisuke burst out laughing.

''Make sure to hurry up we have a lot to do.'' Kisuke laughed out as Ichigo rushed with an embarrassed look on his face.

/

Darkness surrounded the room with no light in sight, it was cosy, warm and there was no noise but only the sound of rattling the could only be made by a duvet cover. Rukia had stayed in bed for 4 hours after she got home with the lights off, she had received calls from her girl pals and _him_...he had called her 3 times and each time he did her whole body became frozen in ice. Rukia had already given them an explanation that she was sick but they cared enough to call for her which made her feel happy, but because of the whole incident with Ichigo she just couldn't face anyone right now.

Inside she decided to text the girls back and just stare clear away from Ichigo.

These feelings for Ichigo had to be pushed back into the back burner in order for things to turn back to normal, Rukia came to act and live her passion and having moments with Ichigo wasn't going to help her achieve that.

Starting from tomorrow she will be strictly professional.

/

''Hey, Chad...how are you feeling?''

Ichigo sat at Chad's bedside attentively as he helped Chad to sit up comfortably by positioning a white hospital pillow behind his back, Chad had just woken up and seemed to be in better shape than before but he was still injured. Chad smiled at Ichigo warmly

''A little better but I still have a lot of pain in my leg. My whole body feels weak too.'' Chad replied meekly taking in a deep breath as he tiredly rubbed his left eye. Chad skin looked a little pale than usual, his tanned complexion now looked washed out and had lost a little weight. This injury really took a toll on Chad Ichigo thought.

''I am glad you are awake. I felt really bad about how I've treated you, Uryu and Orihime. When I heard what happened I thought you were gone...I am glad you're ok. I know this is overdue but I am truly sorry for everything I've put you through regarding my alcoholism.'' Chad cut Ichigo off by raising a hand, Ichigo looked stunned but kept quiet to hear what Chad had to say.

''Ichigo it's okay. You don't have to apologise, no matter what happens between us we are brothers. I always remember the day you had my back after those bullies stole my Abuelo's necklace, I wasn't in a good place then but you helped me out and never left my side. I want to return the favour now. I know you are going through a lot but I will always have your back.''

Feeling overwhelmed by how touch he felt at Chad's word Ichigo was at a loss for words, he thought that Chad would be mad at him but like Uryu and Orihime they were quick to forgive him. He didn't deserve friends like the ones he had or even his family, they always gave him another chance to change no matter how bad things got. The words Chad had said really impacted Ichigo to the point that he leaned forward and gave Chad a hug, that was the only way he could show his appreciation to Chad at the moment and Chad was more than happy to return the hug.

The two held each other in a strong embrace, Chad rubbed Ichigo's back to calm him down as he could feel his friend breathing heavy, deep down Chad probably knew Ichigo was feeling a ray of emotions possibly about Riruka as he guessed Uryu & Orihime would have told Ichigo the horrible news by now. Chad was the first to release himself from the hug giving Ichigo a smile before he went on to talk about the gruesome death of Riruka.

Chad just hoped Ichigo could take it.

''I guess you know what happened...with Riruka?''

Ichigo's eyes twitched quickly in response to Chad's question before he looked down at the pale-coloured hospital floor, Ichigo's reaction was enough of an answer so Chad continued on.

''I'm sorry...I did my best to save her but everywhere was on fire by the time I and the other firefighters got there, plus it was hard to save her because she was tied down to a chair so the smoke and flames got to her easily.''

Ichigo didn't respond he just listened to what Chad was saying, deep down he felt guilty for what happened but it wasn't even his fault. He had given Riruka the money to leave Tokyo Grand but somehow she ends up dead? At the whole thing was set up by Aizen no doubt about it, it's just that Ichigo now felt like he could be next. It became clear to Ichigo that Aizen had killed Riruka because of the dirt on him that she sold to the tabloids, but what scared him was what Aizen would do next?

''It's not your fault Chad. Anyway, you should be focusing on getting better.''

The sound of a door creaking was heard gaining Ichigo and Chad attention they both looked and saw Chad's doctor, he had come to check Chad's condition and after he did he urged Ichigo to leave Chad alone so he could get some rest. Ichigo told Chad he would come to visit him tomorrow before he bid him goodbye, and was now driving in his black slick Mercedes car in deep thought. Ichigo's mind wondered to his family, he thought about how he had gotten onto good terms again with his friends and longed to do the same with his old man and sisters, but the thing was that it was harder to do so with them vs his friends. The reason for this is because with his family it hits 10 times harder if he messes up again, which made him wrestle with the notion of whether he is in the best place to reach out to his family.

At the back of his mind the fear that Aizen lingered but he tried his best to not to give it room to grow. Aizen had promised to get him someday for defiling him and leaving the Arrancars but he hadn't done anything for years. Fear, anxiety, grief and guilt began to swell up in Ichigo, his mind went to his mom instead of giving way to these feelings he took Rukia's advice to not blame himself and after a few minutes these negative feelings evaporated.

For a while, Ichigo had been drinking less and less and had been less problematic/episodic so it would be good if he reached out to his family, but that was all because of Rukia and not by his own merits. Without Rukia giving him courage and hope he would still be a drunken alcoholic mess, his feelings for her made him what to do better. Ichigo knew it was selfish but a part of him wanted to get better for Rukia even though his family and friends had supported him for so long, but it wasn't as if he didn't want to get better for them too, it's just that Rukia inspires him to do better.

He hadn't meant or wished for it to happen, she just came along and did.

Just like she did 4 years ago on the balcony when she saved him from committing suicide.

Ichigo's hands turned the driving wheel to the left as he gave way to allow another car to pass, he then continued to drive before he halted at the traffic light which was red.

Why didn't she pick up my calls?

Did I upset her?

Does she not feel the same way?

These words blew around Ichigo's mind like a leaf in the wind, his entire thoughts had drifted from his family unto _her_. It felt like he was in limbo, he had no clue if Rukia felt the same way or if she saw him as a friend who needed help with his problems. The moment he shared with her in Studio B felt like magic though which made him confused. It's like something was there but it could be easily misconstrued.

As the lights on the traffic lights turned from red to yellow then green Ichigo's mind was struck with an idea.

He now knew what he had to do.

/

Filming was dreadful for Rukia for the past month for a couple of reasons, firstly she kept avoiding Ichigo at all costs. Yes, she spoke to him on set and in the sessions to go over Elation, but whenever he tried to speak to her about anything outside of her work Rukia would make an excuse that she needed to go somewhere, or if not that she would change the subject back to filming or just talk to another cast member if they were around. Most of the time her cast could see something was up with Rukia, especially Rangiku, Momo and Senna, the 3 even tried to ask her what was up but she would always lie she's fine.

At times things got awkward between Rukia and Shuhei and this was because of her feelings towards Ichigo. Now she knew how she felt about Ichigo it was very hard for her to see Shuhei in the same light as before, she felt bad about this because it seemed like she led him on by going on a date with him only to avoid going on another date with him. Her excuses were mostly that she never had time to go out because of their schedules, or that she was tired etc. And whenever he tried to spend some time with her alone on set she would use excuses as she did with Ichigo, but in reality, she would run to the bathroom to avoid him and Ichigo.

And speaking of Ichigo he was pissed as hell. He felt very confused and frustrated with Rukia and didn't know what to do or say. In his mind, he didn't know if he offended her, made her sad, or scared her away because of the moment they shared. This caused Ichigo to even drink sometimes if the stress of Rukia got to him, but then he would remember the advice she gave him, her support, his family/friends and he would stop.

This continued as a repetitive cycle for 1 whole month, and he had to deal with his past problems and the fact that Aizen maybe after him because of the whole Riruka incident.

He _needed_ to speak with Rukia.

Doing this for a month was pure torcher, but at least it helped with speeding up filming. Elation was now 50 per cent complete because everyone was strickly working on the film. The fact that Rukia chose not to spend any time with Ichigo or Shuhei made it less tense around them because there was no competition if Rukia didn't entertain any of their advances. However, there was still some malice between the two by the cool glares and body language toward each other.

Rukia felt awful for avoiding everyone but it was the only solution she came up with. All she wanted to do was acting and leave it there.

/

It was 8.00 pm on the dot, filming had been done for the day and Rukia and Rangiku were in the makeup room removing the last of their stage makeup. Stage makeup was pretty much tough to dispose of, it took about 5 synthetic baby wipes, and 4 face washes for the makeup to be completely removed. Senna and Momo weren't on that day for filming because of their schedules, so it was only Rukia and Rangiku together in the girl's makeup room, whilst the boys were in their own makeup room preparing to go home.

The two sat in silence as Rangiku didn't know what to say or do because of Rukia's strange behaviour. It seemed like Rukia was in a rush to leave and Rangiku felt a little offended.

Rukia and Rangiku sat before a huge white crystal mirror before it was a makeup table with various famous brands, from Maybelline to Fenty and the list goes on. The two were still in costume wearing white patients gowns and flip flops in relation to the theme of the movie.

Rukia scrubbed her face quickly with a wipe one last time to get off any remaining fragments of makeup and Rangiku was finally done getting hers all off, she looked over to Rukia in a desperate need to talk to her.

''Rukia...Did I do anything to offend you?''

Rukia continued to scrub her face and gave a quick no, this, however, caused Rangiku to snap.

''Obviously, something is wrong. You've been so withdrawn. You've stopped being your self and now you just come and film then go home without talking to anyone. I have a feeling this has got to do with Shuhei and Ichigo right? Ever since that day a month ago with the whole commotion you haven't been the same? Did something happen between you and Shuhei?''

Rangiku looked like a mother terrorising her daughter for some information about what was going on in her life, and Rukia felt terrified that Rangiku was almost spot on about everything.

Rukia got ready to rebuttal Rangiku for the door to open, Rukia then lost the will to speak after seeing who it was.

Oh no not now!

''Oh, you're still here Ichigo? I thought you would be the first to go home like you always do. Anyway, I and Rukia were having a conversation so you can scram.'' Rangiku whined turning to Rukia who was looking anywhere else but at Ichigo.

Ichigo walked in with a calm aura around him (despite the turmoil inside him) and stopped after he got close enough to Rukia, he then turned to Rangiku.

''Excuse me but do you mind if I speak to Rukia for a minute? I won't take long and I also wanted to tell you that Ikkaku said if you want a ride home he's about to leave.'' Ichigo spoke with a calm icy tone, he almost sounded like a robot or something.

Rukia decided to make her exit so she began to mumble about needing to call a taxi home to leave soon and she looked so anxious doing so.

''Are you alright Rukia you look like you are going to explode?'' Rangiku asked

''I'm fine...good...dandy...I just need to call a taxi and start making my way...'' Rukia wheezed but Ichigo didn't let that go as an excuse.

He needed to talk to her now.

''Don't worry I will drive you. Anyway, Rangiku Ikkaku's waiting for you.'' Ichigo pressed on swiftly and soon after Rangiku left (after some time of whining at Ichigo and Rukia).

The door shut, it was now just the two of them.

Alone.

Him.

Her.

What would become of this?

**Thanks for reading :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Sorry, but thank you for your patience!**

**Enjoy!**

/

Inhale.

Exhale.

Repeat.

Like a broken record Rukia's mind replayed those 3 words, she had no power to think of anything else in this situation, the fear and anxiety of it all ate at her to the point that she couldn't even think straight. All she could do was remind herself to breathe.

It had gotten that bad!

Ichigo coming to confront her and the two being alone was too much. She could just feel what Ichigo was going to say, she knew he was going to ask why she'd been avoiding him for weeks upon weeks, but there was no good excuse Rukia could give to save her skin. There is no way Rukia would tell Ichigo she'd been avoiding him because she has feelings for him, it's just too embarrassing and unprofessional of her. Plus there is no 100 per cent guarantee that he even feels the same, even if they almost kissed ago.

An emotionless Rukia sat frozen in her seat facing the huge mirror before her, half of her makeup had been removed and what was left was just leftover foundation that fit Rukia's creamy pale skin tone. Through the reflection of the mirror, Rukia could see Ichigo standing a few meters behind her seat, oh was he a sight to see.

Ichigo looked breathtaking, his face displayed a ray of confusion, a hint of anger, but all this did was bring out his handsome features. A huge deep crease formed between Ichigo's eyebrows due to the hard scowl on his face, his eyes held a lot of intensity it looked like he was about to bust at any second but was trying his best to not lose it. His mouth tensed up as his jaw looked tightened up. Ichigo's brown chestnut eyes looked glassy and transparent to the point that if Rukia looked hard enough she could see her reflection in them. Aside from Ichigo's deep facial expressions his body language looked super defeated, normally whenever Rukia was around Ichigo he seemed laid back whenever he wasn't going through an episodic scare, but at this moment she could see how straight he was standing through the mirror. It was like Ichigo's body was a black-ball pen that was placed on a table to stand up straight, it looked awkward and off.

Nothing had been said between the two for at least 5 minutes and it felt like a dessert without rain, Ichigo's heartbeat was so strong it felt like if his ears were about to fall off.

Why isn't she saying anything?

Why is he just looking at me through the mirror?

How do I get out of this situation?

A long harsh breath drew out of Ichigo's mouth as his eyes closed tight in frustration, Rukia flinched in response out of fear of what would happen next and withdrew her eyes from staring at the mirror.

''R..Rukia?''

Ichigo's voice felt brittle and low it sounded like he was unsure of how to approach the situation, even though he tried to an innate conversation with Rukia she didn't answer him, instead, she opted to look down at her feet like a shy child not knowing what to do with themselves. The room went back silent again after that second Ichigo now felt extremely pissed off and decided that he needed to be bash in order to get somewhere with Rukia. Again Ichigo inhaled letting out a long breath before he began to speak.

''Listen Rukia, you don't have to say anything but I need to get what's on my mind off my chest.'' Ichigo started speaking and Rukia's eyes opened up larger as she continued to stare at her shoes, her pale hands tugged onto the pants of her stage costume which she had yet to change out of, at the moment she looked like a patient in a hospital in a green hospital gown.

''For a month now I've felt like you've been avoiding me and also the other crew members at times. It's been really hard to strike a conversation with you and I just wanted to know if I did anything to make you mad? Did I offend you?''

Offend? How could he ever think that? Did he forget how he almost kissed her?

Rukia turned her head as her ravened hair covered her face from being seen by Ichigo, she did not know how to answer the question and ended up spitting out anything from her mouth.

''N..no..everything is fine Ichigo...I've just been tired from filming that's all...I am a newbie remember so I am just adjusting to this all.'' Rukia laughed weakly praying that her answer comes off believable, but her face was still covered though from Ichigo which made it seem to Ichigo that she was not confident in her answer.

For the millionth time, Ichigo sighed loudly, it was so darn hard to get anything out of Rukia. It was like trying to get blood out of a stone, impossible.

Ichigo rolled his amber golden eyes subconsciously at Rukia's response trying his best not to scream. Something was up with Rukia but she wouldn't give him anything to work with, how could he know what's up if she wouldn't open up. Instead of letting his anger get to him Ichigo decided to test Rukia just like he did a month ago with the whole kissing scene incident.

''Really? Well, you've been tired a lot on set before. Also, you've been through a lot with your brother, Renji and almost being kidnapped with Kenpachi and you never let that affect you to the point of withdrawing yourself from me. So I don't buy that Rukia. I've asked once and I will ask again, why have you been avoiding me?'' the tone of Ichigo's voice had changed from understanding to integration, he legit sounded like he was investigating Rukia.

Yet again Rukia chooses to lamely repeat what she had said before and Ichigo couldn't take her evasiveness anymore. Before he could stop himself Ichigo waltzed over to Rukia turned her seat over to his direction and kneeled down to Rukia's level. This all happened in a flash, Rukia had zero reaction time and found herself in front of Ichigo but she still refused to look him in the eye as her head was bowed down with her jet onyx hair ghosting her face.

''Rukia why won't you look at me?'' Ichigo begged softly placing his left hand on Rukia's arm, Rukia shuddered at this action, who knew a warm touch from Ichigo could make her react in this manner.

Why was it that I can't express herself to Ichigo? Why is having feelings so complicated?

These feelings swirled in Rukia's mind as she sat helplessly in her chair. The ideas where in her mind but she just too shy and nervous to articulate them, especially when Ichigo's handsome face was so close to hers. Ichigo didn't understand what was going on and finally decided to give up. Maybe Rukia just needed some time alone, if this was an issue he could fix Rukia would have told him, they were friends weren't day?

He just needed to leave this alone and let Rukia decide when to open up. Before he started drinking he used to use this technique on his sisters whenever they had problems and it would work. Ichigo stood up giving Rukia a small goodbye, he then told her that when she was ready to speak she should come to him then he began to walk away.

Rukia now felt anxiously disappointed at herself. Because she was so chicken to speak out on how she felt Rukia now made Ichigo believe he had offended her.

Ichigo's hands were on the door handle ready to turn it, at an instant he heard a tiny squeal come from behind him causing him to turn around. Before Ichigo was a nervous Rukia, she tugged at her hospital gown with shaky hands as her eyes finally landed on his. Rukia's purple orbs expanded and her mouth was opened in a form of a small ''o'' like she was about to say something but stopped herself from doing so. It was obvious Rukia wanted to say something to Ichigo but he just couldn't understand why she kept stopping herself in her tracks, she looked like she was about to have a breakdown or something like she would combust in any moment.

''Rukia...what's wrong?''

Ichigo walked slowly towards Rukia with caution his hands were out to show he was harmless but in response, she flinched.

What was going on with her Ichigo thought, it was like she was afraid of him all of this made zero sense.

''I..I am not mad at you...it's just...I...'' Rukia struggled to find her voice, it sounded to Ichigo like she was struggling to breathe, with each word she spoke it was airy and shakey. Ichigo began to think whether she was nervous? For the time he had known Rukia, she'd always been sure of herself and always composed there was never a moment she'd acted off.

''It's okay take your time. Know that I am here for you like you are for me. You don't need to be scared to share what's on your mind.'' Ichigo stopped moving, he waited for Rukia to speak in urgency hoping to God she would finally figure out what was going on.

''...Ichigo...have you noticed that things have felt...well...what I am trying to say is...I...err...things have been...''

''Different between us...'' Ichigo finished off, the colour red ghosted Rukia's face as her heartbeat began to quicken again.

''Yes, I have...I've noticed it. Not just with you ignoring me but before that...sometimes there's just this weird tension between us...Is that what you wanted to say before?'' Rukia nodded shyly as she looked to the floor, Ichigo's eyes opened up in realisation putting two and two together if this is what Rukia was feeling does that mean she has feelings for him? Was this the reason why Rukia acted off for the past month?

''How do you feel about our relationship? What changed to make you act this way?'' deep down Ichigo already knew the answer but he wanted to get it out of Rukia, however, Rukia failed to say anything because she was too shy and flustered. With nothing else to lose Ichigo decided to go straight in, he finally got tired to walking on eggshells for Rukia. She was being too passive and shy more than his liking and although he gave her many chances to speak he wasn't anywhere. Ichigo sighed heavily at Rukia which got her to look at him again, she could see that he became angry again with the way she acted and that a fuse had been broken with him.

With the way she had been acting Rukia wasn't mad and knew Ichigo will become upset sooner or later.

''Look Rukia I am sick of this. I am doing my best to speak to you but you seem so nervous it's hard to get anywhere so I am going to be straight with you. Yes, we are friends and co-workers, but, you are much more than that to me, you've helped me so much with my alcoholic problems and I've learned how to cope because of you. You are the reason that I can keep on going today, you inspired me to work on my relationship with my family and friends, to fix the issues I've created.''

Before Rukia knew it Ichigo was in front of her, her head moved upwards as she looked at his face. All the anger he had before had vanished by how soft his voice sounded now. A soft sensation struck Rukia's left hand and at an instant, she noticed Ichigo was now holding her hand, his hand felt soft but rough at the same time. A nice musky scent presented itself at Rukia's nose, nostalgic feelings arose as Rukia's mind drifted back to a month ago were her and Ichigo almost kissed. Those intense feelings arose yet again in the present situation.

Ichigo's tanned coloured right hand slowly creased Rukia's pale chin, both colours contrasted and complemented each other well the combination just worked.

The two had strong eye contact and the best contact they've had since being in the makeup room, the intenseness grew and as each second passed it felt like the two of them had fallen into their own little world.

Maybe he did feel the same way Rukia thought, her heart did summersaults after hearing what he had said.

Rukia fell in a daze, she no longer had the anxiety she had a few minutes ago, all of that left the moment Ichigo touched her chin tenderly. All of that washed away like water against a river, Ichigo had made her feel safe enough to break her walls down. There was no point in hiding how she felt anymore, Rukia decided to tell Ichigo the truth but before she could he started speaking.

''Who knew, who knew'' he started off breathless, his voice sounded husky but the light at the same time, Rukia didn't understand what he was saying but decided to listen to that amazing voice of his.

''Never thought you'd be somebody that I, would be staying with on a Saturday night, to be honest, we are two different types but here we are together two different kinds..''

What was he saying?

Is he singing to me?

No, it sounds like he's talking softly?

''You would say things wouldn't listen but I listen now, you would call me starting falling cause it's different now...''

As Ichigo repeated himself Rukia's mind finally processed what was happening...

Ichigo was reciting a poem.

Ichigo's left hand held tightly onto Rukia's, his hand started to feel a little clammy but warm at the same time, she forced herself to focus on what Ichigo was saying and to not be distracted by the fact they were holding hands.

''And we started something by mistake, who would have thought that I would feel this way about you...this way about you... who knew''

Ichigo's face was an inch away from Rukia's now, he bent over his back a little so he could get a good look at Rukia her little stature made it hard for Ichigo to get close to her face. Rukia looked absolutely beautiful, her beauty could be compared to a luminous moon. Her cream pale skin and dark ravened short locs made Ichigo think of a full moon in a dark sky, while her amethyst sparkling eyes reminded him of stars shining in the sky.

To Ichigo, Ruka was his moon, his night sky, but how could a lowly boy ever reach the moon?

''I admit I don't see how it could be, but I get light when you're talking to me. In your eyes get caught accidentally. Though were two different drums were movin syncs. You would say things wouldn't listen but I listen now, you would call me starting falling but it's different now.''

Rukia felt her eyes close slowly, it felt like Ichigo was reciting a lullaby that could put her to sleep. His poem was so soothing. Based on what he was saying Rukia figured out that she wasn't wrong, Ichigo did have feelings for her and that made her die a little inside.

There is a chance that they can be together and Rukia was ready to take it.

Rukia never felt so happy and safe before.

''I go cause my heart knows way before my minds in tune, I go cause my heart goes didn't know it leads to you. I go where my heart knows way before my minds in tune, I go where my heart goes didn't know it'd lead to you...''

Five seconds passed after Ichigo was finished reciting his poem and at an instant, he leaned in softly and captured Rukia's lips.

/

The kiss felt like fresh waves at the beach, the crisp sounds of the waves splashing in the blue sea, the blissful breeze the waves emit, the orange hue of sunlight glistening on the cerulean waters.

It felt so good.

After the first minute, the kiss turned from fresh waves to heat. Rukia could feel Ichigo open his mouth and enter his tongue into hers, out of shock and disbelief she pulled back with wide eyes, Ichigo still looked lost in Rukia not taking any offense to her pulling back and went to kiss her again.

Rukia had never had a full kissing session before and did not know what to do.

''Sorry...I didn't pull back because I didn't want to... I did it because I don't know how to do this right.'' Rukia squealed.

''I know that kissing requires two people to put in the effort and I don't want to kiss you wrong, I am new to this so I am overthinking but...''

Ichigo placed both hands into Rukia's hair, his fingers played inside her jet black hair which Rukia found intoxicating. It got her to shut up in a flash. The scent from Rukia's hair smelt like sweet lavender, it illuminated Ichigo's nose. Each breath he took in greeted him with the luxurious smell.

''Now, focus on me keep your eyes on me. Only you and me. Right now it's only you and me.'' Ichigo muttered, he looked absolutely drunk on Rukia as he went back in to kiss her and she allowed it. The heat came back for Rukia as Ichigo kissed her passionately, she finally allowed him to kiss her deeply in the mouth and her toes began to curl up inside her white tennis shoes. Ichigo hands completely messed up Rukia's hair as he continued to play in it like crazy, whilst Rukia tip toes herself up to get closer to Ichigo, her hands clutched onto his black sleek velvet shirt as she felt his hard chest.

The two of them could have gone on forever. Kissing Rukia felt like a dream Ichigo wouldn't mind to be in forever, if he could choose between kissing Rukia for 24 hours or having any other desire he would absolutely pick kissing Rukia. Ichigo's mind went haywire to the point that he couldn't contain himself, the heat was eating him from the inside he could slowly feel the beast within him unleash.

Unknowingly Ichigo grabbed Rukia from behind making their bodies attached to each other hard, he then picked her up and pinned her against the whitewashed wall, Rukia gasped loudly when he moved his attention to her neck now forming the words ''Oh no no no'' on repeat until Ichigo's brain finally functioned onto what she was saying. Ichigo quickly released Rukia and stepped away to give her some distance, his face had gotten extremely red out of embarrassment and was panting to save his dear life.

Rukia too breathed loudly and didn't know how things escalated so fast, her heart raced to the point that it was hard for her to breath but she also missed being close to Ichigo, however she didn't want them to end up doing something they'd regret.

It felt like he was trying to sleep with her and she couldn't have THAT.

NO WAY!

''I don't think we should continue things were getting very inappropriate Ichigo. I don't want us to do that...'' Rukia panted hardly and Ichigo shook his head in response

'' No no no...I wasn't trying to do that, believe me, I would ask you first and anyway I know your not that kind of girl anyway. I like you too much to want to screw things. I just got really into it Rukia. I am sorry if I did anything to make you uncomfortable.'' Ichigo whipped off the sweat forming on his forehead, he now noticed that his body was drenched in sweat.

Darn it Rukia.

''It's okay...and I like you too but this is all too much more me right now...I feel like if I stay around you right now something will happen that I am not ready for...I will see you tomorrow..'' Rukia began to walk towards the exit but Ichigo grabbed her hand softly causing her to stop in her tracks.

''Ok...but promise me tomorrow we'll talk about this...properly.'' Ichigo looked at Rukia tenderly and she nodded quickly as her face felt hot.

''Ok, I will see you tomorrow.'' Ichigo leaned down kissing Rukia softly, his tanned lips met her rosy ones and the kiss ignited all of their feelings right out again. Rukia could feel his sweaty body and the heat that radiated off of him, his musky sweet scent mixed with sweat smelt even more divine to her. Before it could escalate Rukia broke the kiss and jetted out of the door leaving Ichigo behind in his own thoughts.

Sweat poured down on him as Ichigo kept replaying what had happened.

Every moment felt haven.

No women had made him want to go crazy before

Rukia left him wanting more and more but he knew he had to cool himself down.

/

As soon as Rukia got home she fell onto her red couch squealing like a teenaged girl, after her a little breakdown she sat up and noticed that she smelt like Ichigo. With a crimson flushed face, she ran to the bathroom to shower to get the scent off of her before she began to have any fantasies.

/

Ichigo laid down on his big black deluxe bed tossing and turning as his mind kept on replaying his kiss with Rukia, he had no wink of sleep after he had gotten him and was still stuck in her trance. The idea of drinking didn't cross his mind once it was just Rukia, plus he couldn't stop sweating no matter how much he tried to. Ichigo slept in a white tank top and black shorts but his whole bed was drenched in water, so he decided to toss his duvet off him.

Ichigo swore loudly as he covered his face.

He knew he was stuck deep but somewhere inside of him he knew that something bad could come out of him and Rukia's relationship. He didn't understand why he had this gut feeling but it was just there.

Why was he feeling this way?

**Thank you all for waiting for this chapter I hope you liked it. **

**The poem Ichigo recited is actually a song called Who Knew by Chloe x Halle. I really like the song and it's even the inspiration behind the name of this fanfic. If you have time you should check the song out.**

**I will try to get the chapters out faster for you guys. But thanks for reading :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys. Sorry for the late update. I hope you all are okay, healthy and safe. Please try to remain calm and have no fear of what is happening right now with the virus. Just keep positive :)**

**Also, Bleach is coming back in 2021 that's something to celebrate! A good idea would be to re-watch the anime again especially at this time.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try my best to update faster.**

**Thanks to everyone who's stuck around with this story.**

/

Pitch darkness engulfed the night sky with gleams of luminous lights from cars and street lights. This view greeted Aizen as he sat on the rooftop of his luxurious condo, alone, scanning a bunch of polaroid photos in his hands like a computer. There were a total of 6 photos in his pale hands, a dark gaze never left the photos as a small smirk formed on Aizen face, he finally could set his plan into motion after all these years. Ever since Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow left the Arrancars and defied Aizen's will, Aizen had been waiting for the right time to get his revenge on them both. He wasn't the type of person to cut someone out as quickly as possible, he liked to deal with people when they least expect it. Aizen's philosophy was to torcher those who had 'wronged' him until the pleaded for mercy. It had been a couple of years since Ichigo and Grimmjow had left the Arrancars and the same could be said for Riruka too, they all had left because the crimes they were committing had messed with their mental health and psyche but to Aizen, this just showed their weakness to him and the cause of the Arrancars.

Any person who joined the Arrancars knew what it was about: money, power, and status

The whole unit prided on these three things because it allowed them to be in control of the streets. There were other gangs out there who were striving for the same satisfaction and power the Arrancars had, Aizen was top dog, he had it all. But when two of his best pawns decided to leave it shook his organization, it ruined the image he took years to create. No one undermined him or could leave the unit without Aizen's say and after all, he had done for Ichigo by taking him in when the poor boy had nowhere to go after getting kicked out of his home for his alcoholism. The ungrateful boy would pay.

Now was the right time for Aizen to strike, Ichigo's career as a writer was on its last legs, his alcoholic problems had hit an all-time low based on the views of the public/media and the worst part is, Ichigo could not foresee Aizen's plans coming.

But, the best part about this was the _girl_.

Aizen had sent his pawns to track Ichigo's life and from what they could gather he had gotten close to an actress named Rukia. Apparently, she was chosen to star in _Elation, _a movie adaptation of Ichigo's latest book which was to debut after the movie's release. It seemed that she has a lot of importance to Ichigo, even more than his own family in some way by what Aizen's pawns had reported. It felt like fate just gave Aizen more leverage over Ichigo, with his family Ichigo showed no signs of wanting to change, they never had a stronghold on him as this _young woman_ did.

On the polaroid photos were images of Ichigo & Rukia caught kissing each other intensely, with these photos Aizen could finally put his plan into motion. The demise of Riruka made Aizen thirsty for more blood, it was like a catalyst, he ached for revenge against Ichigo an instant that he took the photos, stood up and began to make a call.

Time for action.

/

Filming had gone disastrous!

At this moment in time, the movie was almost practically done but a few last scenes needed to be done, some scenes redone, & some extra scenes needed to be shot. Toshiro, Ikkaku, Momo & Rangiku were busy filming extra scenes, whilst Rukia, Shuhei, and Senna struggled to shoot their scenes and had gone on to take some promotional shots. Rukia could barely focus at all, at every chance she felt anxious about her kiss with Ichigo yesterday that she kept on forgetting her lines & to convey the emotion of elation. Today Rukia had promised to talk to Ichigo about the moment they shared after filming, but her anxious feelings kept manifesting on-screen that Kisuke kept yelling cut to redo it over. Also, the fact that the scenes were shot in a fake hospital setting under green dim lighting just made Rukia's anxiety worse.

Ichigo's dark amber gaze didn't help either. Those gems didn't leave her the whole time filming, Rukia could just feel it. A wave of goosebumps formed on Rukia's body in response to Ichigo's gaze, she wishes she could compress her feelings but she was failing. Also, she didn't know if it was right for her to enter a relationship with Ichigo, she had come to Tokyo Grand to pursue a dream career: acting, how could she achieve this goal if she put energy into dating? At this moment it time it seemed to really affect her concentration on acting and Rukia was nothing but a perfectionist who always put 100 per cent in all she could. Another huge factor is Rukia had zero experience in love or dating, besides yesterday she had never even kissed anyone and when things got extreme she was a blubbering mess. Immaturity and relationships don't mix. Although they both have feelings for each other was Ichigo even in the best place to date? What would happen if they had arguments? Would he lash out by ignoring her as he had in the past, would she do the same due to not knowing how to handle such situations?

What would happen if another hot and steamy moment happened between them again? How would she handle it if things get too overwhelming?

Would Ichigo even dare to stop or would he just keep going like last time without a care in the world?

Rukia's mind swirled with 100 questions as she felt Ichigo's presence on barely said a word as he sat aside Kisuke watching/supervising everything, his body was still, his face showed no emotion at all but his eyes said it all. Uryu was on set to help with the promotional shootings and was busy making a few adjustments on Senna, Shuhei and Rukia's costumes, the three wore white hospital gowns which were roughened up, torn in a few areas with splats of fake blood. The three actors were sat on a large hospital bed with white pillows and duvets which also had fake blood on them, and like before green dim lighting was used to create an ominous atmosphere.

The shiny bleak flashes of light were hard for Rukia to adjust to while shooting, she could barely open her eyes her face kept squinting to the point that she couldn't emote her emotion of elation.

It didn't help that Ichigo had come to supervise the shoot. The photographer stopped shooting and urged for the three actors to come and see the photos he shot. Uryu's gave Rukia a gaze of disappointment as she returned a confused look back at him before the photographer lectured her on the terrible photos. In every single photo, Rukia looked either out of it, confused, or her eyes were shut tight in some sort of agony 'Senna and Shuhei portrayed their given emotions well while serving good poses for the camera. Compared to Rukia they both looked like models. Senna's eyes caught Rukia's sad reaction

'''Rukia is everything okay? In all these shots you are the missing link.'' Uryu scrawled at Rukia whilst adjusting his squared black GI glasses.

''Is there any concern we should know about?'' Uryu pressed on but Rukia easily shook her head putting her acting skills to use by forming a fake smile with warm eyes.

''No. Nothings wrong I guess I just need to take your corrections and apply them. I want to give it another go.'' Rukia lied. In reality, she wanted to redeem herself for all the bad photos she had taken and to avoid the notion of taking a break giving her more time to prepare herself before she spoke to Ichigo.

Senna walked to Rukia placing a reassuring hand on Rukia's left shoulder, she could see something was up by the way Ichigo stared at Rukia throughout the whole shoot. Senna's intuition ate at her of the thought that something was going on between the two, and though she hadn't formed a real opinion on the matter she knew it would cause drama in some way. Especially since Shuhei has feelings for Rukia and Rangiku wasn't too fond of that, plus a month ago there was drama surrounding Rukia and Shuhei's kissing scene. This drama couldn't continue on for the sake of the movie, especially since filming was close to being wrapped up and promotional tours/interviews were next on the list. If there were any dating scandals or drama it would come forth through the interviews and bring bad press to the movie and Senna could not have that for her career, not when she worked too damn hard to get where she is.

''Uryu you don't mind if we take a 30-minute break? We've been shooting non-stop.'' Senna suggested before Shuhei chimed in.

'' I think a break would be good, especially for me and Rukia. We need to run over some lines with for a very last scene and I need to speak with you.'' Shuhei began to grab Rukia by her arm lightly as Uryu nodded as signature confirmation, Rukia was ready to decline, but before Shuhei could leave Senna stopped him by tugging his other free arm.

''I need to speak with Rukia, can I do so before you guys go over your lines I will be quick?'' Senna smiled at Rukia and Rukia smiled back, in all honesty, she wanted to go with Senna she didn't want to be around Shuhei knowing that he has feelings for her when she doesn't feel the same. Also being with Senna meant she'll have more time to prepare herself for when she speaks to Ichigo.

Speaking of the devil Rukia could see him walking up to her from her proviral vision. As Shuhei and Senna argued on, on who would speak to Rukia Ichigo appeared out of nowhere like the grim reaper ready to collect a person and take them to the underworld. Rukia's belly fluttered as she took in the sight of Ichigo, he was sporting his usual black tracksuit type fashion but it worked well on him, he always seemed to make average clothes work on him which made Rukia think how dashing he would look all suited and groomed up.

Shuhei attention went on Ichigo in a flash causing Senna to stop talking, she now observed the situation to see if her institution was right.

Ichigo and Shuhei glared at each other intensely like they were two wolves from different packs who were ready to go down in battle, the flatters in Rukia's belly turned into queasiness like she was about to throw up at any second.

Shuhei gave a low audible grunt before he broke eye contact with Ichigo with a disgusted look on his face.

''Come on Rukia...we need to practice our lines,'' Shuhei repeated sternly but Rukia didn't move instead she looked at Senna for help.

''Well, I need to speak to Rukia. We had planned to talk on her break today.'' Ichigo's voice felt cold, to Senna her institution was right there was something between Rukia and Ichigo and it was serious.

''Well, I need to speak to Rukia too.'' Shuhei mocked Ichigo as Ichigo began to slowly walk towards him before anything escalated Rukia spoke up.

'' I am going to speak with Senna first, then I will speak to you Ichigo quickly and then I will run over lines with you Shuhei.'' Rukia rushed out her words, her face was flushed with a hue of red as she grabbed Senna's hand and dashed off.

As the two left Ichigo began to walk away but Shuhei stopped him dead in his tracks by holding Ichigo at the chest, his large hand had a strong grip that could get Ichigo to be stunned a little.

''Look...I don't know what you're game is here...you know there is something between me and Rukia but you seem to be causing drama for no reason. Not only that you shouldn't even be focused on dating any of the actresses, not in the state you are in. You are in no great position to be courting Rukia, not with your track record with women. Recovering and getting this movie to hit the best way possible should be your goal, you have a career to save. So I am going to tell you this once and once only, focus on yourself and this movie, leave Rukia out of your mess.''

Shuhei eyes were daggers looking ready to pierce through Ichigo's heart and drain all the blood out of it, he really meant business.

Ichigo, on the other hand, didn't give a reaction to Shuhei's ''threat'' instead he removed Shuhei's hand from his chest and walked away as if nothing ever happened but in his mind he was furious.

How dare Shuhei disrespect me as that Ichigo thought to himself, Shuhei had no right to come at him like that or even think those things especially when he had been through hell. Shuhei had no idea what Ichigo was facing. So what if there was something between Rukia and Shuhei, from Ichigo's knowledge the two weren't exclusive at all and from the way he had kissed Rukia the other night he knew who Rukia really liked. But at the end of the day, it is Rukia's choice who she wants to be with not Shuhei's. Anyway, screw what Shuhei thought Ichigo said to himself, he had to speak to Rukia and get some clarity on what they were. He wanted to be with her but he had to know where she stood.

/

''What is going on between you and Ichigo? Is that the reason you haven't been able to focus at all?''

Senna and Rukia stood in the women's bathroom in front of a white sink, no one was inside the bathroom accept them so it meant their conversation could be had. In response to Senna's question Rukia just looked at the bathroom walls, it was a nice shade between cream and yellow Rukia thought to herself as she tried to calm down her raging heart. Senna and Rukia stood opposite to each her face to face, but Rukia's eyes had wondered behind Senna. The more Rukia focused on the walls of the bathroom the angrier Senna got, what on earth was going on in Rukia's head? Rukia looked absolutely frazzled and unsure of herself as her mouth kept opening and closing while her amethyst eyes never left the bathroom walls.

A white flash appeared in front of Rukia's eyes before she heard the sound of Senna snapping her fingers in front of her face.

''Earth to Rukia? Hello is anyone there?'' Senna continued snapping her fingers and Rukia pushed them away whining for Senna to stop. Senna pushed back a strand of dark crimson hair behind her ears before she crossed her arms in quick haste, her face stern waiting for Rukia to answer, but Rukia now just felt frustrated at it all. Why was Senna being so nosey all of a sudden?

''Why do you care? What brought this up?'' Rukia retaliated her hands were now on her hips clutching onto her green hospital gown.

''I care because of the movie! This project has the potential to be a big hit since it's Ichigo's comeback. The whole premise of the project is amazing and really do wonders for all our careers even though many of us a now veterans. We will be doing press soon and can't be negative tension with each other. Especially with Ichigo or it will bring bad press to the movie. The paparazzi like to eat that kind of drama up. I can't be attached to any movie that has that, not when my career is thriving. I was guessing you would want the same? As I've known you I've come to know that acting is everything to you. It's your passion. This movie will do wonders for your career, but if there is any commotion between you, Ichigo and Shuhei any the media catches onto that it may ruin the way the public view you as an actress. Especially after your debut.''

As Senna explained this to Rukia it all hit her like a ton of bricks Rukia had never considered anything Senna had said. But going on a date with Shuhei had been fine with Senna and even Momo & Rangiku, so why didn't they say anything before?

''I understand what you are saying Senna, but why wasn't it a problem when I went on a date with Shuhei before?''

''It wasn't a problem because there was no triangle. Do you see the way those two look like they want to kill each other? How would it be when we are doing press? They can't fake being happy and cordial towards each other, even if Shuhei is an actor his emotions will come through. That's why I am asking is there something between you and Ichigo? If not which I don't presume true we wouldn't be having this conversation. But I believe there is by the way you keep on acting.'' Rukia turned her head a little away from Senna with a look of defeat.

''Also you need to think about all this...is it even worth it to entertain Ichigo? Shouldn't he be focusing on his project and getting well.''

''I know that Senna, I do, but this all kind of happened naturally. In all honesty, I was just here to act and grow on my craft, but then Shuhei and I bonded and I thought I should give him a chance. Then I started to grow fond of Ichigo to such a strong point and I didn't even know it was happening.'' Rukia turned to the bathroom sink placing both hands at the edge of the sink as she looked downwards. Senna feeling bad walked up to Rukia placing a hand on her shoulder.

'' I am sorry if I came off a little pushy. I am just looking out for all our careers. I want this movie to do well. I am not saying don't date anyone, you have the right to do what you want. I just want to make sure there isn't any drama that's all.''

'' I understand...thanks, Senna.''

After her talk with Senna Rukia started to re-evaluate somethings, she thought about Ichigo and how he needed to be at his best mentally and physically. His career was on the line but not only that his relationship with his family and his friends which he now is trying to rebuild. Rukia also knew Ichigo had many deep skeletons in his closet with his past being in the Arrancars which he barely talked about. She knew he had recently gone through something dark revolving that and wondered how he was coping?

Would it even make sense for her to date him when he had so much to overcome?

Rukia and Senna had left the bathroom as they walked in comfortable silence while Rukia continued to think.

Although Rukia was a big help to Ichigo's mental struggle with alcohol, he never wanted to get better on his own accord and this made Rukia wonder if Ichigo only wanted to get better for her. The idea of this made her heart swell but in reality, it was dangerous. Rukia had seen it first hand with her brother Byakuya, her sister Hisana was the only reason for his happiness. When she passed on Byakuya lost all he was it's like his whole demeanour changed, though he has a strict persona he still was able to smile from then to then, after Hisana's death he slowly lost that becoming cold and stoic. This affected him to the point that he could never escape this, it felt like to Rukia her brother had been stuck a moment of time for years: the exact moment he lost Hisana.

Then it clicked inside Rukia's head.

The same thing had happened to Ichigo. He lost his mother and had been stuck at that moment in time forever. She was his reason to be happy by the way he spoke about her, and when she passed he clutched onto alcohol and pain. If Rukia decided to be with him in this moment of time he wouldn't be able to find happiness within himself he would rely on Rukia for that, but what would happen if she let him down?

In the end, Rukia was happy Senna had talked to her it made her come to realize something.

Now she had to finally confront Ichigo.

/

Ichigo sat at his office desk staring at an empty word document on his Mac computer waiting for Rukia to come. At this moment in time, she only had 10 minutes left on her break (which wouldn't really be enough time for them to talk out everything but Ichigo was willing to take what he can get). The colour scheme of the office reflected Ichigo's internal mood, it was grey, metallic and dull. Ever since he kissed Rukia he felt like he's needed her to be around him. Without her presence, he just felt depressed and anxious, his mind would also often wonder to Riruka with guilt but then he would think about Rukia and all of that would wither away. A small knock came from the door making Ichigo almost jump out of his seat, he stared at the black door glumping with nervousness, clearing his throat before yelling ''Come in''. Under a second Rukia came into the room, her raven hair shielding her face as her head bowed down in an awkward position, her body language felt weak and unconfident like she didn't know what to do with herself as she stood an inch away from the door.

Ichigo caught onto this in an instant, he began to walk to Rukia reaching out his left hand towards her. Deep down Ichigo knew something was off by just looking at her for a second, he had seen that face before, the one where she shut him out.

''Stop!''

Frozen in a quick fear Ichigo stopped moving, the way Rukia said that word sounded somewhat...dejected?

Last night everything felt so right, but now it felt like Rukia was avoiding him all over again.

Ichigo eyes stuck onto Rukia like glue they roamed all over in some sort of desperation eager to figure out what was going on. Rukia began to stare at the ground with a huge wave of anxiety rushing over her. In truth, Rukia had already decided what she was going to do and it sucked, no matter how much she wanted to deny it Senna was right the idea of her and Ichigo together would only cause drama, especially because she had already set up things with Shuhei. Plus in the end, Rukia would somehow only become a clutch to Ichigo that he needs to get better without him wanting to get better for himself.

In reality, the relationship between Rukia and Ichigo was like poison ivy. From the outside, everything looks fine just like a poison ivy leaf looks like a regular leaf, however, the leaf is really full of toxins. If a relationship was to blossom it would only fall toxic later on because of Ichigo's failure to overcome his demons for himself and no one else.

Rukia originally intended to cover up her feelings by masking them, but she just wasn't strong enough to do so, not when she knew turning Ichigo down could break his heart.

But...

What if this decision all went wrong causing Ichigo to drink again? Wouldn't that be worse than for her to stay with him (because she actually wanted to) and indirectly help Ichigo get over his problem? Rukia continued with the mental battle in her mind subconsciously until she heard Ichigo's low sullen voice break through her defences.

''Rukia...what's wrong you look so upset?'' is all Rukia's ears managed to hear but what she didn't notice is how close Ichigo had gotten to her, she found his huge slender hands clutch onto her shoulders in a swift motion leaving her no room to move. To her surprise, Rukia felt a sense of comfort as her anxiety began to wither away. Every time Ichigo always managed to comfort Rukia in such tensed moments.

'' I am fine.''

Rukia's head shot up, her eyes met Ichigo's that were lost in uncertainty.

A short breath passed Rukia's mouth before she spoke.

'' I know we agreed to talk everything out after what happened the other day...but I just want to say...I don't think now is the right time for us to be together''

Ichigo's hands slid slowly down Rukia's arms to her hands as he held them softly, at this moment in time Rukia couldn't see Ichigo's eyes as he lowered his head for his orange mane to cover his eyes. To see Ichigo hurt isn't what Rukia wanted but she'd hoped Ichigo would understand why she wanted this after explaining her reasoning.

''It's not that I don't want to be with you, I do, I like you a lot like no one before. This is all so new to me and it's scary but I want us to be when you are in a better place. I don't fully know what your relationship with alcohol is like now, but I see that you only want to change because of me. I am happy that I've motivated you, but I can't be the only reason for you to want to stop drinking. If we are to be together it has to be because we both want to, our relationship has to be on a fresh start.''

With every word, Rukia spoke she could feel Ichigo's hands squeeze tighter onto hers like a plea for help.

Ichigo's hair still covered his eyes and his mouth was shut tight with no words.

'' I know you probably expected something different, believe me, I was actually want to be with you but after thinking it over and getting some good counsel I learned that this decision was the best to make...I..''

'' After confessing to you last night I wasn't able to sleep all I did was think of you. I wanted to hold your hand, listen to you speak about whatever's on your mind, make you laugh and smile because you deserve that so darn much after everything you went through with your brother. I want to see you succeed as an actress and live out your passion. All I could think about was you, not the idea that you make me want to change and stop drinking, I just wanted to be with you. Only you.''

Ichigo's eyes were now visible to Rukia, his eyes look transparent and glassy as he bore himself out to her. Every word Ichigo said dug deep into Rukia's heart and broke down her defences.

Would she stick to her guns or not?

'' I am trying to get better and not be the same person I once was, I know I will get there but I don't know how I can do that without you.''

'' I can still be there for you as a friend, I just want you to get better for you and you alone. You deserve that much Ichigo.'' Rukia's breath got cut short as Ichigo's face got closer to hers, what was he doing?

''I know Rukia but the thing is I don't think I can just be your friend anymore, not after how close we've gotten and all we've gone through.'' the tone in Ichigo's voice changed, it felt sultry to Rukia but there was a hint of tenderness in there. Just by hearing it Rukia's body got goosebumps, it was like she could feel how much feelings Ichigo felt for her just his voice alone and it was a lot to handle.

It also didn't help that he leaned in to kiss her, it got Rukia in a state of panic, but that all evaporated the moment Ichigo's lips met Rukia's.

2 minutes were left before shooting resumed, but this meant nothing to Ichigo and Rukia who were busy in their own little word. To make sure no one entered into their business Ichigo locked his office door.

/

It had been months after the fire incident and Chad had been recovering at a good rate, his friends would visit him many times a week to check up on him and keep him good company. Chad's injuries had gotten better but he was still out of commission to work, but the doctors said he would be okay to leave the hospital in a months time, however, there was no telling when he would be healthy enough to go back to work.

Orihime had come to visit Chad and bring him some special treats (which she has made), she was now 6 months pregnant with a huge swollen bully but that didn't stop her from visiting Chad.

The two were looking for something to watch on TV to pass the time and were in between channels before stumbling upon the news. The broadcast caught Chad's attention after he heard the name ''Kurosaki'' mentioned so he urged Orihime to change the channel back which she did.

The report was on Ichigo and his new romance with the up and coming actress he saved from kidnapping a few months ago named Rukia.

/

**Thank you all for reading and again I am sorry I uploaded so late! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**See you in the next one :)**

**Also, remember to stay safe, stimulate your mind by reading books or work on your talents/crafts if you don't know what to do within the day. Spend time with your family or facetime your friends and check up on them if need be.**

**We all got this by God's grace.**

**Keep on fighting!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope you guys are all well and safe. Please take care of yourself.**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter they were nice to read. I know I need to update faster but sometimes it's hard to write everything in one day like I used to. But I will make sure to write the story in the best way possible for you all to enjoy.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

/

'' Senna, where is Rukia?''

Shuhei stood in the middle of a fake hospital set showered with tinned green lighting and grey washed-out walls, he tapped his foot endlessly glaring at Senna as she walked onto the set, the green lighting added on much tension to his face that Senna thought he almost looked as green as the Grinch. Toshiro, Momo and Rangiku were looking at scenes they short earlier with Kiskue, Uryu was looking over the photoshoot pictures, while Ikkaku sat in a corner looking over stimulated with his iPhone in his own little world. Rangiku's attention got caught by the scene taking place before her with Senna and Shuhei, she knew Senna was bothered because of the tension between Ichigo, Rukia and Shuhei, and how she didn't want that to affect the movie in any shape or form. Especially since press tour was about to happen.

Deep down it still bothered Rangiku that Shuhei had feelings for Rukia and she wished it didn't. Senna was frustrated. Shuhei really needed to get his feelings in check regarding Rukia, it seemed like he was getting a little possessive over her at this point, it started to feel creepy Senna thought to herself eyeing Shuhei whilst trying to hide the disgust forming on her face. '' Ugh! why do you care so much, you can always talk to her later you know? Why are you adamant to talk to her, what is the rush ?'' Senna shook her head slightly in a confused manner eyeing Shuhei up and down in some form of frantic.

''What? Look it's none of your business ok...just forget I asked.'' Shuhei began to walk away from Senna before Ikkaku let out a loud scruffy screech dropping his phone down in a panic as he had just been hit in the gut or something. This caused everyone to turn their attention onto Ikkaku who was now blubbering gibberish in an attempt to speak, therefore Senna ran up to him slapping some sense into him which caused everyone to laugh.

''What the heck is going on with you, you sound like you are going through a seizure or something.''

Ikkaku stood up in a flash and shoved his iPhone in Senna's face before she could retaliate she saw the screen:

**''Ichigo x Rukia! Tokyo's secret couple? Is a love triangle brewing between onset?''**

Under the title, Senna's eyes latched onto the view count which was at **2.5 million** and the article had just been posted **30 minutes ago**.

Multiple digital photos of Ichigo and Rukia kissing were all over the article.

Almost all the views were gossip and all the good attention of the movie evaporated into thin air.

Senna's worst nightmare had come true.

She just hoped whatever happens next did not ruin the reception of the movie.

/

Ichigo kissed Rukia softly his hands held onto her pale pink tinted cheeks as he clutched down to get to her level, as each second passed Rukia lost the will to stop and cut Ichigo off. Kissing Ichigo wasn't what she came to do, she had to know whether he was truly getting better for her or himself, but instead, here she was kissing him back with no care in the world.

A small hum left Ichigo's lips before he pulled an inch back from Rukia's mouth, his eyes were closed in a state of tranquil as he breathed

''You're so beautiful...you know that!''

The warm air escaped his mouth and hit Rukia's lips, it felt so rejuvenating and freeing. Rukia's heart glowed from hearing Ichigo's words, her cheeks became crimson in response. Never had Rukia felt this way and now she wondered why people couldn't stop talking about relationships, feelings and romance. It all felt so right because it came from the right person.

''bump, bump, BUMP, BUMP, BUMP''

In an instant Ichigo removed himself off of Rukia, his eyes want straight to the door hoping whoever was outside didn't open it, not because he was embarrassed or anything but he didn't want his time with Rukia to be interrupted. Also, he didn't want anyone to think bad of Rukia, if she got caught alone with Ichigo many rumours would spill out and that could affect Rukia's career which was just at its start.

He couldn't let that happen.

Rukia stood frozen as the door handle turned, her heart got caught in her throat not knowing what to do but the door didn't open. Ichigo then remembered he locked the door before he kissed Rukia and let out a low hearty sigh, he then rubbed Rukia's shoulders to ''wake'' her up before she shrieked a little.

''Listen I locked the door it's fine. Go and hide underneath my desk ok?'' he whispered lightly.

Rukia wasn't responding as Ichigo continued to speak, so he whisked her off lightly and placed her underneath his desk. Before he went Ichigo planted a small kiss on her lips and repeated for her to stay quiet placing a finger on his mouth.

''Ichigo? Ichigo? It's Uryu! I need to speak to you now! Why is the door locked?''

Ichigo made a quick jog to the door while missing up his orange spiky locs (he decided to make it look like he was sleeping in his office), he took out the office door key and opened the black door.

Uryu was greeted with a half eyed open Ichigo who's hair was completely a mess.

''What in the world are you doing? Are you sleeping on the job?'' Uryu pushed his expensive brand glasses up (it was a tick he did whenever he was angry/irritated)

''Yeah...I haven't been sleeping much lately so I decided to take a nap we are on break anyway...''

Ichigo looked away hoping to keep up his lie without cracking

''On break? Ichigo break ended 30 minutes ago! We've been waiting for you on set! The same with Rukia! She's never missing and always on time but now she's magically disappeared? Is she with you?

How did he know thought Ichigo & Rukia in unison?

Cold sweat started to form on Ichigo's forehead like daggers stabbing a heart. Thunderstruck Rukia to the point that she lost her composure and bumped her head on the desk. A little nose was made and she hoped Ichigo nor Uryu heard it. Uryu's eyes shifted passed Ichigo, he knew no doubt Rukia was there especially after the photos he and the rest of the crew had seen. He always had a feeling something was between them but he had no idea Shuhei was caught up in the loop too. The look on his face after he saw those photos was heartbreaking, to say the least.

Besides that now Ichigo's movie was under jeopardy. Momo had reported that outside the studio was a massive pile of paparazzi/reporters waiting to get more content to push the narrative forward. All sorts of stories had been made about Rukia and it wasn't in the best light. Bad press was being attached to the movie and if this wasn't cleared up the whole movie could tank. Uryu felt beyond pissed! He understood Ichigo was going through a lot and was actually trying to stop drinking (to his knowledge anyway) but this was the last thing anyone needed right now, especially Ichigo. It seemed someone was out to ruin Ichigo's career at this point and Uryu had an idea of who it could be.

''Ichigo...I think you need to see this...''

Ichigo took Uryu's phone from him, a few seconds later his eyes flashed with shock.

He saw the photos and how graphic they were, he saw the article, the views, the slander. Not to mention the anger from his fans, apparently they felt betrayed and angry at the fact that Ichigo wasn't taking his career seriously. In the past, Ichigo used to be notorious for his scandals with women aside from his alcoholic/gang-related problems, he had issues in the past with women like Riruka for example. It really added damage to his career.

The view count had gone up to 7.7 million views. Ichigo began to feel light-headed and nauseous, without thinking he ran straight past Uryu without giving him a response. The words Aizen kept repeating at the back of Ichigo's mind while he heard Uryu's audible voice calling out to him.

/

Uryu and Ichigo had left the scene leaving Rukia all alone, she stood up from the office table staring at the door that was opened wide.

A ray of emotions and thoughts processed her mind, what did Ichigo see?

/

''Shuhei you can't decide to not do press for the movie? You signed a contract you must comply with, it's not that serious to want to quit over some scandal.'' Kisuke yelled as he dialled Yoruichi on the phone.

''I can't do press now, not when I am being involved in this scandal which I didn't even know was happening. I can't..'' Shuhei began to walk away tiredly before Rangiku spoke up.

''Oh really? We know that's not the reason Shuhei...'' Rangiku slipped out in a bitter laugh, she couldn't control her mouth and her thoughts.

''What the heck do you mean?'' Shuhei turned on the spot getting ready to retaliate with whatever garbage Rangiku would say, he knew Rangiku was being bitter for a reason and he hated that. She had chosen Gin over him leaving him heartbroken, why couldn't she just let him move on. And now the same thing was happening again with Rukia leading him on but choosing Ichigo over him. He couldn't allow that to happen again, his pride and self-worth were on the line.

''Why are you getting mad at me? It's clear you are mad about Ichigo and Rukia that's why you don't want to do the press tour, but we all have to promote this movie even with the scandals. Like Kiskue said we are bound by a contract. Don't be so mad that Rukia is with Ichigo it's not that deep.'' Rangiku gestured to Kiksue with her arms who was on the phone to Yoruichi, judging by the conversation things looked rough.

Momo was busy calling Rukia while Senna, Toshiro and Ikkaku kept looking at the gossip articles formulating each second, however, their attention got averted to Shuhei and Rangiku.

Shuhei leapt over to Rangiku, his whole body filled with anger he became a loss for words. He knew that Rangiku was pushing his buttons but it hurt that she would do so when she had already let him down in the past but would always give him some false hope that she had feelings for him. And it hurt because deep down Shuhei had some attachment to her even though he tried his best just to see her as a friend.

What Shuhei couldn't understand was what Rangiku's deal was, it's like she could never make up her mind and even when she did (by choosing Gin) she still came off as resentful.

''You know what Rangiku if you have nothing good to say, say nothing at all. I don't want to hear it right now. Seriously.''

Shuhei seethed at the mouth with a clenched jaw, his grey eyes darkened as he began to walk away for the millionth time but Rangiku wasn't done yet.''

'' I will say whatever I want to say Shuhei you've been so angry and impatient these days what's wrong with you?''

'' WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! You are always making smart remarks or giving shady looks whenever I am with Rukia, but then you act like you are over me and happy with Gin? Make a stance or stop playing games with me because I am fed up Rangiku. I don't get to move on but you can? And when I do try to it's like you are seething down my neck or something. I am tired of you.'' Shuhei pushed Rangiku to the side with a firm light grip, Rangiku yelled back but Senna and Momo came to her side to calm her down.

''Calm down Shuhei! Anyway, where are you going? Kiskue told us not to leave the premises, paparazzi are everywhere'' Ikkaku shouted but Shuhei ignored him.

A now alert Kiskue was off the phone and was ready to interject into the situation but Ichigo had now come in with Uryu behind his back. Rukia was nowhere to be seen and the tension had gotten worse as Shuhei stopped once again in his tracks eyeing Ichigo like he was ready for blood.

Kisuke threw off his green and white striped bucket hat in a small huff, he knew things were about to get worse but the first thing he needed to do was talk to Ichigo.

'' Ichigo where have you been? Where is Rukia? Are you aware of what has happened?'' Ichigo nodded with thin lips, his usual peached tanned skin had gone pale and his eyes looked a little stunning. He probably wasn't taking this news well Kiskue thought but thank God for Yoruichi, at this moment in time she and her team were doing their best to deal with the situation.

''Okay so if I may ask why have you and Rukia been so reckless? You know that your career is on thin ice as it is, everyone has come to work on this film knowing this, so why do you keep on getting into scandals?''

Each word Kiskue said made Ichigo feel extremely remorseful and guilty. There should be nothing wrong with him being with Rukia, he was a grown man who should be free to be with someone he cared about, but he knew his reputation wouldn't allow him to. Every choice he had made in his past just seemed to be ripping his life apart, his demons were just too strong.

In truth, Ichigo had no answer for Kiskue it wasn't like he wanted to be in this mess. In that second Ichigo's mind went to Rukia who he completely left behind in his office.

''Is that it? You have nothing to say? Do you know how bad this is? Every time you get given a chance but you keep messing up, what made you think it is okay to date your employee knowing the chances of a scandal? Do you even think at all?''

Senna cut Kisuke off.

''Not only that us actors decided to join this movie to help you out, but we also have a lot more to lose than gain especially with your bad reputation. It's not fair that I, Momo, Ikkaku, Ran and Toshiro have to suffer. Also, you better not be playing Rukia, she's my friend and I don't want to see her hurt.''

''I agree with Senna. Are you even taking this project seriously Ichigo?'' Toshiro added on as Ikkaku nodded to show his agreement. It had come to the point that everyone was fed up of Ichigo and his behaviour, even though Ichigo was trying his best to be the better version of himself it felt like it wasn't enough. Senna's words stung Ichigo like a bee, the sting felt sharp and it tore at him. He would never hurt Rukia he genuinely cared about her and it sucks that everyone else thought otherwise.

'' Do you know what kind of things the media is saying about me? How a fool I look right now? You knew there was something between me and Rukia, that the media has picked up on it in some form. So what was the idea?'' Shuhei argued he walked straight to Ichigo's face like he was ready to fight him.

''Listen! Rukia is her own person she made the choice of who she wants to be with. I didn't steal her as you calm I did. So..let, it, go.''

Ichigo whispered through clenched teeth, this ''war'' over Rukia had to stop he even wondered why Rukia was so indecisive she easily should have let Shuhei down if she had feelings for him. So Shuhei did have a reason to be mad Ichigo thought, especially when the comments on the article kept painting Shuhei to be the loser & victim. Shuhei's ego and pride must have been bruised.

Rukia had now entered the room with a confused look on her face not knowing how to greet the situation, she didn't look fazed or uncomfortable at all so Ichigo guessed that she didn't know what happened.

''Rukia! Finally! Are you okay? Where have you been? You have to make sure you stay in here the building is surrounded by paparazzi, they will eat you up alive.'' Momo hugged a bewildered Rukia who stood still with wide eyes, a few seconds later Senna and Kisuke were at her side with disappointed looks.

Why where they mad? Was it because she came late on set? How would she cover-up that she was kissing Ichigo? After being left in Ichigo's office Rukia decided to stay there for a few minutes so that no one would suspect she was with Ichigo.

''Sorry, I am late. I was feeling a little under the weather but I am okay now?''

Momo eyebrow rose up, did Rukia not know she thought?

''Okay, but do you know about the scandal? Revolving you and Ichigo?'' Momo pushed on with worry, Rukia could see from Senna's face a look of 'I told you so', her big brown eyes said it all.

Rukia's mind blanked into darkness.

_Oh no_

_/_

Rukia made her way home in a black Mercedes Benz van. Yoruichi had ordered Rukia to go into a silver Mercedes Benz that was waiting for her in the parking lot, but Rukia was too shook up by the events of the scandal to notice. Rukia and the entire crew had to wait until security could get all the paparazzi away from the building at it took 3 hours for that to happen. The whole time everything felt awkward and tense, everyone didn't know how to act around Rukia and Ichigo, and all the attention was on them. Shuhei looked super pissed and whenever Rukia tried to talk to him he just kept saying he didn't want to talk about it, even though he didn't Rukia had to turn him down which sucked because he already got the memo from the scandal images.

Rukia could go nowhere near Ichigo for those 3 hours and felt huge nausea about the images that were leaked. The photos were so graphic and clear like it got took with a professional camera or something, Rukia's mind wondered who had taken the photos and how lone someone had been watching her. Had she been watched in Ichigo's office a few hours ago? Or when he almost kissed her the first time?

How would she deal with being watched? Maybe she should get a security guard or cameras to watch her every move Rukia thought anxiously.

Rukia's mind then went to the views on each article which were over a million, that fact just made Rukia upset because now all those people would see her as nothing but an actress who slept her way for a movie role. All her hard work had gone out of the drain in less than a day, she hadn't even debuted yet as an actress yet which was the irony.

''Are you okay miss? I am sorry about what you are going through.'' the male driver said softly which woke up Rukia from her thoughts.

''T..Thank you but you don't need to apologise. It's not your fault.'' Rukia looked down at her lap her eyes began to water up but she used all her strength to hold them back. All she wanted to do was go home, lay in her bed and escape the world.

''It's fine. I just want to show you some support that's all. You are going to need it.'' the driver's hazel dark gaze locked onto the front mirror were he could see a reflection of a sad Rukia at the backseat.

''Thank you, sir. You've been so kind to me throughout the ride home. I really appreciate it because it seems like everyone else is disappointed in me.'' Rukia thought about whether Byakuya saw the news? But what did it matter anyway? He disowned her so it's not like he would care.

''It's okay. It's common courtesy to comfort someone who's beaten down. And don't call me sir.''

''Then what should I call you?'' Rukia asked in a small voice.

'' Call me Mr A''

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to address what has happened around the world recently a little regarding George Floyd, Breonna Taylor and other black victims. If you are black and reading this I hope you don't feel discouraged and hopeless. I understand how you feel as a black person. I pray that you find peace and comfort from those around you, and know that many are protesting across the world for your cause. From the UK, Canada, Japan, France etc. Take a break from social media if what you see is too much. But don't stop supporting the cause when things die down, keep doing all you can. Move-in silence. The impact of social media has really helped bring some justice to George Floyd's case. But we can't stop with just him, ALL the Black victims need justice. Racism is a disease that needs to DIE! If you want to help out with the BLM movement and you haven't done so these are ways you can do so:**

**Donate to the black families of the victims of police brutality by searching Blacklivesmatters . carrd. co (I can't post the words/link together because the site wouldn't' let me)**

**or donate to Blacklivesmatter by searching Blacklivesmatter. com**

**Also, go onto Change. org to sign petitions regarding George Floyd, Breonna Taylor and the multiple other victims. Search up their names and you will find petitions to sign. I wish I could leave links but they don't work on Fanfiction.**

**If you have no money to donate you can stream a youtube video. Search on youtube ''How to financially help BLM with NO MONEY/leaving your house (invest in the future for free)'' by a YouTuber named Zoe Amira.**

**All the money made off of the video will go towards the BLM organisations.**

/

**Anyway, sorry for not uploading for a while but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading.**

/

Rukia sat lifelessly in the back seat of the black Mercedes Benz Van drowned in a heavy fog of dark thought. Crystal cut purple eyes gleamed with tears to reflect her sadness, Rukia's emotions were in a ray of turmoil. Her body felt numb with no pulse/life inside of it, but at the same time, she was extremely tense. Every second that passed by Rukia's sanity slipped away a little and in due time it was like she would blow up/break down. However, surprisingly, a tiny piece of Rukia's mind kept fighting to keep it together. She couldn't have a mental breakdown in front of Mr A, she didn't want to burden him or cause any attention to herself. All she had to do was wait until she got home to let it all out.

What was I to do Rukia asked herself again and again?

_Ichigo...oh how she wanted to talk to him. _

How could he help her in this situation when he had 100 million problems on his own? He is probably going through his own hell now.

A flash of images of the two kiss scattered in Rukia's mind causing her heart to beat faster as a result of anxiety. Things were complicated between the two, the last time they met she tried to turn him down but he ended up kissing her. They weren't in a relationship but feelings were there between them, and that was a whole other hurdle for Rukia to jump over. It was hard to face Ichigo when this 'thing' between them was now public.

Any move she made would be publicized in the media meaning people could pick her apart. Whatever she did would be related to Ichigo, she had seen this happen with celebrity couples as a teenaged girl.

Oh, the irony.

Rukia decided to not read any of the million comments about her and Ichigo. No matter how curious she was, she didn't want it to affect her mental psyche (which wasn't up to par right now)

At this moment in time, Rukia was desperate to go home and get advice from Byakuya, he always knew what to do when things got tough. Plus deep down inside she missed him more than she admitted. The Kuchiki siblings hadn't spoken in months which wasn't like them. The two were always in contact because they were all each other had left. Ever since Rukia denounced her Kuchiki name she always wondered how he was doing without her? It must have hurt for him to cut her off from the family name since she was pretty much his only family left, aside from distant relatives who weren't pureblood Kuchiki's. However, Byakuya didn't approve of her choice to become an actress and live her own life, he disowned her and stripped her of her title as a Kuchiki so why help her?

They weren't family anymore.

Not only that but Rukia felt guilty of her actions. It affected the production of the movie as well as her friend's careers. Senna was serious about keeping her career straight and knew the possibility of any drama could bring bad press to her and everyone in the movie, but most importantly Ichigo. Senna, Momo, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Toshiro all had their managers on the phone trying to discuss whether they would opt out of the movie or not. Rukia wondered how they could even do that, but they were all veteran actors with great entertainment lawyers.

Something she was not.

Shuhei had barely been able to look at Rukia while the crew were waiting for paparazzi to leave the outside premises. Rukia had tried to turn him down privately but he just didn't take it well, he had said nothing after she told him ''it was her not him''. How cliche was that Rukia thought to herself. That line was always used in romantic movies and it was the first thing she thought of so she said it (while being a blubbering, shy mess at that.)

It was all so embarrassing and also upsetting because she had hurt Shuhei's heart, and also embarrassed him in the process.

Rukia's mind then went to Renji whom she hadn't spoken to for a long while. How was he? She never really bothered to ask much about him when he visited her, it was always about her problems with Byakuya that was the subject of their conversation. Although she had forgiven Renji for betraying her trust and was no longer mad at him, she now knew she wasn't being a good friend either. She just kept thinking of herself and her dreams instead of seeing things from Renji's view.

It felt selfish for her to want to talk to him only when she felt helpless and not anytime before. If Rukia things weren't complicated with Ichigo Renji wouldn't have crossed her mind.

_How selfish_.

It hit Rukia that she was truly alone in this situation, although she had Senna, Momo, Rangiku and Orihime as friends they couldn't keep babying her on what she should do.

She had to learn how to stand on her own. She chose to leave home and become an actress so she had to fight for her dream, no matter what she'd face.

it was her fault that she even let herself get close to Ichigo and not considering that issues that could come with it as Senna had. She had no one to blame but herself.

Rukia's face sat completely emotionless, her mind had forgotten to alert herself to her surroundings that she couldn't tell where Mr A was heading. Rukia was nowhere near her apartment in Tokyo Grand City but she was too much in her mind to notice. There were no signs of Tokyo Grand City at all, no vibrant neon lights from buildings, cars and motorcycles, or a commotion of street life. Instead, the area was quite quiet, Mr A drove to a semi-deserted place located near a forest with vast trees reaching up the onyx sky. It took Rukia almost a minute to comprehend that the car had stopped and that she wasn't at her apartment. Her eyes locked onto the back of Mr A's seat who was absolutely quiet.

What was happening?

On autopilot, Rukia took off her seat belt, rushed to her left side of the Van door pulling the handle but it was locked. She went on her right side and reached the same conclusion.

''Calm down and listen carefully...'' Mr A's voice was still in its warm polite tone. The pitch of his voice was low but audible enough to hear. He pressed emphasis on every word showing some sort of afraidness, which struck fear into Rukia's tiny heart which was already weak from everything that had happened. Mr A had turned to look at Rukia, his eyes looked helpless which was strange but she was too scared to stick around.

He was trying to kidnap her.

Mr A. had his hands up signalling he was no threat.

Rukia began screaming as she banged the window on her left side. The words ''HELP'' escaped her mouth over and over again. Each scream sounded like screeches and terror mixed into one. Rukia began to kick the windows, unfortunately, the windows were made of thick bulletproof plastic glass. Her tiny slim legs weren't strong enough to break the windows no matter how much strength she used. Instead, Rukia was only hurting herself in the process.

''Calm down... I'm not going to kidnap you...I just need to talk with you. Listen carefully'' he repeated again in the same manner, unfazed by Rukia's antics.

Rukia stopped screaming clutching her arms around her small frame as a form of self-protection.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? _

The silence was held for up to a minute before Mr A finally spoke, Rukia's heart pumped at a dangerous rate.

''There's no need for you to be afraid. I only drove you here because I'm an undercover officer. Here is my badge see.''

The light of the moon shined on Mr. A's badge.

An image of question mark formed in Rukia's head. Why was a police officer trapping her in his car? Isn't he supposed to be a cab driver? She still didn't trust Mr A.

''I'm not going to hurt you. Just listen to every word I say. Make sure you understand it.''

The way he muttered those words was like he was making a business transaction or something...to Rukia it felt weirdly nostalgic...it's like she had his voice before from somewhere but didn't know where.

Rukia's eyed Mr A, her eyes became a fax scanner for a second as she analysed his features. His brown wavy hair that was sleeked back with one-piece dropping forward in between his eyes, his dark chestnut eyes that sparked terror into her, his focused facial expression.

_Why hadn't I noticed he'd looked familiar before? _

_''_Are you listening?''

His business-like voice crept into Rukia's ears as loud as a drummer playing his/her drumming set.

Rukia meekly nodded, her fingernails dug lightly into her pale creamy skin.

She prayed to God in her head that this man wouldn't kidnap her or do anything worse.

Mr A slowly breathed in closing his eyes as he chuckled a little.

''Anyway, I will resume where I've left off...you have some sort of relations with Kurosaki. Is that right?''

Rukia just stared in fear. That's all she can manage to do.

''Well, I suggest you shouldn't. You see that man is a cold-blooded criminal. He's notorious for many criminal crimes related to his past gang life. You need to stay away from him. Have a look at this.''

Mr A took out a document of criminal file charges and passed it to Rukia who was in shock from what she had heard. She refused to take the document trying her best to breath and speak out her thoughts.

_Find your voice Rukia!_

''Don't be shy. I'm only doing this to educate you on who that man really is? Being with him is bad news for you and your career.'' he pressed on lightly with no care in the world.

''W..Wh..Who, are you? Why am I, I being held h..here?'' Rukia muttered scared, she didn't believe anything he said about Ichigo. She knew had a bad history as a past gang member but that was his truth to share with her, not Mr A (of who he claims to be) or anyone else.

Right now the only thing she cared about was who this man was, why he hated Ichigo and why he had her hostage?

'' I told you who I am. Mr A. an undercover officer. Nothing more. Nothing less. I need you to get as far from him as possible.''

His voice stayed the same, it never rose once and that scared Rukia to the core.

_something felt off even though he felt kind._

''I brought you here to propose you an offer, but you wouldn't let me explain myself.''

''What offer? Why did you drive me all the way out here and lock me in this car? You pretended to be a cab driver. Why not be upfront?'' Rukia couldn't hold that in, it came out as quick as she thought it in her mind. She was glad for that because she was so scared to think of what to say or do.

''I did this because what I'm able to discuss in confidential and top secret. There's a whole secret vendetta going on around Ichigo Kurosaki. I had to make sure no one knows or hears about it. I saw you are getting caught up with the boy and it can seriously put your life at stake. Sorry I had to be discreet. I apologise.''

Rukia blinked fast-digesting all the information quickly as she could.

''A gang lord is after Ichigo Kurosaki's life and is targeting everyone he loves including you. I need to make sure you are aware of this. Also, Ichigo himself is no good. You need to join me in bringing that monstrosity down. You need to stay away from him. He's no good for your career, the whole scandal you're involved in is because of him. His whole career is on the verge of being destroyed because of all the terrible things he has done to me and many others. He's a hopeless case that brings everyone down with him.''

''Who is after Ichigo's life? What has Ichigo done to you and others that makes him a monstrosity?'' Rukia began to find her voice again, she had spent 9 minutes being in the car with this man and he hadn't hurt her yet. This gave her some confidence somehow and she thanked God for it.

All of what Mr A. had said made no sense.

''I only care about justice. Ichigo Kurosaki is bad news...he's committed armed shootings totalling to 15 injuries, gang violence and theft. And much more. He's also been an accomplice in manslaughter. These reports and criminal documents prove it. I simply want to take him down and receive justice for those he's hurt. I am sorry I had to trap you this way but I am only doing what's right. Please read the documents.''

Rukia took then and looked at them for a while before placing the files on her lap.

''Then why hasn't Ichigo been arrested for his crimes?'' Rukia questioned.

If there were charges made against him in documental proof (although she wasn't sure she believed them) why was he still free?

''Let's just say there are some corrupt people out there who are on his side. At the time he committed these crimes he was under the influence of that gang lord who has power in the legal system. By force and threat, Ichigo has leeway to be a free man. Why do you think the public wants his career to be over? It's not because he's a destructive alcoholic ''

Rukia could hear that the tone in this mans voice had changed a little. It was the smallest change from his light warm tone, underneath that there was some sort of dark urge from how he spoke. Mr A's eyes looked very glassy and corrupt too for a split second, then his warm friendly face fell back in as face as lighting.

It's like he lost control of his whole demeanour.

Just like how an actor breaks out of character for a little second?

Ding!

It all clicked.

As an actress, Rukia could tell when someone was acting or putting on a false image. She had watched many actors she adored, studied them to a tee and even copied their style of acting. Her chance to act around her friends for Elation improved her skills to the point she could detect certain things about a person voice that related to acting.

Mr A. was lying.

Rukia knew she had to play along and not let Mr A. know she was onto him. Whatever plans he has its to destroy Ichigo and somehow that involved her. All she knew is that she had to lie in order to protect herself to get her out of the situation safely. Then she could tell Ichigo what happened. So she had to put on an act too.

''I...I just don't know what to say...I can't believe this...'' Rukia mumbled, she stared down to her lap shaking her head slightly (she wanted to look defeated as if she finally accepted the 'truth' Mr A. had told her)

Mr A sighed sadly as he saw Rukia had begun to cry. This was not what he wanted to happen, he only wanted to share this information with her.

''It's okay. Don't cry. I just need you to stay away from Ichigo. If you don't you will be in danger.'' Mr A repeated himself again as he continued to tell Rukia, not to cry.

''It's okay.''

''No, it's not. Ichigo isn't someone I can trust. Thank you so much, sir, for telling me the truth. I will take your offer and stay away from him. I owe it to you.'' Rukia lied, she made sure to sound thankful with gratitude but inside her stomach churned in turmoil and fear. She just wanted to get out free and alive, she needed to inform Ichigo of the truth.

''It's my pleasure. From now on I and my team will be watching you so we can protect you from that criminal. I wanted to go in further about the crimes he had done but I know you can't take it, you've been through such a lot. Why don't I drop home now?'' Mr A offered.

''Yes...that would be nice''

/

The whole ride to Rukia's apartment felt like years. Rukia pretended to fall asleep so she wouldn't have to put on a false act all the way home. Since Mr A was acting he could easily see if she was putting on an act too, so by sleeping he wouldn't have room to talk to her or see her facial expressions. It was risky for her to pretend to sleep as it's a huge chance he may never even drop her home. Rukia made sure to open her eyes a little to see where she was via her prereferral vision. When she heard someone chatter Tokyo Grand station outside her window she knew she was in Tokyo Grand again so he wasn't lying.

At last, the van stopped and Mr A. called out to Rukia to wake her up. With her best performance Rukia 'awoke' from her slumber looking around her surroundings before she looked at Mr A. (she saw her apartment building and thanked God she was home)

''Where here. Sorry for all of this I may have traumatized you.'' Mr A laughed lightly.

''It's okay. I'm thankful for you driving me home. I should be going now. Have a good night sir.'' Rukia nodded to Mr A. as a sign of respect before opening the van doors, Mr A returned the gesture and watched her leave a few moments before driving off.

As soon as Rukia entered her apartment complex she started to breathe heavily and slumped downwards onto the floor. Her breathing got worse and worse, all the anxiety she had come rushing through hitting her like a blow to the face. One of the apartment doormen had seen Rukia collapse and rushed to her side in a frenzy. The man's tan hands rubbed her back in comfort as he kneeled next to Rukia with concerned eyes.

''Miss are you okay?'' he said

Rukia body shock at his touch that she pushed him away, the doorman looked a little upset/confused. It took Rukia sometime for her to calm down, she kept speaking to herself of how it was all over with and that she was safe. Other employees who work at the apartment complex looked at Rukia confused.

''It's okay. I'm okay. Sorry, I just had a really bad day.'' she bowed before quickly leaving not caring to hear the words they were saying to her.

/

Ichigo parked in front of his family home, he decided to go home and get help from his dad after all that had happened. It wasn't the best thing to do especially after what had happened a few months ago when he had an episode in front of his sisters. But he had no other option. He felt like drinking his woes away and even tried before deciding to come home.

He recalled himself going to his alcohol stash, opening a large brown bottle of Ballantine's Finest Whiskey and drowning it down his throat but whenever he tried to swallow it his mind would go to Rukia. Then, in the end, he'd always throw the caramel liquor out of his mouth and actually throw up vomit. This happened for a course of one hour before Ichigo decided to quit and go home. The alcohol just wouldn't go down whenever he saw Rukia in his head.

Then images of Riruka flashed and the thought of her death happening because of him scared the hell out of him. He was still facing that demon along with many others.

Maybe Rukia was right...he only didn't want to drink because of her.

He didn't want to lose her or disappoint her. He had never stopped drinking before because of Chad, Orihime, Uryu, his sisters or dad. But now things changed because of Rukia. And the shameful thing was that a few hours ago he was forcing himself to drink because of the whole scandal.

His whole movie could be a failure because of his feelings for Rukia.

Everyone was mad at him for what had happened, investors who funded the movie had even called Yoruichi threatening to bow out that she's still begging for their stay. All the actors put their time and effort into this project to help him, Rukia is getting slandered light right and centre before her career even begun. It was all his fault.

Coming home felt like a cheap move, like if he was using his family for help when they've been wanting him to come home for months. Uryu, Chad and Orihime tried to comfort him but he felt tired of them picking up his mess. Chad had to heal, there was no business in him calling Ichigo from the hospital, Uryu and Orihime have a baby on the way they should be focusing on that instead of a mess up like him.

Ichigo pressed his head against the black leather steering wheel, a deep exhale left his mouth that he felt his body become drained.

Sooner or later he had to face his family. He just wished it didn't have to be this way.


End file.
